Bracer and Clip with Ring
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Bracer and Clip Justice, two angels cast out and sent to Daten City for various reasons... well, kind of obscure reasons really. One was cursed and the other was sent just because. Not only do they have to deal with Ghosts and Demons, there's also the Anarchy sisters they have to compete with. Rated M for rather obvious reasons really. Plenty swearing and lack of logic ahoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 1: Angel Boys**

_**Daten City, a place trapped within the confines between heaven and hell. A place where it's residence are under a veil of shadows that seek to bring down the rage of those souls past! But there are those who hold light that mere humans cannot comprehend who pierce the shadows with their righteous fury! But who could have been given this right? Are they servants of God, or servants of Hell?!**_

At a monastery somewhere near the edge of the city, zipping around on the tower was some kind of strange, blue birdlike thing with zippers on it's back that kept flitting about…

At least until a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and zapped the thing, the bird thing bouncing off the roof a few times while muttering "Zappy" on repeat before smacking onto the ground hard enough to make a "splat" sound, then getting pulled into the building's chapel by the tan skinned, mustachioed, blonde priest, who stood tall enough to barely be under the door, his robes concealing his body.

"So, todays message comes in I see." The priest mused, crunching his hand down on the bird, a scroll popping out of it's beak as he dropped the limp animal, though it shot up and flitted off within seconds, the scroll that had fallen to the ground reading "KR".

Then cue a couple of beds dropping through trapdoors within seconds, one of them a mess of the blue covers with the occupant _obviously _still awake, the sound of a portable game console sounding out, and the other red bed's occupant merely a lump.

"Wake up you unmanly little snots! We got work to do!" The priest yelled, grabbing the two bundles and then _suplexing _them onto the couch, though the two victims didn't even seem to care as they rightened out.

"Goddammit Ring, I'm a little fucking busy here, y'think you could lay off?" The actually awake occupant muttered as he threw off his covers, revealing a young man who looked to be in his late teens with pale, handsome looks, his straight, messy hair stark right and slightly concealing his right eye, both orbs a pale, bright blue that looked excited for no reason, still dressed in his clothes, which consisted of a dark blue longcoat styled after a videogame character he looked _a lot _like with red cuffs that stopped at his elbows, a red leather shirt with a hood underneath it, a simple t-shirt colored the same blue as his coat under that, dark blue, worn out jeans with a few holes in them, and brown boots, a few belts hanging off the coat, and his left wrist had a black leather wristband on it, his right forearm covered in bandages up to the sleeve with a leather bracer over it, and in his right ear was a red earring that had a gem like piece hanging off of it, and around his neck were a large pair of black headphones that had rock music blaring from them.

"Also, don't talk to me until I've had my goddamn s'mores fix…" The teen muttered, shoving one of the mention treats into his mouth and going back to playing his game.

"Don't anyone dare fucking talk a word to me until I've had my morning coffee…" The other teen muttered, and he looked _exactly _like the other, though his eyes held an annoyed light, and he ran his hands through his hair to pull it back, sticking a couple of red clips into the bangs, and like the other teen he hadn't even bothered changing out of his clothes, a crimson short coat over a black button down and red tank top, black jeans with red marks and red running shoes, with black ear cuffs on his ears, a pair of black earbuds hanging around his neck with classical music coming out of them, and unlike his now excited looking compatriot, this teen just looked outright annoyed.

"You know what, fuck the report, I need my coffee…" The teen in red muttered as he stood up and walked off towards the kitchen,

"And classic Clip, always needing a caffeine rush in the morning to even function. Hehehehe." The teen in blue snickered, popping another s'more into his mouth and snickering with a shudder, "Oh man those are so good…"

"ZIP IT BRACER! Besides, you hardly do anything until you eat some of those goddamn s'mores… I swear you're gonna get fat one of these days because of those…" Clip replied, busy shoving a mound of sugar into the coffee he'd whipped up, then downing the mug within seconds.

"Nope! Because I ditched fat a good time ago. Hehehe, that fancy little trick up my sleeve turns all that shit into extra energy." Bracer chuckled, flexing the fingers on his right arm, then chucking his game aside, the device smacking the bird thing, Zappy, in the face hard enough to bust it's skull, though again, the creature got back up in a few seconds, "So, what kinda ghost we huntin' this time eh Ring?"

"Here's the hint God has given us for your righteous hunt today skinny wimps! The hint is "KR", meaning "King Ramparts!" MANNN! What a manly name! But nowhere near as manly as my muscles!" Ring shouted at an increasing volume, flexing and revealing his nearly oversized arms.

"Kings Ramparts? What, you mean that swanky bachelors hotel for rich assholes? Why the fuck would a ghost be camping out here?" Bracer muttered, flipping off the couch and landing on one of the pews, and since he was standing at his full height, which was about average if a bit tall for his seeming age, though he and his brother were still dwarfed by Ring by a long shot.

"Must be something relating to all the little snobs that hang out there cause they can't get laid." Clip muttered as he came back in and sat down on the couch, sipping from another mug of steaming coffee.

"That must be? A Ghost as unmanly as those it is around! Truly a shame tnat you Justice brothers must face such a wimpy creature! Only a _real _man should lay claims to any form of arrogance, a man with muscles!" Ring proclaimed.

"Okay, if he's gonna start another one of his damn "manliness" speeches I'm gonna fuckin' hurl." Clip mumbled.

"Well then, why don't we just go and kick up Tanktop and get the hell outta here before he gives us a Stone Cold Stunner eh?" Bracer snickered, spinning a set of keys on his left finger.

"If it'll save me the headache of hearing Ring brag about his muscles, then _please." _Clip muttered as he walked out, casually punting Zapper as he did, Bracer chuckling and jumping in the air before kicking Zapper into the floor and leaving a bloody pile as he jumped after his twin brother, Zapper forming back together and flitting after the two teens, who were already out and in a light blue sports car with cloud decals on it's side and hood, tearing off and right onto the highway.

Though now the two of them were arguing over what music to play, constantly swiping the aux cord and jamming it into their music players, not even paying attention, Bracer _somehow _keeping his driving in a straight line on the road… though other cars were being tossed left and right.

"Nope! I am not listening to your shit head metal music Bracer! We're playing some Bach!" Clip snapped, snatching the cord again.

"Hell no bitch! I'm not putting up with your damn classical bullshit! We're going after a ghost, not going into town for a night on the road. I need something to get me in the mood for killin!" Bracer yelled, swiping the cord from his brother and shoving it into his device.

"OH HELL NO! _I _am not putting up with those goddamn videogame tracks again! You got to choose last time we had a job, so this time it's my turn!" Clip snapped.

"It's my fucking car dipshit! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his dickhole!" Bracer snapped as they rounded a corner _hard _and started ripping through the downtown area.

"Uh… well… well, at least _I _have someone back home who would do that for me… did I just fucking say that?" Clip muttered.

"Bro, do you know how fucking gay that sounds?" Bracer muttered, his look flat now.

"SHUT UP I KNOW!" Clip growled.

"And besides, you and Cammie never even did it, goddamn virgin. Don't say shit you can't back up, dillweed." Bracer sighed, now leaning out the window a bit.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN CAN I NEVER ONE UP YOU WITH ANY COMEBACK!?" Clip snapped.

"Bro, you may _act _smart, but you fucking suck at coming up with comebacks and anything else that requires rational thought… I really wonder why Cammie fell so fucking hard for you." Bracer muttered, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"At least I _have _a girlfriend, unlike you asshole." Clip growled.

"Hey, not my fault that demon cursed me and fucked up my arm. Besides, I got some kickass powers in return. I honestly thought everyone would act like I was even more badass than I already was." Bracer muttered, smirking and then veering off to launch off of a truck and into the air.

"YOU HAVE DEMON POWERS ASSHAT! Do you honestly think the other angels would think that's cool? Well, Stocking would but she's weird as hell. It's because of that damn curse and your fucking reckless attitude we're even in this cesspool! My life was perfect until you went and fucked it up by getting cast out! Getting cast out is so instantaneous I had no time to defend myself! Now I have to make sure you don't make a mess until you manage to get enough Heaven coins to get us back in!" Clip shouted, now holding on for dear life as they went flying into a building.

"Whatever man, let's just do our fucking job… oh hey look we're here! Man what floor did we land on? The sixth?" Bracer chuckled.

"Hell if I know! It looked like the seventh floor to me. And how the hell do you know this is the right place?" Clip shouted as he tumbled out of Tanktop.

"You can tell because of all the swankily dressed asshats staring us down! And seventh floor? That's a new record on my part, hell fuckin' yeah!" Bracer cheered, and Zapper flopped over the back window. "Okay asshats, where's that Ghost we were told is here eh?"

Bracer waltzed out into the crowd with Clip in tow, passing through the crowd of well-dressed men, both young and old, each one either drinking their heads off, gambling, or just plain lounging around, each one giving the sudden arrival of the teenagers who'd just crashed through not very well.

"Bracer, I don't think any of these guys is gonna say a damn thing. Hell, I bet they don't even know about the Ghost in the first place." Clip muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ah come on, we gotta be a bit more creative than that. You do remember Ghosts can take a human form right? He or she could be anyone of these rich bastards." Bracer chuckled, putting a hand on his chin as he looked around.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna act like you have a sensor eye…" Clip grumbled, slapping his forehead, "Yo, Zapper, see if you can sniff out the Ghost for us."

"Zapper!" Zapper cawed before zipping off to who knows where.

"Excuse me sirs, would you both like a drink?" A waitress asked, approaching the two.

"Uh, sorry ma'am, but we're a bit busy here, no time for booze. Besides, I hate the stuff." Bracer muttered, giving a hand wave.

"Yeah, sorry, but we don't have the time. And we don't drink… at all." Clip grumbled.

"Oh please… I insist." The waitress stated, giving a sly grin.

"Uh, did you not hear us the first time? We said no." Bracer grumbled.

"Uh… Bracer… something about this chick isn't right…" Clip muttered, a suspicious look on his face.

"Eh? Really? Wait a second… yeah you are right, most waitresses don't stick around after a customer says no… why the fuck are you still hangin' around?" Bracer muttered, the waitress just chuckling.

"I have no idea what you mean sirs. And please, take on. They're on the house." The waitress stated.

"And we said no. So take the hint and make like a tree and fucking leave." Clip growled.

"Oh, I can't have that now. I don't need my food supply getting cut off now, do I?" the waitress chuckled, and her form flickered into a sickening black marred with red for a moment.

"Well well well, I think we just found our ghost." Bracer snickered.

"KAHAHAHA! You should learn to take an offer when it's given to you, just like these arrogant brats!" The waitress cackled, and Bracer hummed when he heard his phone go off.

"Uh, hold up a second, I'm getting a call." Bracer muttered, pulling the device out, "Yo, who be callin?"

"MAAAAN!" Ring yelled, Bracer pulling the phone away from his ear as the priest started yelling, "That there Ghost was formed after some arrogant wimp got drunk and drove off a cliff, and now she has been feeding off of the arrogance of all these rich, unmarried bachelors here! She's taking all that negativity and sense of self entitlement these dateless bastards have been unable to get to power herself up after she was formed! NOW THAT IS AN UNMANLY THING TO DO!" Ring roared.

"I don't think you can call anything a girl does manly Ring… but whatevs, so long as we can get this job done!" Clip shouted.

"Oh you've got that right bro! So, why not show us how disgusting you really are huh bitch?" Bracer chuckled.

"Oh, I see, you two aren't ordinary! Hahaha! Well then, no point in hiding it then!" The waitress laughed, and right in front of the two, her form shifted into that of a grotesque red and black monster with the form of a winged devil of all things as all the beer and money from the people in the room started getting sucked from them alone with some weird energy.

"Man, I've seen demon chicks before, and they were _way _hotter than that piece of shit." Bracer muttered.

"Only you would say that." Clip sighed, "Well, guess it's time to pull out the bad boys."

"Fuck yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Bracer chuckled, glowing halos appearing above the twos heads and ethereal wings forming on their backs, "In the holy name of… ah you know what, fuck the chant and the little show!"

Bracer went and put his hand on his bracer, the article glowing blue as it moved into his right hand, blazing into blue and white flames that shot into the shape of a sword as large as he was, then swiping his hand along the length to reveal a solid weapon of the same colors.

"REPENT ASSHOLE!" Bracer chuckled as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

"I swear, _why _do you always skip the chant?" Clip grumbled, his hair clips glowing blue and the light zipping into his hands, turning into two light blue revolvers that he gripped, the boys wings and halos vanishing.

"Hey, I don't see you saying it! Let's just beat this bitch, get the Heaven Coins we need!" Bracer chuckled as he spun his sword with his right hand only.

"You mean the ones _you _need. I'm the supervisor, remember?" Clip grumbled, shooting the Ghost as the lashed at them, "WE ARE TALKING!"

"Last time I checked Ring was the supervisor, not you!" Bracer yelled, jumping and letting his sword light on fire, "Alright Excalibur, let's slash this bitch!"

"You little snots!" The Ghost yelled, swiping her arm, Bracer severing it with a quick slash, a smirk on his face, and Clip proceeded that by blasting a few holes through the Ghost's wings, the shots exploding as they hit the wall behind.

"Argyle, Azure, make sure she can't get away." Clip muttered.

"Graagghh… WALLOW IN THE DEPTHS OF ARROGANCE ANGELS!" The Ghost yelled, slashing out the boys with a swathe of cash mixed with flames.

"Hehehe, sorry, but unlike these rich bastards here, me and my brother have a reason to be arrogant!" Bracer snickered, leaping into the air.

"Hate to agree with my asshole brother, but he's right! Angels as strong as us have a good reason for it! Now…" Clip growled as he took aim.

"**REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" **The brothers yelled, Clip blowing the Ghost full of holes and Bracer finishing her off with a downward slash.

"DAMN YOU! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BECOMING FILLED WITH POWER! OH THE HUMANITY!" The Ghost yelled as she exploded into a bunch of shards, the bits drifting off and a gong sounding, and two golden Heaven Coins fell to the ground, Bracer grumbling as he picked them up.

"And Ring is on time with ringing that gong again." Clip mused.

"Ah man, two coins? That was kinda cheap for putting a Ghost like that down." Bracer grumbled, Excalibur turning back into his arm brace.

"Hey, that's how our past few kills have been. Let's just get the fuck outta here before the police arrive." Clip grumbled, his guns turning back into his hair clips, and he placed them back on.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright. YO! ZAPPY! GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS BACK TO TANKTO WE'RE GOING HOME!" Bracer yelled, the bird thing zipping back to the car, and as the boys were starting to get to the car, the door to the room flew open, two more people, a blonde girl in a red dress and another got looking girl, charging in.

"Alright, where the heck is the… Ghost… what the hell happened here?!" The blonde yelled.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch." The goth muttered.

"Oh hey it's you two! Heh, how've you been since getting kicked out of Heaven, Panty, Stocking?" Bracer chuckled, bouncing the Heaven Coins in his left hand.

"HUUH!? Bracer Justice?! What the heck are you doing here in Daten City!?" Panty, the blonde, snapped.

"Oh you know, hunting Ghosts, killing things, the family business." Bracer snickered.

"You did _not _just reference Supernatural." Clip sighed, Bracer snickering.

"Oh hey, Clip's here. Too… so, it's you guys who are living in that monastery on the other side of town huh?" Stocking, the goth, mused.

"Yep! That would be us! We both got booted out of Heaven a couple months ago, and now we're killin shit here!" Bracer chuckled.

"Ohh! So _you're _the guys who have been stealing our kills! Hand those Heaven Coins over, we need those!" Panty snapped, lunging at Bracer, the teen chuckling as he jumped back.

"Ah ah ah. Sorry Panty, but that was our kill, so we get the reward. Sorry to disappoint you, but we've gotta split!" Bracer chuckled as he jumped back into Tanktop.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two asses again. Have a good day." Clip stated as he got into the opposite seat, the car then tearing off right out of the hole Bracer had made for their entrance.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! BRACER YOU ASSHOLE! YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE PROPOSISTION I GAVE YOU BEFORE WE GOT BOOTED OUT ANYWAY!" Panty snapped.

"You _still _wanna fuck him?" Stocking sigh.

"HELL YEA I DO! He may be a dick sometimes but Bracer is still hot as hell!" Panty shouted.

"Man you are such a sex addict." Stocking sighed.

_**Highway**_

"So, the Anarchy sisters are here eh?" Clip muttered, the car silent as they drove back to the monastery.

"Seems so. Man, I don't really wanna deal with Panty at times…" Bracer muttered.

"Didn't she proposition you before they were booted out?" Clip asked.

"Yep. Eh, I was gonna shoot her down anyway. So, now we've got some competition. Hehehe, this is gonna be fun from now on." Bracer snickered.

"And hot blooded as always. Typical Bracer…" Clip sighed.

"Of course mah brotha! Now, what to do for the rest of the day huh?" Bracer snickered.

"Please don't go insane on me again." Clip sighed.

"Ah come on, I won't go too crazy. All right, pedal to the metal baby!" Bracer laughed, slamming the gas and tearing off even faster.

**A/N**

**I do not regret coming up with this. It's way too much fun. Also, if anyone wants to suggest scenarios, feel free and I'll see what I can do! Hope you all enjoy the ride comin' up with the Justice brothers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 2: Murdersport 2015!**

_**Monastery Side Building Living Room**_

"Pheeeooo! Man, that racing ghost sure is giving the Anarchy girls a run for their money! Hahaha! Man this is sweet!" Bracer laughed, sitting upside down on the sofa in the room as he watched the ongoing news report and as per the usual for him, snacking on a plate of s'mores, all made by himself, "Yo! Clip! Come and watch this!"

"NOT INTERESTED!" Clip yelled in reply from his room, and once could hear the occasional gunshot firing.

"Hmm, guess he's busy with target practice again." Bracer mumbled, twirling a strand of hair, Zappy then fluttering in and landing on his lower legs since they made an optimal perch at the moment, "I swear bird, if you shit on my pants I'm gonna punt you so hard you won't regenerate for a month."

"Let's see… what's on our to-do list today since we don't have an assignment…" Clip muttered as he entered the room, one hand placing his clips back into his hair and the other holding a paper, ignoring Bracer as he took a seat on the couch, "One: Collect Heaven's so Bracer can get his ass back into Heaven… Two: Get Clip a new girlfriend…" Clip smacked Bracer's forehead when he read that, Bracer blocking with his right arm and snickering.

"Well, you need _someone _to help loosen that stick up your ass." Bracer snickered through a mouthful.

"Fuck you Bracer… Three: Get Bracer arm replacement surgery…" Clip muttered.

"HEY! I LIKE MY CURSED ARM THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Bracer snapped, sitting upright and kicking Zappy off, the bird thing smacking into the wall.

"Four: Gather supplies for coffee and s'more so as to conserve energy…" Clip mumbled, then hanging his head, "I honestly though there would be more than… WHY IN THE NAME OF FUCK IS PANTY GOING COMMANDO ON CAMERA!?"

"Bro, Panty is that much of a nymph she doesn't give a shit, that, and her panties make her gun… which just so happen to be on the Ghost's face at the moment…" Bracer stated, then sneering, "Besides, shouldn't you be used to seeing something like that, seeing as how, oh I dunno, you have a _girlfriend. _You have to have seen that part of Cammie at some point."

"WILL YOU STOP INSULTING ME BASED OFF OF THAT FACT!?" Clip snapped.

"Sorry bro. How is it that someone like me, who _isn't _in a relationship can handle seeing that better than someone who is." Bracer snickered, turning off the TV.

"Shut your fucking trap." Clip grumbled.

"Hey, can you, by _any _chance, turn you drawers into a gun?" Bracer snickered teasingly.

"Smartass." Clip grumbled, not being able to think of a comeback.

"Why thank you." Bracer chuckled, and then he let out a musing chuckle when he heard a bell go off, "And the girls finished off the Ghost. Good for them."

"Wonder how many Heaven's they got off that thing. Probably not many considering the shit amount we've been getting the past few days." Clip grumbled.

"Eh, well hopefully the macho man is gonna get a message…" Bracer muttered, picking up the shuddering and reviving Zappy and sticking the bird thing on his shoulder.

"I hope to the lord above when he _does _give us a hint it's while that bird thing is on your shoulder." Clip growled, the two trudging down the hallway.

"Nah. God doesn't hate me _that _much." Bracer stated.

"He kicked you out of heaven for fuck's sake…" Clip grumbled.

"I said not _that _much… I know when I fucked up. Besides, if the big G wants me to prove myself then so be it, I will do just that." Bracer stated as they entered the chapel, where Ring was standing firmly at the podium. "Yo! Steroids for brains! Any sort hint come in that doesn't involve Zappy getting… well, zapped?"

"Dude, that was a bad pun." Clip sighed.

"Not like I could avoid saying it. Jerk." Bracer grumbled.

"Bitch." Clip growled, the two brothers butting heads as they growled at one another.

"Silence wimpish boys! My fight sense are tingling…" Ring grumbled, letting out a heavy breath, then steeling his gaze, "The two of you, get your skinny behinds over to the Daten Fight Center on the spot!"

"What? Why?" Clip asked.

"Do not question the word of one of the lord God's envoys! Now, do as your brilliant and manly caretaker says and go forth! Bring down the wrath of God on the one I am sensing!" Ring yelled, slamming his fists together, a large clang sounding as his multitude of rings collided.

"Okayyy… we should go and see what the hell is going on…" Bracer mumbled.

"Yeah… let's split!" Clip nodded, and the two rushed out to Tanktop, tearing off onto the highway as usual. "So, what do you think the meathead is going on about now?"

"No fucking idea… better not be a waste of our time…" Bracer murmured.

**Daten Fight Center**

Tanktop screeched to a halt right at the doors to the stadium, Bracer and Clip hopping out and looking when they heard screaming, a mangled fighter soon plummeting down and landing on the hood.

"HEY! Watch it buster! You're lucky I have insurance paid for on this baby!" Bracer yelled.

"Quit worrying about the car… besides, the guys dead anyway, look at him!" Clip stated.

"Okay now that is just gross…" Bracer muttered, shoving the corpse off of the hood, "AH MAN! The damn guy got blood all over Tanktop! Shit fuck…"

"You can wash the thing off later… let's get in and see what the hell did that… because there's more guys flying out from the other side…" Clip stated, pointing to the practical _hail _of torn up boxers and other martial artists flying from the open stadium roof.

"Whoa… okay, _please _tell me this is a Ghost we get to fight! Cause I'm getting' fired up!" Bracer chuckled, a Cheshire cat like grin spreading across his face, and his eyes flickered red for a brief moment.

"Better be or else this must be some jacked up dude busting all these asses." Clip grumbled, kicking the doors open and drawing his Azure and Argyle, Bracer following as Excalibur formed in his right hand.

Once the brothers reached the entrance to the stands, down below they were greeted by the sight of a Ghost that looked like some kind of demonic boxer outright _slaughtering _those who came close to challenge him, their fists moving so fast one could only see afterimages as he struck out.

"Pheeooo. Talk about fast." Bracer chuckled, and Clip's phone started buzzing.

"Oh great, it's beef for brains." Clip muttered, answering the phone, and as he prediction, Ring was right on the call with his yelling.

"That Ghost you see before you, the one _oozing _manliness as he pummels those poor meat tossers, was formed by the collective animosity of martial artists placed into rigged matches, namely, the ones who refused to go with the bet and were killed as a result of that defiance. I'd urge caution. This guy is looking for a fair, _manly _fight! He won't go down as easy as that other Ghost." Ring roared before hanging up just as abruptly as he called.

"So, the guy wants a fair fight eh?" Bracer mused.

"I think that would entail you and I putting up our weapons… well, looks like this is one Ghost we're going to help ascend to heaven and not blow to pieces… though from the way he's fighting it hardly seems like he's even giving a chance for a fair fight." Clip murmured, spinning Argyle, the left handed gun.

"Well, let's gauge his power first off!" Bracer chuckled, the two then proceeding down the stairs, and that was when they could finally hear the Ghost's rants.

"To weak! Not healthy enough… GRAAAGH! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FAIR FIGHT!" The Ghost roared, and Clip caught an incoming fighter, spinning the guy around until he came to a stop.

"Please help! That thing… hack! Has been terrorizing everyone!" The wrecked fighter coughed, and Clip stepped back a bit.

"Why the heck is that guy so pissed off?" Bracer muttered.

"He… he can't find an opponent who can give him a fair fight… he's been on a rampage for hours!" The victim yelped.

"Ah, so a fair fight huh? Well, let's see if an angel like me can give him one." Bracer chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, you take this one Bracer. Besides, I suck at hand to hand." Clip muttered, twirling his guns.

"What!? You got into a gun-fu fight with that cowboy ghost last month!" Bracer snapped.

"That was totally different when compared to this." Clip stated in retort.

"LIKE HELL IT WAS! Agh whatever, fuck it." Bracer muttered, jumping down and spinning Excalibur, resting the blade on his shoulder, "Yo, fist brains! If these guys aren't giving you a challenge than how about fightin' an angel eh!?"

The Ghost turned to Bracer, dropping the last victim, and all the other scurried off to the stands in a flurry, Clip boredly taking a seat near the ring, placing his feet on the announcers table.

"An angel? You don't looke like one." The Ghost grumbled, and Bracer laughed.

"You'd be surprised to find out that angels aren't all we're cracked up to be. We're _far _from the holy beings those books you humans have like to paint us as." Bracer snickered, spinning Excalibur, and planting the tip in the floor of the ring.

"He's right on that one!" Clip yelled.

"Hmph… so an angel wishes to face me then? Alright, have at you!" The Ghost yelled, and Bracer chuckled, kicking Excalibur into the air and catching it in a reverse grip with his right hand.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Bracer yelled, shooting forward and meeting the incoming flurry of fists with lightning fast parries from his sword, dancing around as he avoided being hit, moving around like a breakdancer as he parried and slashed out, though the Ghost was surprisingly keeping up with the angel.

"And he decided to bust out the breakdancing style eh? Same old Bracer, always showing off when he fights." Clip sighed, and then his phone went off, and not to his surprise, it was Ring, "Yo, why're you callin, eh, Testosterone Head?"

"I wish to witness this fight and see how the wimp performs!" Ring yelled in his normal hammy manner, and Clip pressed the button to allow the holo view, an image with Ring's face right on it popping up.

"Hahaha! Well, you're pretty fast, if I do say so myself!" Bracer chuckled, spinning as he ducked another punch, flipping Excalibur into a reverse grip again, wheeling around as he slashed, severing the Ghost's arm clean off, landing and placing the sword across his shoulders as the limb hit the ground, and the previously stunned silent crowd broke out into cheers.

"Hmmm… that's the first time someone has gotten in a blow like that…" The Ghost muttered, going and picking up the severed limb, and to Bracer's surprise, he stuck it right back on, the arm having a spasm as it started reworking itself, "But, a trick like that won't work twice!"

The Ghost shot forward again, and when Bracer blocked, the two fighters got stuck in a lock between fist and blade, and seconds later, Bracer was slammed by a downwards right cross that sent him flying to the ground, Excalibur flying from his grasp and planting point first in the floor outside the ring, the crowd yelling in shock.

"Hmph, you kept up for a while, but sorry angel boy, you couldn't last." The Ghost muttered, "Is there _anyone _who can offer me a decent challenge here!?"

"Hehehehehe… it's been a while since anyone got a hit on me like that." Bracer chuckled as he stood up, wiping off his mouth and smirking when he saw blood, "And been a while since someone made me bleed. Kehehe, now things are getting interesting!"

Bracer looked up, and now his eyes were a _burning _red, a practically glow trailing off of his irises.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!?" The crowd yelled in amazement.

"Listen up you unmanly fools!" Ring roared, getting everyone's attention, "Bracer over there is far from you're normal angel! That wrapped up arm you see there was cursed by a demon quite some time ago! It's after effects left the scrawny brat a hybrid with demon powers that manifest once he starts acting serious in a fight! AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO BEAR WITNESS TO!"

"Hehehe, gotta hand it to the muscle head, he knows how to make things amusing." Bracer snickered, picking off two of the clasps keeping the bandages in place, the wrappings coming loose a bit as he leveled the arm to his chest, "Now, why don't I show you how fast _I _am?"

After that, Bracer seemed to nearly _vanish _right into thin air, reappearing behind the Ghost and slamming his head with a solid round house kick, and as soon as the Ghost recovered, he was slamming again by a clothesline from the Angel, being slamming into the ground _hard _from his right arm, and the bandages fell off of it more, and one could start to see a faint blue glow emanating from it as the layer of wrappings decreased.

"What… what kind of power is this!?" The Ghost yelled, Bracer chuckling, and two wound up cross countering, the two staggering back.

"Just angel powers amplified by that of a demon's… guess you could say I'm a Nephilim of sorts." Bracer snickered, "Now, I'd say it's about time this is ended…"

"Yes, quite." The Ghost grumbled, standing firm as he pulled back a fist.

"Right… man, hate to have to say, but I've gotta." Bracer sighed, breathing out as the Ghost stepped off to charge, **"In the name of Angel of Death who sealed this power, let it be released for this one moment! Come forth, DEMON BUSTER!"**

A bright, almost holy glow filled the air, the two fighters becoming silhouettes as the crowd was blinded, the only ones still watching being the bored Clip and stern Ring, and once the light died down, Bracer's right arm had been rewrapped just as the light faded, him and the Ghost standing stock still, the crowd waiting intesnly to see what happened.

And the one to fall was the Ghost, but, instead of blowing into pieces as was the normal pattern, a golden glow surrounded the fighter as he began to float up.

"Hmmhmmhmm… I haven't faced a fight to the finish like that in ages. Good on you angel boy. You beat me." The Ghost chuckled.

"Heh, well, I don't like making things _too _unfair. That was fun, I will admit." Bracer stated, recalling Excalibur, the blade turning back into the bracer on his arm, "Have fun up in Heaven why don't ya? The boxing teacher is a pretty good fighter too."

"I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps… we may get the chance to fight again…" The Ghost mused as he vanished, ten Heaven's clattering to the ground, the telltale gong sounding yet again.

"Heh… sorry, but I wouldn't count on it anytime soon." Bracer stated as he went and picked up the coins, his eyes shifting back to blue, "Heh, ten eh? Not too bad for a Ghost like that."

"TEN!? Really, man our pay has been _shit _for a while…" Clip murmured.

"Blame the fact there are so many Ghost's running around we have _four _Angel's cleaning it up. Of course the pay is gonna be crappy. Now, get your scrawny asses back here!" Ring yelled, hanging up.

"Well, you heard the muscle head, let's get back bro." Clip grumbled, pocketing his phone.

"Yeah, let's do that." Bracer mumbled, jumping down from the ring.

"So, I guess that solemn look of yours has to do with how that ended?" Clip asked..

"Eh, forget about it. It's no big deal." Bracer muttered, flexing his right arm.

"I swear you have not been the same since old man Azrael went and trained you in how to use that thing… you're serious side creeps me out." Clip muttered.

"Ah zip it shit for brains. Here, if I take you to that coffee shop you like so much will you shut up for the rest of the day?" Bracer asked as they got out to Tanktop.

"So long as what I say on the ride there doesn't count." Clip stated as he pulled out his phone.

"Alright then, fine. Deal. YO! Zapper get your feathery ass over here!" Bracer yelled, the bird thing zipping over to them as the car tore off, and Bracer hummed as they drove on.

"_It's always a surprise for me when Ghost's ascend instead of blowing up… well, better than them being permanently dead right? At least they find peace… though it does make me wonder if I'll even GET to go back once our job here is done… this arm of mine is cool and all… but demon powers are demon powers." _Bracer thought, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

This was a usual situation for the two actually… just a part of their regular routine really. If they weren't killing Ghosts, then they were helping them find peace. It was one or the other depending on how things went.


	3. Chapter 3

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 3: Busting up the Bees**

_**Monastery**_

The boys beds slammed down into the chapel, Ring glowering over the two as Bracer threw his blankets aside, Clip crawling out of his bed and going through his typical morning routine, and once that was done, Ring cleared his throats.

"Good morning, and listen up rookies! We have ourselves a client!" Ring shouted, Bracer raising an eyebrow and then speaking through a mouthful of s'more while twisting a finger in his ear.

"Client? Li'e what kind?" Bracer muttered, toying with the seals on his bandaged arm a bit.

"Better be worth getting us up _this _early." Clip grumbled, shooting Zappy to vent some frustration.

"I will elect to ignore both of your idiotic comments and disregard of basic manners and continues." Ring muttered, "I'd like you two to meet the head of Daten City's Highschool, which for some reason we only have one of, meaning the place if packed tighter than a drill sergeants ass!" Ring called his hands, and then a short, round man wearing a suit and glasses peeked out from behind the massive priest, nervously twiddling his hands as he greeted the brothers.

"H-Hello! I heard there was another duo of angels here and… oh you know what, forget that comment!" The principal state, stuttering through.

"Let me guess, the old fart met Panty and Stocking already huh?" Clip muttered.

"Something tells me he has." Bracer sighed.

"Oh you mean the other two? Yes I did meet them… but you see, the real issue here is how some of our students are missing, well, rather, going missing!" The principal stated, yelping when Zappy took a crap right on his head and then trying to shoo the bird thing away. "Some of them are still there… I've called the police but they can't do anything… so I went to those other two angels and now I'm here asking for your help to!"

"So in short since the police of this shit hole of a city are being useless as always, there's a Ghost behind it right? Ring, can we go?" Bracer stated.

"Oh yes, that's what the goth angel said as well!" The principal stated, then panicking, "But it's more than a Ghost! It's the devil himself! Please help me!"

"Dude, I've met devils before, and they don't do shit like kidnap a bunch of high school kids." Bracer muttered as the principal started bowing.

"And again, something only _you _can say Bracer." Clip sighed, "And we can't really say no, can we?"

"Glad you two understand! Now go get yourselves ready, you two asshats are off to school! Hustle to it!" Ring yelled, "And remember, be incognito. Bracer, that means no using Devil Buster!"

"Ah man! Come on steroid brain!" Bracer muttered in complaint, getting a German Suplex as his response, "Message received… Clip… let's go to school…"

"If it'll get me away from Ring then fine by me." Clip grumbled.

_**A short time later/Daten High**_

Amid the hustle of the hallways and the commotion _already _in store, Tanktop went and made a second hole in the wall, Bracer and Clip hopping out, both in stylized uniforms, though Bracer kept his typical coat on.

"Hehehe, haven't been at a school since training camp!" Bracer chuckled.

"Bracer, you got booted from training camp and then sent off to old man Azrael." Clip sighed.

"Hey, that was kind the same thing as a school! Except for the fighting bits." Bracer muttered.

"Hey! Look who showed up! About time we run into you two again!" Panty laughed, bolting through the crowd and right up to the brothers, Bracer specifically, "So, what brings _you _here hot stuff?"

"An investigation. And my answer is _no." _Bracer stated, Panty taken aback.

"WHAT!? _NO!? _You've gotta be shittin' me Bracer?! Of all the dick moves you can pull you go and… DAMMIT STOOOCKING!" Panty snapped, Stocking shoving her sister aside with a quick kick.

"Zip it slut. Hello Bracer, it is very nice to see you again. So, what got you booted out? Bad behavior like me and Panty over there?" Stocking asked, giving a short bow, Bracer chuckling.

"Nah, blame the good ol' demon arm. Happened right after I got done training with old man Azrael." Bracer chuckled, the mentioned arm holding Panty back as she ranted at him.

"Those two should just fess up." Clip muttered, "Okay, look, I know the whole "we haven't seen each other since training" deal is nice and all, but we're here to find a Ghost right?" Clip stated, the other three angels looking at him.

"Yeah… but who's to say we can't have some fun while we're at it?" Bracer asked, and he growled when Panty threw an arm around him.

"I agree with Bracer here! We can all deal with the Ghost whenever we want. I mean, c'mon, there's four of us here! As if two angels alone isn't overkill enough." Panty chuckled.

"Get your arm off of me." Bracer grumbled.

"And we're all just totally ignoring how we're all being gawked at huh?" Stocking sighed, getting nods from the other three, and then screaming drew their attention away.

"What in the fuck? That's not suspicious or anything." Panty muttered.

"We didn't even have to go looking for trouble.

"Trouble usually finds us anyway." Bracer muttered.

"Gugh… I'll deal with it." Clip grumbled, bringing out Azure and blasting away at the bees covering the screaming student, revealing them to be a red head with bangs hiding a good portion of his face and outfit that was a shot out to _something _along the lines of Ghost Busters, who then tumbled to the ground after passing the angels, Panty and Stocking with annoyed looks while Bracer and Clip just looked either curious (Bracer) or scowling (Clip).

"Ugh, was that necessary?" Stocking grumbled as the kid looked up, in _awe _the second he saw Panty.

"Whoa… holy Mary mother…" he student gasped, and then Panty and Bracer turned their attention to the beehive now laying on the ground.

"That all you got?" Panty murmured, booting the hive… which wound up on the red heads head again, proceeded by him screaming as more bees flew out.

"I kind feel sorry for that guy…" Bracer muttered, rubbing his right arm, which was itching, "Man, my arm only itches like this when a Ghost is nearby…"

"Hey!" Panty called out, getting the attention of the brothers, "Here's a thought! Let's take this one home and call it a day!"

"Hmmhmm! Yeah, we'll say he's a geeky bee Ghost or something, I'm down!" Stocking giggled.

"Hate to be the rain on the parade, since that's Clips job…" Bracer muttered, getting an objection of "HEY!" from his brother, "But if this kid _was _the Ghost my cursed arm would have started acting up sooner… which means the Ghost is close by."

"Aw come on Bracer have some fun! We can just wrap this up and head on back. And _then _me and you can have some private time!" Panty snickered, Bracer putting a hand on her face.

"I will say it again: _NO. _I am in no way interested in having sex with you Panty." Bracer grumbled.

"Aw come on! Why not!?" Panty snapped.

"Maybe because Bracer doesn't _like you. _Have you ever thought of that?" Stocking grumbled.

"Oh please, you're just saying that because you've had a…" Panty started, getting walloped by Stocking and sent to the floor.

"DON'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF HIM!" Stocking snapped.

"Huh? Say what?" Bracer hummed, and then a smarmy voice drew the angels' attention away from their own antics again.

"Oh Briefers darling, you're not really running around with my precious beehive on your head now are you?" An (at least in Bracers opinion) overly dolled up blonde girl being outright _carried _by the football team and cheer leaders demanded, sitting up there like she was some kind of queen.

"AHaaagh! I'm so sorry, but it's not my fault I swear!" The red head, Briefers, sobbed as he bowed.

"Aw that was a good look for you why take it off?" panty snickered as she and Stocking slid over to Briefers with mocking smirks on.

"Come on girls don't torture him." Bracer sighed, "So, Briefers was it? Who the fuck is this bitch?"

"My sentiments exactly." Panty grumbled.

"Ew, gross, is that Barby wannabe I smell?" The blonde girl, Barby, muttered, shifting her legs. "I have no idea who you are or what you're pretending to be, but allow me to share something really important with you: This school belongs to moi."

"You the fuckin' janitor?" Panty muttered.

"Yeah 'cause we met the principal and he's hotter." Stocking added.

"Or some prissy primadonna who _wishes _she ruled the school?" Clip muttered.

"Clip, your streak of failures with insults just got longer." Bracer sighed, chipping his brother on the head with his right arm.

"OW! Asshole…" Clip grumbled.

"My nam's Barby." Barby scoffed, "You may also refer to me as Queen Barby, Her Majesty, or Goddess. Allow them to demonstrate."

The other students started cheering and such, though the four angels were simply unamused. Heck, Panty outright yawned in boredom.

"Yeah how about a big bagga _nope. _I've met _demon chicks _hotter than you." Bracer muttered.

"And again, something only you can say Bracer…" Clip sighed.

"You're trying way to hard here." Panty scoffed, "Did this chick just seriously refer to herself as "Barbie"? Like the outdated fetish doll with a zillion lame ass occupations?"

"She did, and I'm allergic to plastic. Let's get outta here before we catch slut face." Stocking muttered.

"With ya' on that one." Bracer muttered, rubbing his right arm, "Man I just cannot shake this one today…"

"What, you're cursed arm acting up? Ignore it bro… probably that girl's bitch level making it itch." Clip muttered as the four of them started walking, the beehive being crushed.

"Wait did you actually say something sarcastic that worked!?" Bracer yelped.

"Oh no!" Barby growled, "Nobody walks out in the middle of my being worshipped, and how dare you call me plastic?!"

"Talk to the finger bitch!" Bracer yelled, flashing the middle finger, sending a shocked wave throughout the students. "Bracer, out!"

Over the course of the ensuing days at the school, the angel sibling pairs were outright making _fools _of Barby at every turn, be it on purpose or accidently: Poison a lab concoction? Panty sneezed and it wound up on Briefers… which then resulted in Bracer and Clip chasing him around the lab to try and help since they were the only ones even _concerned _with the teenager who'd chosen to hang around them for some reason.

And things just continued escalating: Panty and Stocking outright became the school idols so rapidly it was, as their last name could easily state, anarchy, making Barby look like an idiot every time, more or less just being themselves.

And as for the Justice brothers they wound up doing something similar. If not idols, then they ended up becoming the schools favorite among it's entire male population for varying reasons: Bracer with being the guy who helped _everyone _and dispensed advice, and Clip wound up turning into an enforcer of all things. And out of the four, it was those two who took to befriending Briefers during their time there.

"Man, what in the heck even happened to this school? A few days ago it was all that Barby bitch and now they're all "Anarchy sisters and Justice brothers 4life" if you know what I mean." Bracer mused, leaning back in his chair and ignoring the sex ed teachers rant, playing a game to distract himself.

"Dude, the girls have figmas of them now and we're on the newspaper. Never thought I'd say it, but human schools are pretty kickass." Clip mused, licking his thumb and turning the page in his magazine. "Though I will admit, Panty and Stocking messing with Brief did kinda get on my nerves.

"Yeah there is that… ah whatevs. We just need to teach the guy to be more assertive. I bet you fifty bucks he's just as good looking as me and you under that curtain of hair he's got." Bracer stated.

"Make it one hundred and we've got ourselves a deal." Clip mused.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Briefers, or as he preferred, Brief, yelled, obviously in a panic as he showed something on his phone.

"Oh, sup Brief?" Bracer hummed.

"What the fuck sphincter?" Panty grumbled.

"Oh hey Geek Boy didn't see ya' there." Stocking muttered.

"He has a name guys… okay Brief, what's the issue?" Clip asked.

"You've gotta do something all my friends are disappearing! And by that I mean people in the halls… well there is Bracer and Clip but that's besides my panicked point here!" Brief yelled, showing a picture of a wrecked locker, and not more than a cut moment later, the five were at the incident site.

"What's that?" Stocking muttered.

"Woooww…" Bracer murmured.

"This is the work of a Ghost I!" Brief yelled, still waving his arms like a lunatic, "They're gonna kidnap us all and eat our brains!"

"They're gonna what now? Dude, slow your fuckin roll I can't understand you." Panty muttered.

"He's saying that he thinks Ghosts are some kind zombie things that eat brains. Correction Brief, Ghosts eat negative emotions." Bracer stated.

"You are the _only _person I like seeing be nerdy and I do not know why…" Panty mused.

"Shut it." Bracer scoffed, and then Brief chuckled, actually looking kind of confident.

"You may not believe this but I am an expert in the occult!" Brief chuckled, shooting around to show the backpack like thing he always wore, "Plus I got this proton pack for my birthday last year and it's _awesome!"_

"Those things are for real?" All four angels asked in some genuine surprise.

_**Night/Football Field**_

The group had been patrolling the school for hours, and Brief was using his proton pack as a sensor… though Bracer's arm was still acting up so he could tell they were on the right track.

"Man, I hope whoever gave you that thing kept the receipt because it's either broken as heil or just part of their plan to make you look like a Comicon deeouche." Panty grumbled.

"Oh no we're on the right track… the Demon Buster is acting up so that things working… hopefully…" Bracker muttered, flexing his fingers.

"So what exactly were we taking when we decided to follow the ginger freak?" Stocking muttered.

"Dunno but me and Bracer are low as can get so I don't know _what _you two are thinking." Clip muttered.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCCESFULLY SARCASTIC!?" Bracer yelled.

"What? I've been having a good couple of days and had some stuff written down." Clip stated as they stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, it usually works…" Brief muttered, and then Panty booted the pack.

"Proton Pack-a shit!" Panty snapped, and to the four angels' surprise it started buzzing like wild while Brief freaked out.

"Oh wait there it goes it found something!" Brief yelled.

"It had to… because my arm is not acting up anymore… and it's only fine when there's no Ghost or one is nearby and ready to pounce…" Bracer muttered.

"I knew I could fix it." Panty chuckled… and then the pack blew up, Brief coughing a bit.

"Well isn't this a delight! I was never afraid I'd never get to see my favorite slut canckles and bastard bombs ever again." Barby mused from somewhere around, the angels turning to, predictably, see her atop a mound of football players and cheerleaders on the stands.

"Ugh, aren't you supposed to be in the trash!?" Panty grumbled.

"That entrance is way too big for you." Stocking muttered.

"Really, you're trying _way _too hard to be impressive." Bracer sighed.

"Dammit… he was a second faster than me…" Clip grumbled.

"Oh please, I have the biggest entrances in the whole school!" Barby scoffed.

"That's a lot of information from you I didn't need to know! Booger flick in your face!" Panty snapped, doing the mentioned motion.

"Really? It _had _to be a double entendre?" Bracer muttered, adjusting his bracer.

"Aww, that was almost adorable. I'll give you something to flick once you see what I've brought here for you!" Braby chuckled, jumping up and, _not _to the angels' surprise, turned into a massive bee like Ghost, though Brief was screaming.

"I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought!" Brief yelled before passing out.

"Clip, you saw this fuckin' coming right?" Bracer muttered.

"Most. Predictable. Fucking. Ghost. Ever." Clip muttered.

"This couldn't have _been _any more predictable." Panty added.

"Nope. She's a queen, she's a bee, she's a queen bee we fucking get it!" Panty growled, annoyed to all get out now.

"I hope you four have something good to turn into Teacher Barby because stupidity results in death in my classroom!" Barby scoffed.

Nary a second later, all four angels had their weapons ready, each one with a choice one liner of sorts.

"Introducing brain slushie Barby!" Panty chuckled, cocking Backlace.

"This better not take forever, I need a candy bar." Stocking growled as she spun her swords.

"Four against one? Please this is gonna over so fast it'll be funny." Bracer chuckled, igniting Excalibur's blade.

"Boy won't Cammie laugh at this one when I tell her." Clip scoffed as he spun Argyle and Azure before aiming in his usual fashion.

"True that mess, who's ready to play?" Panty chuckled as the football players surrounded the four of them.

"Barby Blitz!" Barby roared, the football players charging, the angels leaping and causing the charging players to crash into each other, Panty punting a nearby football, the players charging after it, she and Stocking then playing a game of keep away to distract them.

"They certainly have experience playing with balls don't they?" Barby muttered.

"Again with a double entendre!?" Bracer snapped.

"Let me… yo, Barby! Consider yourself grounded!" Clip yelled, firing rapidly and nailing the Ghost on her wings.

"Talk about a Bond One Liner…" Bracer muttered.

"I spent some time watching the James Bond movies when I got bored." Clip stated.

"GRAGH! What is _with _you two!?" Barby roared.

"What? We're just doing our job. Beside compared to that MMO Ghost dude, you're a fuckin chump." Bracer stated, and back where he'd fallen, Brief got back up.

"It was all a dream… oh thank goodness" Brief muttered, not remembering he was dead wrong.

"Heads up dinge!" Panty yelled as she punted the ball again, and it wound up in Brief's hands, which then resulted in the football team diving at him, Bracer shooting in and spinning around with Excalibur in his usual style, sending the players flying.

"HOLY CRAP! Thanks Bracer!" Brief yelped.

"No prob bro! Just be a bit more careful next time. Now, can we wrap this up and squash the bee bitch?" Bracer muttered, kicking Excalibur out of the ground so that it spun in the air before he caught the blade.

"Just who are these helmeted men?" Stocking muttered, poking one of the players helmets with her swords, and then the helmets shuddered and turned into small bee Ghosts.

"Make my day! Begone!" Panty yelled, shooting the bees out of the air, Clip joining in on it.

"Finally some decent target practice!" Clip snickered, blowing off his gun barrels once the bees were gone.

"My head hurts…" One of the football players muttered.

"Was I just a bee?" Another one asked.

"Uh, not exactly. Random health bar decided to put bees in your ears to control you." Stocking stated.

"And it is now time for some lame bee puns." Bracer chuckled.

"Haagh… great…" Clip muttered, "Girls, you get the bees, we've got the queen!"

"It's extermination time bee-itches!" Panty yelled as she shot up the place.

"Panty I'm gonna need you to stop making bee puns! And like we'll let you two make the final kill Clip!" Stocking shouted as she did her own routine on the controlled cheerleaders, Clip blasting the released bees out of the air.

"Gggh… it's about to get all bring it Barby in here!" Barby roared as she brought a pair of _mandibles _and launched up into the air, taking with a butt mounted _hive, _"Get your asses out there and give them poison!"

"Did she just shoot bee butts at us!?" Panty shouted as they charged forward.

"With a lame pun to it as well!" Bracer snapped.

And right as Breif was getting out of his awed stupor from having watched action earlier, the then realized the two teams of freed student shad set him up as a _springboard, _one Panty and Stocking used rather quickly, and Bracer Clip were launched up by the cheerleaders.

The four of them cut through the bees, Stocking launching Panty up with a kick and Clip doing the same for Bracer.

"You're up!" The two yelled as their siblings rose up, Bracer passing Panty as she took aim, jamming her gun into Barby's face.

"Big girls can do anything, ain't that right Barby? Barby Dream Cemetery sold separately!" Panty chuckled as she pulled back her guns hammer.

"And with the lame pun… whatever…" Bracer muttered as his arc brought him down.

"**Repent motherfucker!" **The two angels yelled as they slashed and blasted Barby to bits.

"But I'm vintage!" Barby yelled as she then blew up, both the church's bell and monastery's gong ringing in unison as Bracer and Stocking landed, catching the Heaven Coins that fell which were conveniently split between then.

"Ugh, that's all? Cheap bastard! And we had to split it this time too." Panty grumbled.

"Hey so long as we get there we get there." Bracer mused, leaning on Excalibur.

"Here come the geeks." Stocking chuckled, four boys stuck in cocoons falling to the ground.

"Well that was just weird." Clip muttered, and then Brief shot in front of the four, waving his arms like a maniac again as he went off in excitement.

"Holy shit you guys are real Ghost Hunters! I'm so excited I'm itching, and in places I shouldn't be! Wait until people hear about this, a few of them will wanna be friends with me I know it!" Brief yelled.

"Dude take a chill pill… we do this shit like every day." Bracer stated, Excalibur turning back into his arm bracer, and Panty was now taking picks from the football team.

"I need some sugar…" Stocking muttered, and she hummed in surprise when Bracer held out a bag with s'mores in it.

"Here. I keep these on me in case I need a snack… but that bee bitch made me lose my appetite so here. You can have em." Bracer muttered.

"Oh my god thank you Bracer!" Stocking cheered, nabbing the bag and stuffing her face, "Oh sweet lord these are good…"

"Seriously just _fess up already!" _Clip grumbled, about ready to tear out his hair at both that situation and the one being made by some of the others freaking out due to Panty getting it on with one of the football players behind the hedge wall.

"And yet again we have a crazy night. HAHAHA! And better yet it never gets old! Just gets better!" Bracer laughed.

"Oh Braacer!" The cheer squad cooed, and Bracer shuddered as they filed up around him.

"Shit… GAAAAGH! STOCKING! CLIP! HELP ME!" Bracer yelled as he started getting chased around the field.

"Oh hell no! Those bitches better back off!" Stocking yelled, drawing her swords again.

"Seriously just fucking tell Bracer that you've liked him since middle school Stocking. It'll save us all the headaches." Clip snapped.

"SHHH! If he heard that I will _kill you!" _Stocking snapped.

"HEL-LOOO! DOES ME YELLING FOR HELP NOT REGISTER!" Bracer yelled, now on top of the goal post.

"Sorry! I'll be right there! Hey, slut faces, back off will you!?" Stocking yelled as she charged in, and Clip chuckled.

"Sooo sending a pic of this to Cammie." Clip chuckled, snapping a picture with his phone, "And so the crazy lives of the Justice brothers and Anarchy sisters continued."

**A/N**

**Kehehehe… this chapter was fuun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 4: Unkillable Pests of Doom**

_**Daten City Streets/Night**_

"Okay, remind me, what kind of ghost are we even _looking for?" _Clip muttered, leaning out the passenger window of Tank Top, punching Zappy back to the rear seats, the bird thing flitting a bit.

"Bird, I swear, if you shit in this car I will kill you so many times you will stop regenerating." Bracer grumbled.

"OI! Answer my question!" Clip snapped, slamming the side.

"Some kind of dead exterminator guy. Ring said something about cockroaches… and, well, Zappy _did _drop one of the pests when he was zapped today instead of a roll of paper." Bracer stated, braking and tearing through a corner.

"God has a weird sense of humor with his messages." Clip sighed, looking out the window and grumbling in anger when the screens dotting the towers were _still _showing clips from "Sex and the Daten City", which featured _Panty and Stocking _of all people as it's main characters… well, mostly it was Panty. "I swear we can't drive anywhere now without seeing their mugs plastered all over the place. IT SUCKS! They make it big in the TV biz and we're stuck hunting ghosts still! Well, I wouldn't be… heck, I _could _be back in Heaven with Cammie right now."

"Aw zip it dillweed. It just means more kills for us while those two are busy with… well, being them… Panty enjoying her stardom and Stocking running that blog of hers." Bracer murmured.

"Peh… still bothers me they're gonna be in a goddamn _movie. _Isn't there some big premiere for it tonight or something?_" _Clip growled.

"Like I said, more kills for us, which means we get more heavens sooner. Besides, my arm is itching… we're on the right road." Bracer stated, and then he yelled when they ended up in a traffic jam with a massive crowd in front of them, each one wearing "Sex in the Daten City" merch of some kind, no doubt because of the movie premiere. "COME ON ASSHOLES!" he yelled, honking the horn.

"Great… y'know, I bet if you and Stocking fessed up it'd be some huge, hilarious scandal." Clip chuckled.

"Dude, why do you always say shit like that?" Bracer muttered, his right hands fingers tapping impatiently as the traffic inched along, "Can I please rush through this like we usually do?"

"No. We're not gonna plow through the pedestrians." Clip stated, "But I do have a way to clear a path."

Clip grabbed one of his clips and turned it into a gun, leaning out the window and firing into the air.

"MOVE IT SHIT HEADS! ANGELS COMING THROUGH! WE'RE ON OFFICAL BUSINESS!" Clip roared, the crowd parting and the boys tearing off.

"Well, that was actually a good idea." Bracer mused as Clip sat back down.

"Course it was. And to answer your first question: Stocking has had a crush on you since middle school, that's why I say stuff like that." Clip muttered.

"And I still believe you're full of shit on that." Bracer muttered, back to his typical driving position.

"WHY WOULD I LIE!? The girl wants to ride you like a stallion until you're both bleeding and passed out! Have you _seen _the way she looks at you!?" Clip snapped, his only reply being Bracer giving him the bird, "You are either unbelievably dense or in denial…"

"Zip it. You're the guy who's been dating a girl for damn near a decade and _still _haven't gotten in the sack with her." Bracer grumbled, rounding another turn hard enough to fling Zappy around the back so hard he was knocked out from hitting the back window.

"Will you _stop bringing that up!?" _Clip shouted, "Besides, you're not much better off. We're _both _virgins."

"Yeah but unlike _you, I _am single." Bracer stated, "Wait, isn't that Panty and Stocking now?"

"Huh?! What would they being doing here? I thought they were at the theatre." Clip muttered, leaning forward when he spotted the other two angels waving them down.

"And looks like they know it's us. Let's see what's going on." Bracer muttered, skidding to a stop near the other two angels, rolling down his window, "Yo! I thought you two had a premiere to be at!"

"Yeah we did, but then _this _bitch went and played her debut film. Which not surprisingly is a _porno_!" Stocking growled, jabbing a thumb at Panty.

"And now we're trying to find all the distributed copies to fix my career since it got leaked. You two wouldn't happen to have a copy would you?" Panty asked, leaning on the car door, "Not that I'd mind Bracer having it but I can't really have that be public y'know?"

"PAHAHAHA! Okay, first off, the fact you pulled of a career suicide move without realizing it is hilarious, and two: No, we don't have a copy, not that I'd _want _one. We've been busy on our way to find a Ghost." Bracer stated.

"Wait a minute are you saying you really don't care about seeing how good I am! It might have been what could finally convince you! GAGH! One advantage to this entire thing and it goes down the drain!" Panty yelled.

"Panty just give up. Bracer is never gonna bed you so just accept the loss." Stocking stated.

"Says the girl who has wet dreams about the guy! Yeah, I've heard you sometimes, and you go _nuts!" _Panty yelled, Stocking blushing furiously.

"What have I told you about saying stuff like that in front of him!?" Panty shouted, grabbing her sister by the front of her dress.

"Hey I'm only telling you the truth sister!" Panty snapped, and the two started tumbling around in a fight, and Bracer just raised an eyebrow.

"See what I mean?" Clip muttered.

"Let's go and kill ourselves a fucking ghost and let them solve their own issue." Bracer grumbled, rolling up his window and tearing off again, the sisters _still _fighting as they left.

"Alright… awkward situation aside, we're almost to the exterminator's office building. Think the Ghost is there?" Clip asked, typing away on his phone.

"Well, if this Ghost has something to do with cockroaches and exterminators then I'd put my best bet there." Bracer murmured, "Hey, you ever think anyone has used "cockroach" to make a dick joke?"

"No but I can see it happening… and I bet it'd come from Panty." Clip muttered, "Whop! I see the place!"

"Good! Let's give them a warm welcome and knock loudly!" Bracer chuckled, shifting gears, aiming for yet another conveniently placed truck to use as a ramp.

"Oh here we go again…" Clip muttered, rolling up his window and bracing himself as they jumped, this time crashing through the tenth floor.

"YEEHAW! Tenth floor! New record! FUCK YES!" Bracer cheered, throwing up an arm.

"Why do we do this every fucking time we have to enter a freaking high rise? Can't we just use the front door?" Clip muttered, shakily opening his door and tumbling out to the ground.

"Fuck no! It's way cooler to come crashing in like a badass! Now, let's get Ghost hunting!" Bracer chuckled.

"Alright… Zappy, watch the car. We'll be back." Clip stated as he and Bracer walked off through the cubicles, Zappy giving a salute with his wing and taking the drivers seat, turning on the radio and bobbing his head to the current song playing.

"So, we looking for another fucked up human Ghost or a giant ass cockroach with exterminator gear on?" Bracer muttered, peering over the array of cubicles. "Sheesh, wouldn't think an exterminator place would look like this."

"I think we crashed into the business section where all the suit and tie shit happens." Clip muttered, and he jumped back when a cockroach wander over his foot. "YUCK! Shouldn't an _exterminators _building be free of these pests?"

"Wait… there was something weird about that one… it was black and red… I though those little shits were brown?" Bracer muttered, stamping on the cockroach, though when he moved his foot it just hopped up and dashed odd, "Man how hard is it to kill those things?"

"Stamping on it doesn't work unless you grind your foot, like this!" Clip snapped, stamping on another one and grinding his foot on it with a wet squelch sounding… though when he moved his foot the thing pieced itself back together and scuttled off, the two brothers staring at it.

"The fuck…?" Bracer muttered, his eye twitching.

"That… shouldn't happen…" Clip grumbled.

"Who the hell is here now!? I _just _cleared this damn place out!" A gravelly voice yelled, and then a mass of the black cockroaches scurried in front of the boys, forming the shape of a humanoid figure that was just _grotesque, _looking like a zombie with his holes being patched up by the cockroaches.

"What the fuck happened to this guy to make him look like that?" Bracer muttered, rolling his right arm.

"So, you want to hear my sad story to huh?" The Ghost asked.

"No not really. We're just here to put you out of your damn misery." Clip muttered, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah we really don't care about _how _or _why _you're a Ghost… but let me guess you're gonna tell us anyway since the meat head is at a meeting with Garterbelt and _someone _has to tell us about it." Bracer muttered.

"Yeah or else this just won't work." Clip added.

"Hmmm… I was just your average exterminator. But, many said I enjoyed my job too much… I took a liking to killing those damn cockroaches… but now look at me! One slip up where I fell into the sewers and two broken legs later, the damn bugs ate me from the inside out! Those assholes didn't even bother listening to me calling for help!" The Ghost yelled, then snickering darkly, "So what better way to take my revenge then make them _all _suffer the same fate!?"

"Having everyone you used to work with eaten alive by your sick little pets? Dude that is fucking gross." Clip muttered.

"Yeah, and going way too far. How many corpses are being eaten right now I wonder? Pah, whatever. Let's just bust this guy's ass and get home." Bracer muttered, placing a hand on his right arm.

"Yeup. And fuck the chant, because I want to get this done as fast as I can. That face is just gross." Clip scoffed.

"**Repent motherfucker!" **The boys yelled as they drew their weapons, and Ghost scoffed.

"Angels eh? Well then, try this on for size!" The Ghost yelled, whipping his arms out and released a wave of cockroaches, Bracer igniting Excalibur and plunging the blade into the ground, the flames shooting up and sweeping away the waves of bugs, Clip shooting the clumps right out of the air.

"Sorry buster, but something wimpy like that isn't going to be able to do much against us." Bracer scoffed, spinning his blade.

"You think that's all? Please! I CAN DO MUCH MORE!" The Ghost yelled, his body _exploding _before shifting into a massive roach that downright filled the room.

"Okay that is ugly as fuck!" Clip snapped, shooting at the Ghost, and his eyes widened when his shots did hit, but the holes they made were instantly patched up, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Sorry angel boy, but cockroaches can survive just about anything! No way your puny guns or that flaming sword can do jack shit to me now!" The Ghost cackled, swiping the two boys aside, and then Tanktop came roaring in, Zappy cackling as the car swiped the two boys up.

"Whoa! Nice save there!" Bracer chuckled.

"Yeah… but that guys on our tail! Bracer, hit the switch! I'm using that specialty weapon we installed." Clip growled, and Bracer chuckled.

"Way ahead of you bro! One heavenly minigun coming right up!" Bracer chuckled, opening the glove compartment and slamming a blue button on it as Clip hopped up to the roof of the car as they exited the building and started riding the wall up, the Ghost chasing after them after crashing through the wall, and Tanktop's trunk moved down, a light blue mingun rising out of it, Clip manning the turret and getting it spinning.

"Hey shit face, EAT LEAD!" Clip yelled, opening fire in full force, the Ghost charging through the hail of bullets as they kept climbing the building, eventually shooting up over the edge, Tanktop slamming on the top and skidding to a stop on the end opposite the Ghost as it crashed to the ground in a smoking heap, Clip panting as the turrest slowed down and then retracted.

"Is he dead!?" Bracer snapped as he jumped out.

"Better be… though he hasn't blown up yet… damn… and I fed the entire belt at him too." Clip muttered.

"If worse comes to worse then I'll let Devil Buster loose on him." Bracer muttered, and both of them took ready stances as the Ghost rose back up.

"HAHAHA! You two are actually fun! Why don't I show you something cool? I want to see you squirm a bit longer before my pets come eat you out!" The Ghost laughed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!?" The two angels shouted, and then they were interrupted when the ground broke, and rising up were bloated, torn up corpses with the small ghost roaches crawling around them.

"Say hello to my victims! I can make my pets control them. Now, attack my troops!" The Ghost roared, the zombies charging the two.

"Clip, I need more than a moment to use Devil Buster." Bracer muttered, his eyes turning red.

"HUH!? How long are we talking about here? I thought using it for too long affected you!" Clip snapped.

"Yeah that was bullshit Azrael said so that everyone would make sure I never used I for too long. All that'll happen is my power getting stronger." Bracer muttered, undoing the clasps, his wrappings falling loose.

"Alright then… you do what you need and I'll wipe these guys up. Zappy! Take the turret and help us out against all these guys!" Clip shouted. Spinning his guns. "ZAPPY!" Zappy snapped, the bird flitting to the turret as it opened again, the barrel spinning, and bullets started flying into the swarm of zombies, and Bracers arm was starting to glow more and more.

"Huh? What's up with that one?" The Ghost muttered.

"**In the name of the Angel of Death who sealed this power… rise until I deem it long enough! DEVIL'S BUSTER!" **Bracer roared, raising his arm up, that same glow from before flashing out and _exterminating _the zombies, and when it died down, instead of the wrappings sealing the arm again, Bracer's demon arm was in full view: Where the elbow was, it led to a spiked point, the fingers on his arm outright clawed. The flesh was thought and leathery in appearance, mainly colored red and blue in a pattern, some of the skin such as the palm of his hands and fingers a lighter, slightly glowing blue and the same along the middle of his arm.

"And _that, _is Bracer." Clip muttered.

"Alright insect. I'm getting sick of the little game we're playing here. Let's say I make this one quick huh?" Bracer mused, walking forward and flexing his right arm, rolling his fingers.

"Huh? What in the… you're not normal!" The Ghost growled.

"No. I'm not. In fact, I'm not even an angel. More like… I'm a Nephilim. Now, wanna see what this arm of mine can _really _do?" Bracer chuckled, a smirk coming to his face.

"Zappy, let's watch the show. This is gonna be good." Clip chuckled, leaning back on Tanktop.

The Ghoat roared and lashed out with his legs, Bracer vanishing when the limbs crashed down, reappearing above the ghost, rearing his right arm back, and right around it, a larger, phantasmal version of it appeared, which he then used to deliver a solid right cross to the beasts head, vanishing when he was lashed at again, appearing behind again and slamming the Ghost one more time but when an even heavier strike, dashing to the ground and ripping up a piece of a torn up metal beam with the phantasmal arm.

When the Ghost lashed again, Bracer spun around and dodged the limb, thrusting the beam forward and right through the Ghosts chest, then grabbing the Ghost's limb and throwing the beast onto his back, then leaping back to Clip.

"Clip, wanna end this Dante and Vergil style?" Bracer mused.

"You're already pulling off showing off how much like Nero you are. So why the hell not?" Clip mused, tossing Bracer one of his guns, the two crossing the weapons, Bracer holding his sideways and just on top of Clip's.

"You fools… LIKE THAT WOULD END ME!" The Ghost roared.

"No, but this will." Bracer murmured.

"Repent motherfucker." Clip growled.

"**Jackpot." **The two boys muttered, pulling the triggers, the bullets flying into a swirl of red and blue, drilling right through the Ghost, who let out a shriek.

"C-CURSE YOU ALLL! MY STINT WAS SHORT BUT LASTING!" The Ghost roared before blowing into pieces, the telltale gong sounding, and at least twenty Heavens clattered to the ground, Bracer tossing Clip his gun, his eyes turning blue again as his wrappings reformed over his arm, returning it to it's previous state.

"Huh, twenty huh? Well, I'd say that guy should have been worth more but I'll take it this time. Been a while since we got to use that." Clip chuckled, walking back to Bracer and tapping him on the back, "You good?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just wondering who else is gonna make me have to do that again… or if I'll have to undo the seal for good at some point." Bracer murmured, picking up Excalibur and changing the sword back into the arm bracer, slipping it on.

"Ah come on, you'll be fine. I doubt that'll have to be undone for good. I mean, _really, _who could we possibly run into that would make you have to do that?" Clip asked, getting into the passenger seat of Tanktop.

"Yeah good point there. I doubt we're gonna run into someone like that for a while. I do wonder if I'll run into those two demons who were responsible for this thing in the first place." Bracer stated as he took the drivers seat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Daten City is a crazy place. I'm gonna nap. Feel free to rock out. I'm bushed." Clip muttered, being out like a light in seconds, and Bracer chuckled.

"Same old Clip. Alright then Zappy, how about some metalstep?" Bracer chuckled, the bird thing rapidly nodding. "This is gonna be fun ride."

Bracer tore off the roof and back into the night of Daten City, back into the torrent that his life had become… a torrent he enjoyed.

**A/N**

**As if Bracer being a Nero expy wasn't obvious enough, boom there you go, same powers to an extent.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 5: **

_**Monastery Side Building**_

Bracer snoozing on the couch while the TV continued playing whatever show he'd left it on, Zappy sleeping on his chest, and the bird creature perked up when crashed sounded, and Zappy flitted up to see what it was… and the second he went through the door it crashed open and the bird thing slammed into Bracer's head, making him shoot up.

"GYAGH!? What the hell Zappy?!" Bracer snapped, punching Zappy into the wall, and he blinked when he saw Stocking at the door, the other angel outright _fuming _as she stalked over to the couch and sat down… with totally disregard of the fact that Bracer was still on there. "Uhh… Stocking? Something up? Oh, wait, lemme guess…"

But Stocking spoke before Bracer could finish the thought.

"It's fuckin' Panty _again! _She went and ate the pudding I ordered from Heaven! That stuff has a 500 year waiting list and the stuff is legendary! GAAAGH!" Stocking yelled, and Bracer used his right hand to keep her from breaking anything, managing to slip out and sit up straight.

"Okay… huh, not like I can relate too much…" Bracer muttered.

"HOW?! You and Clip argue almost all the time!" Stocking yelped.

"Yeah but it's only because we fuck around with each other. We don't go and mess with each other's stuff thought. Why do you Clip is OCD about labeling all his shit? Not like I touch it anyway." Bracer muttered.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Clip yelled from the other room.

"Wow, sound really carries in this place." Stocking murmured.

"Nah. Testosterone for Brains bugged the entire damn building. I swear, how do we put up with him?" Bracer sighed, leaning on his left arm.

"Try living with Garterbelt for a while. It gets tiring." Stocking sighed, "Gagh, I just hate Panty so _much _sometimes! She ruins everything!"

"Stocking, just FYI, but I'm not taking sides in this one." Bracer sighed, blowing his bangs aside.

"HUH?! Why not? I mean, c'mon, you know how Panty is! Hell, that bitch only wants to bed you, nothing else! On top of being a ho'bag and all just… AAAAGGHHH!" Stocking yelled, and Bracer caught her descending fists with a leg.

"Yeah, and Clip is a virgin who can't even get up the guts to sleep with his long time girlfriend, an OCD maniac, and a caffeine addict." Bracer stated.

"BRACER!" Clip shouted.

"ZIP IT I'M NOT DOWN ASSHAT!" Bracer snapped, then sitting back down, "But, he's also smart, handy in a fight, an unparalleled marksman, and when it comes to girls he's gutsier than any guy I've ever met for being able to get Camie of all girls to fall for him. He's also brother and despite any flaws he has that fact won't change. Sure we dick around and insult each other every chance we get but hey, that's what siblings do."

Stocking sat back down with a growl, and Bracer let out another sigh.

"Okay, _other _than being pissed off at Panty again, why else did you drop by? And please don't tell me it's to raid the fridge." Bracer muttered, putting his arms behind his head.

"Hugh, I'm out after this Ghost but the only damn hint we got was Rope… know anything?" Stocking asked, and Bracer hummed.

"Nope, sorry. We haven't gotten anything cause Zappy hasn't gotten his feathery ass zapped yet. Which means I'm sitting here bored outta my fuckin' mind and Clip is doing whatever he does in his room… he's probably whacking it." Bracer muttered.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Clip roared.

"That was the point dillweed." Bracer muttered.

"You two haven't changed at all… hagh… whatever. Well… I've got a ghost to hunt. See ya' later." Stocking muttered, stalking out, and once the sound of See Through tearing out of the area sounded, Bracer got up and went to Clip's room, dragging him out.

"Hey what the hell?!" Clip snapped.

"C'mon, we're goin Ghost huntin'." Bracer stated.

"Huh? Zappy didn't get bolted yet did he?" Clip asked.

"Nope. I wanna see what happens really. Hopefully Panty and Stocking will actually fix whatever issue happened today." Bracer stated, picking up the keys off of the ring, "Yo, Ring, we're heading out!"

"Don't wreck anything more than usual!" Ring yelled.

"Will do! Zappy, c'mon, we're goin'!" Bracer yelled as Clip got into Tank Top once they got into the garage, the bird thing following them in as Bracer jumped in through the window and started the car up, tearing out as usual.

"So, where the heck do we have to go?" Clip muttered.

"Callin' Garterbelt and askin' him now." Bracer murmured.

"OH HELL NO! You _are not _calling that psycho! Ring is easy to deal with but Garterbelt… he's… he's… GAGH! I cannot get that image out of my damn head!" Clip growled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Bracer muttered, the phone ringing and then picking up.

"You've reached Garterbelt, who the fuck is calling'?!" A deep voice yelled.

"Yo! Garter, it's Bracer Justice!" Bracer snapped, pulling the phone away.

"The fuck?! Why the hell are you calling me?" Garterbelt snapped.

"Wait is that Bracer!? Hello~ hot stuff! How're you doin'?" Panty cooed from the other line, and Bracer sighed when he heard the sound of despair in the background… most likely Brief.

"Yes, hi there Panty, I'm doing fine. Garter, where the heck was Stocking headed to go and find whatever Ghost decided to show up now eh?" Bracer asked.

"Huh? Hey, Bracer, you ain't gonna go and kill steal are ya?! We got the hint!" Panty snapped as she swiped the phone.

"No, Panty, I'm not gonna go and steal a kill I didn't even get a hint for. I'm just interested in seeing if this'll help you and Stocking resolve your issue from this morning." Bracer mused, and he chuckled when Panty got mad.

"SAY WHAT!? How do you… oh that ho! She went to your place didn't she?!" Panty snapped, and by now, Clip was leaning on the window and rolling his eyes for the fiftieth time by now.

"Yes, she did, and I'm also not taking sides in another one of your bitch spats between one another. And before you're mind goes there, no, we didn't do anything. Now, can you please give the phone back to Garter so I can know where the fuck I'm driving to?" Bracer asked, some grumbles coming from Panty, though Garterbelt did eventually get back on the line.

"You'll have to head down to the whore district of Daten City! That's where this Ghost is normally sited! And tell your little bro I said hi." Garterbelt chuckled.

"FUCK OFF GARTER!" Clip snapped.

"Alright then. Thanks bro." Bracer hummed.

"Wait don't hang u-"

_Click_

"We really need to find a way to get Panty off my case." Bracer sighed.

"We just need to find a guy who's nearly as much of a pretty boy as you to draw her attention away. Hard to believe that nymphomaniac could chase after one dude for so long." Clip sighed, "Bracer, why the fuck are we even going out there? Of course the Anarchy sisters are gonna fix this, they always do."

"Yeah but it's always nice seeing how they fix it. I hate seeing them fight in all honesty." Bracer murmured, leaning out the window as the rightened out onto the proper road.

"You're too damn caring you know that? How the hell did a guy as softhearted as you get into the Demon Hunters Corps?" Clip muttered, and he yelped when Bracer flicked him on the forehead.

"There's a line there bro. And it's a line that is very, _very _thin." Bracer stated, and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment, and Clip sighed.

"_I am so fuckin' tired of seeing him act like that. When the hell is he gonna go back to being the way he was before? Not that I don't mind his current personality, but still… I would like to see my big brother back in action." _Clip thought,

"Clip, if you're thinking about my reasons for adopting a different Persona, please shove it down. I have my reasons." Bracer stated, "So, how much you wanna bet the Anarcgy girls are gonna have a cat fight before killing the Ghost?"

"Did you just decide to do this for the cat fight?" Clip asked.

"Nah… okay partly it always amuses me when they get into a scuffle. But, it is nice to see things fix up on their own… and no we are here." Bracer chuckled as he pulled Tank Top into the red light district and did a donut before coming to a halt, Clip holding onto the sides.

"Do you have to be such a crazy driver?!" Clip snapped.

"Hehehe, you should see the stunts I'll pull on a motorcycle! Now c'mon, let's track that Ghost! Zappy, keep the car on lock down, kay?" Bracer chuckled, hoping out through the window.

"Zappy!" Zappy saluted with one of his wings and tore off as Clip got out, adjusting his jacket.

"Geez, just had to be the red light district did it? Camie would murder me if she found out I came here, even if it was on business…" Clip muttered, and he went rigid when Bracer put an arm around his shoulder.

"Ah c'mon bro, not like she's here to know. Man up a bit and don't freeze up." Bracer snickered as he sauntered off. "Now, to just listen for the sounds of two sisters bitching at one another…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Clip muttered as he followed.

"Simple little bro! Panty is no doubt gonna show up to take down the Ghost herself, and well, as we know, they're gonna get into a squabble, and so, we just follow the sound of their arguing and we'll find them." Bracer stated, his left hand in his pocket, and almost on cue as they neared an alleyway, they could hear the telltale voices of the Anarchy sisters coming from it.

"Well that was fast." Clip hummed.

"And right on cue. C'mon! We're heading up!" Bracer chuckled, dashing up the wall and jumping between them before flipping onto the roof.

"Man… so bothersome…" Clip muttered as he followed Bracer up, and he was now sitting on the edge of the building, the sounds of the argument bellow, and true as it was, Panty and Stocking were having a cat fight, which was being watched by a large wolf looking Ghost an a smaller one with a red hood, the two connected at the tail. "Wow… so, what're we gonna do?"

"Sit and watch how it proceeds." Bracer chuckled, swinging a leg back and forth, and as the situation got bad, the combo Ghost eventually got sick of the two girls arguing and whipped them a new one, and Clip hissed when they seemed to go down as the Ghost then continued insulting them.

"Ouch… should we help or no?" Clip asked as he sat down.

"Nope. Give them some time to get pissed off and this'll resolve itself." Bracer mused, and seemingly right on cue with their expectations, Panty and Stocking got pissed off enough that they shot right up and tore into the Ghosts.

"Ah siblings. The most bitter of rivals but also the strongest of allies. The bonds between them is the strongest, and _MANLIEST _kind of bond in existence! One that can be pulled like rubber but becomes all the stronger the more strife that comes from it! MAAAAAN!" Rong yelled, and Clip yelped.

"DAFUCK?!" Clip yelped.

"Oh hey there Ring, when'd you get here?" Bracer chuckled.

"Not long after Garterbelt did." Ring stated as the Ghost blew to bits, the signature bell ringing along with it as dawn started coming up.

"Huh, well, seems my point has been proven yet again." Bracer mused, standing up, "YOO! Panty! Stocking! Nice job out there today!"

"Oh bother…" Clip sighed as the two looked up towards Bracer as he chuckled while waving at them, Zappy landing on his shoulder.

"BRACER?! How long have you been there?!" Stocking yelped.

"Hey there hot stuff! Long time no see! How'd you like my moves huh?" Panty mused.

"Long enough to see the Ghost get his ass handed to him!" Bracer chuckled, and when he heard a thunder clap, he knocked Zappy off his shoulder and catching the bird thing as it smocked, yanking out the hint, "Ah, seems we got ourselves a job bro! Hehehe, see you two later! We've got business!"

Bracer saluted before jumping off with Clip following behind with annoyance in his eyes as always, and Ring seemed to vanish just as fast.

"AH MAN! He's gone again! Geez." Panty grumbled.

"Hehehe… hahahaha! Man, I know exactly why Bracer came here!" Stocking laughed, holding her gut.

"Huh? The hell are you talking about?" Panty muttered.

"I went over to his place and he went on about the whole sibling deal and how even though he and Clip are always at each other's throats they're siblings through and through. Guess he was aiming to get the same thing across to me and you. Hehehe… no wonder I like him so much, he knows how to fix things." Stocking mused.

"Makes you wonder how a guy like himw as part of the Demon Hunters back up in heaven huh?" Panty asked.

"Not really no." Stocking added.

XXXX

"Bro, what the heck did you do now?" Clip asked as he and Bracer continued along the rooftops.

"I have no idea what you mean." Bracer chuckled.

"Uh yeah, you did something. Sheesh… you're my twin older brother. I like to think I know how that brain of yours works… if there is one anyway." Clip muttered.

"It was nothing more than sound advice to an old friend." Bracer stated.

"I swear you're just like Uncle Azrael…" Clip sighed.

"Whatever bro." Bracer chuckled, the two of them jumping down, back to their wild lives.

**A/N**

**Ayiyi… got this chapter down in a few hours… I. am. crazy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 6: High School Nudical!?**

**Monastery**

"MAN THIS IS BULL!"

Bracer raged as he paced around the living room, Clip sighing at the couch as he flipped through channels.

"It's a frickin' weekend, there's no school, and we have _nothing to fucking do_! There hasn't been any word about Ghosts in the past few days, there hasn't been any crime, nothing, zip, zilch, NADA! What the fuck dude! This is Daten City, the _cesspool _of humanity! WHY IS EVERYTHING QUIET!? Hell, even protein for brains is missing what the fuck!"

"Bracer, ranting about this isn't gonna fix anything." Clip grumbled, "There's not even anything good on TV today either… so, yeah, what the fuck? Even the fuckin' adult channel is being boring as hell, and I normally laugh my ass off watching that ish."

"Gaaagh… I just want something to happen, _anything _to happen! I don't care what it is just _please _let something go on today!" As Bracer raged, he stopped when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, and he whipped it out.

"Who's it from?" Clip murmured.

"Panty… again…" Bracer sighed.

"What, more stupid nude pics?" Clip muttered, and Bracer then laughed.

"Nope! But still just as hilarious! Behold mah virgin brotha!" Bracer laughed and flashed his phone at Clip, the younger of the Justice twins having his eyes bug out when he saw what was on the screen.

"Lingerie Run?! What the fuck is that?!" Clip yelped.

"No idea but it's goin' on at the school… and it involves running around near stark naked to boot… how much you wanna bet _something _is gonna happen during the run?" Bracer had a mischevious smirk on his face, and Clip sighed.

"You're gonna go, aren't you?" Clip muttered.

"Not "me", Clip, "we"!" Bracer put up two fingers, and Clip shook his head.

"No, and to make it clear, _fuck no!" _

**Daten City High School**

"Why? Just… just _why?" _Clip sighed as he sat firmly in the passenger seat of Tank Top, Bracer sitting on the roof as he looked over the field of students dressed in nothing but their skivvies, though both of the Justice brother's were fully clothed.

"Because _nothing _that's why! Now I wonder if Brief is here… that wacko would never miss a chance to see Panty in her undies, I can bet you that much." Bracer chuckled, and as if on cue, the Anarchy sisters crashed onto the field, the red carpet rolling out to meet them as the students cheered with the arrival of the school idols.

"So… fuckin'… predictable…" Clip just slunk lower in the car, and Bracer chuckled, yanking his brother out through the window.

"Come on bro, enjoy the sights a bit. Sure the place is more or less trashed but hey, at least it's funny like shit!" Bracer cackled, and once the crowd had cleared, it was easy to tell the Anrachy sisters aimed straight for their fellow angels… though Stocking _freaked _the second she saw Bracer.

"WAAAAGH! Panty you never fucking said Bracer was gonna be here! Heck how did he know?!" Panty yelled her sister chuckling.

"I texted him the pic for this, duh. What, you'd think I'd miss a chance to show off huh?" Panty chuckled and then turned to Bracer, "So~? Whaddya think?"

"Yeah still not gonna happen." Bracer simply gave his own handwave, and cue Panty grabbing him by his jacket.

"Oh come on bro! I've been holding out and _need _to fuck somebody! You can't just give it to me this one time?! I sent you that text for the sole purpose of finally doing it with you!" Panty snapped, and Bracer rolled his eyes.

"Then go find someone else cause I said no. I'm just here to laugh my ass off and see if something insane happens. Which, knowing this city, I bet it will." Bracer stated.

"I'm here for no reason whatsoever… I was forced…" Clip muttered, now spinning one of his guns, shooting a can out of the air when it came flying towards him, "WATCH IS ASSHOLES!"

"Ugh… dammit, well either way why the fuck are you two fully dressed anyway?" Panty asked, Bracer putting his hands behind his head.

"Like I said, only here to watch for trouble. Don't need to strip down y'know? Besides… _this." _Bracer emphasized his point by tugging on the bandages sealing his demon arm.

"Oh yeah that dumb seal. But come on bro it's a lingerie run, rip those clothes off!" Panty threw up a fist, and Bracer simply sighed.

"Nope."

"I'll hold him down." Clip grabbed Bracer by his arms, his brother yelping, and _both _the Anarchy sisters got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Uh… Panty, Stocking? What's with that look? GYAAAAAGH!"

Moments later, Bracer was standing there rather annoyed, stuck in his plain boxers, boots, and his coat, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"You guys are so fucking dead once this is over." Bracer sighed, and he shot a glare when he caught people staring.

"Holy hell Bracer is _fit… _slender but fit… I like it." Panty had a bit of drool at her mouth, and Clip was busy laughing his ass off… but was hiding in Tank Top for fear of a counter attack from Bracer.

"And he swiped the keys too… that little shit…" Bracer ran a hand through his hair, and his eyes were notably red instead of blue as well, "Alright then I'll fuckin' bite and go along with this mess."

"Fuck yeah! Mission accomplished!" Panty cheered, and she snapped her fingers in front of the stunned Stocking's face. "Holy shit this bitch is in a trance."

Bracer then nigh instinctively closed his jacket, and almost near on que, Brief more or less slid up to the gang. And to no surprise of the local Nephilim, Brief was still dressed in his usual jumpsuit.

"Oh hey you guys, what's going on?" Brief nervously spoke, his gaze going all over the place.

"Just got violated but nothing to major. Now if Clip would unlock the car I could whip his smarmy ass for causing it!" Bracer shouted, and Clip simply shrugged with a smug look on his face as he proceeded to crank up his classical music, "GAAAGH! I can't stand that shit!"

"Oh wow, Clip has an interesting taste in music. So uh, you look good as usual Panty." Breif nervously muttered, and Bracer rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Usual, we don't even frickin' know who you are!" Panty snapped in reply, and then Bracer simply face palmed. "Here's a little secret for ya', I don't associate with tiny turtle neck cock losers!"

"What's she mean by that, your parents never gave you the snip geek meister?" Stocking then looked down, and Bracer sighed.

"Are you serious?! It's me Brief! Also, that's kinda unfair for you to say when you haven't even seen it!" Brief covered his crotch on instinct, and when Panty aimed her gun right at the kids head (not that a heavenly weapon could actually harm a human so it was just more of a threat), Bracer jumped in by turning his wristband into a dagger and deflecting Backlace.

"Come on you two lay the fuck off the guy for at least one night. You give Brief enough shit as it is and it's gotten tiring." Bracer muttered, spinning his dagger on his hand.

"Wait so you're _defending _Geek Boy here?" Panty was shocked, and her sunglasses slid down her face to emphasize it.

"Well he _is _my friend after all." Bracer stated, reverting his dagger, and just then, the stadium lights flashed on, and the sound of a microphone turning on could be heard, the angels turning and seeing two large figures standing on a platform, the lights aimed right at them, and Bracer tilted his head as Clip rolled down a window.

"There damn things workin'." The first figure spoke in a voice that came off as familiar to the Anarchy sisters, and one could see Clip shuddering, "Good evening students!"

"Who the crap are these guys?" Panty muttered.

"How should I know?" Stocking replied.

"Is it… who I think it is? Cause I've gotta hunch…" Bracer put a hand on his head, and Clip let out a long breath.

"Does it fucking matter?" Clip spat in annoyance.

"Some of you may be wondering, who are those imposing figures? I am G, but you can call me Master G." The first figure was none other than Garterbelt in a _terrible _disguise of little more than a pull over mask (and any sensible person would know it was the priest), while beside him, the rings on his fellow figures hands were a dead giveaway to it being Ring, who simply wore a much larger hood over his head.

"And I am the _manly_ Regent R, welcome everyone, to tonight's Lingerie run!" Ring decalred, flexing for emphasis.

"Okay it _has _to be those two psychopaths…" Bracer sighed and shoved a s'more into his mouth, "This will only end _so well." _

"MASTER G AND REGENT R RULE!" The mass of students cheered in unison, a wave of enthusiasm going around and hitting everyone _but _the angels and Brief.

"This event started as a student protest but as everyone got less political things began to change. Kids decided they didn't give a shit about protestin' y'see, but they did enjoy a bit of healthy student bondin' in their underwear and you still do right?!" Garter's enthusiasm grew by the minute as he scanned the yelling crowd, and Ring sighed.

"I can feel me _manly _blood hardening to _titanium _just by the sight of this…. Too many of these women are fragile twigs. None look as if they could even lift a simple car." Ring was gruff but somewhat silent in _his _judgement, as opposed to the nearly sweating Garter. "Now! None of you forget that this event is for awareness as well…"

As Ring started on a long list, both Panty and Bracer started getting even more annoyed by it.

"Just spit it out!" Panty snapped, grabbing Chuck and tossing the dog like thing at the two above… who simply dodged while Zappy returned the KO'd Chuck to the ground, "SHIT!"

"Nice catch Zappy." Bracer tossed the bird a chunk of meat as Zappy flitted to his usual perch, Zappy happily snapping it up.

"Well aren't you the spirited one!" Garter growled, "Anyway's… on your marks, LET'S GO!"

And at the signal, a swarm of teenagers in little more than their skivvies stormed out onto the streets of Daten City, and amid the insanity, Bracer managed to find his way back into Tank Top and even recover his clothes, though Clip was driving the car this time around, and Brief was in the back seat.

"So, any reason for us to even stay?" Clip muttered.

"Like I said, watch for trouble, that's about it. My arm is itching again, so a Ghost or something is _bound _to show up." Bracer rolled down the window and jumped to the roof of the car.

"WAGH?! Uh, Clip, what is Bracer talking about?!" Brief yelped, leaning forward.

"Bracer's had this sixth sense ever since he got that demon arm of his. Think of it as a kind of Ghost/Demon sense or something like that. His arm starts itching whenever one is nearby, so the thing is like our radar when we're on the hunt." Clip explained.

"Oh wow, so Bracer's a living Ghost detector, cool." Brief seemed surprised, "So uh, why is he on the roof?"

"Bracer fights close ranged, so if anything jumps out he needs to react fast. Believe it or not the guy was part of the Demon Hunters back up in Heaven. The corps of fighters who are the biggest baddasses I the army led by Azrael, the Angel of Death himself… said angel also happens to be our frickin' uncle." Clip continued, and Briefer gasped again.

"Holy heck?! Are you for real?!" Brief asked.

"As real as can be Brief… the shit? I'm getting a call. Oh, Ring. Yo, muscle for brains wassup? Lemme guess, there's an issue isn't there?" Bracer answered the phone, then holding it away.

"You mean _other _than your virgin asses being here at this event?!" One could hear Garter in the background, though Ring soon shut his companions up.

"Yes actually, we do have an issue. Now, if Garter would shut is trap for a moment I could explain what righteous task you will need to undertake!" Ring shouted as loud as ever, and Bracer sighed.

"Alright then, spill the beans on what the shit is goin' down so we can get this done." Bracer formed Excalibur, and Ring continued.

"Right! Well, we have come across a most _unmanly _enemy! A Ghost that steals underwear and eats it up! Garter and I are informing the two twigs, so get your thin asses moving ya' hear me!" Ring snapped, and Bracer smirked.

"Oh I hear ya muscle for brains. Looks like my hunch was right. This night is gonna be interesting. Clip, punch it, find Panty and Stocking since they're likely to find the Ghost first!" Bracer ducked back down, and Clip's eye was twitching while Brief just looked shocked.

"_Or, _we just follow the trail of nude ass teenagers to the source…" Clip muttered as he punched the gas, Bracer chuckling as he knelt down to stay in place.

"Right… well then, this may be over quickly." Bracer noted, and as they finally caught up to the Anarchy sisters, the Ghost they were faced with was tall and… for lack of better words, campy as all get out, especially in tone and mannerisms. "Well, ain't that one of the weirdest Ghosts to be seen to date. And I'm nailing that due to the uncanny valley level, geez."

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" The Ghost posed dramatically… but Panty's gun wasn't so much as firing a single bullet, much to the angel's dismay.

"Holy shit fuck?! Why isn't this working?!" Panty waved her gun rather uselessly as she continued to pull the trigger to no avail, and then Stocking stepped up.

"Perfect. Well, bet you wish we'd stayed home now! At least mine works!" Stocking brandished her blade and attacked… only for fuck all to happen, the Ghost seemingly _annoyed _by the lack of anything actually happening.

"Okay you can't keep dicking me around with a faux death scene! Give me the undies or make it work!" The Ghost then zipped off, and Stocking yelped as her weapon broke.

"Hey campy! You wanna feel something, how about this?!" Bracer shot off of Tank Top and swung his blade, the weapon aflame as he lopped off one of the Ghost's arms, the monster howling as the limb fell twitching to the ground in flames.

"OWWWWW! That hurt you know?! What the hell man?!" The Ghost snapped, Bracer flipping and landing on a light post.

"Well we can't exactly have you fucking with our schools event anymore now can we?" Bracer chuckled, and then…

"HEY! It's my fucking kill Mr. Professional!" Panty then punched the light post hard enough to have the result be Bracer toppling off of it and landing flat on his back as the light post fell.

"Why the shit do you think I severed an arm only?!" Bracer snapped as he shot up, he and Panty getting into a shouting match, and while _that _was going on, the Ghost went and snatched up the girls' weapons in a flash, gulping them down to their horror, while Bracer was simply disgusted as the Ghost grew in size and had lights shoot out of him.

"Oo la la! Nothing like a fantastic skivvy snake to remind one how delicious life can be!" The Ghost then shrunk back down and dashed off, leaving the three angels to stare in silence.

"What. The. Fuck." Bracer sighed, then with a whistle, Clip pulled up and he then jumped onto the car, "After that Ghost!"

"Already on it! Buckle up Brief 'cause I'm putting the pedal to the metal!" Clip shifted, only for Brief to start screaming as they tore off after the Ghost, catching up rather quickly as they barreled through the empty streets.

"Hehe… REPENT MOTH-" Bracer was cut off when he got a solid face to the fist, only to then see Oanty standing on See Through's hood… and in the back was a pile of swiped underpants to boot, "What the fuck?!"

"Quit trying to kill steal Bracer! We saw him first, so it's _our _kill!" Panty morphed one of the sets of drawers… only for it to be a completely useless, tiny thing that didn't even fire a shot.

"Well seems this guy is being troublesome for you two, so not like I can just sit back and let it run loose!" Bracer retorted, lighting his blade and getting ready to attack again.

"I'll get something useful outta this pile so shut the fuck up and watch!" Panty shoved Bracer aside and started trying for something useful… though everything she pulled out was just small and useless, and once again, the two began bickering.

"Hey uh… Clip, can't you just shoot the Ghost?" Brief leaned forward, and Clip shrugged.

"I'll shoot the fucker when I get bored. Watching Bracer and Panty argue has been gold since frickin' elementary school." Clip had a smug little shit eating grin on his face as they followed the Ghost through town, and surprisingly, the storm of students was keeping pace with the speeding vehicles and Ghost, right up to when they looped back to the school.

"Oh my god will you two stop fucking arguing for five seconds and focus! It doesn't matter who gets the kill right now, let's just kill the asshole and be done with it!" Stocking had gotten sick her the bickering, her shouting making Bracer and Panty stop immediately, and then Panty got an idea, a smirk spreading on her face

"Hey, Bracer, sit still for a second will ya?" Panty snickered, Bracer lifting a brow… and then Panty's hand shot down his pants.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bracer yelped, his face reddening, and seconds later Panty had swiped his boxers right off of him, Bracer slumping down a bit, "I feel so frickin' violated…"

"Hehehe, now, let's see what we get from these babies!" Panty shifted the drawers, and grin spread on her face as the light died down, soon revealing that she now had an _assault rifle _in her hands, "Oh hell fucking yes! Talk about packing heat!"

"Wow… I did not see that coming…" Clip actually sounded _impressed _that Panty's first idea had been that, and Briefs jaw had hit the floor to boot.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness drifting between heaven and Earth and shit, repent mother fucker! Eat this!" Panty cocked the rifle and let loose, all the bullets going straight for the Ghost.

"Can't catch me, I'm the lingerie man!" The Ghost turned as the bullets closed in and… "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

Exploded as per the usual routine, two measly Heavens dropping onto See Through's hood as the two angelic vehicles came to a stop, Garter and Ring appearing, still in disguise.

"As a complete stranger I would like to congratulate you angels on a job well done, now, why don't you get on home?" Garter spoke in deadpan, and Ring simply nodded at the boys as Bracer got up and swiped the rifle from Panty, the weapon turning back into his boxers, which he then promptly shoved into his pockets.

"Don't do that _ever _again, alright?" Bracer's face was still scarlet as he leaned on the car, and Panty chuckled.

"Well at least _now _I know what your packing there pretty boy. Whaddya say Stockin', we've caught ourselves a piece of work huh?" Panty snickered, and Stocking blushed a bit.

"Shut up." Stocking muttered, and Clip laughed.

"HAHAHA! And this is why I am _glad _I'm not single!" Clip laughed, and Bracer just got back into the car, though he and Clip switched places between driver and passenger.

"Let's just fuckin' go home before anything else insane happens tonight… yo, Brief, you want to hitch a ride? We'll drop you off." Bracer looked back, and Brief looked surprised… maybe, it was hard to tell since his bangs hid his face so much.

"Uh sure… but are you serious?" Brief asked.

"You _are _our friend dude. Besides, I need to go and get a caffeine fix to. Tonight just went nuts." Clip stretched as they pulled out, and Bracer rolled his eyes.

"You're too high strung bro." Bracer chuckled, leaning on his right hand a bit, and then he blinked when, of all things, _underwear _began falling down from the sky, "What the shit?"

"How much you wanna bet our resident hammy ass priests are making some crazy as balls speech now?" Clip muttered, and then the three boys all looked between each other before busting out in fits of laughter all around.

"Ahahahaha! Oh man this is actually kinda funny y'know! Hahaha!" Breif was laughing harder than he probably should have, and Clip was bent over in stitches to boot, so hard he couldn't even speak, and with his eyes watering, and even _Zappy _was bent over laughing his feathery rear off.

"Hahahhaa! You've got that right Brief! Pahahaha! That's why I love this city, so much awesome shit happens here every day! Hahahaha!" Bracer was in his own fit, but sure as hell glad about it, enjoying getting to laugh like this… it was something that fit well as something _normal _in the insanity that was their everyday lives… but such is life for those in Daten City, now isn't it?

**A/N**

**This was fun… and now for the insanity to escalate next chapter as well. Guess who's gonna show their faces. Hehehehe. **


	7. Chapter 7

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 7: Daemon Sisters**

_**Daten City High**_

"Okay, remind me Clip… HOW MANY OF THESE DAMN THINGS HAVE WE BLOWN UP!?"

Bracer extracted Excalibur from yet _another _one of the Ghost soldiers he and Clip had been fighting along with Panty and Stocking for who knows how long by this time, and Clip jumped back as he blasted another.

"I lost count… and not a single Heaven from any of them… geez, what's a guy gotta do to get paid around here?" Clip scoffed and twirled his guns, and Bracer let out a breath, his eyes flickering red for a moment.

"Zap!" Zappy flitted over with the call, and Bracer shrugged the bird thing off of his shoulder.

"Not in the mood Zappy… gagh… how many more are there anyway?" Bracer leaned on one of the lockers, running a hand through his hair as he did.

"No idea… man, this I shaping up to be _nearly _as messed up as the damned mess with that nose picking Ghost!" Clip blasted a few more of the Ghosts, not even a _smidge _of a Haven Coin dropping with them either. "COME FUCKIN' ON THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING!"

"Gagh… I can bet the girls are having as much luck as us today. Dammit where the shit are these things coming from?" Bracer reverted his sword, stretching his arms.

"No idea but I swear when I do…" Clip stopped and shot another Ghost's face right off, "I'm gonna fucking blow it to high hell!"

"You're telling me. Man, the janitor's gonna have a fun time cleaning this mess up eh?" Bracer chuckled, then turning and tugging his wrappings a bit, even pulling his sleeve down to hide the slight glow that was showing through. _"That's not a good sign if anything…"_

"You're telling me… the four of us trashed this place…" Clip looked over the mess of Ghost goop and scattered pieces all over the place.

"Yeah… okay well let's just ditch and come back in the morning… my arm is still itching so something is going on." Bracer muttered, rubbing his bandages, Clip nodding.

"Yeah that would be better. At least then we could rest up for it all." Clip agreed, and then the sound of yelling, gun shots, and generally things just breaking could be heard. "Well, guess the girls found something…"

"Let's just let them deal with it…" Bracer handwaved, then whistling, "Yo, Zappy! We're blowing this joint for tonight, let's go!"

"Zappy!"

Zappy flitted over to Bracer's shoulder, the angel patting his head.

"Alright, let's split."

_**The next day**_

"Okay what the shit?" Bracer rolled down the drivers side window of Tank Top, raising a brow at seeing every student moving rank and file… and furthermore wearing full out uniforms as opposed to the stylized ones worn by the brothers and the Anarchy siblings (which were really just a fashion statement really).

"Is… is everyone wearing proper uniforms and shit? What the _hell _did we miss when we took all that time off?!" Clip yelled, stepping out of the car.

"We were gone for a couple weeks because of business… so yeah, _something _happened. Let's find the girls, they're probably just as confused as we are." Bracer got out, spinning his keys on his finger, the two moving along until they ran into the Anarchy sisters… who for lack of better phrases looked like crap.

"Man where the hell did you two go huh? We were busting our asses chasing a Ghost and whatnot." Panty muttered, folding her arms.

"We ditched after clearing the school out. We're gonna keep looking around after classes end and all. Still, I'm getting this irking feeling… and it's not because of a Ghost either…" Bracer murmured, putting his arms behind his head as they kept along the path.

"I'm still butt tired cause it's already morning…" Stocking grumbled.

"What the heck kind Ghost were you two chasing?!" Clip murmured, a little surprised.

"Hey so why aren't you guys wearing uniforms?"

"You must always wear proper attire."

"Say what now?" Barcer muttered, looking at the students who'd approached them, "Last time I checked the school didn't have an exact dress code…"

"'Proper attire'? We fucking at prom or something?" Panty muttered, tilting her head with an annoyed look.

"Dude it's not our rule. The new school queens told us to start wearing uniforms." The first of the duo of students stated.

"What? We're the school queens dick!" Panty snapped.

"Yeah not anymore babe." The second student added.

"Okay seriously what the shit is going on here?" Bracer sighed, fiddling with the clasps on his arm.

"If you're planning to live past today than you four should probably go home and change clothes."

With that, the two students left, leaving the four befuddled angels to their own devices.

"Maybe this is some sorta bad prank. Y'know how desperate they are for our attention." Stocking mumbled.

"Yeah but nobody in this damn school is THAT desperate… well to be honest I wouldn't put it past the cheer team…" Bracer commented, then Panty whistled, Brief appearing near instantly, and it seems he was following the example of the angels because he remained in his usual getup.

"Geek Boy, what's the deal?" Panty more or less demanded.

"Uh, whatever do you mean?" Brief asked.

_**Later**_

"Sounds like these Daemon sisters are a real piece of work. All their Nazi morality rules and terrorist rules make me wanna gag." Stocking commented once Brief finished giving the spill.

"Well at least the school has some type of order… granted there is a line to be drawn here…" Clip added.

"Yeah man, this is more uptight then when I was with the Daemon Hunters… granted we operated more like a mercenary group than an actual military unit so what the fuck am I talking about eh?" Bracer gave a handwave to that.

"WHAT?! Stop the car!" Panty yelped, "What kinda morals are you talking about here?! Like can't text in class or like we can't give blowjobs or hardcore finger bang each other under the lunch table anymore?! What the hell kinda fucking school is this?!"

"Of _course _your only concern is sex…" Bracer sighed.

And, if one looked off a short ways in the now empty yard, an _absurdly _long limo came screeching to a halt, and when the door flew open, a red carpet followed it… a red carpet that then slammed Brief in the back and sent the poor boy flying as a result, so out of nowhere nobody really had time to react to how the carpet was seemingly _aiming _for Brief as it rolled out.

"EVERYONE FREAK OUT! THE DAEMON SISTERS ARE HERE!"

"SHIT! IT'S SCANTY!"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT KNEESOCKS!"

"What the fuck is going on now?" Bracer jumped up to a higher perch as basically every male student around lined up at the red carpet and then to the open limousine door.

"**HAIL TO MISS SCANTY, AND ALSO, TO MISS KNEESOCKS!"**

The two the students were referring two were two girls who's appearance let off of being around seventeen or such, the air around them intensely sophisticated to boot, and for some odd reason (one that made Bracer double take for a second) their skin bore a red hue to it, and both sisters bore sharp, gleaming golden eyes.

The one named Scanty, the older looking of the pair, had long, vibrant green colored hair (not the weirdest hair color out there when compared to Bracer and Clip), and bore the girls version of the uniform the students were stuck in, though unlike her sister her shapely legs were bare to the world no thanks to the miniskirt, and, protruding from her hair were two small, but noticeable, _horns. _

The second of them, Kneesocks, looked younger and more intellectual no thanks to her thin glasses, and true to her name she wore a pair of stark white knee socks with her uniform. And contrasting with her sister, Kneesocks' head was topped with neon blue hair tied into a near absurdly long pony tail, and one single horn topped her head.

"Oh my heavens! Kneesocks is it just me or do you also sense a musky irregularity in the air?" Scanty inquired, Kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

"Indeed sister. It appears we have two unregistered girls with us at school today." Kneesocks answered, and her sister sniffed in the air before pinching her nose.

"Well they certainly have horrible taste in perfume! Why would anyone wear that fragrance?" Scanty muttered.

"Smells ammonia based, like cat urine." Kneesocks murmured, her sister laughing.

"Ahahah! Oh how silly of us! I think they simply forgot to wipe!" Scanty chuckled.

"Oh you have _got _to be fucking with me…" Bracer muttered, pulling down his sleeve again as his demonic arm began acting up once more, the glow of it clearly being seen through the bandages, and generally ignoring the fact that the Daemon sisters were standing on a pyramid of students, _"Just HAD to be demons didn't it?" _

"Bitch!" Panty snapped, the Daemon sisters bearing amused smiles.

"We hear you've been bossing around our slaves!" Stocking snapped.

"You can't come in here and take over our school that's bullshit!" Panty yelled, the Daemon sisters looking outright _taken aback _by the vulgarity Panty spoke with.

"Did that weasel just lay a threat upon us?!" Kneesocks snapped angrily.

"I think they might be hoodlums." Scanty pretended to whisper that, of course though it was all mocking.

"Hoodlums? What's that?" Panty muttered.

"They're trying to say we're ghetto which is a crunk'a shit! They're the ones who are fuckin' up the school with their so called rules!" Stocking snapped.

"Hell yeah! We have the right to party!" Panty added.

"Oh man this is not gonna end well… Bracer?" Clip turned, and he blinked to see that his brother looked outright _pissed, _his eyes _glaring _red as he clutched his right forearm, "Ah shit…"

"Try to keep up ninnywits!" Kneesocks wagged a finger in the faces of the angels, her volume escalating by the second, "This is a lesson on how the moral climate in this academy has plunged drastically! You call it freedom but it's a perverse anarchy! The only way to return this pathetic school to the standards in which is fully capable is simple: We rule it! Give students a new sense of respect through rrrrules! Wearing uniforms keeps them focused on scholarships! We as leaders bestow upon them a new sense of self worth!"

"I adore the sound of it coming from your mouth!" Scanty was outright _glowing, _and Kneesocks was atop a stack of students with more making pillars out of themselves in a fan shape, somehow _not _toppling over.

"Rrrrules keep behavior in check! Suppression keeps thoughts in check! And physical training keeps them from looking like fat enchiladas! These things bring about perfection and beauty! Yes! Yes!" Kneesocks' face simply got a brighter shade of red the longer she kept this up, and Scanty looked simply amused.

"Calm down dear your face is terrifically red at the moment." Scanty commented.

"Hmm? Oh goodness how embarrassing! I'm too fragile, I blush easily." Kneescoks chuckled, and Clip just looked _astounded. _

"But wait, your faces are both red all the time." Brief commented.

"Okay these two are _nuts, _and my dad is the fucking Archangel in charge of the goddamn heavenly army, and that guy is pretty crazy…" Clip muttered.

"Don't explain the joke Clip. We get the point." Bracer muttered, flexing his right wrist, letting out a sigh, "By the way, the angels here stopped listening like halfway through."

Bracer jabbed a thumb at Panty and Stocking, the two snoozing on a bench they'd pulled up from somewhere, and Daemon sisters' jaws dropped to see that they'd been so thoroughly ignored.

"Oh no they don't mean anything by it they must have just stayed up all night last night!" Brief tried to cover in, and Bracer rolled his eyes.

"Today just got a helluva lot more interesting…" Bracer muttered.

_**Lunch room**_

Bracer was sitting at the table with his hood raised up, fiddling around on his phone as he more or less drowned everything else out, while in the meantime Clip, Panty, and Stocking complained about the new lunchfood… which Brief summed up as being "healthy sludge".

"I frickin swear this shit is even worse than the food the academy served back in Heaven…" Clip picked the "soup" in front of him, Panty and Stocking voicing their own complaints before dozing off again, "Yeah their toast…"

"No! We can't quit until we give them an asskicking they won't ever never forget!" Panty yelled woozily, and cue the red carpet rolling in to slam Brief again.

"You rhymed!" Brief yelped as the was sent flying yet again only to crash into something, the resident angels looking annoyed at the sign of arrival.

"Fuck! Bet they're here!" Panty growled.

"Great… please kill me." Stocking grumbled.

"This day just got even worse." Clip grumbled.

"Well look what we have here, it's the toilet sisters." Scanty chuckled as she and her sister waltzed by.

"You troglodytes might want to be cautious of over saucing, you don't want your bellies to turn to jelly do you?" Kneesocks added as she and Scanty sat down.

"Ugly and fat are no longer tolerated at this school. It's part of the new rrrules you see?" Scanty added, and while this was going on Bracer had lowered his hood, and his leg was bouncing to boot, an obvious sign of annoyance for him.

"Allow me to recommend some calorie control, look at us! It's how we've managed to keep our figures perfectly extraordinary!" Kneesocks chuckled, she and her sister batting her eyes.

"Oh wow these two are just full of themselves aren't they?" Clip muttered, "Bracer? You… okay?"

"Clip… there's probably gonna be a devil waking up today…" Bracer grumbled, the Daemon sisters going off just to annoy Panty and Stocking, "And when it does… I can't guarantee much…"

"What do you… oh…" Clip fell silent the moment Bracer pulled back his sleeve for a moment.

"Uncle Azrael said the seal could only hold for so long as I got stronger… or say, I dunno, came into contact with demons other than ghosts… damn, I thought I had a bit more time before I had to do that…" Bracer tapped his left hand's fingers on the table.

And while Bracer was repressing _something _inside himself, Panty was growing ever angrier as the Daemon sisters continued to rattle on, gripping Chuck so hard she made him burst, Brief freaking out and failing to pacify the angel. And just as Panty was about to snap, _Stocking _was the one to break first, flipping the table as she screamed, Bracer and Clip jumping back to avoid the barrage of food stuff and the table itself… though Bracer cut that in half on instinct more or less, Brief ducking as the halves sailed by him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FLESHY!?" Stocking snapped, "I GAVE UP FAT LIKE TEN GHOSTS AGO! And what in Christ's name is wrong with being an angel?! Oh like you're so much better than us?! 'Hi our daddies the mayor we're full of SHIT!'"

"Yeah what she said!" Panty added, and Clip just sighed. "If you wanna rule the school then let's do this shit right!"

"Things just went from bad to worse didn't they?" Clip sighed.

"And they're gonna keep getting worse at this rate…" Bracer placed Excalibur across his shoulders, running a hand through his hair, Clip nodding in agreement.

"Oh, you're still there." Kneesocks spoke as if she hadn't even noticed the tirade, "Well that certainly explains the smell."

"Hold on, what were your names again? Putty and Cellulite, right?" Scanty murmured.

"I'm gonna rearrange your face!" Panty snapped.

"Your vociferous ramblings are becoming incoherent." Scanty commented, the use of the fancier English making Panty and Stocking stop as they tried to process it.

"You are so about to lose some short and curlies!" Panty snapped.

"Explain the purpose of this embroilment please." Scanty stated.

"Uh… what?" Stocking muttered, still confused.

"What are the parameters?" Kneesocks inquired.

"Pa… what?" Panty muttered.

"We see you want a fight but for what?" Scanty asked, shrugging.

"To decide the schools leaders perhaps?" Kneesocks added.

"Oh here we go…" Bracer reverted his weapon, still rubbing his right arm as it began irritating him, a certain part of him now _screaming _to be let out for good this time.

"In that case…" Scanty and Kneesocks stood, their lackeys rising up, "This won't take too long."

"That's right!" The students shouted, and Clip _slowly _backed away, not wanting to get in the middle of the incoming storm.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Scanty asked while Breif freaked out… and when a "VS.!" sign appeared between the two groups of sisters, Kneesocks tossed it aside without so much as a thought.

"Hmph! Shall we commence?" Kneesocks spoke, and thus the madness began, "We'll permit the first challenge to be your decision."

"Let's see…" Panty murmured.

"Manners perhaps?" Both Daemon sisters suggested, though that received a "Boo!", "Beauty?", and another "Boo!", "Gracefulness?"

"BOO!"

"Physical proportion?"

"BOO!"

"Status?"

"BOO!"

"Education?!"

"BOO!"

"Eyesight!?"

"BOO!"

"Audibility?!"

"BOO!"

"Talk about rapid fire… and geez these two have them beat in all those categories…" Clip murmured from his spot behind some brush, and Bracer scoffed as the Daemon sisters towered over the Anarchy sisters.

"It seems unfair though, we're already superior in everything so how are they going to challenge us?" Scanty hummed, chuckling, "What do angels do, save lives and blow horns? How cute."

"I have an inkling blowing is the tawdry one's specialty!" Kneesocks snickered.

"BITCH! Don't you judge my blowjob skills! So you know I was rated 69 on !" Panty snapped, Stocking waving her down.

"Stop you're making it worse!" Stocking muttered.

"Hagh… this is just getting worse by the second." Bracer rolled his eyes as things escalated up to Panty and Stocking getting dropped down a sudden trap doors, and then the Daemon sisters turned their attention to Bracer and Clip, the latter of the brothers giving what could only be described as a deadpan stare of annoyance.

"Huh, would you look at this one sister? Obviously there must be something wrong with his health, that ghostly white hair and red eyes certainly tells of something." Scanty scoffed, and Bracer gave his own scoff in reply.

"Tch… for the record I'm albino so suck it. Second, insulting me isn't gonna get you two anywhere capische? I'm just curious about what a pair a' devils like you two are doing here on the surface." Bracer shrugged, casually sliding his hands into his pockets, "Especially in a shit hole like Daten City… honesty if I were you guys I'd have gone to Dakuma City instead, a much nicer place than this cesspool."

"What?! How would he…" Kneesocks gasped, Bracer smirking.

"Bracer Justice, former member of the Demon Hunter's guild, at your service." Bracer took a mock bow, "And, an angel turned Nephilim, just to make it clear."

"Justice… I've heard that name before…" Scanty muttered.

"That would be the name of the boys many of female student body speak of like lovestruck fools… never thought they were talking about some angel degenerate like this." Kneesocks answered, Bracer laughing at the insult whole Clip was steaming angry.

"Hahaha! Insults won't do too well against me by the way. So, what's the ploy here huh? Covering up some big operation under this school? Devils and demons typically like shady activities if they aren't busy shoving an ever tighter stick up their asses. Seriously, who'd have thought Heaven would be a helluva lot more liberal than Hell eh?" Bracer chuckled, the Daemon sisters yelling in shock and obviously offended.

"Wow, Bracer _does _take after Uncle Azrael in terms of being a cocky punk… he's just not as hammy and calmer…" Clip commented, Bracer flexing his right hand in that usual tic he showed now.

After some silence from the Daemons, and basically everyone in the lunchroom, Scanty growled.

"Such a mouth on this one! Our time has already been pilfered enough! Leave!" Scanty growled, and Bracer simply hummed.

"Hmm? Oh did I hit a nerve with you guys? Hehehhee, sorry, didn't know that was such a sensitive topic for you two. My bad." Bracer's sarcasm was so obvious it was practically dripping off of his tongue, and then Scanty snapped her fingers, Bracer not even missing a beat and using Excalibur to brake to a halt, then launching back up with the sword in hand, landing lightly on the main floor and placing the blade on his shoulders, and the sisters' looked astounded.

"Sister, did you just feel that?" Kneesocks murmured, wiping off her glasses just in case.

"Yes… I… I felt a surge of demonic power just now." Scanty muttered.

"Yeah there's a reason for that, which is hard to explain… if it even has one." Bracer reverted Excalibur and slipped the item back onto his right arm, flexing the hand's fingers, "You two aren't much for sarcasm aren't ya?"

"Bracer are you _trying _to make things worse?!" Clip snapped.

"Things are already bad, can't really get much worse than they are now if you ask me." Bracer quipped.

"Well I mean not that I don't agree with you but still! Granted trying to dump you into a shit hole and other stuff was crossing one line, but holy hell they've crossed way to many here now! Everything they forced on everyone here is complete and utter bull shit to boot! Dumping the rejects down an almost literal shit pipe is the last straw though! _Seriously _those are some fucked up standards! Not even the standards we have in _Heaven _aren't that bad and lemme tell ya', up on high can be kinda strict when the Vanguard wants to be if Big G ain't giving a word!" Clip let out all the pent of stuff he wanted to say, and Bracer chuckled in amusement as it dawned on the younger brother what had just happened, "And I just said all of that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah bro, you kinda did." Bracer pat his brother on the back.

"Oh… wait… SHIT!" As Clip began panicking, Scanty snapped her fingers, another trap door opening beneath Clip, "Forget I said that…" and then he started falling… "I TAKE IT BAAACK!"

"Well now that _is _cruel… tch… can't let him end up down there by himself now can I? Well, nice meeting you two, not gonna be pleasant next time we meet though!" Bracer made a mock salute before stepping down the open trap door, the Daemon sisters staring as it closed.

"What just happened?" The Daemon sister's muttered.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N**

**Well, this would have been WAY longer… but I decided to chop this chapter into two for reasons… that, and keeping this fics main pacing style. But, up next, fight between the Daemons and Angels as well as Bracer going all out again! Now in regards to pairings in terms of Bracer… well… let's just say I have something planned down the line… not gonna spoil it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 8: Demonic Showdown**

_**Bowels of the School**_

Clip could be heard screaming as he fell down the chute, landing flat on his rear in the rotten, moldy depths of Daten high, Bracer landing near him with a light move, the two looking around the area.

"So, this is the asshole of the school huh? Geez, certainly reeks like one." Bracer pinched his nose, and Clip blinked as he processed things before retreating with a screech, clawing up onto Bracer's shoulders.

"EWEWEWEWEWEW! What the fuck what the fuck?!" Clip snapped, "Why in the name of Heaven is this place so damn gross?! Seriously what the shit?! Why did we have to come to _this _cesspool of a city!?" Clip shouted, Bracer sighing.

"Quit being a clean freak for fucks sake bro. We're here to search for something, and we'll do just that." Bracer plucked Clip off of him, lifting his right sleeve and looking at his arms glow, and by now Clip was basically half conscious, muttering to himself like he was talking to his girlfriend back in Heaven, "Great, now I gotta drag him along with me… welp…"

Bracer picked Clip up and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying his brother like he was a _sack _through the grimy hallways of the underground area.

"Cammie c'mon… you're being too pushy…" Clip murmured through his daze, his eyes basically swirls, and Bracer sighed.

"Great he's in trauma defense mode now…" Bracer started peeking into classrooms, and eventually came across the one he was looking for, where the Anarchy sisters had been dumped, and surprise to him, they had a small, rather pathetic looking imp Ghost pinned to the floor, Brief basically watching it all roll "YO! Panty, Stocking, Brief! Sup!"

"Oh hey there Bracer… and uh, Clip I guess…" Brief raised a hand, and Panty looked up from her victim.

"What the?! Bracer, the shit are you doing down here?" Panty yelped.

"Yeah and why are you carrying Clip like a sack?" Stocking asked.

"He's in trauma shut down mode right now… so hey, I'm doing some snooping around and need some help, you guys game?" Bracer inquired.

"Yeah sure, just let us kill this little shit first!" Panty shoved her gun further into the Ghost's head, the small thing yelping.

"Please girls let me be! I'll do whatever you ask of me!" The Ghost whined in an oh so grating voice.

"Nope! Too late." Panty muttered.

"We're pissed now." Stocking mumbled.

"Please don't kill me! I know things about the Daemon sisters! I promise to share, I know you care!" The Ghost more or less begged, and then Bracer stepped in.

"So, what's the deal here huh? And by the way, if you pull a switch at the last minute I can guarantee your death ain't gonna be a fast or pretty one." Bracer muttered, rather coldly to boot, enough to make the Ghost _sweat _in fear.

"Talk." Panty and Stocking demanded.

"Free me first, that's the deal!" The Gost yelped.

XXXXX

"Oh great, more pipes to travel down…" Bracer sighed as the Ghost had led their merry gang to the equally hideous looking bathroom, at one of the toilets that for some odd reason pretty much said "entrance to a secret spot" on it…

"Ta da! Plunge on in me uglies!" The Ghost snickered.

"I'm not jumping in a shit hole!" Panty snapped, a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't be a bum, it's actually fun." The Ghost hummed.

"What's fun about sliding down a toilet!?" Panty demanded.

"Oh please, this is nothing compared to jumping down pits into Hell." Bracer added, casually rolling his free shoulder, Clip _still _in a daze.

"Just close your eyes and throw yourself into it. Pretend that it's water sports you'll be fine." Stocking suggested.

"This is different!" Panty growled.

"Yeah we don't have a jet ski or anything." Brief murmured.

"Brief, that's not the point here…" Bracer sighed and put a hand on his face, and the Ghost snickered mischievously.

"Don't forget your rivers!" The Ghost then hit flush, and the angels, Chuck, Zappy, and Brief were dragged down the pipes along with the Ghost.

The journey down the pipes led the team even _further _down, the teenagers getting thrown out of the toilet covered in green sludge, though the Ghost and the team pets were no worse for wear.

"So whaddya think!" The Ghost chuckled, the teens irking at the fact they were covered in guck, the Ghost going and cleaning the group off in a short time, and once they'd gotten their bearins, and Clip had woken up, the Ghost pointed off to a _factory _that was pouring out Ghosts like the ones Bracer, Clip, Panty, and Stocking had been fighting the previous day, "This is it!"

"Ghk! Damn… what the hell was up with that?" Bracer rubbed his right arm, looking up at the top of the factory, blinking at the orb he could make out.

"This is what?" Panty muttered, folding her arms and raising a brow.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Stocking hummed.

"Wait… what the shit?!" Clip yelped, "I blacked out what the fuck did I miss?!"

"Oh fuck me! Is this a Ghost factory?!" Panty snapped, and now Brief was snapping pictures, "Worm, what are you doing?"

"Sending pics to Garter so he knows what's up." Breif answered, hitting send on his phone.

"You have his number now? You guys are sexting aren't you?" Stocking muttered in disgust, and Bracer rolled his eyes.

"Tch, lay off you two. I'd give Ring a call but, Garter should be calling in three, two… on." Bracer counted down, and then Brief's phone went off.

"Oh! Hey man this is Brief!" Breif answered, and he pulled his phone away when Garter started yelling, his visage practically bursting out of the phone.

"That is a Ghost plant! You must destroy it immediately! They'll all activate it you don't hurry your ass up!" Garter yelled, Panty turning a finger in her ear.

"Ugh, hard to get motivated when you're surrounded by shit." Panty growled.

"Look what's happenin' at the top of the plant!" Garter snapped, everyone looking towards the orb Bracer had been fixated on for a while now, "That's a Ghost Stone, it collects all the nasty bits of evil from human souls and them to mass produce some serious asshole Ghosts!"

"So it's a demonic artifact is it? Great, and here I thought coming to Daten would let me _avoid _how I was a Demon Hunter for a while." Bracer complained, running a hand through his hair.

"DICKS!" Panty yelled.

"So that means we have to destroy the entire plant if we want to get rid of them." Brief observed.

"Give that a boy a sticker!" Garter yelled.

"Can I just shoot the Ghost Stone then?" Clip murmured.

"Keep your eyes open! There's only one team of baddies that can use a Ghost Stone, and like Bracer said, that things a Demonic Artifact with a similar type of power to his Demon Bringer, which means _they _must be behind this motherfuckery." Garter spoke, and Bracer let out an irked growl.

"Demon Buster!" Bracer snapped.

"YOUR NAMING SENSE SUCKS ASS SO SHUT UP!" Garter yelled in reply, Bracer backing off.

"Yeah who's "they"?" Stocking muttered.

"We don't understand you." Panty bluntly said to add on.

"What?! OH HOLY HELL!" Garter yelped, and in came a familiar red carpet that, again, aimed right for Brief, sending the boy flying with a hard impact while the angels dodged.

"WHYYYY?!" Brief yelped as he flew off.

"Well well, look who showed up." Bracer scoffed as the other three angels followed the caprt line up to a set of staircases, and descending them were Scanty and Kneesocks, who else?

"Well look at what the fat cat dragged in." Scanty hummed. "If it isn't everyone's favorite rancid sewer rats, oh, I meant toilet angels and the foul mouths."

"How disappointing, you should know by now this area is off limits." Kneesocks scoffed, Bracer rolling his eyes.

"Uh hi, excuse me? What happened to your rules and morals? This looks like pretty shady business. What are you hagaliscous whorebags hiding?" Stocking demanded.

"Oh my god how can they not see the obvious?" Clip muttered, running a hand down his face.

"I'd be delighted to explain things to you. What you are observing my little unctuous troll is the headquarters to a very crucial undertaking." Kneesocks explained.

"We took our experiment for a test drive yesterday and are now implementing mass production beginning forthwith!" Scanty spoke next, though by now Panty looked bored to death and Stocking was just annoyed, while Bracer tugged at his bandages and Clip spun a gun out of boredom, "Soon enough you revolting malodorous angels will be unable to surmount any Ghosts you encounter due to sheer volume!" As the Daemon sisters finished their descent, the mass produced Ghost knights filed up behind them in rows, "Tis only a matter of time before this earthly realm is pervaded with Ghosts!"

"Did you drink a thesaurus this morning I don't know what you're saying." Panty muttered.

"Basically, they're going to make so many Ghosts that we'll be swamped, and they plan on invading the surface with a near endless army of these suckers." Bracer dumbed the explanation down, and Panty hummed.

"Oh." Panty hummed.

"Not that we don't support your little dreams and all, but I need some chocolate so we're gonna go ahead and kill you now!" Stocking grumbled.

"Let's just skip the pleasantries and shit and get this done." Bracer rolled his wrist and tore his bracer off, changing it into Excalibur and spinning the sword before planting the tip in the ground.

"Yeah good point there." Clip muttered, more or less ignoring Panty and Stocking going through the usual motions of this deal.

"**Repent mother fucker!" **All four angels shouted, baring their weapons at the ready, the small Ghost cheering.

"That was so kickass!" The Ghost cheered.

"Those recalcitrant little popinjays just will not give up." Kneesocks grumbled.

"Sister I believe it's time for us to give them a schooling! Sometimes, the most inestimable are the most laborious." Scanty spoke, and she and her sister began showing stereotyped demon tails to boot.

"True, shall we Scanty?"

Bracer merely rolled his eyes, darting off to the side while the Daemon sisters formed their own demonic weapons, Scanty with black revolvers and Kneesocks with black scythes, to shoot up the side of the factory and up to the Ghost Stone, now high above the others.

"YO! Maybe next time you should keep your eyes on the prize instead of the rivalry!" Bracer yelled, holding the Ghost Stone aloft with his left hand, sitting on the side of the factory, and the Daemon sisters yelled in shock to see him bouncing the item in his hands so casually.

"WHEN DID HE GET THERE?!" The demon girls yelped in shock.

"Around the time you two were saying your own speech." Clip commented, and the Ghost was looking between the two groups in surprise as Panty and Stocking blinked.

"You're shitting me they're like for real demons?!" The Ghost yelled as realization set in.

"Well fuck me in the keyhole." Panty muttered, and the Ghost then zipped over to the Daemons, the little imp bowing repeatedly.

"Oh great and beautiful demon princesses forgive me I'm at your service! I have no idea who those creatures are but they shoved me down a toilet and made me speak in awful rhymes!" The imp snapped.

"WHAT?!" The Anarchy sisters growled.

"Heheheh! Check it out the happy freedom dance! Too bad you didn't catch me while you had the chance!" The Ghost danced around… and then got stabbed by Kneesocks' scythe.

"All Ghosts must be trained and disciplined before they can be useful on our missions." Kneesocks stated, the Ghost increasing in size and changing into a massive bug like creature, "Now, get the stone back from that angel!"

The enlarged Ghost chuckled and shot up despite her size now, and Bracer chuckled, pocketing the Ghost Stone, spinning his sword a bit.

"Bring it!" Bracer shot off with his blade blazing, spinning and cutting clean through the Ghost with one move, spinning in midair as Clip unloaded at the Ghost, the thing barely even having time to register what happened before exploding, Bracer landing with a slight flourish of his blade, and he simply flicked the half Heaven it dropped, "Well _that _was a ripoff."

"Fuckin' a! And predictable too, like them!" Panty scoffed, the Daemon sisters letting out annoyed breaths before regaining their composures.

"Panty and Bracer was it? Let me tell you something I've learned. It's nice to think good will always prevail but Scanty and I are demons." Kneesocks stated, twirling a scythe.

"And be design we're impossible to defeat." Scanty mused.

"This is about to get so embarrassing for you!" Panty scoffed, twirling her single gun.

"By design we're about to kick your demon asses!" Stocking spoke in retort, removing her remaining legging while also stripping off her panties and passing them to her sister, both angels dual wielding their respective weapons.

"Well then let's cut the crap and get it on! I have the damn stone anyway… besides, I wonder if you guys can take a half blood like me." Bracer spun his sword and drew the flat across his forearm a bit while Clip scoffed, drawing his second revolver.

"Yeah I'm about ready to get home so let's cut the crap and get this over with." Clip muttered.

"AGH! He does have the stone!" The Daemon sisters remembered that little detail, their own little pet, Fastener, a pink, bug like thing going at Bracer only to get punched to who knows where, and then the Ghost Knights charged at the Nephilim.

"Kehehehe… oh this is gonna end well… Zappy, Chuck, play some keep away with this thing!" Bracer extracted the Ghost stone and chucked it to Zappy, then lighting his sword and placing it at his shoulder, letting the flames blaze a bit before shooting forward and spinning around, a blaze following him and tearing through the Ghosts with ease, Bracer finishing the spin by launching skywards with a spinning slash that let a gout of blue flames rise up with him.

"WHOA THAT WAS AWESOME!" Brief yelped, and then he blinked in surprise when the Ghost Stone dropped into his hands, Zappy chuckling before flitting off, Brief screaming when more Ghost Knights charged at him, though Bracer shot back as Panty shot in while combining her pistols into a submachine gun and unloading on the Ghosts.

"Let's just focus on defending the damn stone first!" Bracer yelled, hacking down

"That may be for the best!" Panty yelled.

"Clip, take Brief with ya!" Bracer blocked an incoming slash coming from Kneesocks, Brief shooting back, and Clip trotted over while firing at the Ghost army.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Brief!" Clip grabbed the other teenager before shooting off.

"Where do you think _you're _going?!" Scanty fired a hail of bullets at Clip and Brief as they shot to the exit, and Kneesocks broke off her lock with Bracer and threw her combined scythes at the retreating two, Stocking countering by locking her swords at their hilts and charging forward like a buzz saw, deflecting the scythes and barreling through more of the Ghosts.

"Nice save!" Clip shouted, Brief jumping into the toilet transport, Clip firing before following after, Bracer diving in with them as a swarm of Ghosts followed them through, and the brothers shot out above at the boys' bathroom, the brothers immediately getting Brief out into the hall while also fending off the Ghosts, Bracer slashing the last bit down, growling a bit as he rested his blade on his shoulder.

"There, that should be the last of them… now, for the demon girls…" Bracer looked around, and the sound of gunfire pervaded the air, and much to the former Demon Hunters chagrin, more Ghost Knights began filing into the halls as some panicked students ran amok. "Well dammit…"

And then Stocking and Kneesocks burst out in a whirlwind of blades, completely ignoring the Ghosts as they tore through them, and Bracer jumped back as Clip and Brief ran off.

"WHOA!" Clip shouted, diving to the side and pulling Brief with him, "Shit man!"

"WAAAAGH! What the heck is going on!?" Brief nearly shrieked, and then he yelled _again _when the Daemon sisters' limo came tearing up into the hallway.

"Ah shit!" Bracer leapt back, Clip and Stocking retreating up the stairs with Brief in tow. "You guys hold it down! I'll find Panty and that other demon!"

"Got it!" Clip nodded before vanishing from sight, and Bracer reached into his coat as he shot off, revealing he'd swiped the Ghost Stone, but, more concerning to him was the fact that the wrappings on his arm were now forming cracks in them.

"Damn… fighting these demons is straining the seal… then again sealing arts are Gabriel's specialty, not Uncle Azrael's…" Bracer muttered, pocketing the Ghost Stone, "Let's just hope this draws those two away from Brief once they find out he doesn't have it."

_**With Clip**_

"Geez this is serious a car chase now?!" Clip fired back at the roaring limo as it shot after him, Stocking, and Brief, his shots definitely hitting but failing to actually nail Fastener while Kneesocks just casually ducked when he shot at her.

"Two can play at that game!" Stocking whistled, and after some more running, Chuck came crashing in, tearing through the windows in See-Through, Stocking leaping into the vehicle while Clip grabbed the panicking Brief and brought him in as well as the two vehicles shot out of the windows and began tearing up the side of the school building.

"OKAY SINCE WHEN WAS THE BUILDING THIS TALL?!" Clip yelled through his screams as he held on for dear life, Stocking glaring back at him.

"Oh suck it up Clip, you ride with Bracer all the time!" Stocking yelled.

"YEAH BUT AT LEAST BRACER ISN'T CHUCK!" Clip shouted, covering his head as they crashed in through the windows and back into the hall ways. "Phew…"

"Oh man that was nuts… AAAGH?! WHAT?! Where'd the stone go?!" Brief yelped, patting himself down.

"Eh? Didn't you have it on you once we got up here?" Clip asked.

"Yeah I did and I could've sworn I'd been holding onto it!" Brief shouted, then a short moment of silence passed, "WAIT DID BRACER SWIPE IT FROM ME?!"

And then See Through collided with the Daemon's limo…

_**With Bracer**_

"And found 'em!" Bracer skidded to a stop once he reached the hallway where bullets were whizzing by, rolling down until the shooting stopped, and then with some insurance, busting through the wall _just _as Panty knocked Scanty to it on the other side, his sword impacting with the floor as the demon dodged it.

"Hehehe, surprise!" Bracer chuckled, raking his sword up for another slash, Scanty flipping back as fire shot up.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Scanty snapped, Bracer spinning his blade to block her shots.

"Ah fuck yeah! Nice comeback!" Panty fist pumped and grabbed her guns, firing on Scanty to drive her back, the Demon fleeing into another hallway through some windows while firing at the angels as they gave chase after her, Bracer diving through to attempt and get in close, though he was repelled by Scanty, the demon batting him with her guns and through the windows and right into Panty, the two angels rolling before getting their footing while Scanty merged her weapons into a shotgun to blast at them, and as Bracer rolled and blocked a shot with his sealed arm, the wrapping taking notable damage, the Ghost Stone rolled out of his jacket pocket as he hit the ground.

"SHIT! Damn I just had to land on my ass." Bracer flexed his right hand, glancing back and spotting the Ghost Stone, "Fuck…"

"_YOU _had it?!" Scanty snapped, lunging for the Ghost stone, Bracer diving and grabbing it, then kicking Scanty aside, the demon having to counter incoming shots from Panty, ending up between the two angels. "So, you must have swiped the stone from that human boy did you? Hehehe, you realize _you're _the target now right?"

"That was the general plan truth be told." Bracer muttered.

"Oh please bitch, we have the stone, that basically means you lost already! Bracer can just wreck that fuckin' thing any time he pleases!" Panty chuckled, and Scanty smirked.

"Oh so you think? Hehehe, well then, try this on!" Scanty whistled hard, and resounding to it, a _horde _of Ghost Knights flooded out, and to the surprise of the angels, balled up and then merged into a _much _bulkier and outright _huge _variant covered in spiky armor, "Now get that stone from the angel!"

The Mega Knight lurched towards Bracer, it's helm splitting the ceiling as it's sword raked the floor, and Bracer sidestepped only to get pummeled by the beasts massive arm, his only savior being his devil arm despite the seal, but it did cause the Ghost Stone to go flying from his grasp.

"PANTY! Shoot the damn thing now!" Bracer snapped, just as he got flung through the wall, leaving holes as he went flying.

"You got it!" Panty fired, but Scanty shot her bullet out of the air and swiped the stone herself, laughing as she landed on the Ghost Knight.

"Sorry to say but I feel that you've last this fight dear angels!" Scanty chuckled, Bracer stepping out of the rubble, a glare on his face, "Ta ta!"

Bracer and Panty covered their faces as the Ghost Knight shot through the ceiling and to the roof.

"Shit…" Both angels muttered at once…

_**With Clip and Stocking**_

"Okay… this shoving match is getting old!" Clip sighed as See Through and the limo continued to push against each other, Stocking nodding.

"Yeah but we're stuck since these two are even!" Stocking stated.

"Yeah but at least Bracer has the stone, so that's good." Brief added.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for fighting demons than I'd say we have this in the bag… YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS!" Clip spun his guns and aimed at the floor, firing rapidly until See Through was shoved up from the force of it, Clip and Stocking ducking down (with Brief having to be shoved down) as See Through shoved it's way through the top of the limo, the tire striking Fastener while Kneesocks ducked, the windows of the hall bursting from the force of the impacts until See Through tore through, Clip grabbing Brief and jumping into the stair well to the roof.

"C'mon, that demon chick has no idea you don't have the stone, we'll draw her up there!" Clip shouted, Brief nodding as they dashed up the stairs, getting out to the open roof and the clear afternoon sky, Clip sighing.

"Ah man… we should be safe up here…" Brief sighed.

"Yeah don't count on it dude…" Clip grumbled, just in time for Kneesocks to bust through the roof, and as she came down with her scythe, _Bracer _shot up and blocked it with his right hand, stopping the blade dead as Stocking came up in See Through and knocked the limo aside while Clip shoved Brief out of the way, and Panty caught up with Bracer as Scanty and the Mega Knight crashed up and onto the roof.

"Well now, looks like our little chase… is over and we're up here now…" Scanty panted a bit, holding the Ghost Stone in one hand as Kneesocks joined her, just as tired looking as her sister.

"I thought the boy had the stone sister." Kneesocks asked.

"Yes well it turns out the albino one swiped it. I got it back but he's quite the ornery one." Scanty muttered, Bracer chuckling despite his own worn out appearance, just like the other three.

"Yeah well suck it… now why don't you get off your high horses?!" Bracer charged his blade and swung, a gout of fire engulfing the Mega Knight and blowing it to bits, the Daemon sisters landing with looks of disbelief as Bracer panted, a notable glow shining through the now _myriad _of cracks running along his seals.

"Whoa… what the fuck is up with Bracer's arm?" Panty muttered.

"That's not a cast so why the hell is it cracking?" Stocking murmured.

"The seal… must be coming undone…" Clip panted, the Daemon sisters staring at the sealed arm, sensing the demonic power leaking from the opening seal, shock on their features.

"It is… tch… let's just wrap this up and go home, I'm tried as balls…" Bracer grumbled, stabbing his sword into the ground.

"I agree with you there man." Panty muttered.

"Oh please, you've lost! We have the stone after all!" Scanty scoffed.

"Yes so by all logic you should just give up." Kneesocks stated, Bracer laughing.

"HAHAHA! Oh please… rule of thumb about Demon Hunters… we enjoy good fights like this… it makes life a bit more interesting… but right now we're all tired, it's been a _really _long day, and we'd just like to get home. So…" Bracer vanished from sight, his sword going with him, and then he was behind the Daemon sisters, "hand over the stone."

Scanty and Kneesocks shot around, Bracer catching their weapons, Brief gasping at the sight.

"WAGH! Guys we have to help him!" Brief yelped.

"Let Bracer handle this… I'm to worn out…" Clip sighed.

"We'll finish it… gagh… YO BRACER HURRY IT UP!" Panty shouted.

"Trying here!" Bracer snapped, jumping back and weaving around as the Daemon sisters lashed out at him.

"Come on Bracer, they're just a couple of hags!" Stocking yelled, and then the group actually gasped as Bracer was caught in a pincer move, getting slammined by both Sisters' weapons at melee, skidding to a stop on the ground on his back, his sword landing point down in the floor.

"AAAAGH!" The four of the main team screamed collectively, and the Daemon sisters chuckled.

"Huh, it seems he was all talk." Kneesocks scoffed.

"True… granted he was worn out… still, quite the…" Scanty was cut off, Bracer's hand twitching.

"Hehehehe… oh now _that _hurt… also, I bet you two are wondering why you're sensing demonic power coming from me… well then, wanna see?" Bracer stood up slowly, a smirk on his face as he tilted his head, the cracked wrappings beginning to unravel as he lifted his arm, "Cause these things are at their limit… **O Angel of Death who sealed this power… grant me permission to remove this seal… this burden I shall bear as an angel turned demon… that of a power born of a curse awakened by demonic blood… AWAKEN!"**

A burst of blue light followed, everyone present shielding their eyes until it died down, Clip the only one to remain neutral as Bracer's demon arm was bared to the world, the burn wrappings falling to the ground as he lowered the hand, looking at it as he flexed the fingers.

"Huh, never noticed those claws… small, but definitely sharp looking. Kehe… so now you two know… the name is Bracer Justice, the Nephilim… a pure blooded angel turned half breed…" Bracer grabbed his blade, the heavenly weapon glowing as Bracer forced demonic power into it, the Daemon sisters in complete shock at the sighed.

"HOLY SHIT! _That's _Bracer's demon arm?!" Panty yelped.

"Wow… he just got ten times cooler…" Stocking murmured, Brief yelling in nothing more than amazed shock.

"Huh… Bracer was right… a demon did wake up today… guess the Demon Hunter is back." Clip mused.

"No way… that demonic power is his… it's… it's so massive…" Scanty gasped.

"It's incredible he could have it… I can't help but… but be _amazed!" _Kneesocks spoke, Bracer losing his smirk as he spun his sword into his left hand.

"Let's get dangerous." Bracer muttered, pulling his right arm back and letting the phantasmal arm loose, the Daemons jumping the blow as it came down, Bracer switching sword hands to launch a wave of energy at them, having it blocked but then shooting into the air and clashing with Kneesocks, knocking her to her sisters before grabbing them with a phantasmal arm, chucking them to the ground, coming down with a rolling slash, Kneesocks spinning to intercept the sword, which _shattered _upon impact, a shockwave and burst of power resounding as everyone was blown back, Bracer skidding to a stop with his right hand, his claws raking into the concrete.

"Holy shit… Bracer broke his sword!" Clip muttered, sitting up on his knees.

"Damn he's strong…" Panty murmured.

"And cool…" Stocking breathed out.

"Tch… should've known Excalibur couldn't handle demonic power like that…" Bracer sighed and tossed the graying sharp of his former weapon, flexing his right wrist, "Not that I need it to finish this fight."

The Daemon sisters stood up, panting their gazes fixated on Bracer.

"So powerful… first I thought he was just some trashy angel but no…" Kneesocks panted, Scanty nodding.

"I agree… that's all just… ah my this is so _confusing! _Why do I feel hot and bothered right now?" Scanty muttered, "But this new development… I'm seeing a much better specimen than before…"

"I don't really know what the fuck you two are babbling about but I'd say it's time to end this." Bracer spoke up, walking forward, casually dodging a slash from Kneesocks, batting her weapon aside with his right hand, landing a roundhouse and then catching Scanty's guns before she could fire, sending _her _flying into her sister before slamming them both with a full powered phantasmal arm punch that formed a crater in the roof.

"HE'S SO POWERFUL!" The Daemons yelled in synch, their faces flushed and faces just… lewd as Bracer flicked his arm to the side, a brief aura coming off of it, and that was when he noticed the Ghost Stone falling, and he caught it with his right arm, grimacing as, after a moment, the limb glowed and then _drew in _the Ghost Stone, and _everyone _who was remotely conscious yelped when they saw a black. phantasmal image of Bracer beside him, though this one looked… _different, _though the black aura did help in discerning it, but an outline that certainly wasn't human could be made out.

"What in the hell?" Bracer waved his hand, the phantom following it, and then the Nephilim chuckled, pulling out a series of moves that the phantom followed before he stopped, then the image faded and moved back into Bracer, "Well, that's convinent."

"DUDE WHAT WAS THAT! It was so cool!" Brief ran up, and Bracer put his left hand on his chin.

"Truth be told I have no idea right now… huh… guess it's what Demon Bringer can do… guess it can consume Demonic artifacts and give me new abilities from their power… hehe, nice!" Bracer pumped a fist, slapping a high five with Brief.

"Oh man that is killer!" Brief laughed.

"So, I guess that means the thing is staying out for good?" Clip asked.

"Uh… yeah… I guess it is." Bracer stated, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, at least it'll be _way _easier to tell you two apart since your eyes are red again _and _the demon arm is out. Sooo… wanna head to my place for some alone time Bracer?" Panty slid up, and Bracer narrowed his eyes.

"Not on your damn life." Bracer muttered… and then the ground began shaking, "Shit… I uh… think that the Ghost Plant is about to go up in flames."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled, watching as flames erupted from the school and then the field turned into a fiery _sinkhole _before bursting, and by the time the blaze died down, it was getting dark and the sky was covered by darkening clouds, all the students gazing at the sinkhole near the ruined building, and the four angels sitting on the rubble near the flag, Bracer sleeping quietly, on a flatter piece, his hood raised over his head.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a bad party." Panty mused, "Still, I'm surprised Bracer was out so easily."

"Guess just unlocking all his demon powers wore him out." Stocking hummed, waving her legs in the air.

"Likely… agh man, what the fuck is dad gonna say about this when word hits? Cause _no way _nobody in the damn Vanguard _didn't _notice that… I bet we're gonna get a call from him or Uncle Azrael soon enough." Clip muttered, his legs hanging off the edge.

"Yeah there's that… hey, by the way, where the fuck did those demon chicks end up huh?" Panty asked, the three awake angels humming.

_**Daten City Mayor's Office**_

"You underestimated a weaker enemy that managed to trip you up as a result, _and then _you were taken down by some… _half breed garbage… _I see you still have much to learn, Miss Scanty, Miss Kneesocks."

The Daemon sisters were bowed before Daten City's mayor, their bodies rigid as he spoke in a rather annoyed tone at their screw up.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Mayor." Scanty spoke.

"The plan was to build up our forces on the surface and underground. You've made a real mess of things… _that, _and the half breed trash absorbed the Ghost Stone's power and simply got _stronger _because of it… an entirely _new _threat has been born and it's entirely your fault!" The mayor snapped, slamming his hand down on the desk. "You will be punished for your failure today."

"Mr. Mayor, you can't mean…" Kneesocks murmured, looking up, and just as the floor below the sisters opened up, before they fell, both were caught mid fall.

"Now now Mr. Mayor, they don't deserve to be punished like this. Neither of them could have known about the Nephilim, much less how troublesome those two bitch angels could be." A smooth voice spoke, the sisters looking back.

"Big Brother Sleeve!" Scanty gasped.

"And Big Brother Band!" Kneesocks gasped.

The two in question were mirror images of their sisters, Sleeve a near identical male copy of Kneesocks, with short light blue hair and a singular horn atop of his head, thin glasses seated over his sharp golden eyes, and his uniform's blazer had notable zippers attached to the sleeves.

Band was essentially a male Scanty, two arm bands on his arms, left _and _right, though what made him stand out was the fact that there was a notable stub were his left horn shoult have been, almost like it had been severed…

"You two? I thought you were busy in Dakuma taking care of some business there." The Mayor stated, Sleeve chuckling.

"Yes well I have Decro taking care of what is left my good sir. But please, have some mercy on our darling little sisters, this transgression was by no means intentional." Sleeve spoke, his tone mild but seemingly holding something back.

"Well then what _do _you suggest I do since they failed so _miserably?" _The mayor demanded, Sleeve and Band setting their sisters down, Band putting his arms behind his back.

"I believe we have something to go along better than a punishment…" Band produced a clip board, handing it to Sleeve.

"Namely, put me and Band in charge of our sisters' Ghost operations. We have vastly more experience in that field than they do, so it would be beneficial to us if we did so. I would be all too happy to research any and all samples they bring back… especially ones regarding that _half breed…" _Sleeve's tone dropped and seemed… _angry, _especially when his sister's gained outright _dreamy _looks at the mere thought of the half demon that was Bracer.

"That, and perhaps bring in assistance of some of the Devil ranking Demons under our command as well… they'd be most useful in coming plans, especially in regards to your grand plan, Mr. Mayor." Band stated.

"Hmm… I'll put it under consideration… your research is most certainly helpful Sleeve, so be sure to carry on with that. And find as much information as you can about the Nephilim… he's dangerous to all of our plans with that odd arm of his." The mayor demanded.

"Of course Mayor Corset… you can be assured, _everything _will go according to plan… _everything." _Sleeve chuckled, his face outright saying "My plan, not yours."

**A/N**

**And so come the older brothers of the Daemon sisters… trust me, these guys are gonna be dangerous. And… possibly some type of hijacking going on soon enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 9: Demon Bracer**

"**REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"**

An explosion and the clanging of Heavens hitting the ground, and Bracer growled as he tossed the piece of yet _another _ruined sword out of his right hand while Clip picked up the five coins.

"Tch… great, every sword I use just shatters on me after using it. That's just great!" Bracer complained as he hopped back into Tank Top, Clip rolling his eyes.

"Whatever… may have to do with the fact you keep grabbing them with that demon arm… heavenly weapons aren't meant to intake demonic power you know." Clip muttered, Bracer taking a turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Still… all of our recent Ghost hunts have been boring as shit! We take them down in one or two hits now, it's infuriating!" Bracer grumbled, leaning on the window.

"Of _course _you'd complain about the fighting being easy as hell… I for one am just glad we're getting easy Heavens off these fuckers." Clip stated, bouncing the pouch of Heavens they had as he dropped the new ones in there. "I bet we're faring better than the Anarchy sisters, that's for damn sure."

"Maybe."

"Hey, bro…" Clip muttered, and Bracer looked surprised, as Clip didn't _usually _call him that, "When are you going to stop playing dense and tell Stocking you like her back huh? Seriously, the dense idiot act is getting old… and Panty… geezus you two have been keeping this up since both of you hit puberty… just fuck and see if it means anything in the morning!"

"Clip, can we please not have this conversation in the car?" Bracer asked, his look a bit somber, much to his brother's surprise.

In fact, ever since unsealing his demon arm, Bracer had… changed. First off, his temper wasn't as short as before, he was calmer, more level headed and thoughtful… and more somber than brash, his tone not as cocky either. Sure, he still got annoyed a lot, but that was normal considering what they were surrounded by regularly… but Bracer had, notably, stopped using Zappy as a punching bag like everyone else did, and in his more recent spats with the elder of the Anarchy sisters, he'd been less… abrasive and more the level headed, logical one.

Well, the change wasn't all that bad considering this is how Bracer had been _before _being cursed, as Clip knew anyway.

"Uh… sure…" Clip murmured.

_**Monsatery**_

Clip was seated on the couch in his usual spot… while Bracer was sleeping on the second couch in the room, out cold but looking rather peaceful as he slept.

"Geez… he sleeps a lot more than usual…" Clip murmured.

"It's an after effect of awakening the Demon Bringer. Bracer is using up much more of his angelic energy in combat than before, while his demonic power steadily grows because of it. It's a condition the humans would refer to as hypersomnia." Ring appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Clip raising a brow.

"The inverse of insomnia I guess? So what, now he sleeps too much? That, and he's been eating way more than usual… mainly pizza…" Clip hummed.

"Yes, also that. The bean pole needs to consume a higher amount of calories than normal due to the amount of energy Demon Bringer causes him to use. Though, I am starting to have fears for him, seeing as how, as said before, his demonic power is growing, despite how intense it already is." Ring stated, taking his own massive seat, Clip raising a brow.

"Say what now?" Clip asked.

"I'm saying your older brother is progressively becoming more demon the more his power grows." Ring stated, and just as that finished, Clip ended up shrieking and jumping out of his seat when _something _crashed down through the roof and planted itself into the floor, and Ring simply looked up at the hole, "You're paying for that hole Azrael! MAAAN!"

"UNCLE AZRAEL?!" Clip snapped, peering up from behind the couch to see what the heck had just happened, blinking to see what was embedded in the floor, blinking to see, that of all things, it was a _katana, _though the length looked more like that of a _tachi. _

The weapon was currently within a traditional looking black scabbard with metal ornamentation on the ends and a yellow _sageo, _the ornament used for tying the scabbard to the waist, with an ornate, bronze colored, oval shaped guard, the hilt wrapped in white and black material in a design that mimicked the look of Bracer's Demon Bringer, or the other way around, the hilt having the relief of a dragon at the end… and there was a white piece of paper folded at the end.

"BRACER! Wake you scrawny, unmanly virgin ass up at once!" Ring yelled, throwing a punch, Bracer catching it with his right arm, an annoyed sigh coming out of his mouth as he sat up.

"What testosterone head?" Bracer muttered, getting whacked upside the head for the comment before Ring swiped the sword out of the floor, handing it to Bracer, who blinked to see the sword once again.

"No way… Uncle Azrael was holding onto this." Bracer took the sword, pulling the blade out, revealing the gleaming silver blade, spinning the weapon easily despite it's length, and then he noticed the paper as he sheathed it, "A note huh?"

Bracer extracted the note, placing the blade under his arm as he unrolled it, Clip leaning over his shoulder.

"Dear Bracer…" Bracer started to read, "The Heaven Vanguard, your old man included, has got their panties in a wad now since your devil powers have woken up for good… needless to say I'm in a pickle, but hey, nothing I can't manage… granted Gabriel got onto my ass and both you boys know a punishment from Gabriel is never a pleasant thing. Either way, I figured to send you good ol' Yamato again since I figured you'd be overloading any heavenly weapon you got your hands on. And I'm sure my old pal Ring doesn't have the funds to keep up with the rate you'd end up going through them, even with that Black Card of his."

"Well he's got that right… but just what the hell is this thing?" Clip muttered.

"I'll explain, let me finish." Bracer cleared his throat, and started talking in a more lax tone, one that was emulating their uncle as he started walking around the room, "So, in light of this, I got authorization form the G Man himself to send you the sword, seeing as how you're so proficient with it, I figured it'd come in handy during your Ghost hunts with Clip, and maybe some extra just to be safe. Granted, can't be as bad as Dakuma. Also, tell Clip that Cammie said hi… uh, not gonna add what she wanted me to add cause… shit Clip how did you get a girl like _her _huh? She makes Panty Anarchy look like a virgin, yeesh…"

"Hehehehe." Clip chuckled, obviously proud of that fact.

"Continuing…" Bracer turned to the next page, "So, that's all… also, Bracer, get off your ass and get a girlfriend already. One of the two Anarchy girls, or both, would suffice… besides, they're the only girls you've ever so much as talked to since pre-school anyway."

Bracer crumpled the paper at that last part with an audible sound, tossing the ball of paper to Zappy, the bird thing snapping it right up, Clip snickering in the background.

"Wow, even Uncle Azrael is telling you to get off your ass about it." Clip chuckled, and he blinked when, within the time it would take to blink, Yamato's blade was pointed at his face, Bracer now the one with a smirk as Clip's delayed reaction of shooting back and falling over the back of the couch came out, his older brother laughing as the sword was put up again.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha! Seriously though, drop that matter for now. Still, good to have my old pal' back." Bracer chuckled, Clip getting up.

"Not. Cool." Clip growled, "And what do you mean by "old pal" anyway?"

"You see Clip, that sword in Bracer's hands is a Demon Arms, a powerful weapon normally wielded by high ranking demons, the Devil class demons. They are weapons formed by the souls of demons and then subjugated by their masters. Some Devils use them as a method of getting the more ornery soldiers in line, often times bequeathing them to commanders or using the weapons themselves." Ring explained.

"Okay… doesn't explain why Bracer _has it." _Clip asked.

"It was my old weapon back when I was with the Demon Hunters, and before that, this sword was Uncle Azrael's. It used to belong to some Devil that betrayed Hell and helped seal up some stupidly powerful Ghost with it, and before he died he gave the sword to Heaven as insurance. By proxy of being the general weapons expert, Uncle Azrael was the one to get it." Bracer explained.

"Yes… and this particular Demon Arms is of the Dark Forged class… interesting, since they're the most powerful type." Ring hummed.

"I'M EVEN MORE CONFUSED NOW!" Clip yelled, putting his hands on his head.

"Hagh… why don't I just go and show you?" Bracer shrugged.

"Huh? But we literally just got back… we aren't gonna get another clue any time else today." Clip stated.

"Actually, I have a solution for that! Follow me you two scrubs!" Ring grabbed the boys and pulled a lever, Clip screaming as they fell, Ring stoic and Bracer watching as the seemingly random elevator took them underneath the monastery, and once it had literally crashed down, the boys awed at what they saw: A massive _arena _with caged _Ghosts _all around.

"Holy shit…" Bracer actually sounded impressed by this.

"What is this?" Clip asked.

"It is my MANLY training grounds, where I go to train and further chisel my body, pushing it to the limits! Since I do not possess a Heavenly Weapon nor Demon Arms, I cannot kill these Ghosts, and they make for excellent opponents in MANLY sparring!" Ring had gotten to posing as if he'd come straight out of Jojo's Bizarre adventure, his shirt tearing off for emphasis.

"Bro that's like… torture…" Bracer muttered.

"Ah no. All of these Ghosts went feral long ago. They have lost any and all sense of human reasoning that some Ghosts still manage to possess. They are little more than mindless monsters." Ring stated, said Ghosts gnawing and gnashing at their cages like beasts. "Each one is also rather powerful. Feel free to test yourself against some Bracer. But not _too _many!"

"Oh I hear ya' loud and clear." Bracer chuckled, jumping off into the arena.

"Hey, Ring, what the heck did you mean by you were worried about Bracer and his demon powers?" Clip asked, following Clip to the main tower.

"I fear that the ever increasing demonic power in your brother may bar him from Heaven all together… the great Lord God is forgiving, and in his infinite wisdom I do not doubt he could raise your brother… but somehow not even our good Lord could lift the curse that awoke the demonic side of your brother… I fear if that power is allowed to grow, then your brother will forever be barred from the great land of heaven, no matter how liberal our heavenly society may be. The Vanguard has their limits." Ring explained, Clip giving a wide eyed look, looking to his brother, and the black visage of the Doppelganger, what they'd dubbed the shadow that Bracer could summon, appeared for a moment as Bracer moved… that dark visage, the one that appeared demonic, haunting to look at.

"Bracer… might be locked out of Heaven forever?! No way… there's no way God would let one of his best Angels be locked out because of being a Nephilim!" Clip objected.

"I'm not saying it's matter of whether God wants to let Bracer back in or not… I'm saying if it's a matter of if he _can _or cannot… our Lord may be the Almighty, but not even he has control over the demons and the Devils, which is why we Angels must fight them and preserve the balance. Bracer has become one of those rare individuals who sits at the middle of light and dark… but for now, watch, and see the power your brother held as a Demon Hunter." Ring slammed a button, and a few cages opened up, letting five of the snarling Ghost beasts loose.

"Hehe… let's get dangerous." Bracer chuckled, flexing his right hand, and as one of the Ghosts lashed at him, he was gone and on the other side of the beast, sliding Yamato back into the scabbard, and when the blade clicked, what looked like a _distortion _in the space around the beast formed in the shape of a cut, said Ghost falling as it fell into two pieces.

"What the heck… that was so fast I couldn't even see it…" Clip mumbled, "And… was that…"

"Yes… Yamato, the Dark Forged Blade with an edge so sharp it can cut even space apart. A truly formidable weapon." Ring hummed.

Below, Bracer was dodging and sidestepping the Ghosts attacks with an almost casual amother of ease in his steps, every dodge little more than a blink as he moved through the air, and one dodge ended with Bracer severing a beasts limb with a lightning fast strike, sheathing his blade and then grabbing the Ghost beast, tossing it high before making what appeared to be the slightest of movements with his blade, the Ghost Beast then bursting as multiple cuts appeared in the air around it, then proceeding to cut down the third by catching it's maw on his blade, the beast being ripped clean in half by the blade, Bracer not so much as moving as it exploded, leaving the last two beasts to prowl around him.

"Shit fuck?! Three down and he hasn't taken even a scratch!" Clip yelped, leaning forward on the railing.

"Hmm… no wonder Bracer seems to have grown bored… your battles against Ghosts have been nothing more than pointless gimmick battles." Ring hummed.

"Huh?! Gimmick battles? Fuck that, we're gathering heaven coins so we can get home, why are they pointless!?" Clip snapped.

"That is something that I, sadly, cannot inform you of at this time young Angel. Let us just say that Bracer's reason for being banished from Heaven is a lot different than you previously thought it was." Ring stated, Clip raising a brow.

"Hmm… two against one eh? Well, why not make it more interesting?" Bracer smirked, stepping to the side, and as he did, his Doppelganger formed from a black aura that rose around him, holding a perfect, spectral copy on Yamato, and then Bracer stood back to back with the specter as the Ghost Beasts lunged, both vanishing with quick steps, the beasts exploding as Bracer sheathed his blade, and above, Clip blinked when he _swore, _that for a split second, Bracer's form changed, if for just a brief moment, as his Doppelganger faded back into him.

"What was that?" Clip murmured, rubbing his eyes to make sure he hadn't seen anything.

"Hmmm… I'll give him one more opponent… the exit elevator is nearby. I need to go and make a call." Ring walked off, Clip lifting a brow as he pressed one more button, and the younger Justice brother yelled in shock when, lurching out of the larger gate, came out a massive Ghost beast that oozed like slime, but had the form of a _hydra,_ and Bracer just looked _thrilled _to see it as he dodged the beasts acid spit.

"Oh now _this _looks like a fun Ghost! How come Daten City never gets things like this in it huh?!" Bracer landed on one of the Ghost's heads, vanishing as another bit down at him before using Demon Bringer to grab said head and yank off both in one go, though four more just sprouted from the stumps, "Right… cut off one head and two more take it's place… guess it's gonna have to be all at once then!"

Bracer took a stance, his right hand on his sword's hilt, the arm glowing as he poured power into the sword, his look serious, and he smirked as the hydra ghost charged at him.

"Jackpot!"

Bracer vanished with another burst of power, and all one could see were the after images of his moves that then seemed to gather back to him as he spun to a stop, sliding Yamato into the sheathe, a glint of light coming from the blade as it contacted, the hydra falling as it faded, a few Heavens dropping with it as Bracer stood up, flicking his right arm to the side.

"Hehe, so, Clip, whaddya think? Big Bro is pretty impressive when he's going all out like that huh?" Bracer flashed a thumbs up, Clip getting a red face.

"Do not bring up that childish nickname for you dammit… I stopped that when we were ten." Clip muttered, Bracer jumping up next to him.

"Yeah yeah, complain all you like. Ain't lettin' it go though." Bracer chuckled, poking Clip between the eyes. "Hey, were's steroid junkie?"

"He went to call someone apparently… I dunno… hey, wanna go stop by the Anarchy's place and see what's going on?" Clip put his arms behind his head and turned, Bracer humming.

"Sure why not? They drop by here all the time, might as well return the favor." Bracer hummed.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Yes… yes indeed I saw it… it was only a glimpse but I feel that, if the right conditions are met, Bracer could unlock more of the Devil class abilities he has… yes of course, I'll continue to watch him."

Ring was currently conversing with… someone, on the phone, Zappy perched on the Priests shoulder as he proceeded through the rows of trapped Ghost Beasts.

"My opinion? Well, the boy is certainly growing strong… Clip as well… but, Bracer's demonic abilities are more concerning at the moment… I fear he'll be locked out of… hmm? He wouldn't mind? I mean, Bracer is an odd case for Angels, but to not want to… you're his _uncle_, and you were more of a father to him than Michael ever was or could be, why would he not want to come back, if not to at least see you again?"

Ring stood there as the one on the other end, likely Azrael, spoke more on this matter, the Angel priest humming.

"No, I completely understand the situation… but Bracer would never leave Clip behind either… improvement? What do you… oh… yes, I do think Clip needs to learn to not rely on Bracer to be the problem solver but… no, yes, I understand… no, completely understood… the Anarchy girls? Bracer acts as he usually does… blows off Panty in her attempts to bed him, and acts oblivious to Stocking… "Did I ever consider why he does so?"… what do you mean? Bracer has no reason to avoid this matter."

More words from Azrael, and Ring hummed as he thought.

"That is a possibility but… even if he is how he is… no the thought _did _cross my mind before now… but I thought it a passing joke!... No I can see why… but to think he can hide it so well… my… why does Michael have to have such a troublesome child? I still find it odd… why is it his heritage never mattered until now?... the curse you say? No… neither Bracer nor Clip are aware of this matter, and I personally believe they should know who their mother truly was. I do not wish to shame Michael by letting his sons know that secret… about time? When?! Both may not be virgins to combat and strife but… no…. yes… I know… of course. Alright. I'll report in later about the progress of the boys' growth."

Ring hung up and sighed, Zappy flitting off his shoulder and too a cage.

"Zappy, I believe our wandering children are in for a rough time… these Ghosts they face will no longer be a challenge for either of them… but I feel the weight of a much more powerful threat looming over Daten City, one that makes even the Hell's Monkey pale by comparison… and as for Bracer… his future is clouded in mystery to me… I cannot see what awaits him unlike his brother… hmm… Lord, the gift of foresight you have given me is failing to help one of your sheep… please, allow him to have control of his own fate… let our cursed angel forge his own path… whatever it may be."

**A/N**

_**DWWWWOOOOON! *foreboding music* Ah yes, foreshadowing, how I love it. I plan for some fun over these next chapters… and expect plenty of interaction between the Justice and Anarchy siblings… also, ya'll are finally gonna get to meet Clip's GF too.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 10: Royal Flush**

_**Monastery**_

"YO! We're back from the hunt!"

Bracer came crashing into the main room of the monastery, Yamato set across his shoulders, and Clip followed in while looking at the pouch they kept their collected Heaven coins in.

"Shit man… that Minotaur Ghost combined with that Dragon Ghost nailed us big time cash! One hundred Heavens for both! Talk about serious pay! HAHAHA! I bet the Anarchy sisters never got this luck, even if they got a shit ton of those alien coins!" Clip cackled, Bracer and him bumping fists, and they looked around when they noticed that Ring hadn't come and clotheslined them yet…

"Weird… normally we're ass first on the floor by this point…" Bracer noted, bouncing his sword on his shoulders, and Clip nodded as Zappy flitted to the podium.

"So either he's lying in wait or something is going on…" Clip murmured, and the boys turned when the lift near the podium crashed down, Ring standing amid the dust as it cleared, and he cleared his throat.

"Welcome back you two. Good job on the hunt today." Ring stated, the boys tilting their head.

"Eh? He didn't call us wimps…" Bracer murmured.

"Or virginal pretty boys…" Clip muttered, he and his brother looking at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Both boys snapped, Ring slamming their heads together, getting them to fall back on a pew in a daze.

"Calm your virgin asses down!" Ring snapped, clearing his throat, "While you two were gone, I received a message… specifically a message for Clip… a certain, someone is going to be visiting…"

"Eh? Who?" Clip asked.

"They should be here any second." Ring stated, and with a crash of lightning that split the roof and landed right on top of Bracer, the Nephilim groaning in pain as the smoke began to clear, and he felt something on his back as well, and then they heard coughing while Ring groaned about the hole in the roof again.

"HAAGH! Man I _hate _getting zapped down! WAY TO GO MICHAEL YA' DICK!"

"Wait a minute… CAMMIE!?" Clip yelped, blinking as Bracer made another pained groan, and the smoke cleared to reveal a girl who was currently seated atop the twitching Bracer, with stunning looks that could be called "fairy like", pale in complexion and with shining ice colored eyes, possessing wavy, flowing cream colored hair that reached her rear by the looks of it, and a voluptuous figure covered by a black jacket over what looked like a layered camisole shirt, a black short skirt, dark leggings held by a garter belt, and white running shoes.

"CLIP!" Cammie jumped forward and tackled Clip to the ground, Bracer standing up as Clip was smothered on the floor.

"What a nice way to say high… I swear dad aimed for me on purpose didn't he?" Bracer rolled his right arm, Clip chuckling as he stood up, no effort on his part being put in stopping Cammie's snuggling of his face.

"I doubt it… dad is a dick but he's not that big of a dick. Metatron is _way _worse." Clip stated.

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here Clip! I haven't seen you in months!" Cammi complained, Clip chuckling.

"Sorry… just replying y'know?" Clip stated, and Cammie chuckled.

"I know! Oh, and hi Bracer, long time no see!" Cammie chuckled, Bracer rolling his eyes.

"Yo." Bracer replied.

"So… you done it with Panty, Stocking, or _both?" _Cammie asked, Bracer narrowing his eyes as he folded his arms.

"How about option D: Neither." Bracer replied, Cammie's jaw dropping.

"Yeah Bracer is still too much of a wimp to fess up to Stocking and he and Panty still refuse to resolve all that sexual tension that's been building up since middle school." Clip stated, shrugging.

"Just fuck and see if it means anything to ya' in the morning." Cammie stated, Bracer sighing.

"Haaagh… both of you shut the fuck up…" Bracer sighed.

"Yep, same ol' Bracer as always!" Cammie chuckled, and Clip yelped when she shoved him to the floor again.

"Okay… while those two… catch up…" Ring muttered, referring to the make out session that had started on the floor, "Bracer, Garterbelt has informed me that the Anarchy sisters made a bet with him: Earn 3 million dollars within the next three days. He was a bit too busy laughing his bondage loving ass off to say everything in full, so I'd like you to see what happens… also, I got this."

Ring held something out, and to Bracer's confusion, it was a hand of playing cards, a royal flush to be specific.

"The hell? A royal flush?" Bracer asked, taking the cards, leaning an elbow on Yamato.

"Yes… I presume this has something to do with the local Hellton Casino. Take a chance and investigate it when you can. Perhaps there is a Ghost located there, and, the Anarchy sisters may get… well, judging from the situation caught up, especially if they go to that casino to try and make their game easier. They have the luck of angels, so earning the earthly money there should be no problem." Ring informed, and Bracer hummed.

"Ah, I see… so, if I can find a Ghost there, that means there may be something going on behind the scenes… might be those demon sister's again… they've been pretty relentless as of late really… hmm, this may be a thing if it turns out that way. Alright, I'll go check it out." Bracer closed the hand of cards, slipping them into his pocket, turning on his heel and tapping the tangled mess that was Clip and Cammie with his sword. "Hey, c'mon lovebirds, we're moving out. You can go and find yourselves a hotel or something to catch up at. I've got business."

"Awww… and things were just heating up." Cammi complained, Clip in a daze, chuckling weirdly.

"Don't even _think _about fucking each other in the back of my car unless you want the curse of infinite deaths… we're likely gonna head to the local casino too… after finding the Anarchy sisters." Bracer muttered, turning on his heel and walking off.

"Casino?! Did I hear casino?!" Cammie yelped.

"Yep… there's one in town that's pretty big among the rich assholes… why we'd be going there I have no clue…" Clip murmured.

"Oh hardy har har… like there wouldn't be a chance for a big ass Ghost to appear in only the _second _most corrupt place in this goddamn cesspool of a city… geezus… why couldn't we be working in Dakuma?" Bracer sighed, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue, and Clip winced.

"Yeah… he's pissed off about something…" Clip murmured, standing up.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY ASSHOLE!" Bracer snapped from out of the room.

"He seems a little more temperamental than usual…" Cammie observed, "Well c'mon, let's go Clippy! I wanna see the casino, and I haven't seen Panty or Stocking in ages either!"

"You're just gonna mock them again aren't you? You do remember that Panty is scared shitless of you right?" Clip stated, opening the door to the exit road.

"Yeah of course. I just wanna say hi is all." Cammie stated, and that was when Bracer pulled, "Ohh, nice ride."

"Yeah, and like I said, no fucking in the back. C'mon, we have a couple of bitch angels to find."

Bracer shut an eye as the other two climbed in, and he pressed the pedal to the floor as he tore out, and Cammie leaned over to Clip, whispering.

"Is it just me, or is Bracer even more… well, _done, _than he normally is? Really he's in that mood again." Cammie murmured.

"Ah he'll cool off by tomorrow I can bet. Granted that depends on how the rest of this day goes… maybe he'll chipper up after fighting a Ghost or two… a good fight always gets him in a good mood." Clip responded, and the two flinched when they saw Bracer's glance glaring at them in the rearview mirror, "Uh… oh hey look! Brief actually just sent a text!"

"Who's Brief?" Cammie asked, leaning over to look at Clip's phone as they hit the highway.

"A friend of ours from the local high school… poor guy is absolutely _smitten _with Panty, but, he's a good guy, nice enough if shy… hell, Bracer finally has a fellow guy to nerd out with." Clip chuckled, Bracer rolling his eyes.

"Ah poor kid. Chasing after Panty is a problem. Even _if _he gets some, I bet my ass she'll go back to treating him like dirt once they're done. Just like she does every other guy she's ever fucked." Cammie scoffed, leaning on the window.

"I dunno… If she meets the right guy that could turn around… granted even _with _how he looks under his bangs, Brief is sadly _not _the kind of guy who'll be able to bring that side of her out… unless something drastic happens." Clip murmured, shrugging somewhat indifferently, going back to the phone, "Let's see… oh! Hey, bro, Brief is with the girls right now… he uh… says they keep getting fired from the jobs they take on because… well, I don't really need to explain do I?"

"Clip, we've known them since we were kids… no, you don't need to explain." Bracer responded, "Most recent place?"

"Uh let's see… here's the address."

Bracer glanced at the phone as Clip held it forward, and he rolled his eyes.

"I swear… we're the heavenly equivalent to a bunch of seventeen and eighteen year olds, how the fuck do they get hired for a job like that?" Bracer sighed, veering off.

"Daten City has shit standards and you know it… remember when their movie came out and Panty accidentally swapped it with a fucking porno?" Clip asked.

"Don't remind me… it just makes me think of that disgusting cockroach ghost…" Bracer grumbled.

"Eh?" Cammie hummed.

"Yeah… the Anarchy's are… kinda celebrities around these parts. They _were _the queens of the school but then some demon chicks came and stole that crown… and none of us have gone back sense since, well… Bracer… kinda blew up a massive Ghost Factory that was under the school." Clip stated.

"Hey, wasn't my fault the damn place imploded after I adsorbed that Ghost stone. Least I got a new ability outta it." Bracer raised his right arm, Cammie tilting her head.

"Well… turns out Bracer's demon arm, we've all just taken to calling it Demon Bringer after Garterbelt called it that, can consume… devour… uh, absorb, demonic artifacts or items and then transfer that power into… and apparently store things in it as well… no idea how _that _works… cause he somehow is keeping Yamato in that arm." Clip explained, Cammie humming.

"Demonic powers bro, don't question them… and no we're here."

Bracer pulled the car to a stop at a swanky bar, and Cammie narrowed her eyes to see it was one of those "service" types.

"Oh, great, a bunny girl bar… why am I _not _surprise this is where we'd be finding those two?" Cammie sighed.

"Hey don't ask me… they're the ones tyring to make 3 mil in 3 days…" Clip sighed, and Bracer simply shut the car off and stepped out, and just as soon as he'd shut his door, did the Anarchy sisters walk out of the place dressed like they were ready for a movie premier or something.

"Huh? Hey, what brings you here Bracer?" Panty hummed, and Brief slid out… for some reason wearing a red bunny girl suit…

"Business involving _you two _actually." Bracer stated.

"Geez, who pissed in your cereal today eh? You've got that "I'm done with everything" look on your face again." Panty stated.

"Yeah well getting smacked by a bolt of lightning and then seeing a certain person again after having a good day kinda put a damper on things… and HEY! Get outta the car and quite trying to do it!" Bracer slammed the roof of the car, and Clip then tumbled out.

"Ehehe, sorry bro, Cammie got in the mood all of a sudden and tackled me." Clip chuckled.

"Cammie? Wait since when was she down here on earth?" Stocking asked, and Panty yelped.

"Huh? Who's Cammie?" Brief asked.

"Hello there! I would be Cammie. I'm Clip's girlfriend." Cammie stuck herself out of the car just barely, and Panty yelled at the sigh of her as Cammie smirked, "Nice to see you again Panty."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Why are you down here?!" Panty yelled, pointing a finger at the other angel.

"I have no idea what you mean. I'm just visiting my darling boyfriend since I haven't gotten to see him in months! Oh the agony of having to wait, but _oh _the satisfaction that will be held during the pay off!" Cammie grabbed Clip again, the red garbed angel chuckling.

"Hagh, save it for the bedroom lover birds. So, guessing from the fancy shmancy clothes I bet you two are headed somewhere nice." Bracer murmured.

"Why yes actually. We have a way to win our bet with Garter! We're gonna make 3 million in one night!" Panty declared, doing her best to ignore Cammie's presence.

"We're heading to the casino, wanna go with? I bet it'd be fun!" Stocking suggested, sliding right to Bracer and giving a coy, flirting pose.

"Well, considering how the hint we got today was a hand of playing cards, a royal flush to be precise…" Bracer flashed the hand of cards, the cards being gone just as fast as they'd been taken out, "Seems Clip and I have gotta head there anyway."

"AGH! No no you can't! I'm trying to warn them not to because of how casinos are! Please help me out Bracer!" Brief yelped.

"Brief, dude, they're angels. We literally have the luck of freaking _God _on our side… besides they're already gone." Bracer pointed out, pointing to the nearby Hellton casino, the same one that Ring had mentioned earlier.

"AAAAGH!" Brief screamed, shooting after the girls, Bracer rolling his eyes again.

"Oooohhh! Let's go Clippy! I wanna earn some earthly cash and make the unlucky losers weep!" Cammie was already off herself, and Clip followed with a chuckle.

"So uh… hey, Bracer…" Clip murmured.

"No no, go off and make merry. I'll just be snooping around to see if I can find anything relating to that Ghost." Bracer pulled down his sleeve after showing how his arm was glowing, "Cause there is definitely one around… so go, have fun… I'll be blowing off steam."

Clip watched as Bracer practically merged with the influx of people entering the casino, fading into the shadows life a specter and just seeming to outright _vanish, _and the younger Justice brother caught up with Cammie as she joined the Anarchy sisters at some of the slots.

"Ah man this is gonna be bad…" Brief murmured.

"Ah don't worry Brief. Just Watch and prepare to see people cry." Clip stated, putting an arm over Brief's shoulders and lowing three fingers, and Brief yelped when all three Angel girls got three sevens on their first go.

"NO WAY?! Three sevens on their first try?!" Brief yelped, "They must have special angel luck or something!"

"Bracer _did _say that." Clip pointed out, and Brief just stood there gawking as the three just continued rolling in the cash.

"Hey maybe some of their luck has rubbed off on me!" Brief suggested, Clip grabbing him before he could try anything.

"Nope. Angelic traits don't just rub off on people, sorry to say though." Clip stated, and then he felt a sudden chill hit his spine. "The hell? I haven't felt that chill in ages…"

_**With Bracer**_

"Now where the hell could that Ghost be?"

Bracer was now wandering through the maintenance area of the casino, which he managed to slip into unnoticed no thanks to sticking to the shadows, and he was now using the glow from Demon Bringer as a light as he wandered through the halls, which were simply easy enough to follow, the brighter the blue glow, the closer he was getting.

"Convenient that this thing glows when it feels demonic energy or Ghost energy…" Bracer mused, and when the glow finally died down, he stuck to the wall, peering out to find a _massive _room with pipes sticking out all around, cash of all sorts flowing out of them and being fed to a _massive _Ghost formed like the pyramid on a certain countries currency, but with lashing tentacles, and Bracer pressed himself closer to the wall when he heard footsteps coming near.

"Hmm, Scanty and Kneesocks picked a fine Ghost to work with… the data I'll gather from this will be interesting to say the least… Band, make sure to record anything I miss."

"Of course Sleeve."

Bracer looked out a bit and his eyes widened to see the elders of the Daemon siblings…

"_Those two?! I… I remember… tch… the one missing a horn is the damned demon who cursed me!" _Bracer's teeth clenched a bit, and he held his breath when Sleeve and Band stopped.

"Hold on…" Sleeve looked around, then shrugged. "Eh, must have been nothing… the greed of these humans is fouling the air… it makes it so hard to sense things when one of the seven deadly sins is so thick in it…"

Band simply gave an affirmative to his brothers statement, and Bracer let out a sigh as the two left through another door, seemingly leaving to head somewhere else, and then the laughing of the sisters caught his ear, and he creeped out onto the scaffolding above the Ghost, nimbly and quietly getting to a higher spot, listening in as Kneesocks began speaking while the Ghost continued to gorge itself on money.

"Our collection of human money is progressing smoothly sister." Kneesocks hummed, a smug expression on her face, though nowhere near as smug as her sister's.

"Yes apparently. Just look at how considerably our little guy has grown!" Scanty mused.

"As long as he continues to gorge himself on that disgusting earthly currency he'll reach his complete form which will trigger the largest financial meltdown in history, throwing the human world into chaos! I know you already know this but I like to hear it out loud." Kneesocks stated, and Bracer let out a small scoff.

"No, but you just told me your entire plan." Bracer hummed, standing up and exiting the shadows, "Interesting operation you two have going on here! And quite the fat Ghost as well! Looks like that royal flush didn't lie… I just hit the jackpot with the hand I was dealt."

The Daemon sisters looked up in surprise, and then yelping in some mix of shock and… something else upon seeing that it was Bracer.

"Sister! It's… it's the Nephilim!" Kneesocks gasped.

"I can clearly see that! W-what is he doing back here?! How did you… f-find this place?" Scanty murmured, the two demon sisters shifting from worried to oddly excited, Bracer folding his arms and then glancing at his right arm, holding it up.

"This. It's like a damn radar for Ghosts _and _demons. The brighter the glow, the closer I am." Bracer stated, casually twirling a strand of hair as he continued along the scaffolding, going down a few layers, and when the Ghost lashed at him, he simply grabbed the massive tentacle with the phantasmal arm. "It's rude to attack someone when they're talking y'know?"

"Incredible… actually seeing that power in action is much different than being on the receiving end… the power coming off of him is amazing… so… enticing! You can feel it washing over you like a warm wave!" Kneesocks murmured, she and her sister bearing oddly… dreamy looks as they folded their hands, both with brightening red faces.

"Not only that… such a fine figure… an amazing specimen of a male form! Just enough exposed to make you think, but enough hidden to leave a mystery in the air, and the form of his demonic arm is exquisite as well! Ah! I feel I may faint from that combined with his power!" Scanty murmured.

"**We must make him ours!" **Both sisters proclaimed, smiles rising on their faces as similar ideas started to flow between them, a rosy tint as more… unclean ideas started forming.

"Okay, enough holding this thing back." Bracer muttered, letting go of the tentacle and jumping slamming his hands together, a light forming at his right arm as energy flowed from it, and when he separated his hands, Yamato began being unsheathed, and after it was pulled out, he grabbed the scabbard with his left hand, his draw so fast that the blade didn't appear to leave the sheath as the Ghost then lost the tentacle it lashed out with.

Bracer then turned and jumped when the Ghost lashed again, landing on the main floor, his right hand clenching Yamato's hilt, ready to draw, but just as the demonic sword began to leave the sheath, Bracer's body locked up when something hit his back, and with it, his vision blacked out.

"Shit…

When Bracer woke up, it didn't feel like much time had passed… but he _did _note the fact he was tied up with a darn tight knot and black rope that just unsettled him from the way it lashed him… and the fact that it grew tighter every time he moved… and then there was how he was hanging upside down, and he spotted Yamato sitting near the control panel, so obviously he hadn't been moved to a new room… especially since the Ghost was in plain view.

"The fuck?!" Bracer yelped.

"Oh I'm sorry. We just had to sedate you so we could set things up is all."

Scanty walked into view, talking pleasantly with a look like a happy school girl who'd gotten something she'd wanted.

"We simply hit you with a tranquilizer normally used for subduing unruly subordinates. You awoke faster than expected… perhaps a testament to your power?" Kneesocks suggested, the same pleased as punch look on her face.

"Great… that's just freaking great… today just isn't my day…" Bracer sighed, looking up to where he was tied, and then he noticed how his right wrist could still move… and then he remembered how Demon Bringer had claws, and an idea started forming.

"Oh don't speak like that! We're simply settling on the last arrangements while our Ghost continues to gorge himself is all. I assure you, you'll feel _much _better once we start." Scanty stated, getting uncomfortably close for Bracer's comfort at the moment.

"We're just going to have some fun breaking you into our perfect specimen… granted not much needs to be changed, especially physically." Kneesocks stated, stepping around the tied up Bracer.

"Uh huh…" Bracer muttered, and he yelped when Scanty reached around and groped his rear.

"Ohh! Firm! Hmmhmm… I wonder what the rest of his body is like…. Oh! Kneesocks, dear, come and feel his demon arm… the hard skin, the rough feeling… you can _feel _the power it holds as well!" Scanty was now stroking Demon Bringer, "I wonder how it would feel if he inserted two of these fingers into us…"

"HEY! Will you quit touching me dammit?!" Bracer snapped, and Kneesocks chuckled as she stepped in front of him while Scanty continued her "examination".

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Once my sister is done with her examining and I have my turn to look, we'll have plenty of fun! You'll enjoy what we do to you, I promise!" Kneesocks stated that with pure confidence, and Bracer just narrowed his eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Bracer muttered, glancing at the screens, and he smirked when the cameras caught the Anarchy sisters, Clip, and Cammie. "Really though, you're so focused on me, shouldn't you be tracking your video feeds of everything to know who the fuck to boot out?"

"You have you turn Kneesocks… I need to, phew, cool down for a moment. I'll check up on things and then get the… equipment." Scanty chuckled, going to the screens, and Kneesocks chuckled.

"Of course sister… now… let me have a look at you more closely…" Kneesocks started moving around, and Bracer took in a breath, and just on cue for his timing, Scanty yelled, catching her sister's attention.

"WHAT?!" Scanty yelped, Kneesocks going to the screen.

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Kneesocks yelped, and both looked to Bracer who just started whistling, meanwhile, working on severing the ropes at his back with his free wrist, his claws digging into the rope and slowly but surely damaging it. "Do you think they are here to thwart us? They had to have come here with Bracer!"

"Maybe, but look at their faces, at least, the three taudry ones… no, I think instead those obtuse twits are here to gamble." Scanty observed, and Bracer made a mental fist pump when a cord broke with a slight _pop. _

"Then by all means we should take advantage of this opportunity and to eradicate them!" Kneesocks declared, Scanty holding up a hand.

"Collect yourself Kneesocks. The last thing we want to do is give them a perfunctory death." Scanty stated, "Besides, we have him to deal with as well."

"Of course! We must repay them triple the insult they so rudely handed us! But what of our older brothers… what if they return while we're breaking him in?! You know how Sleeve gets!" Kneesocks stated.

"Not to worry sister, I have a plan for that. And I have a sublime thought!" Scanty hummed, "Since they're already here in our midst we might as well provide them with a genuine gambling experience!"

Kneesocks nodded and left with that, and Scanty turned to Bracer, waltzing over to him as the door shut, dropping him to the floor and getting him to sit up.

"And as for _you… _hmmhmmhmm." Scanty ran a finger up Bracer's chin, flicking it off, chuckling at the Nephilim's deadpan expression. "Oh the fun Kneesocks and I will have with you… making you learn how to submit to us and then dominate us… oh the joys! And the plans we have for later on… ah, I'm shaking at the mere thought!"

"Whoop de fuckin' do. I've honestly been threatened with worse than being turned into some bitch's boy toy." Bracer muttered, his voice an unamused deadpan, and Scanty resisted the urge to snap at him, "And _me, _be the sub?! HAHAHAHA! Oh my god that is fucking rich! Please, I may be a virgin but I can bet it that I'd be the dom in any situation."

"Hehehe, oh really? Obviously you don't know how we Devil classes play things. As I said, first, you will learn to submit to mine and Kneesocks' desires, and then, you will learn to dominate us. I can already feel the massive power residing in you… oh how we wish to make it and everything else about you ours." Scanty then straddled Bracer, chuckling, "And sadly for you, there's no escaping this fate."

"Keh… I guess you don't know my brother and our friends that well then. All of us have a nasty ol' habit of fucking shit up without even trying. And besides… I'm a former member of the Demon Hunters… I'm a pretty resourceful fucker." Bracer stated, feeling another snap as he broke another link in the rope.

"Hmhmm… we'll see how long that "resourcefulness" lasts once we break your mind with pleasure… now sit quietly and patiently. I have to observe what's going on outside." Scanty stood and fixed her skirt, walking to the control panel, and Bracer let out a breath.

"_Clip, get your ass in gear… shit is gonna go down." _Bracer thought, part of him _really _wishing that he'd suddenly develop twin telepathy at the time.

_**With Clip**_

Clip felt another chill climb up his spine as he watched Panty, Stocking, and Cammie go at it with the roulette wheels… and now it was unnerving him.

"_That chill… that's the one I get whenever Bracer ends up in a tought spot… but why? Nothing freaking stops him nowadays… so why the heck am I feeling the chill?" _Clip thought, "Hey… Cammie, I'm getting that chill down my back…"

"What kind of chill sweetie? The chill of knowing that after this you're going to get to fuck me silly?" Cammie cooed, Clip blushing and shaking his head.

"N-not _that _kind of chill! The… other one. But… a soft maybe…" Clip muttered, Cammie blinking, a dawning feeling hitting her.

"Ohhh… _that one… _but why? Bracer is a Demon Hunter, no way he'd be in such a tight spot, especially with his powers released." Cammie asked.

"I dunno… all I know is he's caught or something… and did the dealer just change?" Clip muttered, pointing off to how the dealer had changed to a (horribly) disguised Kneesocks, unbeknownst to the Angels, Clip really because he didn't bother remembering the Daemon sister so much as existed half of the time, and not like Cammie knew… the Anarchy sisters just flat out didn't notice.

"So, what're you going to do?" Cammie whispered, watching as the first bet was made, blinking when she saw that Panty lost it _hard. _"Wow… did their luck run out?"

"No idea… c'mon, if Bracer went searching around I bet he went to the maintenance areas." Clip stated.

"Of course… but c'mon Clippy! I wanna see what happens!" Cammie stated, watching intently as Panty and Stocking continually kept losing the bets they were making in sequence, almost like someone was purposefully fucking with their luck… which of course was _exactly _the case.

"Well… this is going to end so well for them…" Clip muttered, _"Bracer, you better have a way to get outta this… cause Cammie ain't gonna let me slip away…"_

_**Control Room**_

Bracer was watching the screen as the ongoing scene of Panty and Stocking losing what they'd accumulated kept up, and, Scanty was laughing her rear off in joy at the sight. Bracer was, at least, glad to see that Clip was fine, though Cammie looked _way _too amused at the moment.

"_Great… should've known I'd get stuck in this by myself… even if he tried, Clip couldn't slip away from Cammie even if he could turn into a damn specter… well, looks like I may need to employ some of that resourcefulness Scanty here mocked…" _Bracer thought, snapping another link of the rope.

"Bravo Kneesocks Bravo! Continue you insidious assault until those half beat angels are _broke! _Shame them into the depths of despair and then annihilate them!" Scanty cackled, and by now, the Anarchy sisters were all played out.

"Checkmate harpies!" Scanty chuckled.

"I'm not the only resourceful one by the by." Bracer chirped, Scanty turning to him for a brief moment and then back to the screen, and Scanty simply smirked as Panty tore off her shawl and handed it out to be bought.

"Oh you mean that pitiable display?" Scanty chuckled, and then an idea pinged in Bracer's head as the demon started laughing her rear off at the display, and on the screen, Clip had a gawking look while Cammie was stifling chuckles.

"Hey…" Bracer spoke up, a small smirk on his face, "I just noticed something really, you've kinda got a nice rear."

Scanty shot around in surprise, her face bright red, but then she chuckled, regaining her composure.

"Of course I do, my figure is perfect in every way… I'll enjoy letting you worship all of it once you're broken in." Scanty scoffed… but then in her head, she began having fantasies form against her will, and she shook her head to get them loose, "NO! Stay focused Scanty! Do not give into your desires just yet! There will be time for that later!"

"Hmm… nice ass, good slender waist and a supple chest… not to mention fit legs, slender arms, and a face that just seals the package all together. Yep, gotta say, you're probably one of the hottest girls I've met, and that's sayin' something considering I'm from Heaven." Bracer just spewed the flattery, and Scanty lurched forward as her face flushed, and Bracer's smirk widened a bit as the demon visibly shook, fighting off her urges. _"Perfect. Just gotta lay on the flattery and charm, and I can _bet _she'll pass the fuck out! Once that happens, I can split this rope, grab Yamato, bust the Ghost, and then get the fuck out of here. Perfect plan." _

"Resist it… resist it… mhmm… just thinking about it is getting me hot and bothered… the places he could possibly reach, where his tongue might go, how it'll all feel… AGH! No, fight it, fight it!" Scanty held her face as her body shook, visibly struggling to fight off the ever more explicit fantasies forming in her head.

"I also bet that you'd be an _adorable _sub in bed. Your cute face makes me wonder how you'd look at your peak. I bet it's adorable." Bracer chuckled, resisting the urge to snicker like a sadist as Scanty started keeping herself up by leaning on the console.

"Being pinned down and screwed like an animal… submitting to it all… riding him like a stallion and screaming it out… feeling it enter… NO! STOP! I have to fight it and focus! I can't give into my desires now!" Scanty muttered, and then Clip said his brother's name over the com, and the demoness' hips swayed a bit at just hearing the name of the Nephilim, and Bracer stifled a small chuckle when he saw that every time his name just so happened to be brought up, Scanty swayed more and more, her breathing getting faster as her legs shook, her eyes practically pinwheels and she kept muttering her inner fantasies aloud, "I-I _can't _be giving in now… how is this happening?"

"Hmm... y'know, now that I think about it, could you even handle my own personal "equipment"? The thought just occurred to me…" Bracer hummed, Scanty turning to him shakily as he gave a fake hum of thoughtfulness, "I mean, you have such a small, tight, and slender body I really have no idea if you could take it all."

"W-What… d-do you… m-mean I couldn't take it all?" Scanty murmured, shakily stepping away from the console, her face burning as she panted, her legs shaking like no tomorrow as she struggled to keep her growing lust in, and Bracer just chuckled, a playful smile on his face and an eye closed as he tilted his head.

"_Just one more small push…" _Bracer thought, feeling the ropes around him slacking just enough now, "Oh nothing really… just a personal musing."

"Tell me… t-tell me what you mean… I NEED TO KNOW!" Scanty demanded, slipping to a knee, "Dominating… being dominated… the… the thought of being turned into a blubbering mess of pleasure… ahh! I can't! I can't hold back, please tell me so I can let this go!"

Scanty jolted again as Bracer's name shot through the speakers, the demoness looking back to the screen, smirking to see Panty and Stocking just about bare.

"Ha... hahaha! Finally! Just a bit more… and we'll have them beaten! Now… tell me what you meant earlier!" Scanty started shuffling forward, and Bracer shrugged as if he'd decided to just give in and say the truth.

"All right then, guess I really don't have a choice but to submit." Bracer feigned a sigh, and Scanty snickered, "What I meant by you not being able to take it all, was me being curious if you amazing body could handle my… well, particularly impressive manhood. I'd say it's an impressive assault rifle of the male weapon of domination."

That was enough to finally snap the final leash on Scanty's restraint, the demoness' body jolting and a certain smell filling the dank air as she started moving forward.

"You… will… will… BE MINE!" Scanty lunged for Bracer, though what she hit was only a spectral image that vanished as soon as it was touched, and when she looked back, Bracer was standing at the console, free of his restraints with Yamato in his left hand, the black ropes in shambles in his right hand, and then he turned to the screen, chuckling at seeing Panty and Stocking pull through a win, Scanty slamming the ground with her fist as the Ghost and all the cash were sucked out through the pipes and deposited in the main casino, Bracer snickering to see Kneesocks get swept away, amusement in his eyes as Cammie practically swam in the wave, Clip blinking in surprise.

"No… no! How did this happen?!" Scanty muttered, her frustration showing through, and her hands were hiding a somewhat obvious wet spot on her skirt, like something had made it that way… and it certainly wasn't urine.

"Like I said, we have a bad habit of fucking shit up without trying to." Bracer stated, Scanty looking up as he set his sword across his shoulders.

"You… you were… you were playing me this whole time?!" Scanty snapped, a sense of anger mixed with something else rising up.

"Well, I guess you could say _some _of what I said was true." Bracer shrugged, and Scanty felt a jolt hit her body again. "After all, Angel's aren't really supposed to lie… but then again, Heaven has been getting pretty damn liberal over the past few millennia…"

As Bracer hummed, he looked down at the hunched over Scanty as she chuckled while breathing heavily, and he flinched a bit when she looked at him with a somewhat crazed, lewd look on her face, practically bearing hearts in her eyes.

"We were right… you're the perfect choice! Ahahaha… you're not just powerful, you're definitely a Devil, even if only by half! You will be ours… I swear…" Scanty murmured, and Bracer just knelt down, that apathetic expression back on his face as he rolled his right hands fingers on his knee, his other hand holding part of his bangs back to clearly show his left eye, the crimson colored orb cold appearance.

"We'll see about that Scanty. Fact you should know… we Demon Hunters are _annoyingly _hard to break. There's a reason we're so good at messing with demons!" Bracer stood up with that, using Yamato to blow open the door, Scanty shuddering on the ground with a lewd smile on her face as she finally succumbed to lust and fantasy.

_**Outside Hellton**_

Within the Daemon limousine, Sleeve and band were seated in the back as their sisters were loaded on, Kneesocks comatose and Scanty delirious and murmuring about… something… something that was obviously not to be spoken of aloud.

"Brother, please calm down, you're cursing up a terrible storm right now." Band stated, Sleeve tapping his foot on the floor as he directed Fastener to drive up, and sitting next to the elder Devil was a small, black, cat like creature with a zipper for a tail.

"I _know _Band! But I cannot help my enragement at the moment! That damned, cursed, cocky ass Nephilim thinks he can charm _my _sister into a delirious mess?! I'll have him burning with Lucifer in the lowest circle of hell for shit insult! No, he deserves worse than a punishment like that! I should break him in three and make _sure _he stays alive while continually feeding his broken body to the Furies! No, I should give him to Lillith and let her and the Lillim have their way with him… or… or… beat him to a bloody, broken pulp and make sure to allow Scanty to deliver the final blow! Then… then… no, I'm cruel but I'm so cruel as to let my precious sister kill someone, even if I hate him so much… AGH! I'll think of something, do not doubt me though!"

Sleeve's enraged ramblings kept going for the drive, and his annoyance only grew as, every time he so much as _muttered _Bracer's name in disgust, Scanty's hips would shake and sway just a bit, and Band sighed, glancing at his sisters.

"They chose a truly interesting target… still… I remember him… the Demon Hunter who severed my horn… hmph… seems his curse was only benefical… still… an interesting amount of data was collected today… perhaps we can make a Hybrid specifically for this situation?" Band hummed, and as Sleeve's ramblings got worse, he simply chopped his brother on the neck to make him stop, "Sleeve, calm down, or you will not be able to lead effectively."

Sleeve, however, was officially knocked out on the floor.

_**Monastery**_

"Ah man, that was fun! Hahaha, you totally missed it Bracer, Panty and Stocking had to strip down to keep the pay up, and holy shit, how they pulled through was hilarious!"

Cammie had been retelling the story to Bracer the whole drive back, and now he just sighed.

"Yeah, I know… you've only said it like, ten times." Bracer muttered, already headed for the kitchen.

"It was… odd, to say the least… still, what happened to you anyway?' Clip asked, Bracer getting out some slices of leftover pizza and sticking them in the microwave.

"Not much… found the Ghost and the Daemon sisters. Turns out they were behind it. They nailed me with a tranq dart of some sort and then tied me up." Bracer stated, Clip putting his hands on the table.

"HUH?! No wonder I felt that chill down my spine!" Clip yelped, Cammie sighing.

"And here I thought he was excited about finally losing his virginity." Cammie murmured, Clip yelping and looking at her.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that!" Clip yelped, then clearing his throat, "So uh… how'd you get out of that?"

"I uh… don't… I don't want to talk about it…" Bracer looked to the side, a tinge of red in his face, and Clip blinked, then Cammie grabbed him.

"C'mon Clippy. Let's go have some alone time. Also, let Bracer think." Cammie stated, pulling him off.

"Uhm… f-for what?" Clip asked.

"Hagh… Clip, sweetie, you need to start thinking with your dick a little more. It would make things so much sweeter for me… even if you didn't get to be my first one way… I still have a virginity I can give you before you get me delirious… if you know what I mean." Cammie mused, Clip's face reddening as he was dragged off, and Bracer sighed in amusement, rolling his eyes.

_**Bracer's Room**_

"And now I am wishing I could sleep after today… damn you hypersomnia and forever fucking up my sleeping schedule…"

Bracer was staring at his ceiling, not even under his covers and not even dressed in nightclothes… and the _annoyingly _loud sounds of Clip and Cammie going at it coming through the wall annoying the hell out of him… and frustrating him because Bracer couldn't stop thinking about how _easily _he'd charmed Scanty into a lustful mess back at the Hellton.

"What the fuck? Just… what. The. Fuck." Bracer muttered, and then he jammed a pillow over his head as he heard Cammie screaming for more, Bracer's growl rather audible as he then started jamming up the volume on his music.

"I swear I'll smash their skulls if that's what it takes… ggh… why the hell do I feel so frustrated?! I was just fucking with her to escape… it's not like I _actually _thought Scanty was hot in any way… I mean, how else was I supposed to get out of there huh?" Bracer muttered, staring at the ceiling again, "I mean… sure, she's got a nice body, and so does her sister… hell they're both good looking but… gagH! THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!"

Bracer grabbed the side of his head with one hand, his right hand digging into his bed, the claws tearing the mattress and covers asunder with ease.

"They're fucking sadistic ass Devils with _no _redeeming qualities! NO way there's anything better about them than being smug, arrogant cunts! It's like with Panty… looks nice but a total bitch who doesn't care about anything but their desires." Bracer muttered, and then his teeth grated when a certain memory came up, "No… no way, no how… I'm not attracted to any of them… not at all… besides… I don't deserve anyone… that's why… I haven't said anything to Stocking… isn't it?"

Bracer then felt a feeling of the world being shut out, a shallow sigh leaving his lips as he stared at the ceiling again, and he raised up his right hand, staring at it closely.

"What am I? A Nephilim? An Angel? Or a Devil?"

**A/N**

**And there we go, wham line… also… THIS IS WHY BCR IS RATHED M FOLKS. Stuff like that was BOUND to come up sooner or later… now as for where some of this is going… well, I'll say that episode 9b: Ghost the Phantom of Daten City, will remain intact within this story. I really should start considering who to pair Bracer with more seriously.**


	11. Chapter 11

BCR

**Chapter 11: Room for Three**

_**Daten City Capital Building**_

"Failed… failed… failed… failed... GAGH! What in the hell is _wrong _with these Ghosts?!"

Sleeve slammed a hand down on the desk he was at, the files Band had collected on the current report going flying, Band perfectly calm and still.

"Many of the Ghosts in Daten City simply embody and grow from aspects… the fact the four angels in this city can dispatch of them so easily shows that quite a bit… they grow fast but lack power and have it sucked away all too fast in the right conditions." Band stated, Sleeve running a hand down his face.

"Back in Dakuma the Ghosts could actually do damage and last a long while, and they formed actual entities, not mounds of fecal matter or _sperm. _I'd be much happier if we were being beasts like dragons, serpents, actual monsters that can inspire true fear and terror in the meager humans! BUT NO! We have to deal with stupid Ghosts like this! I understand how they can multiply and grow the more their sins are fed but they do not make good soldiers!" Sleeve snapped, his glasses slipping on his face a bit, and Band simply sighed.

"Yes, but, they are rather plentiful and show up regularly as well…" Band responded.

"Need I remind you that the cretins of this city recognized two of these Ghosts as damned _citizens _and recognized a marriage between them?" Sleeve muttered, tenting his hands, "This is why humans sicken me… they'll do anything in the name of being "progressive", completely disregarding their normal values and morals all in the name of "progress"…"

"Brother, all we have to do is make the idiocy of humans beneficial… not worry about _why _it exists… besides, the humans are an excellent source of the Ghosts we use to bolster our armies… unless we want to resort to that method…" Band murmured, he and his brother shuddering at the thought.

"Band, we do not speak of the Breeder System… if Lord Lucifer says it is banned, then you _know _it is a horrendous idea… it's also horribly disgusting as well as disturbingly unethical." Sleeve grumbled, "But even if these damned Ghosts have potential they lack discipline, the rule of law and chaos does not apply to them because they are too idiotic to use it like the more elite Ghosts… they don't work to inspire fear, they only hold petty grudges and seek idiotic as fuck goals they annoy the shit out of me."

"Brother, you're cursing again." Band stated.

"I don't give a damn right now Band… this city is a mess, _one _of my sisters has locked herself in her room with no sign of coming out, the other has been pacing the halls like a mad person, and Corset is a fucking imbecile! I never should have agreed to let him tutor Scanty and Kneesocks! He has drive and willingness, but his plans are utterly ridiculous and have no clear goal. Release the Hell's Monkey to reach Heaven? Is he serious?! Michael or Metatron would smite the beast and seal it once again within seconds if they're paying attention!" Sleeve snapped, "And even more annoying is that damned Nephilim, Bracer Justice… not only is he extremely powerful, he is an annoying, cocky brat… the fact he has the Yamato is even more troublesome…"

"Ah yes, the Yamato, a Dark Forged Devil Arms, created from a shard of Yamato no Orochi's soul itself… one of the strongest Demon Arms that was taken by Azrael during the previous wars." Band stated.

"Yes… not only that, the state he left Scanty in is abhorrent and sickens me… _why _does she lust after him?! I understand the allure of power but to such a forbidden extent… a being who is the embodiment of rebellion itself… and this one is annoying even more… if you can quell rebellion and make it submit, then fine… but if you cannot, then it will continue and only grow and become more intense… and this one has shown an incredible unwillingness to break or give in… a Demon Hunter at his finest…" Sleeve sighed, leaning his chin on his hands, "And now our sisters believe they can subdue this rebellious soul and make it theirs… but the chances of that would just make killing this one more worthwhile…"

Sleeve sighed again, and he opened an eye when the door opened, Kneesocks entering and standing near Band, and Sleeve hummed.

"Kneesocks? We're in the middle of a meeting." Sleeve stated.

"I know but… I'm still concerned about Scanty… something like this…" Kneesocks started, and then Sleeve spoke in.

"Has never happened before, I know…" Sleeve sighed.

"Still… the fact the Nephilim managed to do such a thing…" Kneesocks spoke with a mix of annoyance, anger and, to her brother's everlasting spite, _awe, _at acknowledging the achievement Bracer pulled off with words alone. "Please, allow me to make up for this transgression! I swear I'll break him myself if I must! I… I may even considering killing him."

"I'd personally go with the latter option." Sleeve murmured, his tone dripping with annoyance at the fact Kneesocks _hesitated _to say she'd kill Bracer, when normally she'd be as gung ho as could be about such a mission, "Also, please consider who you are choosing to fight. You are facing an Angel who is not only a former Demon Hunter, but also capable of wielding a Dark Forged Class Demon Arm _and _he has demonic powers, even if they're only budding…"

"I understand but still, please." Kneesocks insisted.

"Cool off first, then we'll discuss this… taking him on alone is a fool's errand. You can go, we'll talk later." Sleeve waved out, his sister making a short bow and leaving, Band humming. "Hagh… now that it's in the air I'll say it… that Nephilim's demonic energy… it feels rather familiar, does it not?"

"What do you mean?" Band asked, tilting his head.

"I mean exactly as I said…. That demonic signature is definitely of the High Devil class… and it's painfully familiar… tch, but the mere thought of that Nephilim enrages me so much I can't even remember it right now! Gggh… whatever… let's get to work again. I'll be calling in Necros and Sanguin for assistance… I don't trust Corset anymore." Sleeve stood, and Band hummed.

"Father? But, why?" Band asked.

"That… _thing _isn't our father anymore… Corset is but a pale shadow of who our father was… now he's just a deranged, bondage obsessed freak… as I said, he honestly believes that releasing the Hell's Monkey would do a damn thing… no… I have a better idea… tell me Band, how is our research on Hybrid generation going?"

_**Monastery**_

"Fuck me to tears…"

Bracer collapsed onto the couch of the living room, shoving his face into the pillow, a tired look on his face.

"Those two are way to goddamn energetic… geez, no wonder Panty is terrified of Cammie, that girl has a psychopathic libido…" Bracer rolled over and looked at the ceiling, Zappy snoozing on his perch in the mean time, and Bracer soon felt himself slipping off into sleep again…

"_It'll be okay you two… Mommy can't stay much longer… take care of you little brother Bracer, okay? Both of you are strong, but it's your job as the older brother to look after him… okay?"_

Bracer's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up as that brief dream ended… though it had felt more like a memory to him…

"What the hell was up with that?" Bracer muttered, putting a hand on his head, and then the door opened, Ring walking through and looking rather… angrily depressed, if that was even a thing, clutching a scrap of paper in his hands.

"This is but a test of the Lord, I cannot let my patience be tried to hard…" Ring murmured.

"Oh hey Ring… who the fuck pissed in your cereal?" Bracer yawned, and Ring took his own massive chair, leaning on his knees and holding out the paper, Bracer grabbing it, his right eye twitching after reading it, "Fuck me to tears…"

"Hagh… while I am most certainly pleased young Clip is happy… still… they're like rabbits." Ring sighed.

"I _know! _They need to sound proof that fucking room or else I'll just rig it myself! I can't even sleep in my own room because they go at it so often and Cammie is loud as hell!" Bracer sighed, "Well, at least there was that Ghost the other day…"

Bracer was obviously trying to change the subject, but Ring was right on board with that.

"Do tell? I was busy with a rigorous session of training with a friend of mine you headed out, so I'm curious." Ring hummed.

"Okay so here's the deal, the other day, after Zappy got the hint and we headed off for that TV Studio, y'know, for that one show everyone get's so anal about, that Judgment Day one." Bracer started, Ring nodding.

"Ah yes, I remember. Some of the cases on there are truly interesting… or unmanly crap!" Ring declared, Bracer nodding.

"Yeah… so, we headed there, and whopp de frickin do, turns out the Anarchy Sisters were the nights subjects, and they were kind of on the bad end because of the bullshit that was being fed to the crowd and then… pff… hehe, a fucking _monkey _with this weird brain helmet thing got fried when Panty and Stocking were zapped and then it went frickin' Phoenix Wright on their asses and tore the case to bits in seconds!" Bracer was stifling laughter, and Ring was chuckling lowly in amusement, "And then it turned out the ones behind the whole ordeal were those Daemon sisters… in which things have just gotten worse… the green haired one practically creamed once I gutted the Ghost that _actually _caused the whole mess, while the blue haired one looked about ready to lunge… hagh, well either way, the result was funny since the Anarchy girls got steamed at me and Clip for killing said Ghost… then again they were tied up so not like that had room to complain."

"Hmm, I see I see…" Ring hummed, and then Clip came walking in, chuckling in an odd way, his clothes and hair a total mess.

"Hehehe…. Well… Cammie just passed the hell out. Hehehe." Clip chuckled, Bracer falling silent as he went to the kitchen.

"Yeah… brag about how you fucked her brains out why don't ya'?" Bracer muttered, and the paper Ring had handed him fell to the ground, rolling to Clip, and he picked it up… and proceeded to spit take the water he was drinking.

"No frickin' way?! HOLY SHIT!" Clip chuckled, Bracer and Ring both letting out the same dejected sigh, "Pfft… wow, aren't they being dicks?"

"Care to say it out loud?" Ring muttered sarcastically.

"Hahaha! Hey Cammie! NEWS!" Clip ran off, and a few seconds of silence later left Bracer and Ring plugging their ears… and then Cammie's overjoyed squeal hit the air loud enough that Zappy keeled over.

"That's… I'm gone… I'm going to Garter's church while those two celebrate." Bracer stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to the gym." Ring declared, and with that, both were gone…

_**Old Church**_

"Yo!" Bracer basically crashed down the door of the church, Garterbelt shooting around as the Nephilim barged in.

"Bracer?! What the hell is your virgin ass doing over here!?" Garterbelt snapped.

"This." Bracer muttered, handing Garterbelt the paper he'd retrieved, and the afro headed priest yelped.

"WHAT?! Oh man this is _bad!" _Garter muttered, "If she's down here… oh lordy… but…" and then things started dawning on Garter as Bracer's look started getting increasingly annoyed, "That means Clip's gone and lost his virginity! AHAHAHAHAAA! Oh man that must suck for your poor virgin ass! Your awkward as hell brother constantly bangin' his slut girlfriend must be torture! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Garter, would you kindly shut the fuck up before I shove the church's spire up your ass?!" Bracer snapped, and the priest just kept laughing, Bracer blowing it off and proceeding out to the bridge, slamming the door behind him to shut out Garter's incessant laughter. "I swear the next person to give me shit about being a virgin is gonna burn in the lowest circle of hell."

Bracer knocked on the door to the sisters' living area, and he practically almost fell in once it was thrown open, finding himself with his head to the ceiling, and he sighed again, his eyes narrowing a bit to see Panty lean down over him and chuckle.

"What's up hot cheeks?" Panty snickered.

"Hi…" Bracer muttered.

"Panty back the hell up. Long time no see Bracer, what brings you here?" Stocking asked, Bracer jackknifing up and showing the announcement paper, and Panty yelped while stocking read it curiously.

"THE FUCK?! She's seriously staying down here till you two leave?!" Panty yelped.

"Let's see… Cammie Sole Inquisitora, daughter of Gabriel, by order of the Heaven Vanguard you are hereby added to the banishment of Bracer and Clip Justice, the sons of Michael, until further notice. You may only return once they do, not before. Well now it looks like Clip is gonna be having fun for a long time… I mean they already fuck like rabbits anyway. At least once a day." Stocking murmured, and Bracer sighed.

"That's the fucking problem." Bracer muttered, and then Panty snickered.

"Pfftehehehe! Oh man I can't imagine how frustrating this is for you man! HAHAHA! Havin' to deal with you little bro constantly getting it while you're still stuck as a virgin! HAHAHAH! I'd be happy to fix that but this is still too funny! HAHAHAHAHA!" Panty cackled, and Bracer made a noise that let off he was trying _not _to snap at that moment, but he did anyway.

"I swear I will cut you into a thousand pieces and then send every last frickin' one through a blender and feed it to Zappy!" Bracer grumbled, and Panty actually backed off from his tone, not to mention the practical death aura coming off of him.

"BRACER!" Stocking snapped, slapping Bracer across the face, and he just took it, "What the fuck bro? You normally don't threaten people like that! What's gotten into you?!"

"Yeah bro, I'm just teasing, learn to take a joke, geez." Panty muttered, and Bracer just let out a dejected breath.

"I'm… sorry…" Bracer murmured, both Anarchy sisters blinking in surprise, "I'm just stressed out to high hell right now… I'm sorry about snapping like that… I'm just really tired about people giving me shit for pointless stuff right now."

"Holy shit he apologized…" Panty murmured.

"Yeah something's wrong…" Stocking added, "Look, Bracer, it's not a big deal really… granted I'd probably be pissed off to high hell too if I kept being given shit for being a virgin…"

"Yeah but c'mon, in Heaven you're practically _expected _to lose your virginity by the time you hit sixteen… well, the heavenly equivalent of it anyway." Panty stated.

"Yeah and you're whore ass is only the equivalent of a seventeen year old and look at you." Stocking grumbled.

"Hey shut it bitch!" Panty snapped, "But seriously bro, you wanna fix you problem? My rooms open if you wanna do it while you're here y'know?"

"Panty will you stop trying to get into his drawers?! No way Bracer wants to lose his virginity to some whore like you!" Stocking snapped.

"Bitch, you're no better! It may not be as often but you still sleep around! Besides, technically speaking I know Bracer better! You were always doing your own thing when we were kids while we hung out! There are times I don't even get why you're crushing on him so hard!" Panty snapped.

"SHUT UP! Stop saying crap like that out loud!" Stocking snapped, grabbing her sister, the two butting heads again and getting into a classic shouting match, and to their surprise, Bracer slowly started laughing… but not mocking. He was genuinely amused at the classic display from his old friends, and even more shocking were the odd tears in his eyes.

"The fuck? Is he crying?" Panty muttered.

"Hahahahaha! Hehehe… ah man… that bring back memories." Bracer wiped off his eyes, and both female angels blushed hard when he showed a genuinely happy smile, one that was honest but carried just a tinge of sorrow to it, "That was a good reminder… I guess I really can't be Clip's protective big brother anymore… hehehe…"

"What? Was this whole thing about him denying that Clip is growing up?" Panty muttered.

"Panty try looking further than skin deep… please try to remember Bracer was kicked out of Heaven because of his right arm alone… he did nothing wrong… he was military, one of our best, and then he got cursed and boom, he was kicked out… his own _father _said he had to take his ass to Earth and kill Ghosts… try to imagine that for a moment…" Stocking stated, Panty taking a moment.

"Holy _shit _that would fucking suck!" Panty yelped.

"Hehehe… that's just one of a lot of things…" Bracer muttered, sitting on the floor and leaning his back on the wall, "Hagh… hey… random thought but, do you guys remember my mom? Cause I'm having a hard time with it…"

"Hmm…" Stocking hummed.

"Y'know, now that I think about it I don't think we ever met her… heck, did we ever see her?" Panty asked.

"I don't think so…" Stocking murmured, and Bracer hummed.

"Huh… weird… well… I guess it doesn't need to be dwelled on." Bracer shrugged, "So uh… would you guys mind if I crashed here tonight? I don't wanna go back to the monastery while Clip and Cammie are "celebrating" if you know what I mean."

"Dude I completely understand." Panty murmured, shuddering a bit.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine if you stay here. Just keep away from Garter or he may try to pull something." Stocking warned, Bracer chuckling as somewhat wobbling to the couch.

"Thanks… cause… I'm about to pass out…" Bracer let out a yawn and flopped down with his back on the cushions of the couch, and within seconds he'd fallen asleep, his head rolling on the arm rest a bit as he started snoozing, and the Anarchy sisters' jaws dropped at how Bracer looked while sleeping, what with his snowy white hair messily framing his face almost like a halo, his right arm hanging loosely off the edge while the other was across his chest, his legs unevenly set too, and his expression a rare serenely calm one.

"So cuuute!" Stocking awed, hearts practically popping into her eyes.

"Shit… he just looks even hotter when he's sleeping…" Panty murmured, "So how pissed off do you think he'd be if he woke up and found one of us riding him?"

"He'd probably be flustered and then kick us off before we could finish so I say don't do it. Still it's an interesting idea…" Stocking hummed, "Now shut up and let me enjoy seeing how cute he looks!"

"Pff, just suggesting it." Panty muttered.

"Well don't do it." Stocking muttered, both still lingering on the new sleeping Nephilim on their couch…

**A/N**

**Whoo… one day to make this chapter… a good little break before I dive into some heavyweight stuff involving the Justice Brothers and Bracer's issues in general is next, so expect the beach episode and shenanigans from that with just the Justice Bros mere presence influencing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 12: Beach time Insanity**

"Ring, tell me again _why _we came to this beach?"

Bracer was seated under an umbrella at the local beach, dressed in black and blue board shorts and an open beach shirt, and due to it's short sleeves the full extent of his right arm could be seen, the skin changing to normal at around halfway up his upper arm, and he just looked annoyed as crap while Ring was tanning.

"Because it is important to take time off and relax. Now I do not see why _you _are staying in the shade. It is unmanly." Ring stated.

"I'm a fuckin' albino, asshole! I literally have no skin, hair, or eye pigmentation, so I sunburn like a ham in an oven." Bracer snapped, Ring huffing.

"An UNMANLY excuse if ever I've seen any! A real MAN would brave the heat no matter how he'd end up! Look at this amazingly tanned, chisel figure! Carve these MANLY muscles into your mind twig!" Ring took to posing, and Bracer rolled his eyes.

"You're insane…" Bracer sighed, then looking to where Clip and Cammie were buried neck deep in the sand, "And the fuck are you two doing? You've been sitting there buried in the sand for the past frickin' hour doing nothing… granted _you've _been holding back moans."

"Ah nothing! Hehehehe." Cammie chuckled mischievously, and Clip tilted his head.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Clip snickered, and Bracer sighed again.

"Whatever… and in the meantime Panty and Stocking have the entire male populace of this damn beach wrapped around their little fingers as usual." Bracer murmured, spinning a strand of hair as he glanced over at the gawking crowd that surrounded the Anarchy sisters, yet another normal sight for a situation like this.

Bracer eventually just sighed, giving into the boredom and grabbing a smaller umbrella, opening it as he trotted across the sand to the Anarchy's, giving his usual greet that consisted of barging through the crowd.

"Yo."

"Oh hey Bracer." Stocking gave a small wave, and Panty chuckled.

"Dude, what the hell is up with the umbrella huh? Pffft…" Panty sniggered, and Bracer gave her a flat look.

"I'm albino… hell, considering that I really shouldn't be out here when the sun is glaring like this… pff, but good ol' steroid brains dragged me along against my will so now I'm stuck here." Bracer murmured, and then Brief slid up with one too many grocery bags on his arms.

"I had a feeling you guys were lying to me! That is so not cool!" Brief yelped, and Bracer just chuckled at the fact of how stupidly predictable that was.

"Brief c'mon, you've known them long enough how did you not expect that?" Bracer stated.

"Low blow Justice." Panty muttered, Bracer shrugging, "Either way, what the heck are you doing here Geek Boy? Doesn't the heat irritate your acne or something?"

"Yes, it does!" Brief replied bluntly, "You guys said you were too busy to work the church stand so I went and picked up all the meat for you!"

"Yeah we are busy." Panty replied shortly.

"Busy being lazy as hell." Bracer quipped, spinning his umbrella.

"I can't service all these people by myself! C'mon you're angels you gotta help me!" Brief stated.

"That's funny. Weird, I could've sworn we were busy on the beach being hot and getting hammered." Stocking murmured.

"Guys lay off him for crying out loud… seriously…" Bracer muttered.

"Perfect timing. Get your nerdy ass over here!" Panty chuckled, Brief's jaw dropping.

"You want me to go over there?! How come?!" Brief yelped, his face redder than a beet.

"Because, you need to rub oil all over me." Panty stated as she laid down and opened her top to expose her back.

"Yep, she's buzzed." Bracer hummed, and Breif got a nosebleed at the mere thought of doing so.

"I guess I will if you want me to I mean are you sure?!" Brief spat out rapidly.

"Hurry up before my buzz wears off fire crotch." Panty murmured, kicking Brief's face a bit, and Bracer jumped back when a familiar red carpet came careening in and slammed Brief across the beach, that familiar black limo bursting from the water and sweeping the crowd away, Bracer casually blocking the water with the umbrella in his hand while the Anarchy sisters were soaked rather thoroughly.

"Great, now they psycho sisters are here." Bracer sighed, peeking out from the cover he'd made as the Daemon sisters, clad in black bathing suits stepped out of the vehicle with Fastener by their side.

"Goodness, the pollution level on our beach has certainly escalated since we've been away. Oh, never mind it's just those moron angels again." Scanty observed, thankfully for Bracer not noticing his presence, though part of that certainly had to do with him repressing his power so as not to be sensed.

"Are you saying our lungs are currently insufflating the same air as them? Disgusting." Kneesocks scoffed, and Bracer took the chance to hide as the crowd returned.

"Not gonna get involved with this… just gonna slip away… and pretend nothing is happening." Bracer started slipping away from the crowd as things escalated, part of him glad that nobody was really armed… well, besides him and Clip but that was for their own reasons.

Once Bracer got back to the spot they were at, Ring hummed.

"And where were you?" Ring hummed.

"Chatting with the Anarchies… and then the Daemon chicks showed so I decided to bail." Bracer sat down back at his previous spot, laying down with his arms behind his head, then rolling onto his side, "I'm gonna take a power nap. Don't wake me up until we leave."

"As you say." Ring muttered, standing up to go do his own thing, and Bracer quickly dozed off in seconds.

"_A name… what would be a good name for you hmm? Ah! Let's see… Bracer Kao… yes. Keep in your head okay my child? Your name is Bracer Kao Rebellion Justice, and you brother is Clip Mael Rebellion Justice… you two will mean so much as the world changes…"_

Bracer shot upright as that ended, and he put a hand on his head.

"Was that… another memory about mom?" Bracer muttered, and then he heard a whistle… and was promptly slammed in the face by a volleyball hard enough to make him hit the ground, and when it rolled off, Bracer's expression could be described as a resting bitch face. "Grgh… WATCH IT ASSHOLES!"

Bracer picked up the ball and booted it with a roundhouse kick, unintentionally shoving demonic energy into the kick, sending the ball sailing off and wreathed in blue, and the next sound to come out was the noise of someone getting pegged by said ball a bit too hard.

"Whoops…" Bracer murmured, and then he noticed that Clip and Cammie weren't present in their holes, "The shit?"

Bracer's eyes then followed the footprint trail off to the ongoing volleyball game, and he noticed Cammie above the rest of the crowd, and he didn't even need to guess who was holding her up, and he promptly zipped over.

"Look who woke up." Clip chuckled.

"Hey man! You totally missed it, this game is nuts!" Cammie chuckled, "It's intense as hell, though not as intense as the other night."

"Cammie please." Clip chuckled.

"Oh my god." Bracer sighed, and Brief called game point… and that was when he noticed things getting odd as the Daemon sisters smacked around the game ball, the thing seeming to purposefully _dodge _when Panty or Stocking tried to hit it, and then it went and moved to then smack Panty in the face.

"Huh, that's weird." Clip hummed.

"What the shit?" Cammie muttered.

And then the sound of someone's fingers snapping hit the air as the ball sailed up again, and to everyone's surprise, a blue longsword made of energy shot out and skewered the ball, which then unwound to reveal that it was _Fastener, _who was then impaled onto the scoreboard as he tried to regenerate only to fail because of the sword that was gutting his head.

And then eyes turned to where the sword came from to see Bracer spinning another, smaller version of the energy sword on his right hand's index finger, snapping and letting it shatter.

"I thought something was up. Next time don't use your rat as a game ball." Bracer murmured, pulling his bangs back away from his left eye in that usual way he did it, "I thought demons were sticklers for rules… guess everyone is liable to break them in desperate situations eh?"

"WHOA! Bracer how the heck did you see that?!" Panty yelped, and Bracer's name being said is what finally snapped the Daemon's out of their surprise, Scanty's hips swaying and Kneesocks locking up for a moment.

"Lucky guess on my part." Bracer casually put his arms behind his head, and still skewered, Fastener let out a pitiful groan as his limbs pathetically twitched.

"What is _he _doing here?!" Kneesocks growled, her teeth grating as her fingers twitched.

"Ohh? What's with those reactions huh?" Stocking hummed.

"What, gettin' all hot and bothered all of a sudden are ya?" Panty mocked, and Scanty chuckled.

"I just got a pleasant idea! Let's make things a bit more interesting why don't we?" Scanty chuckled, "The winner of the match gets _him _without question, and the loser has to strip naked!"

"Eh?" Bracer muttered, "EEHHHHH?! Don't get I get a say in this?!"

"Bring it on! Not like it frickin' matters since we're gonna whoop your asses anyway!" Panty chuckled.

"NO IT DOES MATTER I'M NOT SOME OBJECT TO BE BARGAINED WITH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Bracer snapped, and one could _just barely _see his form flicker into a different one for nary a split second as he seethed.

"Sister?! Why make such a wager?! There's no point, we can just kill the Nephilim and be done with it!" Kneesocks hissed.

"Calm down sister… this is merely to sate myself until we win… but once we do… hehehehe… I promise I won't be holding back on him!" Scanty chuckled in a somewhat crazed way, and the Anarchy sister's collectively raised a brow.

"The fuck is up with her?" Panty muttered.

"That's the one who's obsessed with Bracer, and the other is just holding back! Ohoho she just made this shit personal! Your skank asses aren't goona lay a finger on him got it!?" Stocking snapped.

"Say that after we've one and made him our personal slave! I'll enjoy rubbing it in your whore face once he's mine!" Scanty laughed, and Kneesocks growled as her face flushed.

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Bracer yelled, and then his eye twitched when the game started up again, both sides going full tilt at each other with powers blazing out and calling moves, the crowd aweing at the new spectacle before them.

"Wow… suddenly this has become an argument about Bracer… why?" Clip sighed.

"Because the poor guy has a bad habit of charming girls without trying to. Hehehe." Cammie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he did get most of dad's charms… and now it's biting him in the ass… kehehehe." Clip snickered, and Bracer shot him a look for that comment. "What? It's true! You've got two demon chicks after your ass, one to fuck it the other… I don't really know, and then, well, Panty and Stocking, what more do I need to say?"

"Shut the hell up… not like I asked to be put into this weird as all hell situation." Bracer grumbled, pulling a hand down his face in frustration as the game kept up, "Why in the hell am I the bargaining chip now?"

The heated game just kept up, everything so fast that the only ones who could keep up were the other angels present, and amid it, Chuck and Zappy took the time to screw with the twitching Fastener since the thing couldn't even move, just making the thing's situation worse and even more pitiful to look at when one saw it going.

Things finally came down to the last bit, both sides worn out and beat up, and down to one more serve on the demon's side, Kneesocks launching Scanty into the air to deliver a hard spike.

"Well this has been rather diverting but it's time to wrap things up, whaddya say?!" Scanty knocked the ball down hard, and Stocking dived for it, just managing to get it but being knocked back by the force as it sailed up.

"Got it!" Stocking muttered.

"Perfect shot! Game over!" Panty shot into the air, and as she reared her hand back, her halo formed, "You're about to get hardcore served, repent bitches!"

The other trio of angels blinked as the ball hit the sand and left a heart shaped crater in it's wake, the demon sisters shocked at what had just happened.

"Did we just lose?" Scanty muttered, her anger flaring up in such a way that the sand at her feet turned into_ glass _as she twitched.

"Sister calm down you'll turn this whole beach into glass!" Kneesocks yelped.

"I was so _close _to being able to make him mine! AAAGH! Curse those angels!" Scanty growled, flames shooting up around her.

"Well? Which one of you wants to get butt ass naked first?' Panty chuckled, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Your fans are ready to make it rain up in here." Stocking chuckled, most of the crowd cheering, the demon sisters seeming to relent… only to then pull out vials of _something. _

"Gotcha!" Both chuckled, tossing the bottles up, Scanty taking two pot shots and shattering them, the liquid splashing into the ocean below, and then from it, a giant squid Ghost burst out and stormed the beach, followed by a giant crab Ghost and several other sea animal ghosts.

"Oh ho ho now we're talking!" Bracer chuckled, drawing Yamato out and rapidly cutting a Ghost shark that came at him in two with a quick strike, also skewering it with summoned swords before it exploded, and he skidded to a stop, a passing glance from him going towards the Daemon sisters as they took their leave, Scanty swearing at the top of her lungs while her sister shot a death glare at Bracer, who simply chuckled as he shot back into the fray with an excited smirk.

"Well shit!" Clip jumped back from the crab and fired at it, growling when his bullets bounced off the shell, "Fuck…"

Clip and Cammie blinked when the beast was skewered by at least a dozen of Bracer's summoned swords, and he then came down from above, a brief glint being seen as he attacked, and he was already sheathing his blade as he skidded to a stop near the other two, the clacking of the tsuba hitting the scabbard timing just right as the Ghost split into pieces and exploded.

"C'mon Clip, put a bit more muscle into it!" Bracer chuckled, standing straight.

"Oh please! You have a goddamn Demon Arms and I just have these revolvers! They are not useful against armored enemies and you know it!" Clip snapped, Bracer shrugging and then snaring a Ghost dolphin with the spectral arm, drawing it close and cutting it apart.

"Sounds like you need more stopping power now… how about a Justice Bros brand Ghost Cleanup?!" Bracer snickered, taking a stance, and Clip twirled his guns, purposefully holding them gangster style.

"Let's do it then!" Clip chuckled, both brothers shooting into the swarm of Ghosts…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Underneath the water and in the Daemon limo, Kneesocks had an amused look on her face while Scanty was seething and pounding on the window.

"Sister, please stop pounding on the window, it'll break." Kneesocks warned, Scanty biting a finger.

"Why why why?! We got so _close _to snaring him! Every time we try those cursed angel whores interfere or we just can't do so!" Scanty growled, her leg bouncing to match her annoyance.

"Sister just let it go. There's no point focusing on that Nephilim." Kneesocks muttered, looking to the side.

"WHAT?! You were enticed by his power too! You even agreed that we must make him ours!" Scanty objected.

"Maybe we should just give up on it… after all it's been rather detrimental to you." Kneesocks stated.

"Detrimental?! How?" Scanty demanded, a flicker of flame coming off her.

"He's all you think about! You're obsessed sister! Your desires are clouding your mind." Kneesocks stated, "It's ridiculous how every time you hear his name your body reacts in such a lewd manner… it's unbecoming."

"Oh but the feeling! At the Hellton I found out… we were right, he's the perfect choice!" Scanty chuckled, her legs shuffling a bit, "Don't tell me you've lost interest in breaking him! Imagine what we could do… what he could do to us in turn! It's enough to make me tipsy with lust!"

"That's the problem." Kneesocks murmured, hiding her flushing face as the thoughts occurred to her as well, "Besides, the thought of me liking a Nephilim, one from heaven no less, is preposterous!"

"You seemed rather on board with me before though! Why the sudden change of heart?" Scanty mewled in complaint, her young sister just averting her gaze.

"There's no reason, no reason at all… I'm just not interested." Kneesocks muttered, but her face said there was internal doubts there, "But still, at the next opportunity, _please _talk with Sleeve and Band about this… subject…"

"Fine… I don't expect much though seeing as how big brother Sleeve hates Bracers very existence." Scanty sighed, a slight shudder passing through her body, and her face then changed to a dirty smile, "Ehehehehee…"

Kneesocks could only just sigh.

_**At the Beach**_

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Bracer and Clip blasted another of the sea Ghosts to bits, the two skidding to a stop, and then their attention was drawn to the giant squid, which was manhandling Stocking as Panty struggled with some Ghost bugs clinging to her.

"Well now isn't all of this just a mess?" Clip muttered, spinning a gun.

"Yeah…" Bracer sighed.

"A SPERM WHALE GHOST?! NO WAY!"

The brothers turned when the yell sounded, both yelping when the mention Ghost animal came careening down, landing right on top of a shack, and then to their increasing surprise, Ring appeared and hefted the massive beast up.

"BEHOLD Garter you greedy, defenseless weakling! This is the power of a true MAN! BRACER, SLAY THIS BEAST!" Ring declared, throwing the Ghost.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Clip yelped, Bracer shooting and slashing, cutting right through the Ghost whale, the explosion backing him as he skidded to a stop and jammed his sword into its scabbard.

"There, all that leaves is the damn kaiju squid…" Bracer stood straight, letting out a disgusted noise as he looked at the Ghost, and Cammie notably shuddered.

"Why did it have to be tentacles?" Cammie muttered, hugging her arms.

"BRACER, CLIP! DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!" Panty yelled as she tried to wrench off the starfish cleaning to her chest, and then a Ghost crab jumped to her ear, and she yelped, "AH! That's sensitive!"

"Hagh… let's finish this one." Bracer muttered, and to his surprise, Cammie shot forward, and within seconds, the squid Ghost had a _massive _hole through it's body, Cammie standing on the other side with heavenly white gauntlets on her arms.

"I fucking _hate _stuff like that!" Cammie yelled, and then the still not dead beast lurched forward, snaring her leg, and she shrieked, "AAAAAAGGGHHH! CLIP HELP MEEEE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"The shit?" Bracer muttered.

"Yeah Cammie has a thing against bondage in any form…" Clip muttered.

"Ah… well, this'll only take a second." Bracer stepped forward, and with a few cute, the squid ghost was finished with one more explosion, and Clip caught Cammie as she fell, the girl shuddering and clinging to him, Stocking landing on the sand and letting out a disappointed sound.

"Okay, nice of you AH!... to help them but… mmmh… WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Panty yelped, swatting the crab off her ear.

"Uh… not really sure how to help, sorry." Bracer shrugged, storing Yamato as he did so.

"OH COME ON!" Panty complained, a hearty laugh being given by the others as she kept trying to get free, and Brief, whose face was covered by black Ghost seaweed, had a seeping nosebleed.

"Guys? Hey uh… what's going on?" Brief murmured as he picked up on the laughter, "Guys?"

**A/N**

**And now the break is done… time for plot advancement!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 13: Bloodlines: The Exiled Race **

"Okay now _why _are you guys dragging me along?"

Bracer adjusted the scarf around his neck and shuffled down into his heavier winter duster, looking out the back seat window of Tank Top with a hint of annoyance as Clip drove along, Cammie turning around in the back seat, the girl also dressed in winter clothing, and Clip was wearing a padded coat over his normal attire to compensate.

"Because you've been a depressing wet towel since winter hit that's why." Cammie stated.

"Yeah well try having a couple of demon chicks trying to capture you just as frequently as you are fighting Ghosts and see how chipper you are after a few months go by." Bracer muttered, folding his arms.

"Yeah I can only imagine." Clip sighed, "Look dude, you need to just relax and get a chance to calm down a bit. You've been working way to hard anyway… seriously if you aren't out Ghost hunting you're avoiding those demons… you spent an entire _week _out in the city with barely any word to us at the monastery. It's a little concerning."

Bracer just sighed and looked out the window, Clip letting out a breath as Cammie turned back forward.

"He's just pent up is all… the guy _literally _needs to sleep with someone… but he keeps shooting Panty down and he refuses to say anything to Stocking… yeesh… my question is why?" Cammie murmured, a little glad Bracer had brought his recent acquisition of black, noise canceling headphones and slid them up over his ears.

"No idea… I can hardly read Bracer at times to be honest… most of the time he's got his heart on his sleeve but now it seems like he's just pulled it in… something has to be up… I just wish I could see _what _it is." Clip sighed, looking out of his own window, "Hmm… so where should we go huh?"

"Hmm… oh, there's a really nice café I found the other day! Maybe Bracer needs something good and sweet in his mouth to cheer him up?" Cammie suggested, the boys collectively groaned at the double entendre, even if it was unintentional on Cammie's part, "What? Why are you guys acting like I just said a bad pun?"

"Sibling thing." Bracer and Clip murmured in synch, Cammie humming, looking out to the buildings around them, the continuing drive silent except for the music coming from the radio, and then Bracer ended up dozing off again in the back seat, the two at front noting it since they heard his head hit the window with a soft _thunk _sound.

"_Mom… do you have to go?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry sweetie… I'm so sorry that things are going to become much harder for you and Clip… please understand that I can't stay her any more… your father has been trying to keep the secret for too long now… I don't want the Vanguard to find out who I really am, so I have to go."_

"_But… what about everything here? All our friends! Everyone likes you mom, why would they…"_

"_There are things not even those here in Heaven will look past… but you and Clip have to be strong… remember what I've told you… you two will be so important as you grow older… watch out for the people you care about… and please… don't deny your heart. It'll only hurt you."_

Bracer's eyes slowly opened as that ended, and by now he was getting used to the whole thing… and then he finally registered he was on the couch back at the monastery.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Bracer sat up, seeing Ring at his seat, and Clip was sitting in his own chair with a cheek puffed out.

"What's going on?" Bracer murmured.

"Muscle head here called us back and said he had something important to tell us… I have no idea what it's about though." Clip sighed, and Bracer sat up straight.

"Okay… shoot." Bracer murmured, folding his hands, and Ring stood up to tower over the two teenaged angels.

"What I am about to inform you two of is something that the Seraphs of the Vanguard have kept a secret since the day you two were born… in fact, I wouldn't even be speaking of it if Azrael hadn't given me permission… he figured it was about time you two learn the truth on this particular matter." Ring spoke, and Clip raised a brow.

"Then could you tell us what the fuck this is even about?!" Clip snapped.

"It's about our mother… isn't it?" Bracer murmured, Ring nodding.

"Yes, it is." Ring continued, "You two hold next to no memories of your mother, correct?" the priest got a nod from both, though he could tell Bracer knew a thing or two from his comment earlier, "There is a reason for that… for it is the reason your father is… shall I say apathetic?"

"Apathetic? Ring, we were basically raised by our uncle for crying out loud. Our dad _doesn't care." _Clip muttered, "At least… not much."

"There is reason for his distance. The truth is, and I shall be blunt about this since I know neither of you like mincing words…" Ring stated, the brothers nodding, "In truth… your mother was a Devil class Chaos Demon, Corruna Rebellion… the woman Michael refuses to speak of."

Both boys gleaned looks of shock, though Clip looked to be taking it a bit harder than Bracer.

"Y-You're kidding… r-right? No way you're serious…" Clip murmured, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"I said I would be direct with you two Clip, and I am. You two are both naturally born Nephilim, one half angel, one half demon… or, as some on both sides like to say, physical embodiments of the concept of "rebellion" itself… long ago, before society flourished, Nephilim like yourselves were common… but, they were known as the Exiled Race… born of forbidden bonds between two races created to oppose one another… but, they were also closer to the sinful humans that either could hope to be as well, and this is why Nephilim were feared… not only did they hold great power, they could sway people and cause great change in the world. Some of the greatest leaders in history were Nephilim, whether aware of it or not." Ring continued, and Clip was still fully processing it all, while Bracer was oddly calm.

"So… what about our mother?" Bracer muttered, tenting his hands again.

"Yes, that." Ring cleared his throat, "Your mother met Lord Michael during his own tenure here on Earth during his teenaged years, and in a twist of fate, one of God's most loyal ended up breaking one of the most well-kept rules in Heaven, _never _to breed or hold feelings for a Demon… but, he managed to keep her true identity a secret from even Metatron himself for quite a long time, longer than expected… and then, you two were born to them. Two children with snow white hair and skin, radiating both the power of an angel and a demon from their small bodies… and one of them, you Bracer, with a malformed right arm that released demonic power like an exhaust pipe… I do not believe you were aware, but the Demon Bringer had been sealed in a similar way than before such a young age… you do remember what you were told though, right?"

"Yeah… for a while… I was told it was because of a bad injury when I was a baby that left my arm scarred, so it was left wrapped to hide the scars… but, from birth? I don't even remember having this thing until I was cursed when that demon I fought stabbed his severed horn into my arm!" Bracer stated, standing upright.

"Gabriel was very thorough in her sealing of the demonic power within both of you… none had the heart to cast out two innocent children, even if their birth violated the law of Heaven itself… and God himself gave guidance to allow you two to live despite the protests of many on the Vanguard… our Lord is a most merciful being indeed, and a most forgiving one. Michael was not removed from the Vanguard, and your mother was allowed to remain in Heaven so as to raise her children until they came of a certain age, in which then, your uncle, Azrael, would then raise you… your father is not distant because he chooses to be… but because that is his punishment for his sin." Ring informed, and Clip was wide eyed, while Bracer's bangs worked to hide his eyes, but his hands were tight against each other.

"No way… we're… we were… we were kicked out because we're threats… aren't we?" Clip murmured.

"No… nobody doubted either of your loyalties… but, after Bracer's right arm was unsealed by that curse and his powers began to awaken, many on the Vanguard became panicked and desperate… your father and Azrael fought against their choices… but, the Vanguard would not drop their stance… "By all standards they should not exist. The fact we have let them live is a blessing in itself. It is only by God's good graces that they live." Is what they said to them… Metatron is a tired old man, and he along with the rest of the Vanguard, hold fear for their slipping control over the very nature of Heaven itself as the Angels progressively realize that some teachings are null and void to our changing worlds… the Vanguard are old fools living in the past, and their fears are what caused your exile, not the chance you could be a threat… they are scared of the change you could bring because of your nature… as some great philosophers say, there is no fear greater than fear of the unknown… and that is exactly what the Vanguard is afraid of." Ring was now pacing around the room, and Clip was staring at the carpet with disbelief in his eyes, and Bracer still had that shadowed over look to him. "I am sorry that I must inform you this way but… Azrael thought it best you two know of your origins… Bracer's powers are merely growing, and yours, Clip, are bound to awaken any time soon… Gabriel's seal may not have been broken, but, it is fading by the moment… again… I am sorry to have to tell you of this news… I personally never hoped you would have to learn the truth and live your lives in peace, ignorant of this knowledge."

"What, because ignorance is bliss right?!" Clip shot up, angrily clenching his hands, "Why did they decide to keep it from us?! What the fuck would be the point of not telling us what we were if we'd only find out on our own?! Why not just tell us when we could accept it sooner and not later?! This… this means we can't go back to Heaven, doesn't it? Everything we've been doing down here is just for… for nothing…"

"No… They'll let us back in… you and Cammie, at least." Bracer muttered, Clip looking at him, and then the elder twin looked at his right arm, "Nobody else in Heaven knows this… they don't have to for you Clip… but me? No… what I am is obvious… no one in Heaven will accept me for what I am anymore… hell, I _asked _to go, because I wanted to prove to those bigoted assholes that I was still the same person… but now… now I'm seeing me trying to atone for a sin I never committed is pointless… because to them, my existence alone is a sin in and of itself."

Clip blinked, staring at his brother in shock as he stood up, catching how his face was just… apathetic, like he'd stopped caring at all… just blank, expressionless… shutting in his feelings and refusing to let them rush out.

"Bro…" Clip muttered, and then, Bracer felt his phone ringing, and he barely showed anything when he saw it was Panty, setting the phone to speaker as he answered.

"Yeah? It's on speaker by the way." Bracer muttered.

"Hey, yo, Bracer, Clip, I need your guys' help over here!" Panty yelled from her end, and she sounded at a mix between annoyed and worried.

"Uh… okay? We're kind in the middle of something important…" Clip muttered.

"Okay but at least hear me out because this is _bad!" _Panty stated, and the sense of urgency in her tone made the brothers glance at each other, both nodding.

"Okay, shoot." Bracer muttered, his tone still flat.

"Okay… ah man how the fuck do I break this to you? Okay… no idea if you've seen the news as of late but… ah screw it… STOCKING IS DATING A GHOST!" Panty snapped, Bracer, Clip, and Ring gasping in synch.

"WHAT?!" Clip yelped, and Cammie tumbled in, though it looked like she'd just fallen from around the corner.

"Yeah I know right?! And ever since then she's been spouting off about "true love" or some fairy tale shit like that! She's been saying some weird shit too, like love at first smell and just this weird burst of being… well like a stereotyped head over heels chick! It's weird and just… ugh, I don't even want to talk about how disgusting this Ghost is! I'm trying to get it through Stockin's head but she just won't listen to reason on this! Man this is all so messed up!"

As Panty spoke, Clip and Cammie looked over at Bracer, and his right arm was clenching and unclenching.

"Alright… we'll get over there as soon as we can to see what we can do." Bracer muttered.

"Good! I just hope she'll listen to you at least… god… I'll see what I can do before you get here alright?" Panty stated, Bracer nodding.

"Got it. See you in a bit." Bracer grabbed the phone and hung up, looking at Ring.

"While I may not believe in boundaries when it comes to love… this is dire… GO! See if you can set this angel on the right path once more!" Ring declared, Bracer nodding, Clip following, and then Ring's eyes went to Cammie, who was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, completely quiet as the door shut. "So… what shall you do about this?"

"Maybe, Mom wanted me to spend time with him was to keep an eye on him. Maybe all this passion is just my body craving for his power...I just don't know..." Cammie muttered, and Ring let out a breath.

"I sadly cannot give you much advice on this, child of Gabriel… but, it will be up to you to decide whether you truly love Clip or not." Ring stated.

"I do but… I just… now I have no idea if it's because I really want to be…" Cammie murmured.

"Child, I assure you, there is no possible way that genuine, honest love, no matter the form, can be faked or fabricated. Clip is a good child with an honest heart… I can tell you easily he loves you with everything that heart offers." Ring left with that, leaving the befuddled Angel with that.

_**Old Church**_

"Nice."

Panty spun her phone once Bracer hung up, making a small fist pump.

"Yo, Garter, the boys on their way, so don't pull anything once they get here!" Panty warned, Garterbelt just grunting and going back to his magazine, "Okay, now how to get her attention this time? Everything else I've tried has just been ignored… gagh… what is the one thing I could bring up that will get her to listen to me on why this is a bad idea?!"

"Didn't she have a crush on one of those Justice boys?" Garter muttered, and Panty snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Panty then went to Stocking's door and slammed on it, "YO! STOCKIN'! What about Bracer?! You've been crushing on him since we were kids and what, now that you've met this nasty ass Ghost he means fuck all to you?! Come _on! _Bracer is like, one thousand times better than that literal asshole, and you're just gonna toss him aside for some dumbass reason like whatever you have in your head?"

The door then flew open, and Stocking just looked outright angry.

"Don't bring him up." Stocking muttered.

"Why? Because I'm right?" Panty folded her arms, looking rather angry in a truly honest fashion, "I'm dead serious. You've liked him for ages and now you just… toss those feelings aside because of some damn sludge ball?! Are you for real?"

"Says the girl who wants nothing more than to fuck Bracer! Seriously, when the hell are you gonna give up and realize he doesn't like you!?" Stocking snapped, slamming her door right on Chuck, his splatter hitting the wall. "Who are you to lecture me about honest feelings?"

"I wouldn't keep chasing after Bracer if I didn't think he was worth my time dipshit!" Panty retorted, her hands on her hips, "Sure, he can be a cold, apathetic dick and has one of the sharpest sarcastic edges known to the universe, but he's a good guy and is one of the nicest people I know, and unlike _you, _I actually know him! Who was it who hung out with him all the time when we were all kids, who was constantly dragging him and Clip off to do crazy shit and have some fun? _Me, _not you!"

"Oh like that matters!" Stocking snapped.

"Yeah, it kind of _does! _I don't know if you could tell, but your little crush wasn't exactly one sides y'know?" Panty muttered, and Stocking scoffed.

"Please, I doubt it. Sure, Bracer is dense but he was so busy with things I doubt that could have been the case even now. Besides, he can get any girl he wants any time he wants to, why should it matter if I go for another guy and just give up on him?" Stocking asked, and Panty's jaw dropped while Garter seemed to actually be taking an interest in this.

"You… You… insensitive, gluttonous, mood swinging, emo cunt!" Panty snapped, "You don't get it do you?!"

"I don't get what? Tell me, what is it I don't get, huh?!" Stocking growled in reply, Panty letting out a breath.

"You honestly think you can just have your merry way with this and _not _expect consequences? I may not do more than one night stands but at least I've never openly done something that will break a guy's heart and then acted like it didn't even fucking matter at all! Don't you get how cruel that is to do? You're standing here, openly admitting that you don't give a damn about how Bracer feels and why, because it doesn't suit what's going on with _you _at the moment?"

"Oh like you'd know! You said it yourself, you've never done more than one night stands! You've never tried to be in a lasting relationship with anyone so what would you know about love and how it works?!" Stocking snapped.

"I _do_ know that it's a bitch move to break a guy's heart and then act like it wasn't your fault because you're too busy having a jolly good time! The fact that you're treating the issue that Bracer may never look at you the same way after this is what really pisses me off! He's one of your best friends, and now you're just gonna toss him aside like a piece of garbage because how he feels may be an inconvenience on your own happiness?!" Panty bit back, rather harshly, but Stocking remained silent at that point once it was made, just standing there, seething at her sister.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Stocking muttered, and as she was about to enter her room, Garterbelt spoke up.

"Ah yes, the trials of balancing one love against another, of choosing which is more important. You are amusingly putting yourself on a dangerous path Stockin', and it is a sad day when the slut makes a fine point about a romantic situation." Garterbelt stated, "Also, the ones you called in Panty? They're behind the door. You can come out now, I know you've been listening in this whole time."

The door opened, and Bracer entered the hallway, Clip standing there with a look of disbelief on his face aimed at Stocking that betrayed his own thoughts on this... But Bracer's own expression was what drew some concern… just complete, total apathy. Not even a twitch or shred of anger, sadness, _anything _that would have made Stocking feel better to see him have, wasn't present at all. He just looked at her, blankly and accusingly.

"Bracer… I…" Stocking started, and Bracer cut her off.

"No. Don't say _anything… _you don't need to… I heard everything." Bracer cut in, his tone flat and unamused, "So that's all I was to you huh? Just some petty crush who could be cast aside once you found something else because I'm some pretty boy who can charm the panties off of nearly any girl I please? That's sad to hear… and it's loathsome to know you think so lowly of me… one of your oldest friends to boot... and why? All so you can justify yourself and have your perfect little world and just have your happiness?"

At that moment, Bracer's tone sounded so _accusing, _and coming from him it was just _jarring. _It was obvious he didn't care if Stocking was doing what she was doing out of love or some other emotion… he was calling her out for being selfish and disregardful and those close to her, all so she could be happy… and that he was holding back his emotions, all of them pent up and knocking at the door of his voice as recent events just pushed him further along the spiral of emotions he was facing… and this was proving to be the final straw.

"I…" Stocking murmured, not being able to find any words to say in defense.

"The real world doesn't work like that… your actions and choices have consequences… and now would be a damn good time to grow up and realize that Stocking. It's not just all fun and games once shit gets real… and right now, things are _very _real." Bracer stated, not feeling a thing as tears formed in Stocking's eyes, and he let out a breath, turning on his heel, "Come on Clip… let's just go home…"

Clip and Panty watched as Bracer stalked out, pulling his scarf up over his face, and Clip clenched his hands, then looking at Stocking.

"While I do honestly think you may be doing a good thing Stocking… what you're doing right now… I can't condone that… I hope you're happy with what you've done… because I doubt Bracer is _ever _going to look at you the same way again after this…" Clip shut the door and followed after his brother, and Panty gave one more look to her sister as she angrily rubbed her eyes dry.

"You see what I mean now? I hope you are happy… because you've fucked up _big time _sis." Panty stated, leaving with that as well, Stocking just slamming her door again, screaming out her own frustration.

_**Outside**_

Bracer tugged on his scarf as his feet crunched through the snow in the yard, Clip trailing after him as they made unlocked their car.

"Hey… bro…" Clip muttered, and Bracer just gave a sad smile.

"You know… you're really lucky Clip…" Bracer murmured, Clip blinking, "Cammie would never do anything to hurt you… she freaking adores you and treats you like you're her entire world… you don't have to put up with what I'm feeling right now… you won't ever have to."

Bracer clenched his shirt over his heart, and Clip merely stayed silent as his brother spoke on.

"It hurts… my chest feels so heavy and in pain right now, like I just got stabbed by a dozen knives in the same spot ten times over… like I could snap at any moment from how much it hurts… it's so hard just to keep myself from lashing out, to yell, to be frustrated and say all sorts of terrible things just to spite Stocking right now…" Bracer murmured, and the snow began falling as his left hand fingers shut tightly. "Back there, I wanted, so badly, to just call her a bitch to her face… to snap, to yell… but part of me feels like she wanted that, to try and have some justification for why she's doing what she is, to leave me in the dark like a cast aside toy… and I saw it when she saw me enter… she wanted, so badly, to be given justification, to be in the right about all of this… and I'm so hurt that I saw it clearly and _refused… _I refused to let her be satisfied with breaking my heart into a million pieces and being so casual about it… refused to let her justify her selfishness… what the hell? Is that… is that really something I should be doing?"

Bracer sunk down and sat with his back on the side of the car, and Clip sat next to him, his arms in his knees.

"Well… I can safely say this now… heartbreak hurts like a fucking bitch." Bracer sighed, putting a hand on his head, and Clip let out a breath, watching the small cloud rise into the air and vanish.

"Bro… look… I… I don't know what to say here… hell… I'm still trying to process the whole "Our mom was a demon" thing… but… you're not wrong… and neither is Panty." Clip responded, "I don't care if Stocking really does genuinely love this Ghost or not… what she's doing is wrong… and I don't mean in the whole "She's an Angel and He's a Ghost" thing… no… I mean it that she's just _wrong... _Nobody deserves something like that Bracer… to have their heart ripped to shreds and then have the person who did it act so casual about it… to be treated like an object who was there for some sort of satisfaction. And please… don't sit here and call yourself a piece of shit who doesn't deserve a girl like Stocking anyway… if I had to say anything, a girl like her doesn't deserve a guy like _you." _Clip stated, and Bracer looked at his brother with a surprised expression. "Yeah, you have your faults, but who doesn't? You may be one of the cockiest, most sarcastic, and blunt people in the whole damn universe, but, as your younger brother, I can safely say you're a good guy. You always stick up for the people you care about, you fight harder than anyone else to do so… You're _obscenely _kind to others and no matter how many time you get shot down or ridiculed, you just get back up and look at the world with that goofy ass smile of yours… like I said, someone like Stocking doesn't deserve someone like you bro… so please, don't go and start having this big fit of self-loathing and call yourself a piece of shit, and that she deserves better… yeah, Stocking does deserve a good guy, but she doesn't deserve a guy as good as you are if she'll so easily chuck you aside at the nearest stop when something else comes along, especially when that thing is worse than you by a long shot."

Bracer just blinked, and then Clip sighed, setting his head back on the car.

"And… to be honest… I'm feeling unsure about me and Cammie right now… beyond that insanely endless passion, what else is there for us? It may just be the whole me finding out I'm a Nephilim thing messing with my head, but… still…" Clip muttered.

"No… please don't doubt it… she _does _love you Clip… I'm sure Cammie is having a hard time with this as well… you two just need to… to sit down and talk about it, to make plans and see where to go from here… me… I don't know right now… I just need time to think…" Bracer sighed, holding his head, and Clip put a hand on his brother's back.

"Yeah… you may be right… but… Bracer, you can't keep this in forever… you're going to have to vent at some point, to let it out, to make your point and get it across… I don't know when or how long, but you can't stop holding how you feel in all the time… you're not some piece of crap unworthy of basically any girl who comes at you, alright? You're the coolest older brother a guy could ask for… just… please, for your sake, at some point, just let it out and make your point… I'm sure you'll get a chance… now c'mon… let's get out of the cold and go home."

Bracer made a small sniffling sound and nodded, standing up as Clip stood up and went to his seat, Bracer giving one last look to the church before starting the engine and pulling off…

_**Monastery**_

"Ah, you two are back."

Ring hummed as Bracer and Clip entered, looking up from his magazine as they hung up their coats, and Clip looked around.

"Where's Cammie at?" Clip asked.

"She went to the other room… the girl needs time to think and sort things out Clip… I think she should be left alone for a while." Ring cautioned, Clip nodding as he sat down.

"Yeah… I get it… I just… haagh… I need to talk with her, to talk about… everything… me being a Nephilim, our feelings for each other, how to make things work… just… all of it." Clip stated, Ring nodding.

"Yes… a truly wise thing to do worthy a true man… one should not avoid the problem, but instead, seek out a solution as best you can… and Bracer? How did… things go?" Ring asked, Bracer taking his own seat, putting his arms behind his head as his eyes bored into the ceiling.

"I've… had to realize a few things and… came to understand how much heartbreak can hurt… and… I'm just letting this all run through my head… but… all of it is just crashing down and part of me doesn't want to let all those pent up emotions out… but… I may have to… at some point." Bracer murmured.

"Hmm… while I will say that real men do not cry… a _real _man does not hold back his emotions, and is honest with himself and those around him as well… Bracer, when the time comes, do so… be honest, give your honest feelings about everything and let it all out. True, actions have consequences and what you are speaking of could have dire ones… but this is a time where the consequences are not to be considered in favor solving your own personal issue at this matter… take the time you need." Ring stated, Bracer nodding, rolling over a bit so he was on his side, and Clip stood up.

"I'm… I'm going to go and talk with Cammie… we _need _to talk about this as soon as we can… not let it fester." Clip stated, and Ring simply nodded, the Nephilim walking off and heading to the guest room, knocking, and he blinked when the door creaked open, "Cammie?"

Clip opened the door, and Cammie was just sitting there, staring at the ceiling, pondering, and she flinched a bit when Clip entered, looking away with a shameful look.

"H-Hey…" Clip murmured.

"Hi…" Cammie murmured, and Clip went and sat down on the bed next to her, and she shuffled away.

"Cammie… look… we… we need to talk about this… all of it…" Clip muttered,

"I just… I just don't know Clip… I'm confused…" Cammie muttered.

"About… what?" Clip asked, and he gasped a bit when he saw tears forming in Cammie's eyes.

"If my feelings about you are real… do I really, honestly love you… or is it because you're a Nephilim and it's your power attracting me to you? I don't know… and it scares me that I can't figure it out…" Cammie muttered, and Clip out an arm around her, holding her close despite her attempt to pull away.

"I know… I understand that it must be hard… I'm still trying to process this whole thing to… but we can't just sit by and let it fester as we mull on it… but… I know for a _fact _I do love you Cammie… you're the best girl in the universe and I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend… I don't want you to be scared about how we feel towards each other… to be worried that what you feel is fake… you can't fake a genuine, pure emotion like that… even if you have this unbridled passion unlike any girl I've met, it's still like that. It's just your way of expressing that love, I'm sure of it… please… don't be unsure of yourself… the girl I fell in love with is confident and always sure of herself no matter what. Just because we found out I'm some kind of Nephilim doesn't change a thing. I swear."

"Dammit Clip… just… dammit… why are you always so nice?" Cammie muttered, tears finally slipping through.

Outside the room, Bracer was listening to the two are Cammie cried and Clip comforted her, both going on about everything they needed to, and he blinked when his phone went off again.

"Yo, Bracer… huh? Whoa, whoa, Panty cool for a second… no, you're not "chill", you're yelling… HUH?! Hagh… okay… okay yeah… just… alright, I'll meet up with you there… just… okay, yeah, I get it… alright… bye…" Bracer hung up and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets moving off the wall and near the door. "Hate to ruin the moment you two but, I'm heading out…"

"Dude…" Clip muttered.

"Stocking is running. Panty just called me and asked me to meet her to try and help…" Bracer shot in, Clip and Cammie both going wide eyed, and Bracer looked to the side, his face betraying how hurt he still felt.

"Bracer… are you… are you sure?" Clip asked.

"Yeah… Maybe I just have to see what happens to help put me at ease… or maybe it'll be the chance I need to vent, I don't know… I just feel like I need to go and see what happens… but, hey, Cammie, you and Clip have it good… please, don't let what's coming up hurt both you and him. He's still my little brother, even if he is growing up, it's still my job to look out for him, alright?" Bracer gave a sad smile and left, Clip watching, and Cammie blinked as her eyes followed where he'd be going.

"Will he be alright?" Cammie murmured.

"I honestly don't know… but… after tonight.. I think Bracer is going to come back a bit different… all we can do is support him right now." Clip murmured, Cammie nodding.

"Then let's go and see what happens ourselves." Cammie stated.

"What? But we don't have another car." Clip murmured.

"Yeah we do. Ring's, duh?" Cammie stated.

"I am in agreeance with her." Ring slid in, Clip yelping, "Let us go and see what Bracer does… this test of his character is about to come to a climax… what he does is up to him alone…"

_**Fountain Plaza**_

Bracer was standing underneath one of the trees of the park square, the disguised Panty not far off at the fountain, a hood to conceal her face, and both nodded to each other… and then the Ghost that had been the cause of this mess showed up.

"_The hell… he's a LITERAL ball of sludge…" _Bracer thought, the tubby Ghost just that, and dressed in stereotyped douchebag style… whatever Stocking was thinking, Bracer had no clue, but the Ghost was just disgusting to look at, and the thing panted as he caught his breath, obviously not in a good shape for running.

"Looks like you beat me." The Ghost chuckled, completely unaware that it wasn't Stocking in front of him, "You been waiting long?" Panty just stayed silent and shook her head, "Something kinda came up, but ya' know after that I took a cab and rushed to get here. Uh, oh yeah, I'm gonna need you to pay the dude I'm strapped."

Bracer rolled his eyes as the Ghost let out a cloud of stink with no regard, still not seeing any redeemable quality to the guy.

"But don't tip him too big I'm starving, I need some wings or something before we take off." The Ghost grumbled, snorting in, "In fact fuck the tip you probably wanna eat to right?"

"You really know how to charm a girl don't you ya' waste of space loser." Stocking scoffed, the Ghost raising a brow and going wide eyed as Panty stuck her gun in his face, "If you're that hungry then I've got some lead you can chew on so open up stank cheeks!"

Panty tore off her hood, and the Ghost yelped, Bracer digging his claws in the tree to keep himself back.

"Who are you?! What's goin' on?" The Ghost yelped.

"I'm your worst nightmare! My name's Panty and I'm Stockin's big sister! Bad news you guys are breaking up!" Panty snapped, her eyes angry.

"She couldn't have told me that over the phone?" The Ghost muttered, Panty shoving her gun further down.

"Hard to date someone if you're just a dead ass shit stain ain't it? Now repent mother fucker!" Panty snapped, and as a suitcase came flying at her, Bracer shot out and blocked it, the case flying open as it hit his right arm and the contents spilling onto the snowy ground as Panty turned, blinking to see that Stocking had thrown the suitcase.

"You hurt him and you'll feel three times his pain I swear to crap!" Stocking growled, intentionally ignoring Bracer's presence.

"Oh come on! Sis, I'm just tryin' to protect you like I always have, right?" Panty lightly chuckled.

"Don't say that we're sisters anymore, I'm my own person!" Stocking snapped.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you've stopped being siblings." Bracer growled.

"Stay out of it Bracer, this is none of your business!" Stocking snapped.

"No, I'd say it is." Bracer retorted, his expression calm.

"You're shitting me! There's a fuck ton of guys out there, you don't need to boil rabbits about a Ghost!" Panty snapped.

"Stop saying it like that, he's more than just a Ghost to me!" Stocking yelled.

"Then explain what redeeming qualities he has, because I don't see any…" Bracer muttered, pocketing his hands as Panty puffed out a cheek in annoyance.

"You wouldn't understand! Panty is too busy fucking to know what love is, and you've never loved anyone so butt out!" Stocking snapped, and Bracer growled angrily.

"WHAT?!" Panty snapped, stepping in front of Bracer, "First off, lay off of Bracer cause you don't know what the hell you're talking about, and second, you think that's love?! I may not know what love is, but that sharter doesn't either, he treats you like ass!"

"It's not true! I do love her!" The Ghost fell to his knees, Bracer and Panty turning, "I'm sorry, I know I haven't been good at showing it, I'm not a very smart man… but I know what love is!"

The Ghost then pulled out a box that had some weird ring in it, holding it out to Stocking, who's face started glowing as Panty stepped away, and Bracer simply kept that resting annoyed look on as he put placed a sole on the fountain edge.

"Gross!" Panty choked out.

"Oh my gosh no way!" Stocking awed.

"The pawnshop let me get it on layaway. I love you Stocking, I always have!" The Ghost admitted, and Panty vomited onto the snow at the side.

"Ditto." Stocking outstretched a hand, and Panty yelped as the Ghost started moving the ring onto her finger.

"I object!" Panty snapped, and then she was grabbed by Garterbelt, "OH DON'T ACT LIKE YOU APPROVE OF THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN! BRACER SAY SOMETHING!"

"Simmer the fuck down hooker." Garterbelt muttered, Bracer remaining silent, his expression hidden due to his face being downward, and many watching blinked as the Ghost began to glow brightly once the ring was on Stocking, who's eyes widened.

"I can't explain it, but it's so clear to me now the reason I was put here." The Ghost murmured, "I was never gonna find happiness until it found me. Until _you _found me. You… complete me." The Ghost rose into the air, his form slowly becoming transparent. "You make me want to be a better man, Stocking… see ya."

The Ghost vanished with that, a single Heaven coin clattering to the ground, and Garterbelt picked it up, rubbing it off with a cloth.

"There are those who live their lives without experiencing the love of another person. We call then bachelors. Their loneliness and regret combined to embody that pitiful Ghost. Even though it was only for a short time, finally lettin' himself love has allowed him to rest in peace." Garterbelt explained.

"Cheesy much? God I'm glad he's dead." Panty muttered, and the snow began falling again, and then all three there turned when Bracer spoke up and stepped forward.

"So what, is that supposed to be it then? Everything is fine and dandy because love saved the day right?" Bracer muttered, and Garterbelt glared at him.

"I suggest you stay quiet boy." Garterbelt warned.

"No, Garter, _you _stay quiet." Bracer spoke coldly, Garterbelt actually surprised at it, "What, everything is just supposed to be fine, all the problems are wrapped up because everything turned out fine and dandy for the Ghost and Stocking? Because Love conquers all right?! Hell, the fuck, _no!" _

Panty gasped at how… restrained Bracer's tone was… he was obviously angry as all get out, but it was like he was so drained mentally and emotionally the emotion just wasn't coming out right, and Stocking blinked as she turned to him, seeing the angrily sad expression on Bracer's face.

"Bracer… please stop." Stocking murmured.

"No, Stocking, I won't. What you did was a good thing, I'll admit it… but how you got there… what you did to do so… I can't forgive that. You were being nothing but self-centered, selfish, and disregardful of _everyone _around you because it was inconveniencing your own happy little world… I don't care how heart meltingly diabetic that was… We're not avoiding the remaining issue Stocking… it's not just going to burn out like dumping a flame on water… I'm just… I'm _done. _I am truly, and completely _done _dealing with this, and now, I _need _to vent… let me speak my fucking mind, got it?" Bracer's voice was actually wavering as he spoke despite it's level but angry tone, like he was going to break down at any moment, "I'll be honest now because I don't care, and it doesn't matter… but I honestly liked you Stocking, I did… I knew you had a crush on me since middle school so I had thought, maybe, when I get all my issues sorted out, I'd try to see if we could make it work… but now… now I see I was just being a fucking idiot… I was just some passing thing apparently, because the minute you met that Ghost I was like dust in the wind… "He can get any girl he wants"… you really don't know me if you thought like that Stocking… I thought, that things could probably work… but now, I see they wouldn't because you wouldn't commit… because the minute something you thought was better came along you'd have just dumped me on the curb and forgotten, wouldn't you? Makes me glad we never actually got together because this would have hurt me a helluva lot more than it has if we had been a thing… heartbreak hurts like a bitch, but I guess you just didn't care… I was nothing more than an inconvenience after this… wasn't I?"

Bracer may have been looking down, but there was no hiding the tears falling from his face and into the snow, his face pained and taut as he clenched his hands, and Stocking looked on in shock as he shook, then looking up, showing his grief, anger, and sadness all at once.

"Happy now? You got to see me break… you were being so fucking _selfish, _you know that? You didn't care what Panty did to try and defend you, you completely ignored your friends and shoved all of us aside… and why? Love? Don't feed me that fucking crap… Love doesn't make you go and shove everyone else you care about aside because they become an inconvenience for you and your happiness! Panty just wanted better for you Stocking, and so do I… but Clip… Clip was fucking right… you're not worth my time… so… I'm done… I'm not gonna turn into some self-loathing douchebag who insults himself by saying "Oh, I'm not worth this girl's time anyway, what the fuck was I thinking trying to go after her huh? _Fuck. That. Shit. _No… you are not worth my time Stocking… remember that…" Bracer rubbed his face clean with his left sleeve, giving a calmer, more collected expression, but his eyes still held the pain and anger he was letting out, "I'm just done… I'm so damn emotionally drained that I can't even be angry properly right now… so drained that I just don't give a damn about it anymore… fuck all of it… I just don't care… but this… this is the last fucking straw… I'm done being hurt, and I'm done with that all… the Heaven Vanguard kicked me about because they think I shouldn't even exist, and Hell is my sworn enemy… this place, this Earth, is the only home I have… so go on, do your job and go back to Heaven… but just remember Stocking, because of your selfish actions today, no matter the outcome… you've lost a friend… It's going to take a _long _time for me to forgive you… I may eventually do that… but I promise I'll never forget… so… just leave me alone, alright? Don't talk to me, don't even try to act like this never happened because it _did. _This is the real world… time to face the damn consequences…"

Bracer turned to leave, and as he did, Panty grabbed his arm, almost on instinct because she seemed surprised to do so, but she was even more surprised when Bracer turned to her with a sad smile on his face.

"Panty… I need some time to myself alright? Just… give me a bit to cool off and calm down… I'm just… tired… I'm emotionally exhausted and I need to take a break from it all for a while… alright?" Bracer murmured, Panty nodding.

"Yeah… just… don't shut yourself out for too long… okay?" Panty then rushed forward and hugged Bracer much to his surprise, and he looked down at her with that surprise on his face, "You're my best friend dumbass… don't let me see you this sad again… I prefer it when you're being a sarcastic prick rather than a depressing ass, got it?"

"Hehe… only you can make an insult touching." Bracer chuckled, and as he moved to return the hug for a brief moment, he paused with his right arm and lowered it, only using his left arm then before stepping back himself, turning and walking off with a wave, and off at the sidelines, Clip, Cammie, and Ring looked at each other before heading off, wordless about what they'd just seen…

_**The Next Day**_

"Ah that was refreshing."

Bracer shut the door for the bathroom with his foot, tugging on the dampened towel around his neck after pulling it off his wet hair, his body still cool from the steaming shower he'd just finished with, tugging on his black night shirt as it stuck to him a bit while he proceeded down the hall, and when he passed Clip and Cammie's room, he chuckled how one could barely hear the sounds of them going at it unlike normally where even with the sound proofing noises would pervade the hallway and Bracer's room.

"Looks like this is just their way of making up isn't it? Heh, looks like I may be able to get a good night's sleep in my own room for once." Bracer chuckled, a small smile on his face as he slid into his own room, his left hand running along the keys of the piano near the door before he flopped into bed, tossing the towel onto the stand near his coat rack, and he looked at the ceiling with a ponderous look before rolling to his right side, looking at his right arm and clenching his hand and a familiar smirk/smile rose on his mouth.

"Guess I'm just some kinda Nephilim…"

_**Meanwhile/Daten City Capital Building**_

"Sleeve, are you sure now is the time to be doing this?" Band asked, looking towards his brother as they approached the mayor's office.

"Of course I'm sure Band… I'm growing tired of Corset and his ludicrous idea… I see no need to awaken the Hell's Monkey, it is simply a fools errand… besides, his delusions of grandeur are for not… it's about time someone who actually knows what they are doing takes over and focuses on what the real goal should be… taking care of those blasted Angels and that Nephilim." Sleeve stated, his hands behind his back, then booting open the door to the mayor's office.

"So, the report?" Corset turned to the two devils, revealing his pulled back, taught expression and lanky figure in the sparse light of the office.

"The rate of Ghosts has begun increasing within the city, and we're seeing some rather impressive ones forming as well after released a few of the Ghosts we took here with us from Dakuma in the streets… granted that accursed Nephilim and his brother have been on an extended amount of hunting for Ghosts and our initial stock was taken out." Sleeve informed.

"WHAT?! Grgh, those two are for more troublesome than they are worth… two angels could be managed but _four, _with one who is a _Nephilim _with demonic power on par with that of a Chaos Archdevil?! Far more annoying… and your current stock is gone?! Why!? You brought plenty of Ghosts to last us even when natural appearances lowered!" Corset snapped, and Sleeve smirked.

"Yes, about that." Sleeve murmured, the doors slamming shut, "I think it's about time this ludicrous plan of yours comes to a stop Corset."

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? Awakening the Hell's Monkey to take over Heaven is what we've been working for for ages now!" Corset snapped.

"Yes well unlike you I'm not a deranged fool. The problem with awakening the Hell's Monkey is that once the Vanguard has their attention drawn to it, they'll simply stomp it back down… that thing can't even reach Heaven anyways… now, I have a better idea." Sleeve chuckled, and beside him and Band rose two figures that the shadows kept hidden as he approached the desk. "Make the Earth a new hell instead… then we attack Heaven once enough power has been amassed… and more. Cause Chaos, and Order will soon have to take notice."

"That is exactly why I want to awaken the Hell's Monkey! Can't you see?! All we need to do is find a descendant and awaken the key! You unruly child what are you thinking?!" Corset roared, standing up, and when a hand was thrown out, Corset saw it quickly severed when Sleeve turned one of his blazer's sleeves into a demonic sword and sliced it right off, and a moment passed before blood spewed from the wound. "AAAAAGGGHHH! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What I should have done a long time ago… ending your deranged foolishness and getting payback… honestly… what made you think dumping my precious sisters into septic tanks as punishment would bring upon you?!" Sleeve shot forward and stabbed Corset with his blade, making the other demon hunch over, and he chuckled, "Oh don't worry though… you'll be kept alive, but, I'm taking some insurance to make sure you can't interfere. You know that Hybrid project I've been working on? Kehehe… how would you like to experience the procedure first hand? I'm sure a bondage freak like you would love it."

Sleeve extracted his blade and stepped aside as more blood sprayed while Corset fell and clutched his wound, swiping the blood off his sword before reverting it, wiping off his hands.

"Necros, take Corset to the lab… have Mundus take a gander and see what we can do… tell him… use the _other _procedure… hehehe… the one we use on the unruly ones." Sleeve snickered, one of the shadows nodding before grabbing Corset.

"Damn you Sleeve… damn you! You'd betray your own father like this?!" Corset snapped.

"My father died a long time ago… you are nothing more than the husk that took his place… good bye, Corset… we won't be seeing each other again." Sleeve smirked again, Corset screaming as he was dragged off, the sound of the door slamming cutting him off in a way that spoke of finality, and Sleeve merely chuckled more, "Hehehehehe… now, it's time to start making reparations. Band, call Scanty and Kneesocks, we need to inform them of this recent turn… and Sanguin, begin the overseeing… we'll carry on from where Corset left off, but cancel all plans involving the Hell's Monkey."

"Understood my lord… what shall be done now, oh gloriousness?" The other figure bowed, and Sleeve turned to the windows, looking out over Daten City.

"Simple, cause as much Chaos as we can… there are some things left in Corset's old plan I find useful… I'll begin reviewing them and seeing what will be beneficial to us… kehehehe… Daten City has a new ruler… and now this place will fall to it's knees." Sleeve's smirk grew, and in the shadowed, blood stained room, he looked like evil incarnate as his wicked chuckling echoed throughout…

**A/N**

**Hooolllyyy SHIIIT that was a feels fest… well, time for more development of characters as things go while a shadow falls over the city…**


	14. Chapter 14

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 14: Girl's Night**

_**Monastery**_

Bracer and Clip stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the couches, both looking more unkempt than usual, beat up in a few spots, and just dead tired.

"Shut… how many Ghosts was that?" Bracer muttered.

"I think… we took down about twenty… and all of them were…" Clip muttered.

"**Total assholes." **Both brothers spoke at once, and as they let out an in synch sigh of their exhaustion, Cammie came trotting in, jumping onto Clip and straddling his waist.

"Hey Clippy! How was the hunt?" Cammie hummed, leaning her elbows on Clip's chest.

"Long… and tedious… I have never seen so many Ghosts scattered around the city at once…" Clip sighed, putting an arm over his eyes, and by now Bracer was out cold sleeping.

"Aww sounds like you had a rough day." Cammie cooed, "So, do you want your welcome back reward?"

"Sorry Cam but… too fricking tired… I can barely… move…" Clip murmured.

"Awe c'mon Clippy… please?" Cammie batted her eyes, but Clip had dozed off within those few seconds, and the girl let out a huff. "Alright then fine… and I had all your favorite things ready to go… ah well, I guess you guys deserve the rest… I'll go see if Panty and Stocking wanna hang out."

Cammie got off of Clip and fished the keys out of Bracer's jacket, stepping out and jumping into Tank Top, Zappy flitting in after her as she tore off.

_**Church**_

Cammie creaked open the door to Panty and Stocking's living space, peering in and finding the living room mostly empty except for Stocking with a table full of sweets and the TV blaring, and she simply entered in.

"Hey there Stocking ol' pal, how's it going?" Cammie chuckled.

"Oh, hey there Cammie. Surprised to see you here, I thought you'd be busy diddling Clip." Stocking murmured, Cammie sighing as she sat down.

"Yeah but he's too tired from his latest Ghost Hunt with Bracer. They've been so busy as of late it's getting frustrating… I go out and hunt to but it's rarely with Clippy…" Cammie murmured, leaning on her hands, sounding rather peeved at that.

"Well what can I say the Ghost activity has spiked lately. Frankly Panty and I just head out every now and then. We've almost got what we need anyway." Stocking murmured, shoving some cake into her mouth.

"Good for you I guess… and uh…" Stocking held up a finger to stop Cammie at that.

"Don't bring it up. I've cooled off now and do not want to talk about it. Though Panty's sure as hell been odd since then." Stocking muttered, rather annoyed at that as well.

"Weird in what way?" Cammie inquired, tilting her head.

"She's in her room right now… just give it a minute and you'll hear, cause trust me, it's a little surprising." Stocking grumbled, grinding her teeth just a bit, and Cammie lifted a brow.

"What, is she busy "taking care" of her business?" Cammie asked, actually a little amused.

"She was too lazy to go and find some bozo to fuck so she just went into her room to take care of it herself… even stranger though, she's actually said she's having a hard time just wanting to bang any random guy! What the heck is up with that, normally she's a straight up whore who'll fuck anything with a pretty face and big package." Stocking stated, spinning her form, and Cammie blinked.

"Are you _sure _we're talking about your older twin sister and not some other sister I had no idea you have?" Cammie asked.

"Yep… just wait and listen in." Stocking stated, Cammie quieting down and waiting, being sure to keep her ears open for anything… and then it hit.

"BRACER!... AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Cammie clamped a hand over her mouth as Panty screamed at the top of her lungs in shock, and then Cammie couldn't hold the laughter in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! Hahahahaha!" Cammie was rolling on the floor now, clenching her stomach, "She… she actually… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What did I tell ya? She's been freaking out about it since the first time that happened." Stocking murmured, and Cammie was on the floor with a glassy eyed look, a lewd chuckle coming from her.

"I remember when I was like that when Clippy and me first got together and when I was stuck in Heaven waiting for him… hehehhee… ohh poor Panty." Cammie mused, wavering a bit as she sat up.

"You actually feel sorry for her?!" Stocking yelped.

"What? No of course not." Cammie snickered.

"Oh good… I don't want to ride another sap covered train of sap…" Stocking grumbled, "So why say that?"

"I think Panty is having to deal with the frustration that comes with becoming sexually and romantically attached to your best friend. I honestly find it amusing someone like _her _is in this situation." Cammie shrugged, Sticking doing the same as she stuck more sweets in her mouth. "So… how many times have people given you the diabetes talk?"

"Oh shut your trap. Our bodies can't be affected by anything while we're on Earth anyway. I can gorge myself on sugar and sweets as much as I want thank you very much!" Stocking stated, Cammie just shrugging again.

"Okay Stockin' I know you may have heard me but I fuckin' swear if you say… anything…" Panty came storming in with disheveled looks about her, and she froze when she saw Cammie giving her a look that just said she _knew. _"Uh… hi…"

"Soooo… heard you may have a genuine thing for Bracer now eh?" Cammie chuckled, leaning on a hand.

"Scary nympho say what?!" Panty yelped.

"Oh please Panty, I just enjoy my time with Clippy is all… and he has a drive that can leave me in the dust. I've passed out more than once during our love making." Cammie hummed, standing up and adjusting her skirt, "Besides, you flatter me by saying that. So how's the crush working out for you? Cream for the sixth time yet? Property damage happens around then."

"Crush?! Pff, what crush? That was just random, no way I'd be hung up on Bracer! Sure I'd jump his dick any time but no _way _would I be crushing on him so hard I'd get off just by thinking about his pretty face and dorky grin." Panty tried to make that an objection but the last bit more of less slid off of her tongue much to her surprise, and Cammie snickered with a smirk on her face.

"Panty, my old friend, nobody but those who actually think about Bracer's positive qualities call him a dork in any form. True, he is, but almost everyone else we know thinks he's just your run of the mill cocky ass punk. And also true that he's a pretty boy, both Bracer and Clip have delicate faces… though Clip is by far cuter." Cammie hummed, and Panty's eye twitched _just _notably out of annoyance.

"Oh shut it!" Panty snapped, her face just a tad red, "Of course you'd praise they guy that gives you an endless dick ride because he's so frickin' whipped by you! Girl, you need to get over that damn obsession with the guy and try some other guy's jock for a change, I bet it'd do you some good to have some fun screwin' another guy at least twice!"

Cammie fell quiet just then, and both Anarchy sisters flinched at it, the other angel's face shadowed over.

"Panty I think you just fucked up _bad." _Stocking muttered.

"Well what the hell else was I supposed to say?!" Panty muttered.

"Anything that _didn't _end up insulting Clip!" Stocking hissed. "Remember the _last bitch _who went even further than you just did?!"

"Oh fuck me in the keyhole…" Panty muttered, a slight shiver going down her back.

"Panty, one thing you should do well to remember, I don't fuck other losers for a damn good reason… anyone other than Clippy couldn't _handle _me in bed just so you know. I hospitalized the poor sap who managed to get my first time… so, before insulting my precious Clip again, think a bit straighter will ya?" Cammie's voice had dropped a pitch and she just sounded _threatening, _a sadistic smile on her face and her eyes hidden just a bit.

"Uh… uh… s-sorry! I take it back! Ahehehe… I d-didn't mean it, sorry!" Panty apologized quickly, even taking a bow, not wanting to ensure the wrath of Gabriel's daughter being brought down on her.

"Okay!" Cammie slipped back to her usual self just like that, a bright smile back on, "We can talk more about your little infatuation with Bracer later! C'mon, let's go out and have some fun since the boys cleaned up the streets!"

"Holy shit I almost had a heart attack!" Stocking breathed out, and Panty had already started backing up before Cammie's comment came out.

"HEY! I am not infatuated with him! There's no way I'd be so into that nerdy ass dork! No way no how!" Panty was shaking her head side to side, and Cammie clicked her tongue.

"Hagh you are hopeless. Ah whatever, I'll let it slide for now. Let's go and get you an orgies worth of shaft to soothe that hungry hot pocket… may get your mind off your favorite demon hunter for a bit." Cammie teased, Panty's eye twitching.

"I'm telling you I am not into him!" Panty insisted, though Cammie was already turning to leave.

"Deny it all you want sister, you can't stop a yearning heart!" Cammie stated, already out the door.

"Just drop it Panty. Hey, Cammie, I know of a really good sweets place wanna stop by there real fast?" Stocking called out.

"Hell freaking yeah! I need to mark down all the good sweets spots anyway!" Cammie shot back at the door, a hungry look on her face that _wasn't _of the sexual kind.

"Oh I have some good spots listed down! You'll _love _what they have I can bet!" Stocking chuckled, and Panty sighed as both trotted out and started going off about sweets and any other sugary thing.

"Someone kill me now…" Panty grumbled as she followed, shoving her hands in her jacket's pockets.

XXXXX

At one of the many bakeries dotting Daten City, Cammie and Stocking were gorging themselves on various cakes they'd ordered, both keeping Zappy and Chuck well away from it, and just across the street at a "don't mention it" type motel was where Panty was doing her business… though she soon came out with a slew of dazed males tumbling out of the room… and she just look annoyed as she sat down across from the other two and set her head in her arms.

"So, how'd it go banging every idiot who came by huh?" Stocking hummed, shivering as she took another bite.

"That went for a while." Cammie mused.

"I didn't even freaking come once! Seriously, how?! One of those guys was fucking HUGE! Like, "did you take drugs for that?!" HUGE! You'd have thought I'd have hit it the moment he got it in me but no! I just felt fuckin' bored and unsatisfied the entire damn time I was in there… what the hell?!" Panty pulled at her hair as she ranted before punting Chuck to vent her frustration, her head meeting the table, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"A heart in yearning can only be satisfied by what it is yearning for. Sorry to say Panty, but I don't think you'll be enjoying your fuck sessions till you get the Justice Special from Bracer… if he ever decides to bed you anyway." Cammie snickered, closing an eye.

"Fuck that shit! How many times am I gonna have to tell you I am _not _into Bracer! Sure I wanna sleep with the guy but it's not like I actually want anything beyond that. I just wanna be able to brag to all those douchebag whores in heaven that I actually managed to bang one of the Justice brothers after you went and knocked Clip out of the running." Panty scoffed, looking to the side as Chuck pitifully shuffled back over despite Zappy pecking at his head.

"Sounds about right for a whore like you." Stocking murmured.

"It's no use hiding it. You can't hide anything from a child of Gabriel, Panty. I was lucky enough to get a diluted form of my mom's revelation foresight. Useful for seeing things to come." Cammie hummed, taking a sip from a coffee she ordered.

"Oh? Well then if you can see the future then what's goin' on with Bracer right now huh?" Panty asked, Cammie closing an eye.

"I don't even need to look ahead to tell you that. Bracer and Clip ore peacefully sleeping in their living room. They had a long night hunting Ghosts so they're sleeping it off." Cammie stated, and when Panty stood up, Cammie grabbed her, "Ah ah… you're gonna try and head over to see if you can net Bracer while he's conked out eh? Let him wake up to you riding him I presume?"

"Uh, yeah. And in case it didn't register, hell yeah!" Panty scoffed, "I need to freaking come and this sounds like my ticket back to orgies and bangin' whoever I want! I probably just need to sample having his dick in me and I'll get over this stupid thing! Still, how the hell did you know that?"

"I may not be able to see the exact future like my mom, but I _can _see possible futures. That was just one of a few I saw when I glanced ahead at the moment when you decided to stand up after I mentioned Bracer was sleeping." Cammie sipped from her coffee again, Panty sitting back down. "And really Panty, you're too shallow in your thoughts. Like I said, a heart in yearning will only be satisfied by what it's yearning for… and once you get that satisfaction everything else will just pale by comparison. I went through the same things when Clip and I first started falling for each other and it freaking sucked. I kept thinking just maybe, if I just peg him, I'll be done with this stupid crush and move on… boy was I freaking wrong… I'm glad I didn't follow my foresight though." Cammie mused, and then she seemed to drift off for a moment, shutting her eyes.

"Uh… yo! Cammie, you still with us?" Panty snapped her fingers in front of Cammie's face, the other girl shaking her head.

"Yeah uh… just… had a flashback… well… shit… now I'm horny… I need Clip…" Cammie muttered, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. "Well uh… let's go find something to do before I snap!"

Cammie shot up and started walking, Panty shrugging and following while Stocking started getting the leftover sweets packed up and sent to the cars before rejoining the other two as they walked along, the three wandering about and scanning around the buildings, and as they were passing through the park, they noticed the rather large crowd of women gathered there.

"The heck is going on there?" Panty muttered, her hands behind her head.

"Looks like some kind of rally is going on." Stocking hummed, tugging at Bonekitty's arm.

"What for I wonder…" Cammie hummed, trotting over to the crowd with the other two, peering over to see who was yelling on the stage.

"Uh… why the fuck is that chick dressed like she just stepped out of a museum?" Panty murmured.

"Geez talk about tacky…" Stocking huffed, and the speaker's words started becoming audible.

"The fuck? Is this bitch some crazy or what?" Panty muttered.

"This crap about guys being inferior animals?! Hey, I am perfectly happy with my boyfriend thank you very much! He's not some animal!" Cammie snapped.

"Geez isn't this bitch being subjective…" Stocking muttered, though really she could care less at the moment and was keeping Cammie held back by her collar.

"Yeah what Cammie said, kinda! Besides it depends on the type of guy you're talkin' about anyway! What's your problem ho?!" Panty snapped, shaking a fist in the air, and the speaker fell silent.

"Who is dare speaking out above me?!" The speaker shrilly yelled, the crowd parting so that the angels were right in the perfect line of sight. "You two? Are you _actually _speaking highly of the inferior species?"

"Inferior species? Uh, lady, do you have your head screwed on right? Guys are just as important as we women thank you very much." Cammie muttered, folding her arms.

"Yeah! Sure some guys can be dumb, but come on, they're not that bad anyway! Besides, the world would be no fun without them here!" Panty added, holding up a finger.

"I could beg to differ in some ways." Stocking muttered, looking off to the side.

The speaker than stalked down the trail, grumbling all the while until she towered over the teenaged angels, though Cammie and Panty just looked more annoyed/nonchalant than anything else, while Stocking just didn't care, as said speaker started ranting at them with all sorts of misandry filled sentences questioning them along with a near toxic level of influence on the speaker on the crowd as they began to join in.

_(Note: the author does not have the political nor social savvy to write a rant filled with misandry and highly negative feminism) _

"Okay now all I'm hearing from you is a bunch of bull effin' _shit!" _Panty turned aside, her arms behind her head.

"Yeah come on, not like we're in some kind of society where one gender is above the other. C'mon, we all got over crap like that ages ago." Cammie shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

"Uh huh. So now it's just all about havin' fun and doing what you want! Hehehe, best part of my day is finding a hot ass schmuck to fuck so I have no place to complain." Panty added, spinning on a heel and placing her hands on her hips.

"Best part of my day is getting screwed till I pass out by Clip! My man has talent in _and _out of bed, that's for damn sure." Cammie snickered, licking the tips of two of her fingers compulsively.

"Haagh… just a couple of whores bragging their vags off… none of my business." Stocking sighed as the two resident nymphos started spouting off, turning and just walking off as the anciently dressed woman seethed more and more.

"ENOUGH! I can't bear to hear this! Men are nothing more than useless tools who shouldn't be relied on… there's no point in giving them our affections or care about them!" The woman yelled, the crowd joining in her yells, "Why on earth would you two think in such a way!?"

"Uh, because I like to have sex?" Panty murmured.

"Love that's why." Cammie replied simply.

And Cammie's comment seemed to be the last straw, because the woman then flickered black before yelling.

"ENOUGH! Take them away!" The woman yelled, and the crowd surged in on the three angels even though Stocking was off somewhere, swallowing them in and then shoving them to a nearby dumpster and tossing them in, the lid shutting down and the crowd running off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Panty shot up and kicked the lid open, whipping her head back and forth to fling the trash off as Cammie and Stocking climbed out after her.

"Ugh… grody…" Cammie grumbled.

"Talk about a bunch of bitches! Geez, what's got their panties all wadded up?" Stocking snapped angrily, and then both Cammie and Panty got calls on their phone… though the one on the end of Cammie's line, Ring, was the loudest.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! THE UNMANLY UNFAIRNESS! All the women in the gym have gone!" Ring yelled, and then Garterbelt spoke up.

"Shut your ass up Ring we've gotta be seriours!" Gartberbelt snapped, gritting his teeth.

"This _is _serious Garter! How will I go through my day without being able to see the fit bodies of female body builders at least once?!" Ring yelled in despair, the girls sticking out their tongues in disgust.

"And now I'm not horny anymore…" Cammie grumbled, rolling an arm.

"Hagh… well, while Ring continues to whine let me inform ya'll hos of the situation. There's this weird rally goin' on downtown that the news has been covering since ya'll left." Garterbelt informed.

"Yeah we were just there… it's being run by some crazy man hating psycho bitch." Panty grumbled, dusting off her shoulders.

"Keep an eye out! There's a dark air of dread hangin' over this thing!" Garterbelt and Ring hung up after that, leaving the girls to just think.

"How much you wanna bet that man-hater bitch is a fucking Ghost?" Panty muttered, spinning her phone.

"I don't think we need to bet… predictable like _shit!" _Stocking sighed.

"You know it DOES beg the question of why this one looks so frickin' human…" Cammie muttered.

"Cammie, if you were here a few months ago, you'd know. We and the boys found one disguised as some typical blond Barbie bitch when we first start attending the school here for whatever reason… hell, how long has it been since we went there?" Panty muttered, all three of them heading back to the streets.

"Been a while… granted we're technically of winter break… and not like they frickin' mind since the school board knows all four of us have other activities to do as angels." Stocking added.

"So basically you guys get to do whatever the hell you want? Sweet! Human schools sound awesome!" Cammie laughed.

"Yeah well it was all well and good until those damn demon chicks stole the show… we haven't been since then… I know Bracer sure as hell doesn't wanna go back 'cause those two psycho bitches are fuckin' obsessed with him for some reason… and now that I think about it just pisses me the fuck off…" Panty grumbled, Cammie and Stocking snickering, "The hell are you two snickering about back there?!"

"Nothing nothing! Let's go back to that rally and bag ourselves a Ghost why not eh? I bet you two could use the Heavens!" Cammie chuckled, trotting ahead.

"Yeah but c'mon, how many Heavens do you bet we'll even get? I'd put my money on a crappy two coins." Stocking muttered, tugging at Bonekitty.

"Yeah man… sure we should take her out but I doubt we'd get jack shit for it." Panty sighed, shrugging.

"Oh I feel we may have some good luck with this one. Hehehe, so, come on. Why not eh? I bet it'll help you vent some frustration to get to shoot something." Cammie hummed, leaning in, Panty sighing.

"Sure whatever. Let's just go tag this bitch and get it done." Panty pulled out a small little capsule from around her neck, and both Cammie and Stocking stared at it, "What?"

"The heck is that?" Stocking muttered.

"What? Just something I got to store some extra weapons in so that I don't have to go commando all the time… it was Bracer's idea actually. Heck, he even ordered me this one all the way from Heaven." Panty popped open the capsule and extracted one of her weapons, spinning the gun as it formed, and Cammie chuckled.

"Awe, that's cute! You got a gift from Bracer!" Cammie snickered, Panty's face getting a bit red.

"D-don't read too much into it! The thing's practical is all, let's me keep like five extras on me is all, so I figured why the fuck not take it with me?" Panty murmured, then the other two burst out laughing, "Oh shut the fuck up! Let's just go kill that fuckin' Ghost and get it over with so we can go the fuck home!"

"Ahahaha… oh poor girl, she's just gonna keep denying this isn't she? Hehehe." Cammie snickered, and then Stocking just shrugged.

"Whatever… not my business…" Stocking just followed after, Cammie shrugging before trotting off after them.

A while later, and the three angels were back at the park, and Panty got the attention towards them by firing a few shots into the air, the assumed Ghost and her entranced crowd turning to them.

"YOU?!" The speaker snapped angrily.

"Yeah us. Sorry to say bitch but we're breaking you're shit up." Panty spun her gun, and the man-hater stormed down to them again.

"Oh? And what reason would I have to stop a perfectly reasonable point hmm?"

"Other than the fact you're being a man-hating ho-bag?" Stocking quipped.

"Yeah really. I know there's some psychos that think guys should just all go and die but really, it's crazies like you that make it worse! After all, the first man and woman in any kind of record were Adam and Eve, so really the world couldn't get anywhere without men. Sure there's science and shit that can make some practices pointless but where's the fun in that?" Cammie hummed.

"Yeah what she said! Take out sex and you lose one of the few things that makes life worth living! I sure as hell would have a hard ass time living in a world like that." Panty scoffed, the speaker's eye twitching.

"Well, aside from that there's also the aspect of just being in a good relationship… besides, it's nice to have a strong guy around to treat you like a princess and be the noble knight. And nice guys who can kick ass are the epitome of best men in the world!" Cammie chuckled, twirling on a heel.

"WHAT?! You'd let a man _defend _you? A sniveling, useless tool only meant to sire heirs?!" The speaker growled and then let out a wild screech, flicking into the form of a _Ghost, _the angels not even blinking as the humans in the crowd passed out from having their influenced animosity absorbed.

"Yep,this was _so _easy to see." Stocking muttered.

"A man-hater turns out to be a Ghost… yep, no wonder… let's just cap her ass and get on with our day! I don't even care how much we get paid, I'm just pissed now!" Panty spun her gun and took aim as Stocking formed a sword, and Pantie stripped off a camisole and morphed it into her gauntlets, clanging them together.

And then Panty's phone rang, Garterbelt's voice shooting through as she answered.

"Listen up ho bags! That there man hater of a Ghost is the collective animosity of some ancient Amazonian queen! She gets stronger through overwhelming amounts of alpha feminism, and worst of all she treats us guys like shit! What the hell did we ever do wrong huh?!" Garterbelt shouted.

"There's an alphabetized list if you wanna see it." Cammie joked.

"Now ain't the time for jockin' around! That damn Ghost whore is different than the ones you've fought till now! But, standard procedure, take that bitch down in the name of God!" Garterbelt hung up with that, Panty shoving the phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah yeahl, this'll let me vent all that frustration I've got built up so bring it bitch!" Panty snickered, spinning her gun and aiming, firing rapidly only for her shots to be blocked by a shield, "The fuck?!"

"Don't think your little toy will get through my shield little one!" The Ghost snapped, and as she rose, Cammie charged forward and slammed a fist into the shield, breaking the item and causing the Ghost to skid back and leave gouges in the ground, the air filling with the sound of a shotgun like blast.

"Seems that thing couldn't hold up to a hit like that though!" Cammie chuckled, stripping off another camisole and making it form leg guards similar to her gauntlets, shooting forward and slamming the Ghost's splintered shield with a fast kick that had the same effect as the punch, effectively splitting the shard into two more pieces.

Stocking then silently shot up and went for a slash, the Ghost blocking with her own blade, the two weapons grating against each other before the Ghost had to shoot out of the way of more of Panty's bullets, nimbly dodging and even cutting some out of the air as she was chased by Stocking and Cammie.

"Geez that fucker is nimble…" Panty sighed and watched, forming a second gun and then combining the two weapons into an SMG, "Hey, ancient slut bag, see if you can stop this!"

The amazon Ghost started twirling her sword to stop the barrage, and Panty just smirked, Cammie and Stocking shooting up behind the Ghost, though as they went to strike, the Ghost produced a second sword and blocked, even if Cammie's blow blew the thing in two while the Ghost retreated.

"Damn, this sucker is just packing isn't she?" Cammie muttered, the Ghost then bringing out a spear and spinning it, Stocking swiping her sword.

"Yeah but soon enough she'll run out of weapons… geez, we're normally done with Ghosts by now, why the fuck is this one taking so long?" Stocking grumbled, and then the Ghost chuckled.

"Hehehe… obviously you puny angels don't realize this putrid mess of a city isn't the only place we Ghosts form… I'm from a more pristine and shining area. My demon master brought me here for a mission of theirs… never specified any details, just told me to stir up trouble. Hehehehe… still, I will admit the three of you are worthy foes." The Ghost spun her spear and charged, Cammie chuckling and swerving past with barely any movement, stamping her foot down and with a swift punch, blew the Ghost's arm right off and sending the rest flying backwards, the monster growling as she skidded to a stop.

"Make a note fuck face, I never trained with an actual weapon. These gauntlets and greaves just make my martial arts deadlier and way more effective at killing Ghosts like you. Panty, Stocking, let's just shut her up. The things missing an arm, so I doubt it'll be too hard on us!" Cammie shifted her arms, and her gauntlets made a sound that made it seems like she was cocking a shotgun, and the Anarchy sisters chuckled.

"Yeah, now the bitch can't pull a last ditch on us since she's got one fuckin' arm! This'll be over in a snap!" Panty emphasized her point by snapping her fingers, and Stocking spun her sword.

"Well then let's cut the chat and get too it!" Stocking shot forward first as Panty fired her weapon, the Ghost dodging the hail of bullets only to have to avoid Stocking, and then try to duck Cammie as the other angel came sailing at her, and Cammie rolled in the air to slam the Ghost with a kick to the back, Panty peppering her target with bullets, and Stocking shooting back for a rapid amount of slashes to finish it as Cammie slammed the Ghost to the ground, and all three landed as the Ghost exploded, and, to the surprise of the Anarchy sisters, at least _seventy _Heavens clattered to the dirt once the bell tolled.

"Holy shit! This is the best pay we've gotten since getting here, fuck yeah!" Panty cheered, she and Stocking scooping up the coins.

"Oh man this is so sick!" Stocking chuckled.

"What did I tell ya'? Hehehe." Cammie reverted her weapons and spun a strand of hair, "Hey, Panty, once it comes up again, maybe think of listening to your heart and not your vag alright?"

"Oh don't bring that up now! It doesn't frickin' matter anyway!" Panty snapped.

"Well considering the fact you diddled a crap ton of guys and weren't even satisfied I'd say that's a reason for concern." Stocking hummed.

"Yeah what was with that? Like for real." Panty sighed, putting a hand on her head, and Cammie chuckled.

"Like I said Panty, a heart in yearning will only be satisfied by what it's yearning for." Cammie restated.

"Pff, whatever. Hey, Stockin', just imagine how shocked Garter is gonna be when he sees this!" Panty chuckled, she and Stocking slapping a high five.

"Oh heck yeah! His face is gonna be priceless!" Stocking laughed, and Cammie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, time to head on home."

_**Monastery**_

"Ohh Clippy~! Guess who's home!"

Cammie waltzed into the living room expecting a greeting, but instead, the resident Nephilim brothers were still out cold on the couches, Clip's soft snores sounding over Bracer's gentle breathing as they slept, and Cammie sighed.

"Ah man, I was hoping to get back and get some welcome home sex… ah well, guess I can wait a bit longer." Cammie shrugged, writing up a note for him to make do before hopping next to Clip, getting her arms around him and snuggling in with a tight hold, falling asleep soon after with a happy smile, an air of rarely found peace in the room after that…

**A/N**

**And another fun chapter to write. Kehehehe, plans shall come to a headway soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 15: Tale of Ring**

_**Daten City Mayor's Office**_

Sleeve was seated at the desk of the lighted and redecorated office, retuned from the boring emptiness of Corset's choice to a more stylish and extravagant style, and mounted on the red and black colored wall behind the desk were a few weapons, all demonic in look, a set of gauntlets, a spear, two blades colored red and blue, and lastly, a _scythe. _

All Demon Arms owned by Sleeve himself.

"Hmhmhm… this is much nicer than the drab style Corset used… much more to my tastes and also fitting as well…" Sleeve hummed, spinning in his chair, and he turned it to the front when the doors opened, Scanty and Kneesocks entering.

"Brother, you called us in?" Scanty asked.

"Yes. Take a seat you two. I have some things I need to discuss with you." Sleeve gestured to the two large backed chairs in front of the desk, his sisters taking their seats, and Sleeve then removed his glasses, leaning back and on a hand, "Now, before I begin, are there any questions?"

"Well… first off… what of the Mayor? Where is he?" Scanty asked.

"Yes… his disappearance was odd… and I swear we heard screaming the day he vanished…" Kneesocks murmured.

"Yes well, as for that…" Sleeve murmured, "I'll be honest, I usurped the position of mayor from Corset… but for good reason." Sleeve held up a hand as his sisters gasped, "Not only was he deranged and maddened, but his plan was nonsensical… I even took a return to Hell before leaving Dakuma to discuss this with the Inquisitors and they had similar thoughts… Lord Lucifer _himself _agreed it was a terrible idea when it was brought to his attention."

"What?! But then… what are we doing now?!" Scanty yelped.

"All that time we've spent searching for the Descendant…" Kneesocks muttered.

"Actually, I think your findings are proving useful to my overall plan as of now." Sleeve chuckled, "You see, there were _some _items in Corset's plans that were useful… I've been observing findings myself and have unearthed some interesting information. But first, allow me to explain what the new goal is… you two have noticed the sudden influx of much stronger Ghosts while the native Ghosts of this city have toned down their blunt violence?"

"Of course Brother! We keep records on each Ghost that appears throughout the year!" Scanty stated, Kneesocks adjusting her glasses and nodding.

"Well, what if I told you that sudden influx was caused by me and Band bringing in Ghost soldiers from Dakuma for a particular reason?" Sleeve hummed, continuing once his sister's showed surprised looks, "We all know that the only way for those loathsome Angels to leave Earth is to gather a set amount of Haven Coins, which Ghosts drop upon being destroyed by the hand of a Heavenly being right? Well, the plan is, with these strong Ghosts that drop a significantly higher amount of these golden coins, to speed up the process and thus send the Angel's back faster. True, I'd prefer to kill them… but, practicality wins out in the long run truth be told. Which leaves only _one _glaring obstacle."

"And what would that be?" Kneesocks asked, though it seemed that, from the near downcast face Scanty made and the sudden tensing in Kneesocks' figure that they already knew where this was going.

"That Nephilim, Bracer Justice." Sleeve muttered, poison dripping from his throat at uttering the name, even more seeping off as Scanty wavered and Kneesocks' face got just a hint brighter in shade, "Since the nature of what he is is so glaringly obvious, there is no conceivable way the rigid Vanguard would allow him back into Heaven even _if _he exceeded their quota for Heavens five times over. Though… I don't think a Nephilim who has yet to fully awaken the true extent of his Demonic power will be much of a threat to four High Class Chaos Demons like us… I also brought in two of my Lieutenants and my best researcher for… express reasons as well. Once we get him on his own, we'll strike. Does it sound good to both of you?"

Sleeve watched as the sisters seemed to be conflicting within each other, Scanty the most reluctant looking… and the first to speak.

"Brother… what if we… capture him instead of kill him? Kneesocks and I could then use the chance and…" Scanty started, and she stopped when Sleeve gave a stern look.

"_No. _This infatuation has gotten out of hand Scanty… I admit, I am impressed it's allowed you to finally awaken our family power but…" Sleeve let a flicker of crimson fire pass on his hand for _just _a brief moment, closing his eyes and then looking back to the elder of his younger sisters, "You do know how many laws you would be breaking by continuing to pursue him right? And this goes for both of you… Hell _and _Heaven have strict, mutual laws on dealing with Nephilim like him… there is a reason that race was snuffed out during the Dark Ages, and it's because they stand against the very laws of order and chaos… rebellion in and of itself incarnate…"

Scanty looked to Kneesocks, who looked away.

"Kneesocks? You're not saying you support this do you?!" Scanty yelped.

"It would be for the best in some situations." Kneesocks murmured.

"But, aside from that… now, as for that party that is set with the Rock foundation… we can't exactly go and back out all of a sudden from it, but I'll talk with Mr. Rock on some matters… in fact, seeing as how his son is in cahoots with the Angels and Nephilim, perhaps we can use this chance and draw out the Nephilim if the other angels are gone by then. Hehehe, this could work if you ask me…" Sleeve chuckled, Scanty yelping.

"But, brother! That plan called for me to… to…" Scanty murmured.

"Relax Scanty, we won't go through with that… as I said, not all of Corset's plan shall stay… for now this will merely be another tactic. For now, let's just merely observe the Ghosts and see how much faster we can rid ourselves of those angels." Sleeve chuckled, and the sisters eyed him as his chuckling darkened.

"Kneesocks, is it just me or does Sleeve seem to be… off?" Scanty whispered, her eyes not leaving how Sleeve was spinning ecstatically in his chair.

"I agree… he's less… contained than usual." Kneesocks observed.

"HAHAHA! I still can't get over how he's finally gone! Hahaha! Finally all the payback I've wanted is done and I'm in control! Kyahahaha!" Sleeve's laughter was then punctuated by a sudden clap of thunder, his smirk flashing against the sudden flash of light…

_**Monastery**_

Bracer, Clip, and Cammie rushed back into the living side of the monastery, slamming the door shut and all three dripping wet as well, Cammie covered by Clip's usual jacket to boot, Bracer leaning on the door as the other two collapsed onto one of the couches.

"Geez, why in the name of hell did it start pouring huh? What, were the angels in charge of the damn weather fall asleep on the button for rain or something?!" Bracer muttered, taking off his jacket and wringing his hair out a bit, pulling the now longer strands back and getting out what he could, even if it meant soaking the carpet a bit.

"I do not know, but _somebody _is in a bad mood. I'd bet 1000 Heavens that it's Mother Nature being a bitch again." Clip muttered.

"I bet… ugh… great, now my hair is gonna get all frizzy…" Cammie grumbled, the sopping wet mop that was her hair flopping onto her back as she stood up.

"You two can shower first then. I know for a fact you'll take it together and wind down. I'm gonna see how Ring's doing." Bracer rolled his right arm a bit, pulling a hair tie out and placing it into his hair to keep it held back, Clip standing as his brother opened the door.

"Yeah. Let's go and get it done. I bet you'll feel better sittin' in a hot bath anyway." Clip stated, practically dragging the sopping Cammie off, and Bracer chuckled as he shut the exit door.

Bracer looked out the windowed walkways of the traditional style that made up the path that connected the household part of the monastery with the shrine, looking at the raked pebble yard on the other end and the lush pond on the other, and the Nephilim let out a nostalgic hum as it reminded him of the home Azrael had made for him and Clip when they were kids… and the place where their rears had been trained to hell and back by the man.

"And speaking of the theme… I know we say Ring is a priest but he's more of a monk in some aspects…" Bracer hummed as he continued down the walkway, listening to the sound of the pounding torrent outside, stepping in and through the chapel, exiting that section to enter the shrine yarding that was the courtyard of the monastery, Ring meditating at the central part of the yard, Bracer trotting out and taking a similar position next to the robed man, who didn't even open an eye as he caught wind of Bracer's steadying breaths.

"Bracer, what brings you out to the shrine hmm?" Ring hummed.

"Just feel the need to cool down." Bracer murmured, Ring humming.

"I see…. Meditation, the a calm yet _manly _way to clearing one's mind and cleansing your soul of it's inner shadows." Ring grumbled, cracking an eye open and looking at the boy, blinking somewhat to see that, along with the red, small ruby bearing earring within his left ear, he also had two silver rings on his left hand, one on the index finger and the other on the ring finger, one plain while the other had a crossed sword symbol on it. _"His mother's earring and his father's rings… three of the few gifts this boy received from his parents in the brief time they were with him and Clip…"_

"Hey… Ring…" Bracer hummed, Ring facing forward again, "If Clip and Cammie do get to go back to Heaven… what'll happen here?"

"What do you mean?" Ring hummed, Bracer sighing.

"This may just be my thoughts wandering but… if Clip doesn't… demonize, like me, then that means he'd get to stay up there… heck, he's only down here with me because the Vanguard decided to do so… he didn't have anything to prove, and things were going fine back up in Heaven for him. Do you think… maybe they'd look past what we are and treat him right this time around?"

Bracer's tone was quiet and somber as he spoke, and Ring let out a rumbling breath, looking out at the falling rain.

"I cannot say I know what they would do… but if Clip does not undergo the process you are… it is likely he shall be overlooked by the system and be given a second chance by the Vanguard… your father has been a recluse to all since your mother vanished… and the Vanguard is aware the Justice line needs an heir, and that Michael is unlikely to sire a purely bred angel child to do that…" Ring murmured, Bracer chuckling in a dejected way.

"Yeah, you're right… Clip is the obvious choice too… he was born closer to angelic than demonic… I mean, look at me… I was born with my arm like this… I was already becoming a demon from birth… it's only thanks to Gabriel it didn't start like this until this current point for one…" Bracer rolled his right hand's fingers, letting out a breath, "So the Vanguard likely sees it as leave my ass here in the human world while they get their heir, simple as that…"

"That is likely their train of thought, especially with Metatron, the one who oversaw the extermination of the Nephilim during the Dark Ages, presiding as the head of the Vanguard ever since Michael was lowered in his position… are you really fine with the knowledge that you may never be able to return to Heaven again?" Ring asked, Bracer giving that sadness tinged smile in a simple reply.

"It's not like there's anything there for me now… besides, I like the human world… sure, it has it's flaws, but they are trying their hardest aren't they? And besides, they need someone around to fight the Ghosts and Demons right? They can only do so much when they try." Bracer hummed, looking towards the pouring rain again.

"Hmmm… I find it ironic it was you who brought this topic up Bracer…" Ring mused, and Bracer glanced to him, blinking when the burly man held out a piece of paper, "Zappy received a message while the three of you were out, and it wasn't a clue on where to find another Ghost… granted the Demon Bringer suffices as a good substitute, but that's not the point here."

Bracer took the message and looked it over, looking a little shocked for just a moment, but then his expression went somber.

"I see… that's how it is huh?" Bracer murmured, crumpling up the paper and throwing it out into the rain, Zappy flitting by and snapping it up in his beak before swallowing it.

"With the recent influx of Ghosts giving more Heavens, you two and the Anarchy sisters have been fast approaching what you need to return… and since Clip and Cammie are designated heirs…" Ring murmured, Bracer finishing it.

"They want them to get back as soon as possible." Bracer sighed, folding his hands again and letting out a breath.

"Yes… good thing that was a copy too or else I would have to punish your unmanly self!" Ring didn't go for a chop to the head, merely flicking Bracer with his burly hand, the young angel blinking in some annoyance at the gesture.

"Whatever. Boy won't that news ring some bells…" Bracer murmured, and he sighed in annoyance when he heard the telltale sign of Ring shooting up and striking a pose.

"In the face of adversity you must have a MANLY will as strong as titanium! Focus your feelings and release them through the arts of _MAAAN! _Only then can you release the doubts and shadows within your heart!" Ring declared, and Bracer blinked again.

"I thought monks were supposed to be peaceful and insightful… not hammy and acting like they're in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure." Bracer sighed again, breathing in and out to calm his frazzled nerves a bit, Ring stopping his posing and taking position once again.

"Who said they can't be both my child?" Ring chuckled, Bracer clicking his tongue.

"Touché." Bracer admitted, the two then remaining silent for a while amid the pouring rain, and then Bracer creaked open an eye, "Hey, Ring… I know you're also an Angel and all… but… what did you, well, _do… _I know you were Uncle's subordinate at some point before becoming well… a monk here on earth but… well, other than that Clip and I know jack shit about you outside of personality."

"Hmhmm… so, you wish to hear the story of the Demon Hunter turned monk?" Ring mused, "Both of you, right? I know you're there Clip, come on out." Ring hummed, and Clip stepped out from around the corner, "I presume you and Cammie got that paper I had Zappy leave?"

"Yeah… about how they want Cammie and I to go back and be declared the official heirs for our parents… she's… mulling over it, needless to say." Clip murmured, "But… yeah, I want to know too… before… that... tch, I can't believe those bastards aren't even considering you Bracer."

"Hey, it's fine Clip. Those guys are just rigid assholes. Besides, you're grown up now. Big Bro can't be glued to your side forever now." Bracer chuckled standing up as Clip came over, his younger twin rubbing off his eyes.

"I know! Still… it's not fuckin' fair dude! You should get to go back with us! So what if you being a Nephilim is obvious and you're more demonic? Those guys just need to chill out and relax…" Clip muttered, and he blinked when Bracer flicked his forehead with his left hand, the older twin chuckling.

"Don't worry about me bro. I'll be fine, trust me. Remember which of us was a Demon Hunter will ya'? Now, I think we have a story to listen to as well." Bracer stated, both brother's turning to the priest, who nodded, motioning for them to sit down near him, both doing so.

"Well, you two do already know the basics. I'm a former member of Heaven's military, much like Bracer, though I joined for a different reason… but, in my younger years upon joining the army, I was not more than a scrawny twig of a man, far from the glorious visage you see before you now!" Ring struck a pose, and the Justice brothers' jaws hit the floor when what looked like some kind of phantasm of the teenaged Ring appeared, said image being of a scrawny _pretty boy _that was a far contrast from the crew cut, muscled monk they knew.

"NO WAY HE WAS A PRETTY BOY?!" Bracer and Clip yelled in synch, Ring nodding as he sat down.

"Yes, I used to be an unmanly looking stick… but now I have grown strong! But, onto the main tale… you see, ever since I was young, I had always dreamed of becoming strong, to be the strongest and match your uncle, the strongest of the Demon Hunters and Heaven's harbinger. Once that desire sparked within me, I began working my wings off to become stronger, to bulk up and increase my power during my missions and escapades." Ring began, and Bracer got a smack to the back of the head when it looked like he was dozing off.

"I'm awake! Geez, blame the hypersomnia, I fall asleep easily…" Bracer muttered.

"I know, now shut your trap and listen boy." Ring cleared his throat, his look steady but stern as always, "During my training in the military, as I bulked up and grew stronger, I met someone during my recruit years, with whom I formed a bitter rivalry with, and of whom helped make me the man I am today!" Ring clenched a fist, and the _next _phantom image to appear made both Justice boys face fault.

"_THIS CHICK WE'RE SEEING LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF OLYMPIC BODY BUILDER WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Both brothers shared the collective thought.

"She was beautiful, powerful, the most amazing women I had met, but also the one who brought the most challenge with my training… oh how I miss those days! All the time spent testing out strengths limits in battle and training non-stop, competing in any way we could find to beat the other, and after a few years of this routine, a spark ignited between us. That spark soon erupted once we graduated from the Academy, and short after, she and I were married, the happiest couple in Heaven!"

Again, Bracer and Clip face faulted as a new phantasm of that scenario appeared, and it was probably the one things they felt made _any _sense at the moment.

"Okay… how did we _not _expect something like this?!" Bracer muttered, running a hand down his face.

"I do not know…" Clip sighed, his eye twitching as Ring rubbed off his eyes and slammed his chest.

"A man must hold his tears no matter how it might hurt! MAAAN!" Ring yelled, both boys freezing before the monk cleared his throat once more, "I apologize. That was more than a little uncalled. Allow me to continue. Once she and I were married, we continued on with our careers despite this, our love built on our collective strength and passion… but then, one day, during a raid on a demon battalion, that's when things came crashing down… I do not intend to draw this out and I will be blunt with the both of you. Once we reached the commander and defeated him, it wasn't until afterwards she and I learned he was a master of poison… and that in the middle of the battle, my wife had been afflicted. The doctors tried all they could once we returned, but, there was no hope… and tragically, not more than a week later, my wife and unborn child died after succumbing to the poison within their veins."

Bracer and Clip felt a chill hit them as those words left the monk's lips, and for the first time, they saw a man who'd devoted his life to the woman he loved and the world he wanted to protect, only to have one of those two things stripped away so easily… and now, here he was, sitting before two half-breeds, both rejected by the world he protected, but all the same, seeing them as his charges, two he must care for…

"Holy shit this puts a new spin on things…" Clip breathed, out, Bracer silent, his right hand clenching and opening tensely.

"Please, neither of you give condolences. I'm long past the point where such a thing is needed. I am content with having devoted myself to the life I live now, watching over this world and honoring my late wife's memory… I know my method may seem odd, but it is one she, in her, admitted oddity, would be fine with… and for now, you two know my current state. I am both a subordinate of your uncle as well as your guide here on Earth, and you are my charges… in a way I will admit I see you two as the children I never had, and I am proud of both of you for what you have achieved here. It has been the greatest gift to see the sons of Michael grow so much over this past year. I thank you for that."

Ring then bowed his head down, getting the same gesture in return form the boys, and Clip and Ring blinked when Bracer stood, then slamming a fist into the other.

"Okay then, we know the story behind the man now… so, how about it Ring? One of your tests so we can show you how much we've grown since coming here?" Bracer chuckled, and Ring let out his own small laugh as he saw that cocky but bright expression on the young man's face… it was all too similar to his father and uncle.

"I'm in cahoots there. I know we always complained before, but we're _both _tougher than ever, so I want to show you too. If Cammie and I are gonna go back… then I want to prove I'm tougher to you. Thank you, for telling us your story too… it was nice to finally know more about you."

"Same."

Both brothers bowed low one more time, and Ring nodded, a smile behind his moustache, and then his look steeled as he slammed his hands onto his knees.

"All right! The Ultimate Test of Pure Manliness MKII shall now commence! Be prepared you too, I'll be pushing you further than I have before, MAAAANNN!" Ring bellowed, both Justice boys nodding before stepping to the rain, and as the insanity that was the training/sparring regime began, Cammie was watching from the sidelines as the three patrons of the monastery went at it amid the rain, chuckling to herself.

"Hehehe, no wonder mom likes both of them so much… Clip and Bracer may be Nephilim, but they're better than any other angel I've ever met… Maybe that's why I fell so had for Clip, and why Panty's thing for Bracer is finally genuine… they both have an effect on the people around them." Cammie mused, watching as the training kept on, her eyes following (though mostly locked onto Clip) the two Nephilim as they sparred with the muscled monk… all three having the time of their lives practicing in the rain.

**A/N**

**Well this was another rather dialogue heavy chapter… meh… now as for Bracer getting paired with someone… well… I'm dropping hints, and as the current arc comes closer to a close, these hints will stop being so subtle. **


	16. Chapter 16

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 16: Nothing to Bored**

_**Monastery**_

"Huuugh… today is so damn dull…"

Bracer had his eyes glued on the ceiling, a controller for a game console on his chest as the paused game remained in the state while he kept trying to bore a whole through the roof. He was that bored.

"It's a lame spring day, there's no word about any kind of Ghost showing up despite the spike… SO WHY IS TODAY OF ALL DAYS ONE WHERE WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH JACK SHIT!?"

Bracer threw his arms in the air, then sighing, setting his left arm over his eyes, moving it just enough to look at the rings he was wearing, then sighing again and letting his eyes be covered.

"Yo! Cammie's done with her latest spree!" Clip came back in with a bunch of bags in tow, Cammie happily following him in, "Oh… let me guess, so bored that not even making squeakers bitch and whine online is enough for you?"

"Yeup! Geez, why do their parents even let these kids play these games? You remember when we were here with Uncle Azrael a few years back when CoD 4 came out and how the media completely _exploded _because of the No Russian mission? Yeah, that's reason fuckin' enough right there." Bracer muttered, his hand now fiddling with his earring as he sat up and stretched, "So I then resorted to hacking shit up in Devil May Cry… hey, also, did you notice that Dante and Uncle Azrael are basically the same person?"

"Yeah, and you're DmC 3 Dante in Nero's body." Clip stated, and Bracer scoffed, lifting his headphones over his ears.

"So, anything while you two were out?" Bracer hummed, shutting off the game console.

"Nope… surprised, after that outburst you'd think we'd be swamped by Ghosts, but no, things are just chill… for now…" Clip murmured, and once all the bags were deposited, he started channel flipping while Cammie stuck to his back, "Geez, nothing is good on today… even the sports games feel dull…"

"I feel ya…" Bracer sighed, and then he blinked when his phone went off, and he whipped it out, pressing the screen.

"Since when did you switch to a smartphone?" Clip asked.

"Ever since my heavenly phone blew up when I caught it with my right hand. Good thing I saved the sim card at least." Bracer stated, Clip humming, continuing his channel flipping, "Yo! You've reached the phone of Bracer Justice, ghost hunter and paranormal expert, how can I help you today?"

"_Okay Bracer cut with the sarcasm, you know it's me." _Panty grumbled from the other end, and Bracer scoffed.

"What? I've gotta practice my business pitch. I've been thinking of opening up a business off the Ghost Hunting, in this city it'd be pretty profitable." Bracer stated.

"Say hello to Dante 2.0 everyone." Clip quipped.

"_Whatever man… hey, we're having a party down here, for whatever measure of it you can give. Stockin' and I have been stuck here for hours, you guys, I dunno, wanna come over and hang? Garter's cookin' a whole fuckin' feast, but that nut job is taking ages!" _Panty spoke, and Cammie snickered as she listened in.

"Hmm… well, sounds better than sitting around bored out of my mind even while playing my favorite games… sure why not? We'll be over in a bit." Bracer stated, twirling a strand of hair.

"_Really?! Okay then, uh, see you soon!"_

"Well, that was odd." Bracer shrugged as he hung up, bouncing off the couch as he stuck his phone in his pocket.

"What was odd?" Clip asked.

"Panty was being a little weird. I swear you could hear that she was being a little awkward… geez, she hasn't been like that since we were kids." Bracer murmured.

"You mean since _before _her crush on you was stomped under that insatiable sex drive?" Clip joked.

"Oh come on Clippy, don't be that harsh… besides…" Cammie then whispered into Clip's ears, and the younger of the Justice twins nearly broke his jaw from how hard it dropped.

"She _what?!" _Clip yelped.

"Yeah, and it was totally loud enough I'm sure even Garter heard it! She's completely smitten and refuses to accept it!" Cammie chuckled, Clip letting out a breath.

"Hooo man is that gold…" Clip chuckled, "So, what was the call about eh?"

"Panty and Stocking are bored out of their minds waiting for Garter to finish whatever he's doing, so Panty basically asked if we wanna hang out there for a while at least. Guess they're so bored they won't even fight each other." Bracer sighed.

"Maybe…" Clip chuckled. "Well, sounds interesting enough. Beats sitting around all day. And hey, if we're all gonna be bored, might as well be bored together!"

"Ohhh? What do you mean by that? You don't have to be bored Clippy, you know that!" Cammie chuckled.

"C'mon Cam, I need a break every now and then y'know?" Clip chuckled, and Bracer rolled his eyes as he spun his keys.

"Whatevs. Let's just see if we can avoid Garter chucking stuff at us again…" Bracer sighed.

"Yeah I even had to get my hair cut the last time he chucked a knife at us…" Clip grumbled.

"Yep… RING! We're heading out for a bit!" Bracer yelled, the only thing in reply being a gruff reply as Zappy came flitting in and onto Bracer's shoulder.

_**Church/Anarchy Side**_

"Yo we got a house call?" Bracer joking chuckled as he, Clip, and Cammie stepped into the living room of the housing end of the Church, Panty and Stocking simply waving from the main couch, Bracer taking another one while Clip and Cammie took the third, and Bracer made note of the basketball and metal pole on the ground.

"What, not even a greeting?" Clip mused.

"Yeah whatever… I'm just so fuckin' bored I zoned out…" Panty sighed, Stocking nodding as she kept snacking away.

"So, any particular reason for inviting us anyway? Other than sharing in all of the boredom?" Bracer asked, already going through his music library.

"Well, it crossed my mind that it might be fun to listen to Clip and Cammie screwing each other senseless… didn't think much further thought. I totally didn't call to just invite you though… not like I wanted to see you today that much." Panty murmured, Bracer lifting a brow.

"The shit is up with the sudden tsundere act?" Bracer murmured.

"Who the hell you calling a… wait, tsun-what-now?" Panty muttered.

"It's an anime term, you wouldn't understand since you're uncultured swine." Stocking muttered.

"Ew, you mean that tentacle porn crap?" Panty muttered, and she yelped when _both _Stocking and Bracer shot her the evil eye.

"Panty, you just pressed a button that could lead to a _long _tirade with people like these two nerds…" Clip chuckled.

"But of _course _that's the first thing she thinks of when someone mentions anime." Cammie teased, Panty shuddering, and then the stomachs of the two sisters growled rather audibly.

"Sounds like two people haven't had a thing." Clip hummed.

"Oh shut it you fuckwad! We're waiting for Garter to finish that damn lunch but he's taken ages!" Panty sighed, leaning her head back.

"It's getting so infuriating!" Stocking shouted.

"Well then why don't you guys just order something to tide you over? We stopped at a pizza joint on the way over for our lunch." Bracer stated.

"Yeah, and you ate like the entire buffet bro…" Clip chuckled.

"HEY! Demon powers! I have to have a lot of calories to keep up with this arm of mine." Bracer quipped, raising his right arm before lowering in to his side, "Well, if we're just gonna wait, I'll be dozing off."

Bracer cranked up his music and was out like a light in seconds, and then Stocking slammed a hand on the table, grabbing the pole off the ground and stalking off.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!? ANSWER ME SEMEN DEMON!"

One more crash that shook the whole room while the three who were still awake looked either bored (Panty), were fixated on channel flipping, (Clip), or not even really looking anywhere (Cammie).

"WELL FUCK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Panty then noticed some of the ads and started looking them over, and Bracer's quiet snoozing soon became somewhat audible in the room, Chuck then wobbling in with a massive mountain of food, at which Zappy got a glint in his eyes, then flitting behind the couch, peering out like a predator in wait before pouncing, the two zipper creatures rolling around the room as Stocking then reentered with a swelling bruise on her head, dropping the pole as Chuck managed to get a few bites in, the two pets stopping their spat, Zappy shooting out of the way while Chuck merely slid the bowl towards Stocking.

Wrong move number… you know what who bothered remembering?

Stocking then grabbed the near empty can of chips and shoved it down on Chuck, stamping it rapidly before rolling the canned Chuck into a ball, kicking it up, grabbing the pole, and slamming a home run right out of the window with a good shatter, Stocking then covering her face.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Stocking sobbed.

"Hey Stockin', you wanna order pizza?" Panty hummed, her sister going quiet.

And a few seconds later, the Anarchy sisters were at their phones and ordering _relentlessly, _Clip and Cammie merely amused at the sight whule Bracer was still out cold despite the clamor, Zappy now munching on the remaining food from what Chuck brought in, pecking at it rapidly.

"Well, they sure as hell know how to order quickly." Clip mused.

"At least they finally decided to do something… and Bracer is out like a kitten." Cammie chuckled, "Now which one will take the chance first I wonder?" Cammie hummed

_**Evening**_

And by the time the sky hit Amber, Cammie was avoiding laughing her rear off now, while Stocking looked somewhere between annoyed and uncaring.

Why one may ask?

Panty had gone and curled up next to Bracer, both dozing peacefully and practically cuddling in their sleep… and it was hard to deny is as a cute little sight.

"Aww, don't they look so cute, cuddling like that?" Cammie chuckled.

"They did it all the time when we were kids… I see it hasn't changed much." Clip quipped.

"Yeah whatever…" Stocking grumbled, folding her arms, and then the doorbell went off and she perked up, "YES! I bet it's the Chinese place, those mofos can deliver!"

Stocking shot up and went to the door, and Clip rolled his eyes, looking back to the small sight on the other couch.

"So, _how _long has Panty had a genuine thing going for Bracer?" Clip inquired, craning his head to look at Cammie, who hummed as she set her chin on his head.

"Hmmm… I'd say _maybe _around the time that Ghost stocking met moved on… some kind of spark went off in her after seeing Bracer go through that, I _bet. _They're best friends even if they don't admit it, and childhood friends who are also the best of friends _always _wind up making the best couples if they end up having feelings for each other." Cammie giggled, and Clip set his head back on the couch arm.

"Yeah, but whether Bracer reciprocates or not is another question in and of itself." Clip stated, Cammie nodding, Stocking then stalking back in with an annoyed look, and who to follow but Brief? "Oh, sup Brief?"

"Hey there Clip! Been a while since I've seen you… you and Bracer haven't been at school for a while." Brief stated.

"Yeah Bracer's been avoidin' that place ever since those Daemon chicks started stalking him… that, and we _did _blow up the old building so… there's that." Clip stated.

"Oh yeah that is a WHOA HOLY SHIT!?" Brief yelped when he saw the two sleeping angels on the couch, nearly hitting the wall.

"Ah don't freak too much. They'd sleep like that all the time as kids." Clip gave it a handwave, while Brief still looked shocked, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, yeah. Garter told me there was gonna be a party today or something." Brief murmured.

"Yeah well whatever it was, Garter's taking longer than a _sloth _to cook everything." Clip spat.

"Party or not, aren't you late? And it's customary to bring snacks!" Stocking growled.

"I'm sorry I'm showing up late, you're right! It's just Garter put me in charge of music and I couldn't figure out what CD, I went back and forth, but I ended up going with Factory's "Number 9", have you heard of them? Their bass is just sick!" Brief spouted off.

"I'm more of the classical type. Ask Bracer when he wakes up, he's all for those rock types… granted he's more a Panic at The Disco or Breaking Benjamin type of guy." Clip replied, turning a finger in his ear before placing his own earbuds in.

"Hmm… nope, sorry, can't say I have!" Cammie mused, "Oh, and look who's up from her cat nap!"

Panty then groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes, the arm that was around her falling to her waist as the stretched.

"Ahh man I was out like a light…" Panty yawned as she stretched, and then she blinked at the sly look Cammie had, the annoyed face of Stocking, Brief was overlooked, and Clip just pointed at his brother, "Eh… AAAAAGGHHH!"

Panty tumbled to the floor with a scream, Bracer merely curling up and rolling over, his headphones shifting out and into place as he did, Panty panting from the surprise, her face burning red.

"Was I… was I just…" Panty muttered.

"Yep! You were holding onto him like he was some kind of security blanket or… hmm, what _would _you cling onto that isn't a dude's wang?" Cammie hummed.

"Cammie ain't lying. You two were basically stuck to each other." Stocking bitterly grumbled.

"I… I need to go do something…" Panty wobbled for a moment as she stood, then shooting off, and one could hear her door slam shut from back in the living room.

"What was that about?" Brief asked, tilting his head, his face saying everything one needed to know.

"I'll spare you the beating around the bush kid, and just outright tell you Panty's got a thing going on for Bracer now." Cammie bluntly put, Brief yelping.

"Yeah and she totally refuses to realize it as well… you'd think after saying his name while fuckin' rubbing it off she'd get it, but no, the dumb whore is too hung up on her whoring! Sheesh, this is why I say she doesn't know what love _is!" _Stocking growled and shot up again, bouncing Chuck like a hacky sack before kicking him out the window _again._

"_Says the girl who broke Bracer's heart into nothing but dust." _Clip murmured, a bitter glare coming from him and straight to Stocking, and even if Bracer _seemed _to be sleeping, Clip could tell he'd woken up, as there was now a certain tenseness in the air, especially between Bracer and Stocking, though everything soon subsided into being quiet once more.

"So uh… what was that?" Brief murmured.

"Don't ask… we all basically swore off discussing _that _event mentally." Bracer muttered, sitting up and throwing his feet onto the coffee table, making the TV remote fly up before he caught it, then popping the channel over to something random, and the show got Brief to perk up.

"Oh I love the Real Housewives of DC! I mean, I hate how they make people from Daten City look, but still, who's your fave, I think Joel's the coolest!" Brief asked, looking between everyone that was present.

"Brief, buddy, I don't watch reality TV." Bracer muttered.

"No clue bro…" Clip sighed, Cammie now dozing on his chest.

"I don't know who in the hell you're talking about." Stocking muttered, catching the remote as Bracer tossed it without looking.

"Oh… I just think he's a really cool guy is all." Brief murmured, all the teens going silent again while Bracer started playing on his phone, Zappy snoozing on a new perch, and Chuck then stumbled back in and started munching out of the can of chips, and Brief looked down at the dog creature, "Hey there Chuck, whatcha eating? Looks good!"

"CHUCK WHERE'D THE FUCK YOU GO!?" Garterbelt roared, the kitchen door slamming open for a moment, and Chuck then shuffled back out.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Stocking stood up and left with that, now leaving the Justice brothers with Brief, Cammie nearly rolling off of Clip before he caught her.

"So… how's the Ghost hunting thing going for you guys?" Brief hummed.

"We're almost to as much we need but, well… there's some issues here and there for some of us." Bracer murmured, pulling down his headphones.

"Oh, well, that's cool! And… when did you get that earring?" Brief asked.

"Oh this… it was my mom's…" Bracer murmured, then putting his headphones on again.

"Oh…" Brief hummed, and things got quiet again, the two boys who actually cared as to what was on the TV simply watching.

"So, what's with this show anyway? I don't watch reality TV much… it just doesn't interest me." Bracer muttered.

"Oh! Well uh… you know what, knowing you dude, I doubt you'd be into it… it's really all about the relationships these people have and well, it can be odd when talking to others who don't know about it." Brief chuckled.

"Hmm, won't deny that about me… so, still, what's the deal with this dude here breaking up with what's her name anyway?" Bracer swung to where he was upside down, and Brief hummed.

"Well, she was cheating on him with two other guys while supposedly planning their wedding." Brief stated.

"Well ain't she a bitch?" Bracer swung back into laying down, "If Panty weren't locked up in her room I bet she'd question if the girl is just supposed to turn down the hot sex or whatever…"

"Maybe… but she was in a committed relationship so of course she is." Brief added, Bracer nodding.

"I agree completely…" Bracer sighed, kicking his feet up, "So, _why _are we here again?"

"It was for some kind of lunch party. Garter sent me an email yesterday inviting me over to celebrate, but it didn't have any details." Brief stated, Bracer humming.

"So basically none of us know why we're here, and the Anarchy sisters have just vanished to do who knows what." Clip sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Basically." Bracer murmured, and again, things got quiet between the boys.

"Well, I did hear Garter say something about doing something special… maybe the party is his way of congratulating the girls on earning enough money to go back to Heaven!" Brief suggested.

"Yeah I doubt it man… Ring would do that, but Garter? Man, that low key bondage freak _hates _the girls with a passion… no way he's doing this for them." Bracer sighed.

"Oh come on Bracer, think positive on it! Maybe he is, I mean, maybe he could be glad they're going back." Breif suggested.

"Dude, he'd only be glad for them to be going back cause they'd be _gone." _Clip sighed, and then all three boys blinked when delivery people from all sorts of shops came in… and once they were gone, _mountains _of takeout food were stacked all over the room.

And what a time for a disheveled looking Panty to come back.

"Geez there is something… WHOA! When did all of this get here?!" Panty yelped, looking over all the food.

"A few minutes ago." Bracer murmured, and then a drowsy Stocking came back in, her eyes lighting up at seeing their orders… and then Brief gave a bit of a cold look to the sisters.

"I can't believe you two did that to Garter." Brief muttered, Panty gaining a glare.

"Look, how about you don't judge us since your ass just got here and we've been starving _for-ever!" _Panty snapped.

"We've waited eight and a half hours! Do you know what eight and a half hours of no food _does _to a girl?!" Stocking bit, adding to the venom.

"So what, big deal! Garter's been working on this lunch since yesterday, and that's a whole lot longer than eight and a half hours! He's been doing all of this for you but it's like you don't even care about it!" Brief bit, and Bracer sighed.

"Brief, come on man… what's done is done… that just means there's more to chew on once Garter actually _does _finish whatever he's doing, and no there's more mouths to eat it all." Bracer spoke, turning a finger in his ear, and everyone turned when the door crashed open, a stuffed looking Garterbelt walking in.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting… hm?" Garterbelt looked around at the food, then let out a low grumble as he looked at the sisters, "Well, I see you bitches started the party without me." And then Chuck came rolling in with the food Garter had made.

"No, we waited… it's just that you were taking all day!" Panty murmured, tilting her head side to side.

"And you never told us there was a party, so we didn't… you know?" Stocking chuckled, shrugging.

"Aw snap, yeah I didn't even tell ya' what it was for!" Garterbelt chuckled, Bracer and Clip giving each other similar looks that said "We know where this is going" while Cammie began to wake up from the onslaught of food smells. "My angels, the truth is…"

"Naw that's cool we totally know! Now let's eat some grub and get wasted as hell!" Panty chuckled.

"We're technically underage though…" Bracer muttered under his breath.

"Ahem, no, no, let me announce this, it's important!" Garterbelt was practically beaming as he chuckled, then whipping out a letter, "You see, I, Garterbelt, have the pleasure to announce that the Association of Afro Brother's has chosen my afro as the World's most Beautifro! Can you believe it?! Affy finally gets the acknowledgement he deserves!"

"What?!" Panty spat, raising a brow in disbelief.

"That's awesome I didn't know there was a… oh…" Brief murmured, and now the Justice brothers were shooting him a cold "I told you so" type of glance.

"It's an elite organization, I know you're surprised, I don't blame you! Imagine how I feel, hehehehe!" Garterbelt chuckled, tapping his afro, "Now eat up and enjoy the party! As for myself, I'm all packed and exhausted, I'm goin' to bed. Good night everyone."

"And he'll be back in three, two…" Bracer lowered three fingers, and on cue, Garterbelt appeared again, giving the finger to the sisters.

"Oh and one more thing! Waste not what not ya' fuckin' hoes! All food is a gift from God and it shall not be shat upon! No crumb shall be left uneaten understood!? You're a buncha real assholes ya' know that!?" Garterbelt snapped, leaving, and Bracer returned the gesture with his own middle finger as the priest left.

And _another _awkward silence pervaded the room. At least until the elevator went off again, more delivery guys saying what they were there with.

"Just drop it off with everything else!" Bracer shouted, leaning on an arm, "Well, who wants to make a game out of seeing who'll hit a food coma first eh?"

"I'm personally scared… Cammie goes nuts if she eats a lot and so much as puts on an _ounce _of weight…" Clip murmured. "Let me guess though, you're gonna be fine since you have that demonized metabolism of yours?"

"Hell the fuck yeah I'll be fine." Bracer chuckled, "So, who's game?"

_**A little while later**_

Bracer picked his teeth clean as he observed the room, Brief out cold on the floor, Zappy bloated and down for the count, Clip merely looking unwell while Cammie was off elsewhere, and the Anarchy sisters were on the main couch, their stomachs bloated from the food intake, boxes and such all over… and the only one no worse for wear was Bracer.

"Welp, looks like I win the game." Bracer chuckled, flicking his finger off, rubbing the claws of his demon arm together.

"Man… that's no fair! You have that crazy fast metabolism going on! Man I am so fuckin' stuffed..." Panty groaned, hunching over.

"This is miserable! Why am I not bulimic, oh sweet vomit where are you when I need you!" Stocking whined.

"Guess I just had the advantage. Kehe." Bracer chuckled, munching on another piece of pizza.

"Bro… _screw _you…" Clip grumbled, holding his stomach.

"Hehehe, advantages of being a demonic side Nephilim bro!" Bracer chuckled, flicking the remote into his hands and changing the channel one more time.

**A/N**

**How I managed to turn the frickin' **_**bottle episode **_**into a full length chapter, I will never know… granted it was dialogue heavy, but meh… NOW we can get into the climax of the current arc! Plot threads coming to a close and new ones unraveling are on the horizon, so let's head to it full force!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 17: Demons Rise**

_**Daten City Mayor's Hall**_

"Dammit dammit dammit… what is going on now?!"

Scanty was pacing around her room, biting her thumb while growling to herself, and after a bit, she sighed and flopped down onto her bed.

"Older Brother seems to be hiding something… he's different than before… he's acting far colder and much more ruthless… even insane to a degree… and as for the mayor… what's become of him now? We haven't heard from him in months… brother even brought in some of his lieutenants too. Something is going on, but what is it?"

Scanty sighed again, and she looked to the door when she heard something skittering through the hall, though when she got up to check, it was Kneesocks who entered the room before she got close.

"Kneesocks? What is it?"

"Brother is… hagh, he's started to bring in Lesser Demons to help bolster our forces." Kneesocks stated, Scanty yelping.

"WHAT?! But there's no need to have any of our forces in this city! The Ghosts that form should be all, and this city is another border one like Dakuma, but it's been under Heaven's control ever since the Hell's Monkery was sealed on this site, if brother…" Scanty started, shock on her face, and Kneesocks nodded.

"Yes… but, with the rate we've been losing Ghosts in the past month because of the angels and the two Nephilim…" Kneesocks brought up images of the four in question, "Brother considered it a necessary measure to bolster the current force with drone-class Lesser Demons."

"Yes, but we're not rid of the angels yet either! We still have no idea when they'll get sent back to Heaven and when… _he _will be left on his lonesome." Scanty avoided saying Bracer's name aloud, even averting looking at the picture of his face, which Kneesocks brought down after glancing at it.

"I know… we just need to wait, don't we? I'm sure brother's plan will come through without any problems to it… and then we can _finally _be rid of _his _presence." Kneesocks spoke with forced bitterness, something Scanty noticed.

"Sister, please! Let's just try and capture him! If we can appease these desires then I bet we can…"

"Stop this please!" Kneesocks snapped, Scanty blinking, the younger of the two standing rigid, "Sister, there is no point in continuing this… no matter how much we may want to… he is the _enemy, _the situation could not be more wrong, it is against the rrules we follow so closely!"

"Kneesocks…" Scanty muttered, still shocked by her younger sister snapping at her.

"Please, sister, just stop… there's… no point. We need to follow our rules and listen to Sleeve… even if… we don't want to."

"Kneesocks…" Was all Scanty could say as she listened to the forced tone in Kneesocks' voice.

"We'll wait until he's by himself… and then remove him… so that we can be free…"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It's what has to be done!"

The two Devil sisters then stood there for a moment, a tense air as dense as the dread wafting in was at that moment…

_**Daten City Streets**_

"**JACKPOT!"**

_SLASH_

_BANG_

_CRASH_

A multitude of Ghosts went up in smoke as they were slashed, blasted, and smashed apart by Bracer, Clip, and Cammie, Heavens clattering to the ground in gratuitous amounts, and Clip hummed as he started sweeping them up.

"Geez, there's dozens of these fuckers out here today, what's with that?" Clip hummed, looking up at the cloud covered sky, a grey damper filtering the day because of them, "It looks like it could start raining any second now too."

"Hey, at least the more coins we get, the sooner we can go home! I'd say this is a good day for hunting like it's no tomorrow!" Cammie cheered, and then Clip bumped her shoulder.

"SHH! Cammie, you _know _Bracer can't go back with us… I hate it like no tomorrow, but… let's try not to talk about it around him, alright?" Clip hissed, Cammie nodding, though Bracer seemed more preoccupied with something else as he was tapping Yamato on his shoulder for whatever reason.

"DUCK!" Bracer shouted, Cammie and Clip doing just that, the sound of demonically fast slashing and the crackling of Bracer's summoned swords sounding as he shot past, and when the two looked up, they gasped to see what was behind them was Bracer sheathed his blade.

Whatever they were, they looked like they were made from large burlap sacks that pulsated with _something, _having scythe like blades in place of some limbs, some with large ones as arms and others for legs, all twitching about and slashed apart or impaled by the glowing swords to varying degrees, and with the _clack _of Yamato's _tsuba _hitting the scabbard, the sack things spasmed to the ground before fading into some kind of dark goop… and whatever they were, they weren't Ghosts because not a single Heaven Coin was left behind.

"What the hell were those?!" Cammie yelped, Clip stunned silent.

"Lesser Demons, Scarecrows as they're called, just one breed of the drones the Levels of Hell mass produce to fuel their army along with the Ghosts." Bracer sighed, spinning Yamato onto his shoulders.

"Wait "just one breed"?! Bro, how many types of lesser demons _are there?" _Clip asked.

"A few. High class Devils and Higher or Greater Demons always vary, but the lower class Lesser Demons and other types like them tend to be restricted to particular species with specialized roles and abilities. All just mindless mooks that are used to Zerg Rush others. Lesser ones like Scarecrows are easy enough alone, but can be dangerous in swarms… it stands to perfect reason that the Demon classes only get more dangerous as you go up the scale, with the highest class of Demon being the Higher Demons and Greater Demons, and above them, Devil Class demons." Bracer explained, and he blinked when more Scarecrows rose from the streets.

"Shit, there's more?!" Cammie yelped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Clip muttered.

"You two just deal with the Ghosts, I'll cut these guys down." Bracer calm walked forward, his stride steady, and when one of the Scarecrows lashed at him, he caught the blade with this sheathed sword, then grabbing it with the phantasmal arm and smashing the Demon into the ground before swiftly stabbing it, kicking the body into the other demons, then shooting off, two quick swipes of his sheathed blade on one being followed by a lightning fast series of slashes against the swarm before one final cut to send them flying, and Bracer then skidded back as he made one more quick move with the blade, fast enough to where it didn't even seem to leave the sheath, multiple cuts in reality forming before bursting on the Lesser Demons, felling them with that final blow.

And, Clip was shocked by what he'd seen.

"That was… _insanely fast… _you could barely watch it…" Clip murmured, Bracer turning around.

"Clippy… was it just me… or, did Bracer look… _different _during that last move? Like… a completely different being…" Cammie murmured.

"No clue but… if there are Demons hanging around the City and not just Ghosts…" Clip murmured.

"Then something is going down, and things are getting dangerous." Bracer stated, looking at the sword held in his left hand, "Y'know, now I'm kinda glad I have this power, makes dealing with those things a _lot _easier."

"Being an ex-Demon Hunter, yeah, they'd be useful." Clip chuckled, looking at the black marks left by the Lesser Demons, _"So these are the kinds of things Bracer and Uncle Azrael used to fight all the time…"_

"Though a fight every now and then does make life more interesting… Don't ya think?" Bracer chuckled while storing Yamato, and Clip sighed.

"And _this _is why I call you Dante 2.0." Clip sighed, and while all three chuckled, they then froze when a bolt struck down at _both _the Monastery and Church.

"Huh, guess Panty and Stocking got something coming in for them as well." Cammie hummed.

"Right… well, let's get home. I think we're good for today anyway." Bracer stated, the other two nodding along with that statement.

_**The Next Morning**_

Ring slammed down on the usual latch, the beds from both the brother's rooms crashing down, Bracer still out cold, Clip and Cammie hastily covering themselves up as Ring looked down at them, Bracer slowly waking up.

"Well that's sure as hell one way to wake up…" Bracer sighed, rubbing the back of his head, patting down the stray silver/white strands from the bed head.

"Ring, not cool dude…" Clip muttered, Cammie covering all but the upper half of her face.

"I have an announcement this day." Ring pulled down a chart, and it showed a graph of the collected Heaven Coins over the past few months, "Clip, Cammie, the quota for the Heavens required for you two to return to Heaven were met after your hunt yesterday… so, well, that means you can return home."

"Can't we… I dunno, make something up and say that was a false count?" Clip asked, suddenly splitting the air with his question… a completely understdandable one, as he was looking at Bracer as he asked it.

"Sadly this information has already reached the Vanguard, so I can't make a "recount" to extend your stay… and any longer than this, they may get antsy… Clip, I know that you don't want to do this, not with all the things you've learned… but I fear that if you don't go now, the Vanguard will force you back." Ring stated, Clip balling a hand into a tight fist, and he blinked when Bracer leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon Clip, it'll be fine. You know how tough I am, don't worry, I'll be fine down here. Heck, I may go and start a business out of the hunting thing. If things go well up there, then good job… and if not, well, guess we know where to start, huh?" Bracer chuckled, and he then tapped Clip on the forehead as his brother shaded his eyes, "And don't you start crying on me little bro. This is a good thing, so don't hold yourself back for my sake. You're supposed to be more grown up than me now anyway, right?"

"Tch, you're a fucking hardcase you know that?" Clip scoffed, and Bracer snickered.

"Just the appeal of being me I guess." Bracer stated, "Cammie, take care of him, alright?"

"Hey don't worry! I'll take _very _good care of Clippy, don't worry Bracer, I've got it covered for you." Cammie stated, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Bracer nodded in response.

And a bit later, the two leaving Angels were ready to go, their bags done and dressed to go, and it was somewhat bitter and Bracer hugged the both of them.

"Alright, Clip, Cammie, kneel before the alter, and you'll be called back up." Ring stated, the two doing so, one last lingering look from Clip to his brother before Cammie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Clip, Bracer is gonna be fine. He _is _your older brother, and a Demon Hunter. I'm sure we'll get a chance to see him again soon enough okay?" Cammie stated.

"Good luck up there Clip, you're gonna need it. And be sure to tell Uncle Azrael I said thanks for giving me Yamato back." Bracer stated, Clip nodding with a chuckle.

"Sure bro, definitly gonna remember to do that. See you soon alright? I'll be sure to drop by, and hey, if you start up that hunting business, _don't _name the shop "Devil May Cry", alright? Go with something different and catchier." Clip snickered.

"Ah, now you're just ruining my fun little bro." Bracer chuckled, folding his arms, Clip kneeling again, and after a moment with one last wave from Bracer, the two Angels and all their items were whisked away through an opened portal, Bracer looking at where it was as it closed, and a not fell through, though not one of the messenger ones… it was one of Azrael's again, which Ring noted as he picked it up.

"Hmm… well, looks like Azrael already has a plan in store. Bracer, what do you plan to do now?" Ring asked, folding the paper again, looking to Bracer as he went to the door.

"There's Lesser Demons prowling around. Might as well start cleaning up the streets, right?" Bracer stated, spinning his keys on one finger as Zappy flitted over, "I'll be back once I'm done… granted that may not be until morning. Whatever you've gotta do that Uncle Azrael mentioned in that note, do what's gotta be done."

"Of course. Come back safely Bracer." Ring rumbled, Bracer nodding as he headed out again.

_**Streets**_

Bracer shot forward with a rapid movement, his sword flying from the sheathe as he attacked the swarm of Ghosts and Scarecrows that were now behind him, and with the clack of the blade sheathing, they were all down, though he ignored the Heaven Coins that clattered to the ground, turning back around and out of the alley, his eyes turning to the gray clouds as Zappy landed on his shoulder.

"So, how's it looking out there huh? Plenty of work to be done I bet?" Bracer had a slight smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles, and he rolled his shoulders as more Scarecrows and a couple larger ones with more blades on their bodies rose up along with some small sized Ghosts as well. "The Hell Gates have just opened on up haven't they? These guys are just everywhere now."

Zappy flitted off as Bracer rushed into the fight, splitting off into his Doppelganger before the first blow, the air filling with the sounds of the Lesser Demons crazed laughter and shrieks along with Bracer's own thrilled exclamations as he slashed, smashed, and tore apart all the Demons and Ghosts coming at him in a flurry, and a short time later, he had his blade driven into the face of the last larger Scarecrow, which melted away as he panted.

"Last one…" Bracer wiped off his brow, looking around at the streets around him, and he turned when he heard screaming coming from a nearby alley, and he leaned in to check, blinking when he saw Brief running from a horde of bear like Ghosts.

One sound of a sword swinging from the sheathe and a dashing attack later, and Brief not only found himself fumbled over, but also watching Bracer storing his blade once more as the ear Ghosts burst apart, Heavens clattering to the ground as per the routine.

"WHOA! Bracer where did you come from?!" Brief yelped, gladly taking the offered hand of help when Bracer gave it.

"I've been out hunting for a while now. What the heck are _you _doing out here on a day like this? It's pretty dangerous today because of all the Ghosts." Bracer stated, and Brief looked to the ground.

"Yeah I know… but, you see, I'm out here with Panty and, well… she's being her usual self as I'm sure you can guess." Brief sighed, pulling back his bangs for a moment and showing that he actually didn't like that bad underneath the curtain that was the fringe, right up there with Bracer in terms of looks, though it was soon concealed again as the curtain fell.

"I am not surprised she's still down here actually… geez, way to fitting right now. Alright, let's go find her then so I can chew her ass out for this one." Bracer turned on his heel as he strapped Yamato to his waist, Brief nodding quickly and following after the Nephilim as he left the alley.

XXXXX

And a short time later, the two boys found Panty atop a pile of dazed men, Bracer not even needing to _guess _what the annoyed looking girl had been up to as she jotted marks down in a notebook.

"And again, not surprised…" Bracer muttered, folding his arms.

"Yeah…" Brief pitifully murmured, and Panty looked down at the both of them.

"Well look who's here, you better have some fuckin' Heavens Geek Boy!" Panty muttered.

"How could I?! I'm just a human, I don't stand a chance against that many Ghosts! I was lucky that Bracer was nearby or else I'd have been toast!" Brief shouted.

"And considering there's Lesser Demons prowling the streets, things are just even more hectic tonight." Bracer stated, rolling his right hands fingers on his thigh.

"Huh… and why the heck are you still stuck here Bracer?" Panty grumbled, leaning on a hand.

"Demonic arm, remember? Kinda hard to hide this thing ever since my Angel powers got shut down. Not that there was much there to begin with." Bracer sat down on the curb, leaning on a hand.

"Oh _great! _So not only do I have to get these Heavens with a useless fucking sidekick, I've gotta put up with this now too! Fucking great!" Panty growled, slapping her forhead.

"Fuck you too Panty." Bracer snapped in reply, Brief looking between the two and then sighing again.

"Please don't fight you two…" Brief hung his head, and then his phone rang, "Hello, this is Briefers!... Hold on, _again_ with the party?!... No, no I told you, I don't wanna go! And on top of that… wait, you mean that was canceled… the mayor's son? I didn't know he… oh, they were in Dakuma… but… no! I don't…" Brief stopped and looked up at Panty as she grumbled to herself, and at Bracer as he ran a finger along the flat of his sword, "Dad, mind if I bring along a couple of friends then? Really? Cool!"

"_What was that about?" _Bracer wondered, Zappy flitting about again.

_**That Night/Daten City Central Building/Penthouse**_

Bracer peered through the door at the ongoing party at the top floor of the building, Brief chuckling as Panty followed, and due to the situation, Bracer was wearing a black duster with full sleeves unlike his normal one, his right arm bound in a black concealing wrapping underneath the sleeve.

"Holy shit dude, _how _did you get into this place?" Bracer mused as he looked around while he followed the other two in, Brief chuckling.

"Fuckin' a! This place is out of control!" Panty chuckled, throwing up a fist, "Okay, tell the truth, how did a giant loser dork like you get invited to this party? You're not so bad after all!"

Brief chuckled as Panty slapped him on the back, and Bracer chuckled, placing his arms behind his head.

"That's something you're definitely gonna have to tell us dude!" Bracer snickered.

"Yeah well, it kind has to do with WHOA!"

"Eh? Brief?" Bracer looked around, but Brief had then vanished, and Panty had disappeared to who knows where, "Probably gonna find some random ass guy to bone, as usual… geez, if she doesn't shape up she'll never get to go home at this rate."

Bracer rubbed the back of his head as he sighed, weaving through the crowd almost like a phantom, and when he passed by one of the guests, he stopped as a weird feeling came to him when he heard a chuckle as well.

"So, you're here is it? Hehehe, well, long time no see, Nephilim."

Bracer turned around, but whoever had spoken to him was gone by then, and he blinked before continuing on to the side of the crowd itself, and he blinked as he reached one of the side suites, where he heard a pair of oddly familiar voices.

"Honestly, is there even a point to us being here?"

"The plan did change… but brother did say he wanted us here just in case."

Bracer managed to peer into the side booth while remaining hidden, spotting to girls who looked _startlingly _similar to Scanty and Kneesocks, being dead ringers bar the snow white skin and sleeker hairstyles… other than that, Bracer could have sworn it was the two sisters by voice alone… but there was that ticking feeling in the back of his head as they spoke on.

"Well, I am glad this no longer involves that horrid arranged marriage ploy." The Scanty lookalike sighed, crossing her legs.

"That _was _a bit far for the Mayor to go at before… but, the fact _they _were brought in is a cause for concern… whatever is being planned is much bigger than the old plot." The Kneesocks lookalike hummed, leaning her head back on the plush seat.

"Much bigger. But, at least now things cane hopefully be easier… but one of them is still around though, and it's the infuriating whore of them as well." The Scanty lookalike sighed heavily, and Bracer lifted a brow as he moved back from peering around.

"_What the heck are those two talking about? It's like… agh… how the FUCK am I being this stupid right now?! Those two look like those two psychos because they ARE the Daemon sisters… I forgot that Devils can shift into human forms to disguise themselves… which begs the question of why they didn't do that in school… huh…" _Bracer pinched the bridge of his nose, then he pulled his headphones up to drown out the pulsing EDM music blaring through the hall.

Bracer then walked off and past the booth, and after a while as he slipped away from the crowd, he turned when someone tapped his shoulders, finding himself faced with Brief, who had his hair gelled back and was also wearing a nice white casual suit, much to Bracer's surprise.

"Brief? What's up with the cleaned up look eh?" Bracer hummed, pulling his headphones down.

"Ehehehe, yeah, sorry about disappearing like that. I kinda got dragged off by one of my dad's employees… y'see, I'm kind of the son of the head of the Rock Foundation, so… well, I'm rich I guess." Brief chuckled.

"Wow dude, why did you hold out on _that _little tidbit huh?" Bracer scoffed.

"Yeah, sorry man. I just don't wanna be seen as "the rich kid" you know? I'd much rather be who I am anyway. Heck, I was hesitant to even come to this party, but then my dad said it'd be fine if I brought you and Panty along, so hey, win win… and, where _is _Panty anyway?" Brief asked, looking around.

"No damn clue. She vanished when I wasn't looking, and if I know how she is at parties, she's looking for someone to bone… though I've seen Garter hanging around so maybe things aren't going so well for her…" Bracer hummed.

"Garter is here?! Oh man… well, we'll worry about it later… c'mon, I wanna introduce you to my dad!" Brief started off, and Bracer shrugged as he followed the other young man through until they reached a large man who looked rather similar to Brief, though with a stronger looking build and a rather impressive short beard.

"Ah, Briefers, there you are, where did you vanish off too?" The man asked, turning from those he was speaking too.

"Sorry dad, I went looking for my friends, and this is one of them." Brief gestured to Bracer, who gave a wave.

"Ah, you must be one of the other students my son told me about. Nice to meet you… hmm, Briefers never did give me your name." The man asked, and Bracer took a moment.

"_I can't use my angelic name… since, well, those are odd, so, what's a good alias I can use? Uhh…" _Bracer thought, and then he said the first thing that came to mind in his head, "Dante Redgrave, nice to meet you Mr. Rock." Bracer nodded his head, and in his mind, he was now slamming his head on a wall, _"WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT?!"_

"Huh? Wait what do you…" Brief _started _to speak, only to get a lightning fast jab to his side.

"Don't use my angelic name." Bracer hissed quietly, Brief nodding as he held his now aching side.

"Strong name. It's good to know that Briefers is making friends. I know he can be rather odd, but please be kind to him." Rock asked, and Bracer nodded.

"I think he's a cool guy truth be told." Bracer chuckled, patting Brief on the back a bit.

Brief's father simply nodded, and then he checked his watch, humming.

"Ah, almost that time. I'll leave you two to yourselves. Enjoy the party Dante, and again, it was nice to meet you."

Bracer nodded as the man left, and then Brief sighed.

"Well, your dad seems like a nice guy." Bracer mused.

"Yeah, but he's kind of controlling at times… still, he tries I guess." Breif murmured.

"Hell of a lot better than having a dad sworn by the very government to never be able to interact with you." Bracer grumbled.

"Oh man, I… I uh…" Brief stuttered, Bracer holding up a hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'm over it. Besides, I _kind of _had a dad in the form of my uncle, so all is well I guess." Bracer shrugged.

"Oh… ah man, now I feel bad." Brief murmured, Bracer just slapping him on the back of the head, but it was lightly, "Ow."

"Don't get down in the dumps 'cause of me dude. We're friends, and besides, we're at a party, so we should be having fun! And hey, I bet if you _seriously _try, you may be able to finally go and score with Panty! She'd be all over a guy as good looking as you!" Bracer chuckled, tapping Brief on the shoulder with a fist.

"Ah c'mon dude, don't embarrass me." Brief nervously said, "And, besides, Panty has a thing for you anyway, and you're way cooler than me to so…"

Brief was smacked again, but this time it was harder than before.

"Dude knock it off." Bracer muttered, and then the lights flashed on at the main stage, the boys turning their attention to it as Brief's father was there with two others, Sleeve and Band in human form, completely indiscernible from the humans in the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Rock Foundations Celebrity Event. With me right now are the elder sons of my good friend the mayor, who came here all the way from Dakuma City, have an important announcement to make today. If you would." The man handed the microphone off to Sleeve, who cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"Hello to all of you. As for the announcement, I'm afraid that this joyous event today is going to be slightly sullied… I know many of you who know my father may be wondering why he has not been heard from for the past few months… sadly, I must announce that my father suddenly passed away all those months ago, and it has been a trying time for me and my siblings." Sleeve feigned genuine sadness as his voice tightened, smirking deviously on the inside as the crowd gasped.

"No way, the mayor is dead?" Brief gasped, and Bracer had a suspicious look on his face, remaining silent amid the murmurs of the crowd.

"So for the past several months, with the help of advisors, I have been filling in for him. It is most unfortunate and tragic that this happened… but, in the place of it, I'd like to also announce my plan for the future. I hope that we can all work together to make Daten City far more prosperous and control the rampant issues the city faces… so, I'd like to call in a new era… an era where this city is under a new order." Sleeve then lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, the lights crackling off, the crowd yelling things went dark, and then Bracer felt something as his arm tingled.

"Brief… get down, _now." _Bracer muttered, pulling up his right sleeve and starting to undo the wrappings.

"Bracer?" Breif murmured.

"Get. Down. Now." Bracer's voice was calm and steady, and Brief kneeled down, and Bracer dropped Yamato out of the Demon Bringer, and as the lights came on, he was ready for a slash.

"An era where this city is controlled by Hell." Sleeve finished, the lights coming on, and the crowd shrieked when Scarecrows and cloaked, scythe wielding lesser demons came down, and within a split second next off, Bracer had shot into the air and used a charged spinning slash to take the Demons out before they hit the ground, the crowd yelling in terror as the sacks, cloaks, and weapon shards impacted, and Bracer swiped his sword as he hit the ground, the energy splitting off of it as he sheathed it with a quick move, looking back to the stage.

"Hehehe… so, the Nephilim shows himself ah?" Sleeve chuckled.

"What's the meaning of this?! What's going on?!" Mr. Rock gasped, and he flinched when Sleeve looked at him with a cold smirk.

"Simple my friend, a revolution… now, if you would please leave the stage before I gut you." Sleeve calmly uttered the threat, the man jumping to the floor as a scythe wielding Lesser Demon crashed down before him.

"I thought something was weird with you… you're not human… and if you have control over these mooks, then that would mean you're a Devil class, right?" Bracer muttered, keeping his back to Sleeve.

"Correct guess, Nephilim. I am Sleeve Daemon… I believe you are associated with my younger sisters. A fact I am most displeased with." Sleeve growled, though he kept his composure, and Bracer scoffed as he turned around.

"Not my fault man. Still, if you're gonna drag innocents into this, I'm gonna have to kill you, y'know?" Bracer chuckled, and Sleeve snickered.

"Well, while I would most certainly wish to fight you head on, I do not wish to fight a fellow Devil who has yet to fully awaken… it seems to me that your angelic side is all but gone… we'll battle when you awaken, as for now… I know two people who'd like to fight you." Sleeve chuckled, his sisters walking out on the stage.

"I seriously need to get into something where I can be surprised." Bracer sighed, rubbing the back of his head as Scanty and Kneesocks cast aside their disguises and drawing their weapons. "Well, this has been coming for a while now."

"Sorry to say, but you're in the way." Kneesocks spun a scythe and pointed it at Bracer, who'd taken a stance, ready to draw his weapon already, and Scanty simply remained silent, taking the first move and firing, Bracer drawing his blade, a rapid spin blocking the bullets, and he then let them slide to the ground off the sword.

"That won't work very well against me." Bracer hummed, then his gaze fell to Band, and he flinched a bit.

"Hmph… how have you been since the day you severed my horn, Nephilim?" Band scoffed, and Bracer's eyes widened as he saw a flash of that memory.

"You… you're the two demons I saw at the Casino a few months ago!" Bracer snapped, and Sleeve chuckled as his brother fell into the shadows once more.

"So that's why you were in the back, you were busy snooping around the place while the air was thick with Greed. Hehehehe, truly something a Demon Hunter would do… well then, I think this is enough chatter for now. I have business to attend to… have fun, Scanty, Kneesocks." Sleeve and Band leapt up into the upper area with that, and before Bracer could give chase, Kneesocks attacked, both her scythes coming down rapidly, Bracer blocking them with Demon Bringer before kicking Kneesocks away and skidding back.

"Sorry Justice, but your opponents are the two of us." Kneesocks scoffed, and she flipped back when bullets whizzed by, and Panty skidded over with two guns ready.

"Nice try bitch, but you're dealing with the both of us right now!" Panty scoffed, twirling one gun and taking aim.

"Tch, of course the trollop shows up! Stay out of the way you rancorous whore!" Scanty snapped, clashing guns with Panty, and Bracer dodged another slash from Kneesocks before retaliating himself, the Demoness barely managing to avoid Yamato's blade by a hair before having to block the second strike, which sent her reeling back and then crashing into her sister, the two of them synching up and dodging the incoming storm of bullets from Panty as the crowd scattered to safety amid the chaos of the two on two fight that was now dominating the dance floor.

"Huh, looks like you two have been training up! What, been that eager to fight me again? I'm freakin' flattered you care so much!" Bracer jumped back from a slash and then launched up with a burst of power to his jump, coming down with a spinning slash that left a gash in the floor, the force from the blow hitting Scanty and Kneesocks as they dodged, blowing both back, Panty attempting for a couple of pot shots that Scanty shot out of the air.

"We're simply trying to be free of this… I'd personally rather do things my way, but, that would be going against the rules we have!" Scanty shouted, aiming, and Bracer blinked when the bullets she fired then were wreathed in crimson fire, "Though I should be thankful, because of the passion you ignited in me, I unlocked my bloodlines powers, so there is _that!" _

Bracer blocked two incoming pistols grips as Scanty bore down on him, nimbly dodging her rapid bullet fire as Panty maneuvered around Kneesocks and kept up her own round of fire, and then Scanty managed to get behind Bracer.

"So sorry to say, but because I'm forbidden from making you mind… I have no choice but to make sure no other can have you!" Scanty chuckled and went to shoot, though Bracer deflected the gun and got his sword to Scanty's neck with a quick move that made the air burst, and the Demoness froze as Bracer ended up with his face mere inches from hers.

"Well ain't that a twisted way to put things eh sweetie? Sorry, but I'm not going to die today… so you'd be best to back up before I finish you off!" Bracer moved his blade, and Scanty shot back before it could collide with her neck, panting a bit.

"I haven't had to move that fast in ages… he really is strong… much stronger than before." Scanty panted, Bracer flicking his sword and sheathing it, and he turned when he heard Kneesocks chuckle.

"Pay more attention dearie, or else your partner may end up losing her pretty neck!" Kneesocks smirked as she had her blade held back only by one of Panty's guns, but the angel quickly knocked Kneesocks back and took aim with her second weapon… only for it to lose it's glow as she tried to fire into the demoness' face, nothing but useless clicks sounding from the gun.

"Come on! Backlace what the fuck?! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?!" Panty snapped, smacking the guns to try and get them glowing again, but to no avail.

"What the heck is up with that? Panty's not a virgin, so why are her powers fading?" Bracer muttered, and he blocked with a spin of his blade as Scanty took pot shots at Panty, "Shit… Panty, what the hell is going on?!"

"Like I have any fucking clue Bracer! God dammit, work you fucking pieces of junk!" Panty snapped, and Bracer growled, slashing to make a few spacial rips to push back the Daemon sisters, though they jumped back in the moment they vanished, Bracer deflecting blows from Kneesocks, who threw one of her scythes, which got Panty pinned up to the wall, and Scanty started firing again as Kneesocks kept Bracer back, even if the duel was one sided in the half breeds favor.

And things took a turn as Kneesocks kicked Bracer aside, and he was then caught by the blade of one of the Scarecrows, and Panty yelled in shock as he got run through straight through the chest, collapsing to the ground shortly after, blood pooling beneath him.

"BRACER NO!" Panty shouted, and she winced when Kneesocks' other scythe was stabbed into the wall on her other side.

"Such a shame, I wished to finish Bracer off myself, but oh well, now that he's out of the way, it looks like we can take care of you!" Scanty snickered, sounding _just _a little crazed as she said that, and Kneesocks scoffed.

"For someone who was so strong he was surprisingly flimsy when it came down to it. Shame for you though, now you see that we Demons just can't be beaten, neither by a half breed or a pure bred Angel like you." Kneesocks scoffed.

"That's been true since the dawn of creation!" Scanty chuckled.

"**It is our favorite rule!" **Both Demonesses chuckled, but both stopped dead when one of the glowing summoned swords shot between them and into the wall, and both looked back, shock running through their faces as Bracer stood up, slowly, but definitely not weakly, and he simply jabbed Demon Bringer into the Scarecrow as it came at him again, ripping it apart with the projected arm from the inside.

"Convenient thing about being a Devil attributed to Chaos and also Rebellion since I'm a Nephilim… I get some neat powers… guess a healing factor that'll let me survive being run through by a blade like that is just one of them!" Bracer looked up with a smirk, wiping the blood off of his mouth as he picked up Yamato, "Brief, if you're gonna do something, do it now!"

"Gotcha!"

Scanty and Kneesocks turned as Brief spoke, finding the young man aiming the hose of his pack at the two.

"Sorry, but we're outta here!" Brief then fired a stream of dust to make a cloud, and Bracer dove in, getting Panty free, and as Brief grabbed the wounded Angel and rushed out, Bracer followed while using his doppelganger to attack the Daemon sisters one more time, slamming the doors before following Brief and Panty down the stairwell, and the three stopped after descending so many floors when Panty forced herself out of Brief's grasp.

"That hurts dude, what the fuck?" Panty snapped.

"Oh, sorry about that Panty. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Brief apologized, and Bracer hit his back.

"It was still a good job, nice diversion dude." Bracer chuckled, and Brief chuckled.

"Thanks man, it was no problem." Brief replied, and Panty blinked.

"Okay, first off, who the hell are _you?!" _Panty pointed at Brief, who blinked in surprise, "And what the _fuck _was that Bracer?! I thought you were dead, don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Hey I already knew about the healing factor bit, it's a thing with most High Class Devils truth be told. Those guys take _very _specific methods to kill… it just wasn't expecting _that _to be the first time it kicked in. Hurt like a bitch too." Bracer muttered.

"You were run through by a fucking scythe blade, quit being so damn nonchalant about this shit! I seriously thought you were dead! I already have to deal with my sister being gone, don't you _dare _let me go through losing my best friend!" Panty snapped angrily, and Bracer just held up his hands, and then Brief moved between them.

"Okay, just stop! Panty, you're lucky Bracer is even here to help you, I don't think you stand a chance against those two without Stocking! Can't you just be glad he's got all these sweet Devil powers? If he didn't then he really _would _be dead!" Brief snapped.

"True that!" Bracer added.

"Okay, seriously, who the fuck are you, and how do you know about Stockin'? What, you one of Bracer's friends on the side?" Panty snapped, and Brief blinked again.

"Wait, you mean you don't recognize me? It's me, Brief!" Brief then mussed up his hair, getting his bangs back in his face, and Panty yelped in surprise.

"Geek Boy?! No way, that's… you? Get the fuck out!" Panty yelped, and then she smacked Brief on the head, "I didn't need your damn help!"

"GOWGH!" Brief yelped, rubbing his head, "Maybe, maybe not. But, they were gonna kill you. I couldn't just sit by and watch, even with Bracer here to help. I can't just leave things to him."

"Good thing for that too." Bracer chirped, "Now, you two get out of here, get somewhere safe. Head to the Church or the Monastery… heck, just call Ring, Garter's here, so I'm sure he saw everything."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Panty stepped after Bracer, but Brief stopped her, shaking his head.

"Something I've gotta go do by myself. I'll be back, don't worry… I'm not intending to die today anyway." Bracer replied, jumping off with that, rushing up the stairs at full speed.

"Come on Panty, let's go!" Brief stepped off, and Panty growled.

"Fine!"

XXXXX

"Now, where did those other two go?" Bracer was now up in the higher area of the building, looking around, and from the balcony, he saw how ruined the lower floor was from the fight earlier, "Damn, talk about leaving a mess. Looks like the janitor is gonna have a bad day tomorrow. Hehehehe."

"And I see you have a propensity for cheap humor and snark as well. Mighty interesting personality you have there, if I say so myself."

Bracer turned and saw Sleeve enter from the opposite side, the Devil staring him down as they stood opposite one another.

"So, the hell is your deal huh?" Bracer hummed, spinning his sword.

"Simple… I want power… I _need _more power. I'm sick of being the underling, I figured it was time to be the master." Sleeve stated, rolling one hands fingers.

"So you axed your boss and then took over when the time was right? Well, ain't that a move that's been done to death, though not always _this _successful." Bracer mused, and then he went for a strike, Sleeve forming one of his Hell Weapons and blocking, though a nick appeared in his blade.

"Ah yes, the Yamato, one of the strongest of the Demon Arms forged with the Dark Steel method. A weapon like this wouldn't stand a chance against a blade like that, no way in Hell." Sleeve mused, and Bracer shot back when he produced a new sword, a simple broadsword that, while the blade was simple enough, had a grip and guard that looked like a dragon, the "head" having the blade protruding from it, and it sparked with electricity as Sleeve spun it onto his shoulder. "Say hello to Alastor, just one of my Devil Arms. He was a most loyal servant, and chose to be of more use to me as one of my weapons rather than as a soldier."

"So, does that mean you turned your own servants into your weapons?!" Bracer snapped, and Sleeve chuckled.

"Only those who are either unruly or beyond loyal and wish to be made so. But, something has been bothering me since I first saw you, Bracer Justice… your power is all to familiar to me, that signature, the scent you give off… it all reminds me of _her." _Sleeve shot forward and swung down, cracks appearing the floor as Bracer blocked, then going to try and grab Sleeve with Demon Bringer's projected arm, the Devil shooting out of the way.

"Reminds you of who now? Sorry, but I'm not too big on knowing about other Devils right now!" Bracer snapped, shooting forward and unleashing a flurry of blows.

"Oh I should be able to get a definite pinpoint on whether or not I'm right through this duel! Hehehe, now I'm actually kind of glad my sisters didn't finish you off… because now I can do so myself!" Sleeve blocked the flurry and retaliated with a burst of electricity, Bracer dashing out of the way as the floor was raked apart by the lightning, the two getting into an exchange of blows across the balcony, Bracer getting knocked off, and Sleeve dove after him as he fell, both clashing swords in midair.

"You are one crazy bastard you know that?!" Bracer snapped, and Sleeve smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't say crazy! I'm just uninhibited right now!" Sleeve then knocked Bracer to the ground, the Nephilim rolling up to avoid getting run through by the electrified blade, which ended up getting run through the window.

"Heh, now I can see why Scanty and Kneesocks didn't lose their Demon Weapons. You weren't fighting as hard as you are now. But, the problem is, you're not up to snuff when it comes to me, not yet Nephilim!" Sleeve chuckled, ripping his sword free and batting aside Bracer's blade as it came at him again, then using his shoulder to shove Bracer to the wall and then knock Yamato from his hand with a jab of the pommel of Alastor, and within the next split second, Bracer found himself nailed to the wall, Yamato piercing his chest, Sleeve the one with his hand on the hilt.

"What… the…" Bracer coughed, his shock blocking out the searing pain in him, and he hit the ground as Sleeve pulled the blade out, stabbing the Nephilim again for good measure, earning a pained scream from it as well.

"Heh, your pain tolerance is still as weak as a regular angel's. If you were stronger, something like this wouldn't even faze you in the slightest. You'd simply shrug it off and fight on. Heh, it's simply proof of how weak you are right now." Sleeve scoffed, letting go of Yamato, leaving the pained Bracer nailed to the floor by it. "Still, now I'm not sure if you really are similar to her… certainly the same feeling… but, no way one of her children would be this weak for a Devil."

Bracer felt himself freeze, and he turned a glare to Sleeve, who simply chuckled as he stood up and turned.

"Dammit… dammit…" Bracer growled, all he could mutter as his anger flared up, and then he froze as a flash of a memory came to him.

"_You'll become strong as you grow older… once the side of you they sealed away wakes up again, you'll become one of the strongest there is… you'll be able to protect everything dear to you. Don't give in, and reach for the power that sleeps inside of you… and when you find it, call out your true name. Not the Angelic and Demonic name I gave you, but your _real _name… the one you bear inside yourself."_

"_Mom… you… you left me and Clip with all of this advice, didn't you? You left hints in our minds about how to become stronger… but… how can I do any of that when I'm stuck here on the ground by my own damn sword?!" _Bracer slammed a fist on the ground, and he growled when he heard Sleeve chuckle, and the Devil then placed Alastor's edge at his neck.

"The quickest way to kill one with the healing power of a Devil like you and I… simply cut off the head, and they won't heal. Sorry, you won't get to see what I have in store for this city before my return to Dakuma! Hahaha, shame, I feel you could have been a great rival! Oh well, that's just going to be a sad pipe dream! ENJOY PURGATORY WITH YOUR FELLOW NEPHILIM!" Sleeve cackled as his blade came down, and he was then forced back when a burst of power shot forth from Bracer as his lips moved, uttering something, a blue aura exploding from his body and Yamato flying from the stab wound and into the air, Bracer rising up in an almost limp way.

"They keep echoing in my mind… the memories of my mother… the mother who gave me these powers… but one thing stands out… the bids to become stronger… a wish to be strong enough to protect everything I care about... I don't care if I lose myself as an angel and become a Devil… as long as it means I can protect them!" Bracer snapped, and then he yelled as his blue aura burst into white, and his form then changed as he screamed in obvious pain.

Bracer's form was still humanoid, but had changed to be reptilian in nature, the full extent of the Demon Bringer coming out on his right arm, all the way up to the shoulder with a new protrusion, the rest of his form bearing an uncanny similarity to another form someone else had seen by Sleeve, colored blue and black, his face's skin becoming onyx black as his eyes glowed red, fin like horns coming out in place of his hair, colored the same silvery white, with the body of his form mimicking his normal coat with the scales over it and flares from wing like fins that mimicked he tails of the coat, his legs wrapped in the blue scales and edged in black with talon bearing feet and ridges up the shins, and grafted to his left arm was some kind of organic sheathe for the Yamato that had a look similar to the Demon Bringer.

"That's the Devil Trigger… and… that form… it's immature but… it looks like _her… _like _Sparda… _he's… he's _her _child?!" Sleeve yelled, and Bracer let out a reverberating, guttural growl as he caught Yamato in his right hand, his glowing red eyes boring into Sleeve.

"And if that means I have to become a true Devil… then so be it…" Bracer's growl was also lower than his voice usually was, and Sleeve growled, shaking with pure rage at the sight before him, his own form flickering as flames flickered around him.

"You're _her _child… why… why why why why why?!" Sleeve shot forward, his blade simply being deflected, "Sparda… the Baroness of Battle, one of the strongest Devils to stand at Lucifer's side… missing ever since…" Sleeve felt a moment of clarity amid his anger, and then he darkly chuckled, "I get it now… she vanished because of you and your vanished brother… the two Nephilim children who prevented my teacher from returning home, children who she always seemed preoccupied with thinking about… heheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have all the more reason to hate you, Bracer Justice, son of Sparda Rebellion! When next we meet, we'll finish this… and next time, I hope to meet you when you can match your mother in prowess and ability! I have business to take care of elsewhere anyway! HAHAHAHA!"

As Bracer attacked with a roar, Sleeve blasted out through one of the windows and vanished in a bolt of lightning, and Bracer panted as he watched him go, and then he faltered, returning to his normal form, his weapon and it's sheathe clattering to the ground as he collapsed, completely drained of power and energy, the last thing he saw before passing out being the sight of the city skyline, knowing that things were going downhill… far too quickly…

_**To be continued**_

**A/N**

**HOLY HELL THIS WAS A LONG THING TO DO. But oh so very, very **_**fun **_**as well! Hahaha, this arcs climax will be most interesting indeed! And, for those who wish to know, imagine Bracer's Devil Trigger as being similar to Dante's from DMC 3, but with Vergil's color scheme instead, and, of course, the mentioned sheathe of the arm.**

**See you guys next chapter, and be prepared for a rather verbal chapter after all this fighting. Time for some opening of emotional baggage. **_**AGAIN!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 18: Ailing Hearts**

Bracer's eyes snapped open, and he looked around to find himself back in his room somehow, and he sat up as he tried to piece together just what was going on, his eyes falling past some of the instruments in the room.

"_I… remember fighting Sleeve… and then…" _Bracer put a hand on his head, looking at his right arm, flexing his fingers, the dim glow of the lighter part of the Demon Bringer shining in the darkened room, "What the hell did I do? I just… remember power flowing out of me… and then this searing pain all over my body."

Bracer's eyes widened as he started to remember what happened that night, of the _real _name he'd learned, the one that had unleashed the demon sleeping inside of him… the one he'd released by his own choice.

The door then clicked open, and Bracer turned to see Ring entering, and the burly man hummed as Bracer sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, you've recovered. That demonic body of yours certainly recovers fast." Ring hummed, and Bracer looked to the side, "It seems you've fully accepted your demonic heritage in the wake of you angelic powers vanishing in their entirety… then again, since birth, you have always been more demonically inclined than you're brother, else you wouldn't have the right arm you do."

"Yeah… Ring, what's going on in the city? One of them… a Devil, he's taken over, what's going on now?" Bracer asked, Ring taking the desk chair.

"So far things have calmed down… at least for now. I haven't seen any signs of activity since the other night, but, what _did _happen before I found you, is another story." Ring murmured, Bracer leaning forward a bit.

"Tell me. I _have _to know what happened after I passed out." Bracer demanded, and Ring let out a low grumble.

"Alright. Garterbelt informed that, after Briefers and Panty escaped the building while you made a diversion, they ended up at an abandoned house outside of town. Garterbelt was suspicious about Panty's powers vanishing, so he tailed them… and it turns out that Panty Anarchy has been returned to a virginal state. She tried to do the act with Brief, but, as it turned out, she'd been set back to before she ever began her debaucherously wild acts." Ring informed Bracer blinking.

"What?! How the heck does _that _happen?" Bracer asked, Ring shrugging.

"I don't know… but, after Garterbelt arrived, the Devil that you fought crashed in and kidnapped Brief, Garterbelt being restricted from fighting back with Panty could do nothing to fight them… As it turns out, your friend is a descendant of the Hell's Monkey, and as such, the key to opening the massive Hell Gate that this city has beneath it… I don't think this Devil wishes to awaken the Hell's Monkey itself, simply to open the gate so he can unleash more Demons into this city." Ring informed, Bracer's eyes wide, and he had a flash to the last time he'd seen a Hell Gate opening, one so massive it took a combined force of almost the entire Demon Hunter unit to fend off the demons before Azrael had managed to destroy it.

"He wants to open a Hell Gate _that _large? But, if he did open it, he would just unleash the Hell's Monkey anyway, and it's pointless because the moment the Vanguard notices they'd have it sealed or destroyed right there and then!" Bracer snapped, and Ring nodded in response as he folded his hands.

"Yes, that is very true… but, say this Devil you battled knows a way to circumvent unleashing the Hell's Monkey, and instead can simply open the gate… I fear this new threat we are dealing with is far more dangerous than we know."

"He mentioned Dakuma to me."

"Hm?" Ring perked up as Bracer stood, the young man looking at his right hand.

"He said that once he was done here in Daten City, he was going to leave to Dakuma… and right now, I'm not strong enough to kill him… but, maybe I can stop his plans here at the least… but… gagh, I don't know what to do right now though." Bracer sat down again, leaning on his knees. "And… what about Panty?"

"She's currently at the Church… Garterbelt is running a judgement right now, though, I'm sure you can guess the outcome of that." Ring replied, and Bracer nodded.

"She doesn't have any power now… as far as Garter cares, she's useless." Bracer sighed and got up, throwing off the blood covered shirt and jacket, switching back to his usual get up, and Ring hummed as Bracer went to the workbench, and he blinked to see the young man pull out a double barreled revolver with a rose motif carved into the grip, Bracer spinning the barrel before slipping it into a holster on his waist.

"And what's that? I thought you didn't use guns." Ring stated, Bracer shrugging.

"I need more than just this arm of mine, Yamato, and my powers. The summoned swords can only do so much really. Besides, a gun makes a statement. I'm going to head out… it's a stormy day… perfect weather for things to go awry, wouldn't you say?" Bracer stepped to the door, and Ring nodded as he followed the young man out, the two walking through the central yard, Bracer looking out at the downpour that pounded on the roof.

"You do understand that as of now Bracer, you've been thrust back into your old life, but at the same time, you've been pushed into an entirely new one as well." Ring stated, Bracer chuckling.

"Yeah, I figured… honestly, I just don't feel like I'm who I was anymore… the name Bracer belonged to the Angel who didn't even know what he was in full, and then it belonged to the Nephilim who wouldn't grow up." Bracer sighed, looking at his reflection in a puddle, noting that his eyes had returned to their previous pale blue color as the shroud his bangs were casting vanished, "But, it's a name I'll keep for now anyway… but, maybe the name Dante isn't so bad after all."

Ring hummed as Bracer walked off, looking out to the rain as streams fell off the lip of the roof, filling the ruts in the yard as the water either muddied or stayed clear.

"Whether or not your own stream muddies or not is to you Bracer… from here on, you've escaped the bindings of fate and destiny… I sincerely hope you choose a path that does not lead you into the very shadows you fight against."

_**Daten City Streets**_

Bracer looked out the rain covered window of his car as he pulled through the empty streets amid the storm of rain, leaning on the edge as he pressed his head against the window, his breath fogging up the glass as he sighed.

"Stormy days filled with dead, not a hint of light coming through the grey clouds… there are some who'd think the Heavens are mourning something, but no, they're not mourning anything… this is just plain old dread, the world shrouded in grey and dampened to hide the true nature of what's really happening." Bracer murmured as he drove on, the rumble of the engine being the only sound against the hard rain and the splashes the tires made as they sliced through puddle after puddle.

The silence of everything else however, amid the shroud of the rain, was enough it could be cut apart at the seams. Silence that pervaded the world as shapes flickered in and out amid it, shapes that ordinary people would never notice in a world covered in the veil of deception that had been cast upon the city the previous night, and imposing through that veil, the risen tower of the city center, an ominous glow piercing through the foggy air and against the rain.

The eye of the storm, the center of an impending calamity.

"Yeah, Heaven doesn't care… they just sit back on their asses and let us Hunters deal with it, sending the undesirables into exile so that they can get things cleaned up… it's up to the Fallen Angels to fight here on Earth, and the Demon Hunters to fight hell… and people like me, who don't have a place in their God forsaken hierarchy, are simply cast aside or destroyed…" Bracer's bitter words were a condolence to himself amid the dread in the air, a cold respite in audacity amid chaos.

Bracer then slowed to a steady halt when another figure appeared in the rain, soon enough, the veil parting to show it was a drenched, abandoned Panty wandering the streets, the girl a complete mess, her eyes blank as she wandered aimlessly, and Bracer sighed, stopping the car and stepping out, grabbing the umbrella and lifting his hood as he approached the powerless Angel, opening the umbrella and placing it over her, and Panty turned as the rain pounding down on her stopped.

"Bracer…?" Panty murmured, and Bracer simply gave a small smile.

"Hey, Panty. You shouldn't be wandering around in the rain like this." Bracer warned, Panty looking to the ground.

"Oh what does it matter? I don't have my powers, I've been cast out by that fucking Garterbelt, and I'm even a virgin again… everything about me is just _gone. _You should just leave me alone." Panty scoffed, and Bracer sighed.

"If anything, you've stopped being the Panty I didn't know and are back to being my childhood friend again, just down in the dumps is all." Bracer replied, a hand in a pocket.

"Quit acting like it matters… you should just go back to doing whatever… forget about me, I'm inconsequential." Panty grumbled, her tone empty, and Bracer sighed again.

"Not happening. You're my best friend, and I'm not just going to let you wander around like this, not when things are so dangerous."

"Hah… it'd probably be a relief if some random Ghost or Demon got me first then… just forget about me Bracer… I'm not worth the time."

_CRACK_

Panty looked back from the stinging feeling on her face to see that Bracer had back handed her with his left hand, a stern look on the Nephilim's face as he glared at the depressed girl.

"Panty, I hate, no, I _loathe _it when someone lies to themselves into thinking they don't matter. You matter to someone, two people actually. Me, and Brief. So for once, stop being a fucking bitch and just let me help you like I did when we were kids." Bracer then held out his left hand, and in return, he just got smacked himself, though he didn't even flinch, not even so much as moving. "That was weak…"

"Oh just shut up! You can quit acting like you care alright?! Look around you Bracer, don't you have more important things to be worrying about than me?! There's all these demons running around, and when you _should _be fighting them, you're worrying about me when it's pointless! I don't need your help alright?! Just go, do whatever it is you have to do, and quit worrying about me!" Panty stepped back and began to walk off, and she was stopped when Bracer grabbed her wrist… again, with his left hand, like he was refusing to touch her with his right hand.

"Saving my best friend takes precedence over closing a Hell Gate before it opens. The city is already being evacuated, and, knowing Brief, he won't give in too easily. He'll be fine, those Devils need him alive to open the gate, so he won't be harmed, I can be sure of that… and besides, I can't rush in to fight a losing battle, Panty. I've learned a lot since becoming a Demon Hunter, and even if I'm a powerful Devil Class Demon who can heal from almost any wound near instantly, going in to fight a battle I'll lose isn't exactly on my list of priorities." Bracer retorted, "Now c'mon, there's no use in us staying out here in the rain like this. I'll take you back to the monastery, at least then you won't be wandering the streets."

"Won't Ring just want to kick me out too?" Panty muttered, Bracer shaking his head.

"Ring isn't as much of a jerkass as Garter is. Besides, Ring and my uncle have their own plans for what's coming anyway. You'll be fine there. At least it's a safe place where you're not in danger. So please, just get in the car."

Panty begrudgingly got into the passenger seat, Bracer tossing the closed umbrella into the back, and as he turned around and pulled off, Panty couldn't help but let her eyes drift to his right hand on the stick shift… the right hand that was the physical showing of Bracer's heritage and just _what _he was.

"_Just what went down after he went back to fight? Something feels different about him altogether… Like I'm looking at the same person, but at the same time, I'm looking at someone completely different." _Panty thought, following up the line of his arm and to that familiar face she'd known since childhood. _"Why am I so bothered by this… geez…" _

_**Monastery**_

"Ring, I'm back, and I brought a new resident with me." Bracer more or less kicked the door open, Panty following in, Bracer shutting the door once she was, and the depowered Angel let out a sneeze. "I'll go get you something to dry off with."

Panty nodded and took a seat, and a short time later, Ring entered as Bracer left, and he sat across from Panty, who looked to the side.

"So, Garterbelt told me recently he'd chosen to cast you out. He personally tried to prevent me from letting you come here, but, well, I don't really approve much of his methods more often than not. Besides, he'd try something to get you back on your feet sooner or later anyway." Ring informed, Panty remaining silent. "For now though, feel free to remain here as a safe zone. Things are getting hectic, and having a safe place to go back to is helpful."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Panty bitterly spoke, and she blinked when Bracer came back and set a towel on her shoulders before taking a seat of his own, fiddling with his gun while taking out and replacing the bullets in it, some of them having obviously been dummy rounds before he placed actual rounds into the chambers, a clicking noise sounding as he spun the chamber after flicking it back into place.

"The storm is too thick out there right now, so I'm not going to try and get close to the city center. Pretty sure Sleeve has a bunch of Lesser Demons of all varieties guarding the place anyway. He made his intentions pretty clear last night." Bracer murmured, Ring nodding.

"I'm sure that must be the case, especially if he's planning on opening the Hell Gate without unleashing the Hell's Monkey along with it. He'd have the entire area that the Gate takes up heavily guarded. I doubt we'd be able to easily make it within ten blocks of the towers without crossing paths with a group of Lesser Demons." Ring replied, and as he and Bracer started talking about all sorts of plans and tactics, Panty eventually got fed up and bored, leaving without a word, slamming the door behind her, and Bracer winced a bit.

"Well that was abrupt." Bracer sighed, and Ring put a large hand on the boy's shoulders.

"She's just down from what's happened as of late. Everything about that girl has been brought down to a state _before _she became the Panty we were familiar with. If she's coaxed down it, she may end up going down the same path again, or, become a better person. It's all up to the influence around her." Ring stated, and Bracer nodded, rolling his right hand fingers on the table.

"Figures… hagh… still, just when you thought things couldn't get worse, they did, wouldn't you say?" Bracer mused, a wistful grin on his face.

"They have… but then again, this is a life people like you and I are used to, isn't it?" Ring hummed, Bracer nodding as he gave a light chuckle.

"Yep, can't argue with that. And I'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoy it a little bit." Bracer hummed, "There's a catharsis in chaos when you've been stuck in order for so long, and the reverse is true as well. But, I'll be honest and say I'd rather be in Dakuma than Daten… but, business here needs to be taken care of being _that _notion can be considered."

"That's true." Ring nodded.

_**Later**_

"And done."

Bracer wiped off his brow as he tossed aside the cleaning rag he'd been using on the floors, looking at the soaked gardens.

"Ah man, the plants are gonna die if this water doesn't dry up quick enough. It'd be a shame if they did, Ring and Clip took such good care of these little guys too, I'd hate to see them go."

As Bracer knelt down and started working to divert the excess water, Panty walked out from the other end of the garden, a robe around her body, and she blinked as she watched Bracer at work.

"How the hell can he stay so calm at a time like this? Geez…" Panty sighed and kept walking, though keeping her eyes on Bracer as he kept working and through his somewhat exposed back, she saw not a trace of the stab wound he'd taken at the party, "Not even a scratch… like it never happened…"

"Bracer is an interesting person, wouldn't you say?"

Panty looked over to see Ring, and both looked on as Bracer continued his chore.

"A young man who while being cocky and quite the servile snarker, can also be so kind and dedicated when he sets himself on something. I see the boy like my own son, and it's always a mark in the day to either see him gleefully smirking during training, or smiling because he's simply enjoying himself. It's an odd but working contrast within his personality itself. It's why he can be so calm in harrowing times. He simply takes things in stride, is serious when he needs to be, but always focuses on keeping others up when things are at their darkest."

Ring's words made Panty think on those points. She always remembered Bracer as the cocky kid she'd known for ages, a person who didn't take crap from anybody and always acted on impulse with a witty retort to follow… but, seeing his calmer side over their time on Earth, and now seeing him keep a jovial air despite the chaos of the days prior and the thick air of dread.

"Bracer, I'm heading out for the day, worry about the clean up later, alright?" Ring called out, and Bracer gave a thumbs up, Ring leaving after that.

"Panty, if you want to help around, feel free, but if not, fine by me. Just don't make a mess please. Ring likes to keep the _entire _monastery clean, that includes our living spaces." Bracer stepped onto the wooden path, and Panty just nodded, leaving silently, Bracer sighing again. "Well, she did have a bad couple of days. So I guess she just needs to chill out for a while."

XXXXX

"And done _again…" _

Bracer collapsed onto the couch, flipping onto his back and pulling his bangs out of his face.

"Long day, so might as well take a nap, I frickin' deserve it."

A few moments later, and Bracer had dozed off, shifting into his normal state of gentle breathing, though after who knew how long of dozing, he woke up when he felt something climb on top of him.

"Zappy… go away I'm trying to sleep dammit." Bracer waved an arm and tried to roll over, but he found he couldn't after he tried to twist his torso. Something had him pinned, "The hell?"

Bracer opened his eyes, the dark room soon clearing up in his vision, and he blinked to find that it was _Panty _pinning him down, the girl straddling him and keeping her hands on his chest.

"Uh… Panty? The hell are you doing right now?" Bracer asked, leaning his head up on the pillow a bit.

"Look, I know this isn't the most alluring thing in the world to see, but… I need this." Panty stated, Bracer's expression showing that he was drawing a blank.

"Eh?" Bracer blinked, and then his eyes widened when Panty's hands shot down to his belt, her slender hands already getting to undoing the buckle, "Whoa whoa whoa! The fuck is going on here?!"

"Just please don't freak out… this is something I've been dwelling on for a while now anyway…" Panty succeeded in getting Bracer's belt loose, dropping it to the floor, and as she started reaching for the zipper on his pants, Bracer's left hand shot down and grabbed her wrists.

"Does consent mean anything to you right now?!" Bracer snapped, sitting up, and Panty just kept a dead look on her face as Bracer's hands fell on her shoulders, though he then pulled his right hand back and away.

"What, you're saying you _don't _want to have sex with me?" Panty muttered, as if offended by the mere thought.

"Let me say it up front then… I do not want to have sex with you. I don't feel the desire to. At all. Haven't the amount of times I've shot down your propositions been enough proof for you?" Bracer replied, his expression neutral but one could see annoyance creeping up.

"Yeah, but maybe you should look at the practical side of it. I'd get my powers back, thus fulfilling something useful to you, and _I'd _get to get something to take my mind off everything… sounds lik as fair a trade if you ask me."

"That's not something the Panty I know would say."

The two sat there in silence for another moment, and then Panty let out an annoyed sigh, her eyes narrowing.

"I've had nothing to do but think for the entire day… so why the hell are you always so god damn stingy? I'm offering you the chance to have my renewed virginity, and here you are, shooting me down _yet again. _Don't tell me you're still hung up on Stocking after what she did to you. What is your _issue?!" _Panty demanded, and Bracer's look darkened.

"This has nothing to do with that… this is a personal issue for me along… I'm saying no this time because I won't have sex with someone when they're in as depressed a state as you are right now. It's not right. Even if it means you'd get your power back, I put my personal morals over practicality in a situation like this! I refuse to take advantage of you when you're like this, even _if _you're the one saying it's okay. It's not right, and you know it Panty." Bracer replied, his expression firm as he looked back up, and Panty growled as his arm slipped down off her shoulder.

"You're always like this… you're either being a dense fucking idiot or defiantly abstinent from anything… _why?! _Stocking _tried _to get you to notice her, but you never so much as made a move, and even if what she did was shitty and one of the worst things ever, even _then, _you always acted oblivious… and now, here I am, offering myself to you again, and your being as defiantly stoic as ever in the face of this… _why? _Is it me?! Was it her?! Or is it something with you?!" Panty demanded, grabbing Bracer by his shirt, and the Nephilim looked to the side. "TELL ME!"

"Because I feel like I don't deserve anyone's love or affection in that form, alright?" Bracer spat, Panty's eyed widening, "I'm not gonna be the guy who says I'm not worth some girls time, and I'm _over _Stocking… but… ever since finding out what I was… there's been this lingering sense that I just don't deserve any of that… I don't deserve the same kind of happiness Clip found… I'm a Devil, that's a fact I understand now, and I accept it… so for Angels like you, I have no right to even be the one you ask to do that kind of thing with… look at where it ended for my mom and dad… mom is missing, and dad can't even talk to me… I abstain and don't do anything because I'd much rather act like I don't know anything rather than say I do know, but make things all the harder by saying I can't…" Bracer was looking at the floor, his right hand clenched.

"Is that… why you won't touch me with your right hand?" Panty murmured, Bracer nodding.

"Because I shouldn't be touching you with it… it's not shame or anything like that… I genuinely feel I shouldn't touch people with this right hand of mine… this _mark _I carry every day…" Bracer looked at his right hand, bringing it up and sighing, "But what does it matter, huh?"

"You're a dumbass."

Bracer blinked, and then he got slapped, hard enough to actually wrench his head to the side, and he blinked as he looked at Panty, who had tears in her eyes as she lowered her arm, and Bracer blinked as she moved and let him sit up properly, things falling silent for a moment… a bitter, cold silence.

"You get why I called you that, right?" Panty spoke up, Bracer glancing at her, "No guy in their right mind, heck, nobody, should say they're not worth anyone's time or attention. You're the one who said you wouldn't say that when… you know what happened… and now you're here saying just that to me. Don't try to be a pity party, and don't try to say something to push me away… we are best friends after all… we should be able to be honest with each other, right?"

Bracer chuckled a bit, looking at his right hand again.

"Yeah…" Bracer sighed, and then chuckled, "Hey, you remember that time when we were kids, when we snuck into one of my dad's parties for the fun of it? Sure part of it's blurred but, well, we _were _kids."

"Really? I honestly thought _you'd _forgotten about it." Panty hummed, Bracer shaking his head.

"Nope, remember it clear as day. I managed to convince timid little you to follow me into one of my dad's parties during a Vanguard celebration, and I remember we were chuckling with our mouths sealed tight underneath a table as we watched everyone's feet. Shuffle around. And then _you _got the bright idea to sneak into some of the punch." Bracer described, and Panty let out a breath.

"Yep, I definitely remember doing _that. _And then we found out your darn uncle and Gabriel spiked the damn bowl with who knows how much aged crap. I can still barely remember what happened after that… but I do remember we managed to sneak off into a side room, I just don't remember which room it was… and then, we did _something… _I just don't remember it…" Panty put a hand on her head, and Bracer looked to the side.

"I do. I actually remember. Guess being a Nephilim meant I have a high tolerance, even as a kid I guess…" Bracer murmured.

"Well? What did we do? Come on spill it! I want to know what it is we did when we got drunk as kids!" Panty asked, and Bracer sighed.

"You _really _wanna know?" Bracer asked, Panty nodding, _"Geez, and just a second ago you were trying to jump my pelvis… but, whatever… this is a better alternative." _

"Well? C'mon, quit holding out. I'll only stay interested in this thing for so long. So spill the beans dude." Panty shoved Bracer's shoulder, and he leaned his head back, folding his legs.

"Okay, fine, I'll say it. After we snuck into the side room, which was ironically a guest room, sine you were so damn plastered compared to me, I got you onto the bed… and once I did, you made sure to hold me in place… and then, well… we… kissed." Bracer murmured, his face flushed, and Panty blinked in surprise.

"No way… so my first kiss was with you…" Panty murmured, Bracer nodding and giving a sigh, "Wait, but you've never… oh…"

"No shit Sherlock." Bracer muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well… uhm… awkward…" Panty murmured, an awkward silence falling between the two now as they averted looking at one another. "Y'know… I actually kind of think your demon arm is cool…"

Bracer looked at Panty with some surprise on his face, and then his oldest friend chuckled, rubbing the back of your head.

"I mean, for one, it makes it _way _easier to tell the different between you and Clip, even if you guys dress differently… and, I mean, it's just another part of you, y'know? So… don't act like you shouldn't touch people with it… so it looks a bit different than the rest of you, but, it's still part of you, right? And don't even tell me again you think you're not worth anyone's time… that's insulting to a girl y'know? And really, this should be the other way around right now. I should be the one getting lecture about how I shouldn't shoot myself down like that, not me telling you this. Seriously, you are such a dumbass."

"Well ain't _that _a good thing to leave a mending set of words off with. Really helpful that bit." Bracer sighed, Panty chuckling in amusement. "You're not that good with words, y'know that?"

"No, I'm not. But you're even worse." Panty retorted.

"Hey, I'm just blunt. You, however, are tactless to the highest degree." Bracer snipped, Panty chuckling again.

"Maybe I am… but I think it's my lack of tact that makes some things easier." Panty mused, twirling a strand of hair.

"Makes what easier?" Bracer asked, and Panty chuckled again.

"This."

Bracer then felt himself blank out when Panty leaned in and kissed him, no hesitance, and not restraining herself as she leaned into him, Panty's slender arms finding their way around Bracer's neck to deepen the kiss, and the two remained in that position on the couch for a while until Panty pulled back, and she chuckled to see Bracer's shocked, blushing expression.

"It's funny… I didn't realize I actually loved you until I saw Stocking stamp your heart down… when I saw you like that, in so much pain, something clicked in me that night… I started seeing you for who you were, not just as the next guy I wanted to bang. It was… it was weird… but now I think it may be a good thing." Panty admitted, and Bracer blinked, then his expression matched his blank but shocked thoughts.

"EHHH?! Are you being serious right now?!" Bracer yelped, Panty nodding, "But… I mean… c'mon… I was… I was being such a… y'know…"

"Hehehe… y'know, you're cute when you're embarrassed Bracer? Really cute looking when you're face is all red like this. And yes, I _am _being serious, thank you very much… I don't think I've ever been more serious about something in my life up to now." Panty hummed, pushing Bracer down again, the young man still surprised, and he yelped when Panty grabbed his right arm and guided his hand to her chest, "I've never really felt this… getting to feel my heart race like this, to feel like I'm about to give out just by being close like this… it was always just doing what I wanted and not caring… but this is different… it's a good different."

"I seriously have no idea what to say right now…" Bracer murmured, though he could definitely feel how Panty's heart was beating quickly, and he looked away a bit as he instinctively started to draw his hand back, though Panty kept a firm grip on his forearm.

"Don't… like I said, don't be afraid to touch me with this arm… it's a part of you, so it's fine… there's nothing wrong with it at all." Panty replied, Bracer gulping.

"I seriously don't deserve something like that… honestly…" Bracer murmured, and he yelped when Panty dropped onto him, and she cupped his face just a bit harder than she should have.

"Don't ruin the moment… a girl just kissed you and also confessed to you, I think that defies your notions right now. Now… just shut up and kiss me again you idiot." Panty chuckled, brushing some of her hair back, and Bracer blinked, sitting up on his shoulders a bit as his thoughts started moving.

"_I mean… but… think about it for a moment Bracer… just… think about it… what you're feeling right now…" _Bracer thought, looking up at Panty as she smiled down at him, waiting for him to sort his thoughts out, and he then glanced at his right hand as he brought it up, _"It's… strange to think about it since I shut myself down so much but… looking at Panty now… she's not the shameless girl from before… she's my best friend, back to being the girl I always hung out with… just… grown up a bit… and… I kinda feel like… maybe I always did have the same feelings she has for me now…" _

It was a bit of an epiphany, but it caused Bracer to make the next move, leaning up and kissing Panty, pulling her close as she smiled into it, gladly pressing her body into his and feeling a rush as he flipped her onto her back and separated for air.

"Hahaha… wow, when you want to go, you're actually not half bad for a guy who's only ever kissed a person once… granted it was me soo…" Panty mused, Bracer scoffing.

"Oh now that just feels insulting." Bracer replied.

"It was a compliment Bracer. I liked it. I liked it a lot. But… now I'm actually in the mood for real this time… hehehe, you want to take responsibility for that one?" Panty asked in a sultry tone, sliding her hands up Bracer's shirt as they stayed there for a moment.

"You are _sure _about this?" Bracer inquired.

"Yes, I totally am sure about this dumbass… what about you? You good with getting to be my new first?" Panty tilted her head, and Bracer seemed to have one final mulling though before nodding.

"Yeah… I'm sure… but, no way in hell are we doing this on the couch." Bracer murmured, Panty chuckling.

"Of course not. After all, it's not just fucking one another…" Panty stated, kissing Bracer again, getting the same thing in return.

"No, it's not." Bracer pulled away and gave a smile, Panty's own grin widening.

"Finally, you're smiling because of me. Took you long enough you know?"

"Maybe that was the case, maybe not."

"Well, you've got a little friend down there who's definitely making it clear for me." Panty snickered, Bracer's face reddening again as he looked to the side, and Panty then hopped into his lap after pushing him into a sitting position, "Well? Why not carry me there then huh? Hmmhmm, I'm sure it'll be fun if we start it like this. C'mon, carry me to the room like I'm your bride and we're about to have the wedding night love making time!"

"Hehehe… alright alright, if that's the way you want to start this night off." Bracer hummed, and Panty nuzzled into his neck as he stood up, lifting her bridal style.

"I expect a nice, long night with you Bracer." Panty stated, Bracer tilting his head as he carried her off.

"Well you should get just that." Bracer replied, and as they reached the room, he blinked as Panty was already discarding of the garments beneath her skirt.

"What? We need something to put on the door knob so ol' Steroid Brains won't walk in right?" Panty spun the panties on a finger before sticking them onto the doorknob, Bracer shrugging in response.

"Guess you're right." Bracer sighed, stepping into the room, and Panty could be heard laughing as the door slowly shut behind them, the click sounding as both happily spoke to each other, and drifting out from the underside of the door came Panty speaking amid various other noises.

"I love you Bracer…"

**A/N**

**So this a thing now. I'm surprised nobody picked up on the hints I'd been dropping for a while now… hmm… well, after this bit of important character stuff, now onto this arc reaching it's climax!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Reaching the Climax**

_**Daten City Hall**_

Sleeve was sauntering through the halls at a steady pace, his hands behind his back as he walked around, a smirk on his features as well.

"So not only did we acquire the key needed to open the gate, one of those damn angels lost her powers, and the Son of Sparda is still too weak to have a chance at defeating me… hahahahaha!"

The Devil let out a laugh as he continued down, reaching a certain room in particular, undoing the lock before entering, where Brief was seated on the bed, the human staring out the window, and he turned when Sleeve entered.

"Oh great, it's you again…" Brief muttered, Sleeve chuckling as he pulled up a chair.

"And that' the greeting you give your host, who has treated you so kindly?" Sleeve mused.

"Yeah whatever. When the hell are you gonna let me out of here?" Brief demanded, actually sounding angry, Sleeve simply gleaning a smirk.

"When your purpose to my plans has ended. Simple as that." Sleeve stated, Brief letting out an angry breath.

"And what the hell kind of purpose would that be?! You've already taken over the city, what the hell else could you want that involves making me your prisoner?!" Brief snapped, Sleeve leaning on his hand, and right in front of Brief's eyes, to his utter shock, Sleeve switched to his human disguise, his skin shifting to a pale olive, his horns vanishing and his hair lowering to a straighter manner.

"Simple, Briefers Rock, you're personal stick just so _happens _to be the key to the massive hell gate this city was built on. Now, under most circumstances, this could be done to unleash a massive, disgusting, and likely ineffective Ghost to wreck the city… but, I have a different plan that I've been building up for a long time now." Sleeve stated leaning forward a bit.

"And what the hell _would _you be planning?! You already have demons swarming the city! What the hell _is _a… wait I'm about to answer my own question aren't I?" Brief blinked, Sleeve nodding.

"Yes, you were boy, you were." Sleeve chuckled, "And in short, I want to open the passage to Hell to unleash even more Demons than I already have here. The human world is ripe with demons as it is anyway… besides, haven't you noticed the spike in non-believers?"

"Huh?!" Brief yelped.

"Hehehe, nothing nothing, I'm simply starting to ramble… but. You have your role to play in this… and sadly for you, I doubt anyone can actually save you right now." Sleeve snickered, leaning on his right hand.

"You're wrong! Bracer is sure as hell gonna beat your ass, and I'm sure Panty will be along as well! No way they'd leave me here!" Brief snapped, Sleeve chuckling.

"Are you sure? The Son of Sparda can't defeat me, and the Angel has lost her powers, and you really think they'd be foolhardy… actually, no, no, they are." Sleeve snickered to himself at the thought, standing up, "Still, I'm surprised you're not sniveling in a corner. You're much braver than a sheltered rich boy normally is… or is that all just bluster?"

"Hey screw you! This whole invasion thing has me stressed, I had a perfect moment with the girl of my dreams ruined, and for all I know,_ because _of you, my dad may very well be dead! So I'm a little pissed off about all of this thank you very much!" Brief snapped, getting up in Sleeve's face, the Devil smirking, and Brief then reeled back when Sleeve drew out Alastor, the electrified blade coming a hair's width away from Brief's neck, the young man feeling a twinge from the electricity even _as _he pulled back and hit the ground.

"Bluster it is I see!" Sleeve scoffed, spinning the demonic sword and planting the tip into the floor, leaning on his other hand as Breif _tried _to keep looking tough, but his now standing on end hair clearly showed his expression slipping into fear as Sleeve's aura began to seep out, "Look here boy, you are nothing more than the key to a lock, and once your role has ended… well… hehe, let's just say your role in this will have ended."

"W-We'll see…" Brief grumbled, Sleeve chuckling, an eye shut as his grinned wickedly, his fangs glinting.

"Oh we'll see all right… with a Son of Sparda running around, things are about to get _very _interesting, even if he can't win." Sleeve looked out the window and to the dark clouds above, "This is no longer demons versus angels… this is a clash of demons full and true."

_**Monastery**_

"And _this _is what we have drafted out!"

Bracer slapped his left hand onto a black board near him that had a fully illustrated diagram of the city center in rather well done detail… while the images that were supposed to be everyone else were drawn in what could only be described as chibi versions of everyone else, and if one looked at the ones for Sleeve, in what was obviously Bracer's clean hand writing, and the Daemon Sisters, written in Panty's messier handwriting, was "Bastard Dickhead" and "Bitch Twins" respectively.

"And honestly it's not much…" Bracer muttered, spinning the chalk in his other hand.

"Well I mean what else _can _we do?! It's two of us against a fuck ton of demons trying to get Brief back, not like we have too many options." Panty murmured from her seat, wearing, to the surprise of the now present Garter, a rather conservative button up shirt and skirt, "I mean, at the least I have my powers back! Heck, I think I'm a bit stronger than before… hey Garter, can I punch you in the face to test that?"

"Ho I swear, if you lay a finger on me… you're just lucky you ain't a slut no more." Garter grumbled, "Honestly I'm surprised you're even capable of such a thin."

"Can we not bicker right now?" Bracer muttered, slapping a bullwhip onto the whiteboard, "Look, as far as we can go, out only options are to either sneak in and find Brief, or just go in guns blazing and tear through as much shit as we can to reach the bastard up here."

Bracer slapped the bullwhip onto Sleeves chibi, Panty humming as she looked over the diagram.

"Well I mean if he's planning on using the geek's dick as a key to open the hell gate, still don't know how that works by the way, why don't we just wreck the thing that's gonna open it and stop things as they start?" Panty suggested, pointing her fingers around the towers.

"That _could _work if it wasn't for the fact that you basically have to have the key ready to even _start _activating the mechanism… however the fuck it works considering Brief's schlang is the key." Bracer muttered, "Hell, how does that even _work?" _

"The boy's dick reacted via the angel's kiss, a gentle reminder being it was because of your ex-slut girlfriend." Garter started explaining, Panty shouting an exclamation as the last part of that left Garter's mouth, "And since it reacted, the Hell's Monkey blood that kid has reacted to the angelic energy and now that it's glowing, all that needs to be done is to insert it into the keyhole and open the lock on the door."

"So basically Brief still has a raging stiffy and they're gonna shove into a fucking _slot?!" _Bracer muttered, slapping his forehead.

"Of course he'd lose his virginity to a fucking fleshlight… hey Bracer you know how one of those feels?" Panty asked, Bracer's look flattening.

"You fucking snooped through my room. You _know _I don't know the answer to that question." Bracer grumbled, folding his arms.

"Yeah and also what healthy guy _doesn't _have a hidden porn stash in their room? Seriously… then again, I think your right arm would make jerking off kind of hard… did you use your left?" Panty hummed, staring at Bracer's crotch as she spoke.

"Why are you asking that _now?! _And no I didn't use my left, I never even did that in the first place!" Bracer replied, "And I didn't have a stash because I didn't _need _one, I didn't care for the idea!"

"That's a bull faced fucking lie and you know it." Panty muttered, "Then again with me around not like you'd need to masturbate _or _have a stash!"

"Can we please not talk about this right now when our friend is in mortal danger?" Bracer sighed, a hand over his eyes as he let the breath out, their overseers simply looking on as the teenaged angels had their little talk.

"These two are going to have very interesting interactions…" Garter murmured.

"They're annoyingly loud however." Ring sighed, standing up and looking at the diagram closely, shoving Bracer and Panty back, Bracer ending up in the chair, Panty hopping onto Bracer's lap with a bit of a smirk as she leaned back on him.

"So what kind of idea can you think of with this?" Bracer asked, looking to the side as Panty purposefully wiggled her hips, "Stop that."

"What? I'm just readjusting." Panty snickered, Bracer rolling his eyes, and Ring hummed.

"Well the obvious resistance can be expected… this is shaping up to be like a Demon Hunter operation, except we have a fledgling Devil and a recently repowered Angel… along with me and Garter… not exactly the most organized of forces." Ring grumbled, stroking his moustache as he hummed to himself. "But, considering how things are… I gauge we have at minimum a 45% chance of making it out of this alive."

"45?! That's less than a 50/50 split, what the hell?!" Panty snapped.

"Honestly I'd take the odds given to us. A 45 is still better than a 20. So the odds are 55% against us as they are… I take that as good odds!" Bracer stated, throwing his arm up, as he _would _have stood had Panty not locked his legs into place with her own. "Besides, if it's to save a friend, bet your ass I'll change those odds myself!"

"Hell yeah! Besides, we've got angelic luck on our side now that I have my powers back… wait, that only applies to me though…" Panty hummed, Bracer nodding as he managed to stand up.

"More or less. But, with a plan set up, we shouldn't waste time. If we're just rushing in from the gates, I don't think we should bother sitting around and talking! We have a friend to save and a Hell Gate to keep from opening, I say we get moving ASAP!" Bracer drew out Yamato and held the sheathed bladein his right hand.

"Hell yeah! Let's go and rip those demons a new one! And hey, if we go down at least we're gonna go down fighting right?" Panty declared, Bracer giving a sigh.

"While I do agree let's try to stay optimistic here." Bracer stated, his foot tapping in a bit of annoyance despite the amused look on his face, turning to the priests, "So, are we good?"

"I'd say we are. Garter?" Ring asked, the afro bearing priest nodding.

"Despite the reckless nature of the plan these two have, I agree. We're better off attacking from the front without hesitation! Go forth the both of you, smite the hellspawn crawling upon this earth!" Garterbelt declared, Bracer and Panty chuckling with weapons ready.

"Way ahead of you!"

_**Daten City Central**_

"Failed… failed… and failed…"

Sleeve sighed as he set down the papers in hand, pinching the bridge of his nose as Band collected the scattered papers on the desk.

"You'd think that by this point in his research we'd have at least had _one _successful subject." Sleeve muttered, Band humming.

"The failures do seem to make effective attack dogs though, so I'd say there's that benefit despite their limited lifespan." Band observed, dumping the failure files into the paper shredder, "Either way, things are going according to plan. The city is under your control, the key to the Hell's Monkey Gate is in your possession, and any threats have been neutralized."

"Not completely… there's the Son of Sparda to deal with, and his powers are merely increasing by the moment whether he knows it or not. Peh, to think, our old mentor ran off, had relations with an _Archangel, _and then gave birth to two children, _one of whom _seems to have inherited most of her powers." Sleeve bitterly spoke, his leg bouncing as his fingers rolled on the desk, Band noting the frustrated look in his brother's eyes.

"Well, assuming things go well, I do not think we'll have to worry about him. I doubt he'd be foolhardy enough to rush in headlong for a frontal attack." Band stated, Sleeve giving a flat stare.

"Band, do you know _why _one should never say things like that?" Sleeve asked, standing up and walking to the front of the desk, "When you _say _something is unlikely to happen, then the chances of that very thing happening rise astronomically, _especially _when that something involves _angels."_

And as if on cue itself, the building rocked from _something _colliding with it, Sleeve sighing as Band went to the window.

"Uhm… I believe I see what you mean…" Band murmured, Sleeve going to the window, a smirk rising on his face as he saw a shape rushing towards the buildings at full speed.

"See what I mean?" Sleeve hummed, pointing off at the rushing image, said image being Tank Top blazing down the road, Bracer and Panty in the seats, the two rushing up on the perimeter line of lesser demons.

"So, what about the priests huh? What are they gonna be doing?" Panty hummed, Bracer clicking his tongue.

"Soon as they get an opening they're going to bust in and find Brief… of course there _was _that thing to get their attention…" Bracer murmured, Panty nodding.

"It sucks they had to use See Through though! Dammit, if they wrecked my car I'm gonna be pissed the fuck off!" Panty snapped, Bracer sighing.

"Don't worry about it… now in the meantime…" Bracer opened the slot and slammed the red button on the dashboard, Panty smirking when she saw the minigun open in the trunk, "Why don't you take the big gun and clear the road?"

"With pleasure!" Panty hopped out of the window and took the gun, chuckling as the barrel began whirring, "Hey demon bastards, how do you like this welcome card?!"

The lesser demons were torn apart in seconds as the minigun began ripping through them, Bracer spinning the wheel to maneuver through the path that was being made, Bracer opening the window and drawing his fun, firing when he himself got openings, keeping an eye on the main building all the while.

"Panty, once we're at the main doors, we'll bust in and keep going on foot, got it?!" Bracer shouted, yelling over the sounds of gun fire and screeching tires, Panty nodding as she swiveled around.

"Of course! Just make sure I can shoot steadily and we're fine!" Panty chuckled, swivling back forward, and her eyes widened when the central towers then shifted and _bent, _crashing down in two curves, and bracer let out a hiss as a new tower rose up as well. "Uh, Bracer, what the fuck just happened?!"

"They're gonna try to open the gate already?! Dammit…" Bracer let out a hiss, answer his phone when it went off, "Yo! Ring, what's up on your end?"

"_Garterbelt and I are inside the towers, but I'm sure you can see their current state! We're going to have to fight our way out before we can join you, but recuse Briefer's first! Don't let them open the gate!"_

"_Ring! Get off the damn phone and back to fighting you steroid pumping baldy!" _Garterbelt was loud enough to be heard from the other end, gun shots sounding along with the yelling.

"_It's called a status update!" _

"Uhhh…" Bracer just made a noise as the feed crackled out, pocketing the phone, "Well the meatheads are busy inside the towers."

"So I guess we're cutting the crap and getting straight to the finale huh?" Panty slid back into the car, Bracer nodding, rolling his right hands fingers.

"Seems like it… which is fine, I don't want to wait as it is! So, what's with the towers arching over like that?" Panty asked, Bracer clicking his tongue.

"It means that those nut jobs are about to open the Hells Monkey Gate. No idea how but Brief is the key to the gate… and the key happens to be his dick." Bracer stated, Panty blinking.

"So that's why that happened when they kidnapped him… wait then does that mean the gate's about to open?!" Panty yelped, Bracer shaking his head.

"You can prepare a Gate to open no problem with the right catalyst, usually a Demon Arms or Hell Artifact, but with ones like this you need the "key" along with everything else, which again is usually some kind of artifact… and for whatever sick reason our buddy's tool happens to be that key." Bracer stated, Panty humming.

"So the guy's gonna lose his virginity to a literal keyhole. Still, why _would _Geek Boy's dick be the key anyway?" Panty asked.

"Hell if I know." Bracer brought the car to a screeching halt at the base of the central tower, lesser demons swarming around but not coming too close, Bracer and Panty stepping and looking above, Sleeve standing at top of the steps with Band at his side along with the sisters near a restrained Brief.

"Bracer, Panty, you guys are here! I knew you'd come to save me!" Breif yelled, struggling against his bonds, and Sleeve chuckled as he tossed his glasses aside.

"Honestly despite the predictability of this situation I _knew _you'd show up here, Son of Sparda, but to come here with the virgin angel as well? You must be very desperate to bring along someone who's no more the equivalent of a human." Sleeve scoffed.

"Yeah about that douchebag!" Panty scoffed, popping open the capsule on her belt and whipping out Backlace, "Guess who got her powers back!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Scanty and Kneesocks shot to the edge as she gasped, Panty chuckling as she spun her gun.

"Oh yeah, and I didn't just go and get randomly fucked either by the by, thank our favorite cocky punk for my renewed powers!" Panty chuckled, Bracer sighing.

"It's a loooong story." Bracer stated, noting the look on Brief's face, "Shit happens Brief, I'll explain later, trust me! But for now, sit tight until we get your ass out of there!"

Sleeve chuckled as Bracer drew Yamato out, the Devil breaking out into laughter.

"Oh now _this _is too much! The fallen angel screwed the fledgling to get her powers back! Hahahahaha! This is such a rich set up! And do you _honestly _think I'll let you stop me from opening the Hell's Monkey Gate?!" Sleeve scoffed and snapped his fingers, four shapes pouncing out from the shadows, each one shifting form in horrid twitches, Bracer and Panty showing shock at the creatures. "These pretty little things are sadly failures from some of my experiments with ghosts, one of them even being the former mayor of this cesspool of a city. While their lifespans are pitifully short and they have no semblance of rationality or sentience… well, I think you can make an educated guess."

Sleeve snapped his fingers again, the four Failures pouncing down at the two below, Bracer smirking as he stepped forward, whipping Yamato from it's sheathe as he shot up, two of the Failures being diced open as Bracer sprung off of the other two and upwards, Panty following suit and blasting the near formless creatures, which merely grated to a halt and shot back up.

"Uh, Bracer, we have a problem here!" Panty snapped, Bracer stepping down and jumping from the steps, lashing out Demon Bringer's spectral arm and grabbing one of the Failures, yelling as he flung it into the other and then whipped out his fun, charging a shot with demonic energy and firing at them as he fell, the two beasts exploding into massive balls of fire as they crashed onto the crowd of lesser demons below.

"Okay I was not expecting them to explode like _that." _Bracer quipped, Sleeve chuckling as he leaned forward.

"Oh yes, they make _excellent _bombs when defeated by the way." Sleeve chuckled, snapping again, "Dearest sisters, could you stop writhing in anger for a moment and prepare the key? I'd like to get these plans under way while the hellspawn and whore work their way up here."

Scanty stopped biting her handkerchief, and Kneesocks shot up and nodded, grabbing her sister who then began to rage.

"Wait wait wait! Let me at her let me at her! I'll kill that whorebag I swear!" Scanty snapped.

"Calm yourself sister! In due time, let's just open the gate first!" Kneesocks spat out, glaring daggers herself as she watched the fight that was ongoing, grabbing Brief.

"AAAGGHHH! Bracer, Panty, help! I don't wanna be forced to screw Hell's Keyhole, please hurry!" Brief shouted, struggling as Scanty and Kneesocks lifted him above the keyhole.

"We're a little busy here Geek Boy!" Panty shouted, dodging the Failure and shooting at it after merging her guns, "Geez, why are these fuckers so hard to pop?!"

"They're part demon, which makes them naturally resistance to heavenly powers… but, when it's something demonic like a Demon Arm…" Bracer dashed down and slashed, the Failure he was fighting exploding as the blade hit the sheathe, "These guys pop like a bubble."

"Oh now how is _that _fair?!" Panty snapped, Bracer shooting up and blocking the Failure's claws.

"Think about it. You got your powers back from a _Devil, _try and piece it together will ya'?" Bracer chuckled, knocking the Failure aside, Panty thinking for a moment, then a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Ohhhh! I get ya' now! I probably picked up some of your excess power right? So all I gotta do is focus in and… BANG!" Panty's guns began to glow as she focused her own power into them, blowing away the last Failure with ease, letting out a victorious laugh but then yelping when her guns shattered, "Whoa what the fuck?!"

"Sorry, shoulda warned you about overcharging them… Heavenly weapons aren't really made to handle demonic power." Bracer chuckled.

"Wish you would have told me that _before _I wrecked my guns." Panty lamented, drawing out two new firearms, "But whatever, let's get Geek Boy back!"

"Are you _ever _going to use his real name?" Bracer sighed.

"Maybe if I screw him. Would you be okay with that? We _did _kinda start a thing just last night." Panty stated, Bracer thinking for a moment.

"If we get outta this alive I'll think about it." Bracer stated, jumping back from a lesser demon before skewering a bunch of them with summoned swords.

"Fine by me babe, now let's kick some demon ass!" Panty laughed, Sleeve scoffing.

"Charming, the new couple having a short discussion in the middle of a fight. Ha! Well, Scanty, Kneesocks, Band and I will place the key, why don't you take control of the lesser demons and keep our guests occupied for a while?" Sleeve requested, the sisters halting in their attempts to shove Brief into the keyhole, Scanty gleaning a smirk.

"Oh with pleasure! I call the harlot!" Scanty leapt off while whipping out her guns, Kneesocks following shortly after with her scythes, and just as they leapt off the edge, the third Failure exploding in the air, Band and Sleeve turned to the restrained Brief.

"Now as for you... well, let's just say what's coming out of this gate is going to be _very _helpful to us in the long run." Sleeve chuckled, Brief scuttling away.

"What the heck do you even have planned?!" Brief shouted, Band grabbing the boy and lifting him above the keyhole.

"Simple, we want the Ghost that's locked underneath the Hell Gate this city is built on top of." Sleeve mused, "And as you can tell, _you, _well, your manhood specifically, is the key."

Band then forced Brief into the keyhole, Brief yelping as the tower started shifting again.

"AHHH! Panty, Bracer, helllpp! Something's happening!" Brief yelped, Bracer landing on the stairs of the tower after swatting Kneesocks aside, going to rush up the stairs, being stopped dead when a red fireball crashed down in front of him.

"Hehe, sorry dearie but we can't have you interfering right now!" Scanty snapped, Kneesocks coming back to slash, Bracer catching the two scythes with his right arm, his eyes gleaming as he grabbed one of the weapons.

"Sorry, but I've got better things to do right now!" Bracer snapped, breaking the scythe in two with a swift move and grabbing the other one with the phantasmal arm, disarming Kneesocks completely and smashing the scythe onto the side of the building before slinging it up to grab Scanty as he jumped into the air, "Panty, take her down now!"

"You got it!" Panty chuckled, swinging both her guns around and slamming them into Scanty's temples _hard, _the demon girl's head ringing like a bell, the limp Scanty then falling from the grasp of the phantasm as Bracer and Panty landed on the top of the ower, Kneesocks leaping into the air to catch her sister, the Nephilim and angel turning when they heard clapping, Sleeve looking to be on the verge of laughing as he faced the two.

"Hehehehe, splendid show you two, absolutely splendid. But, as expected from the Son of Sparda and the angel empowered by him. This is no set back at all sadly, though it would have made things _far _more interesting… but, then again, plans coming together without a hitch can be just as good." Sleeve chuckled, snapping his fingers, Band giving one last push, Brief yelping as the "key" he'd become clicked to the side, a pillar of light shooting up and the ground beginning to crack from the tower at the epicenter, Bracer letting out a growl.

"Shit… he's opening the gate!" Bracer snapped, Panty's jaw dropping as two _massive _portions of the city rose up, creaking like a door that hadn't been opened in years was finally moving its hinges again, and once the gate was opened, the inky black of a Ghost began appearing, pushing the tower aside and to the bottom of the gate as the Ghost then rose, stuck so far as a mound of yellow, black tentacles writing about in the air as Sleeve chuckled, "What the hell are you planning? Just opened the Gate to unleash the Hell's Monkey is pointless!"

"Oh I am well aware of that, Son of Sparda. I have plans though, plans that involve using the… shall I say unique, nature of the Hell's Monkey to my own ends. Heaven can go and bite it, like I want their attention! Hah, it's delusions like that which are the very reason I used the former Mayor as one of my… tests. Hehhee, I actually had my R&amp;D head purposefully botch the process to make him a Failure! Hehehhe, revenge never felt so sweet!" Sleeve chuckled, drawing Alastor and pointing the sparking blade at Bracer, "But you, Son of Sparda, are someone whom I have a different grudge against."

"Who the hell is Sparda?!" Bracer shouted, Sleeve humming.

"Right, she used a different name when under disguise… let's see, I believe it was, ah yes, Corruna Rebellion, by any chance?" Sleeve hummed, Bracer's eyes widening, "So that was it. Heh, you don't even know _that? _My you are ignorant… alright then, Bracer Justice, since you are not likely to live past tonight, I shall tell you. Your mother is the second strongest Devil in Hell, subsidiary to Lucifer himself, the Baroness of Battle, Sparda!"

"The hell… _that's _who mom is?!" Bracer yelped, shaking his head, "Doesn't matter! I'm here to stop your crazy ass and save my friend, that's all!"

"Yeah! Screw your bullshit! We're gonna stop this thing, no matter what!" Panty snapped, Sleeve chuckling.

"Oh please, I don't even plan on letting the Hell's Monkey rise… no… Decro! Now, while the Hell's Monkey is still rising!" Sleeve shouted, Bracer and Panty looking up as another shape appeared, the shape diving down like a bullet and impacting with the rising Hell's Monkey, the massive pillar of a ghost shuddering.

"What the hell is going on?" Panty yelped, Bracer's eyes wide, then looking back at Sleeve as he started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh those are priceless looks. Hehehe, well, you'll see in a second!" Sleeve shouted, raising a hand skyward as the Hell's Monkey then _exploded _into a shower of Ghost material and white goo, and below, the swarms of lesser demons were now collecting the scraps, all of it being directed by a large Demon that looked like some kind of humanoid beetle.

"Holy shit, are they collecting the scraps?!" Panty yelped.

"The hell is up with this?!" Bracer yelped, and then crashing through from the towers came Ring and Garter, the two priests crashing to a stop on the platform.

"What the hell happened?! Where'd the Hell's Monkey go?!" Garter shouted.

"That devil bastard blew it up!" Bracer snapped, Sleeve chuckling.

"Indeed, all according to plan as well." Sleeve mused, the tower remaining in it's current state, but Brief slipping from the keyhole and to the ground, Sleeve kicking him back to the four, "You can have the boy back, his use to me is nil… but, as for you, Son of Sparda…!"

Bracer brought up his sword to block Sleeve, the Devil chuckling as their blades sparked against one another.

"I have unfinished business with you!" Sleeve shouted, Bracer forcing him back, the two glaring each other down… only for any tension that was in the air to quite literally be cut when a _sword _planted into the ground between them, a completely silver bastard sword with a guard shaped like a skull and bones, the skull's eyes a glaring red as well.

"The fuck?" Panty muttered, then looking up when she caught a gleam in the clouds, everyone else doing the same.

"Don't start without us!"

A lightning bolt then came crashing down right between the groups, the smoke moving aside to reveal who had landed, Bracer and Panty's jaws dropping when the new arrivals were revealed to be Clip, Cammie, and Stocking, Clip pulling the sword from the ground and placing it across his shoulders as he turned.

"Hey bro, hehe, sorry we're late!" Clip chuckled, Bracer blinking.

"Clip?! What are you doing back here?!" Bracer yelped.

"Yeah well _about _that…" Clip chuckled, Cammie popping up, and that was when it was made clear her skin was a bit tanner than before.

"They were throwing this whole party when we got back, right? Everything was well and good but, y'know, Clippy and I had a little celebration session and… well, turns out sex with someone who has demon genes in a place like Heaven causes those to kick in and some of that power moved over to me so now I've got a bit of a tan _and _this sick looking mark on my back!" Cammie rapidly spouted off, "Oh yeah but as a result we got kicked out of Heaven, but not before Azrael gave us these sick Demon Arms, check it!"

Cammie then showed the new gauntlets and greaves she had own, dark red armor gleaming with purple highlights, and Clip hinted to the sword over his shoulders.

"Cammie's is called… hmm, what was it? Ah yeah, Kresnik I believe. And this one… well, it was mom's _other _sword, Rebellion." Clip chuckled, then turning and blocking Sleeve's blade, "Excuse us bastard, we're having a reunion chat!"

Sleeve growled, then getting knocked away when Bracer came in and landed a solid kick to his face, a smirk on as he stood up.

"We'll save it for later." Bracer chuckled, then looking over at Stocking, who looked away, "So, why are _you _back?"

"The brass saw she hadn't learned a thing, so they sent her back with us!" Cammie quipped, Panty humming as she spun a gun.

"Huhhh… so sis, who'd ya' piss off?" Panty asked, Stocking scoffing.

"Like you need to know. Bet you just wasted time getting boned." Stocking scoffed.

"Well _kind of. _Hehehehe." Panty chuckled, Stocking blinking.

"Wait, did you…" Stocking murmured, Cammie seeming curious.

"Hell yeah! Hehe, believe it or not Sis, but Bracer and I are a thing now! And we spent _all _of last night making sweet, heavenly love and then some!" Panty chuckled, Bracer putting a hand over his eyes as he sighed.

"Panty _please _do not talk about this in front of the others." Bracer sighed.

"What, why not? For a newbie you're awesome in the sheets… heck I nearly passed out! Then again that was the same for you…" Panty stated, Clip blinking as Bracer hid a rising blush.

"When did _this _happen?" Clip asked.

"Long story…" Bracer sighed, and one could hear Brief's jaw hitting the ground as a trickle of blood started at his nose.

"Huh… believe it or not I'm actually not that surprised. Now, we gonna deal with the asshole glaring at us? He seems kinda pissed at being ignored." Clip quipped, pointing at the broiling Sleeve.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT IDIOTS! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE GRAVITY OF THE FUCKING SITUATION YOU ARE IN?!" Sleeve shouted, Band sighing.

"Brother you are getting far too angry." Band muttered, having previously dragged Kneesocks and Scanty up to the top of the tower, "But… I agree, you all seem to be forgetting the gravity of this."

"Really? Cause all I'm seeing are a couple of Devils who've cleared out a big ass Ghost and now don't have a chance in Hell at taking on the five of us." Bracer quipped, then blinking when the shape from before crashed down, said shape being a black demon with a one limb like a shield and a wing near his right arm, which held a rather massive sword, "Oh what, demon's mocking Angels now?"

"Yeah bro, Angels do not look that freaky." Panty stated.

"Hagh… Decro, thank you for arriving." Sleeve muttered, the demon nodding, "I've had enough of all of you, let's see how far this goes!"

"Heh, alright then!" Bracer chuckled, drawing his sword, "So, how about it guys, one more time?"

"Oh hell the fuck yes." Panty chuckled, Stocking nodding, Clip gaining a smirk of his own as all five of them readied their weapons as their opponents did.

"**REPENT MOTHERFUCKERS!"**

"What a vulgar statement…" Sleeve scoffed, lifting his own blade again, "Fine then… we'll send the lot of you to Purgatory!"

"Bring it!" Bracer shouted, the air crackling as the two groups lunged at one another…

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

**A/N**

**God this took longer than expected. But, we are finally there, the big climax! Hehe, see you guys soon, when this clash at Daten Central comes to a close!**

**Doesn't mean the story will be over though. Hehehe.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bracer and Clip with Ring

**Chapter 20: Daten City Climax**

"Well… _none of this _is according to plan." Ring grunted, watching the dashing lights that were the fighting angels/nephilims/devils fighting at the tower, Garterbelt letting out a hum.

"As far as we can go, the Devil kid has already achieved his goal… all that be done now is hope those knuckleheads can come out on top or at least drive them off. Who _knows _what that Daemon guy is gonna do with the Hell's Monkey essence." Garterbelt muttered, looking down at the lesser demons scuttling like bugs to continue gathering the now in pieces Hell's Monkey, Bracer getting chucked down to the streets with Sleeve in pursuit of him.

"You know… this bout is rather on the end of being pointless! But, pointlessness is moot when it comes to satisfaction!" Sleeve snapped, Bracer catching his blade in return with his own, the Nephilim giving a small smirk.

"Well at least on our end if we take you down here, whatever you got planned for that Ghost is done!" Bracer snapped, Sleeve blinking as he was grabbed by the phantasmal arm, "CLIP! Fastball special comin' your way!"

"Batter up!" Clip shot into the air and pulled his sword back, Sleeve yelling as Bracer pitched him like a ball, the demon meeting the flat of Clip's sword as he was swatted to the next nearest sky scraper, "Home run!"

"GRRAAAAGH!" Sleeve's roar sounded as he shot back in, Clip dodging back only to have to flip over Band trying to shove a gun into his face, Cammie barreling in and slamming a foot into the back of Band's head with a solid _bang _sounding out, the Devil being sent barreling down to the ground, Cammie dodging when Sleeve slashed at her next, the next swipe being blocked by her greaves, Cammie yelping as she was pushed back into the air.

"WHOA! Man, these things are sturdy!" Cammie snickered as she rolled in the air, not a mark on her new weapons as she landed on the slope of the steps, skidding back before planning her feet down harder to dig into the stone, flinching when the black demon dove at her, his shield being slammed by two large bolts, Panty skidding to a stop herself, discarding the now spent heavenly guns as they shattered and drawing two more.

"Lucky you, I'm stuck with these heavenly guns that are flimsy as hell! Backlace just ain't cutting it anymore!" Panty muttered, "Babe, can I get hooked up with something like that revolver of yours when we're done?!"

"A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Bracer's shout came immediately before being struck by a bolt of purple lightning, deflecting it with a quick draw, sparks flying off his sword from the parry, Sleeve lowering to the ground, his devil wings folding back as he landed, spinning his sword and pointing it at Bracer, "Heh, not surprised, though I do wish that'd done more damage."

"I do admit… it did damage my jacket. Shame, I liked this coat." Sleeve muttered, stabbing his sword into the ground and casting aside the torn jacket picking his sword up, whipping it around and blocking Clip as he slashed at him, "But, I'd prefer to get this over with. My goal has already been achieved… you damn half-bloods and meddling angels are just a nuisance!"

Sleeve pushed Clip back and swung his sword in circle, a wave of lightning bursting out and blowing the others back, the angel team all getting back on their feet as Sleeve's crew rejoined him, a stare down occurring as all the lesser demons began scurrying off into the Hell Gate with what they'd retrieved.

"Not to sound like the pessimistic bitch, but anyone else feel like this is just gonna keep being a stalemate?" Stocking asked, Bracer wiping off his chin, Sleeve smirking from his perch, and as it seemed the brawl was going to carry on…

"Well, while I do _love _seeing a good scrap between rivals, but, I'm gonna have to cut this short!" A crash of red lightning between the two groups cut whatever tension had been built up between the lot of them over the previous fighting, Sleeve visibly freaking out as he saw the figure within the fading dust, the dust cloud parting to reveal an armored figure who's gear led to a feminine frame, her face obscured by a mask, and a dark bodysuit between the ominous armor.

"M-Master?! Y… what are you doing here?! You were missing!" Sleeve shouted, Band looking just as freaked out, while Kneesocks look confused, Scanty still in a daze nearby, while Sleeve's other companion backed away from the mysterious armored woman as she flicked her long expanse of white hair back, the angels tilting their head at the movement, which was surprisingly similar to how Bracer and Clip would do so.

"Who is this?" Bracer muttered, the woman glancing back at him, looking between the brothers, then giving a chuckle before looking back at Sleeve's group.

"Oh I just got a call that my former student and my sons were getting into a scrap at the Hell Gate here in Daten… which by the way you opened ten minutes too early." The masked woman stated, the Angels and Nephilim twins all raising a brow.

"So specific." The five muttered in unison… and _then _the boys realized the woman had said "and my sons" in that sentence, both glancing at each other as their eyes widened even more.

"Cutting to the point…" The mask wearer stated, putting her hands on her hips, "I got a call asking me to drag you and your cronies back to Hell for a report. Sorry to interrupt your fight kiddies, but bureaucrats don't like waiting."

"L-Lady Sparda, there's a good reason for this! At the least, the Hell's Monkey is no longer an issue for Hell! True, the fighting is to a point of uselessness, but I'd rather deal with the…" Sleeve stammered through the sentence, a bead of sweat dropping down his face, and he was interrupted by a sharp laugh.

"HA! Save it Daemon. You'd have ended up losing if it'd gone on at the rate things were going. Stalemates do bore me though, so interrupting during one is fine by my standards." The armored demon stated, and with a snap of her fingers, Sleeve and company were bound in chains of energy, some lesser demons moving at the wave of a hand of the woman and carting them off, Sleeve screaming as they were pulled off.

"Wait wait wait! There's a reasonable explanation here, at least let me say something before dragging me to the council!" Sleeve shouted, the woman clicking her tongue.

"Oh calm down you damn wuss, you're not being punished. I just don't like resistance!" The woman shouted, the Heaven team staring at her back in shock, the demon then turning, looking Bracer and Clip over, "And _my _you two have grown well. Though, neither of you look much like your father… hmm. Haah man, I have a _lot _to explain next time, don't I? Hmm, guess we'll have to meet in Dakuma!"

"W-Wait, are you…" Bracer gasped, the masked woman giving a dainty wave as she turned and jumped into the Hell Gate behind the retreating lesser demons, the gate slamming shut and returning the city to normal, the group standing in shocked silence, a scream coming from above, Brief falling flat onto his rear in front of the group, "Was that… mom?!"

"What the _fuck _just happened?!" Clip shouted, Bracer's expression simple to described as "mentally checked out", Clip holding his hands out in exasperation, "No, seriously the _fuck _just happened?!"

"I… do _not _know." Bracer muttered, only blinking as Panty poked him in the cheek.

"I think Bracer's up and checked out." Panty hummed, then lightly tapping Brief with a foot, "hey, Geek Boy, you alive?"

"Y-Yeahhh… in immense pain, but I'm not dead!" Brief muttered, Panty nodding, then looking at the three returnees, "Sooo, why did you three get kicked out again? I forgot in the middle of all that…"

"I know we said it, but I'll restate it in layman's terms. Demon powers woke up, Cammie had a trace of them, Uncle Azrael gave us these Demon Arms, then we got shipped back down with Stocking… whom I do not know why she got kicked out once more." Clip stated, leaning on his new weapon, Stocking shaking her head as she replaced her removed legging.

"Does it matter? Geez, I'm just pissed we didn't get to kick some ass, I had some steam to blow off." Stocking murmured, folding her arms, Panty humming, the five them looking back as Ring and Garterbelt pulled up in their own vehicle, Chuck and Zappy falling out in a small pile, the priests stepping out and facing the group.

"Well… that didn't really go according to plan, but… the day has been saved… in a way." Ring hummed, "Though I didn't expect Sparda of all people to show up…"

"So you know who that was?!" Clip shouted.

"You two boys are dipshits if you couldn't realize that was your demonic mother. Met her before, she's actually a nice lady." Garterbelt commented, Clip's eye twitching, Bracer still looking mentally checked out.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Clip screamed, shaking Bracer, "C'mon bro, say something! This has gotta be random doesn't it? Seriously, where does shit like this come out of?!"

"I… have no idea… things have just happened so fast I think my brain finally shorted out…" Bracer stated, holding up a finger, Panty clicking her tongue.

"Well snap out of it soon, we're celebrating once we get back!" Panty stated, glancing back at Stocking as her sister looked to the side with a slight huff.

"We'll discuss these… happenings at the monastery, gather Briefers and load up!" Ring commanded, Garterbelt grabbing Brief, the five watching as their SUV pulled off, Bracer shaking his head.

"Well… least Tank Top has space for five." Bracer muttered, putting his hand on his head, "Geezus, I am definitely mentally checked out."

* * *

**Monastery**

"So, what's next?"

Bracer looked around the living room as he hung upside down on one of the chairs, the entire group gathered there, and while the feeling wasn't sullen, the idea of celebrating anything was really an odd thought… considering they actually hadn't _won _the battle… but they hadn't lost it either. So really they just didn't know where to go from there once they'd actually thought about it during the very silent car ride.

"That lady mentioned a place… Dakuma was it?" Panty hummed.

"What the heck is a Dakuma?" Stocking asked, "Sounds like something some lame loser hugs.

"That's actually called a dakimakura… not that I own one." Brief stated, looking to the side when the others looked at him.

"Dakuma is a city, to be precise." Ring stated, Garterbelt nodding.

"And like Daten City, it's a place that finds itself between Heaven and Hell. That, and it's a _far _nicer city than this ruling cesspool. At least, it looks like it on the surface. My guess is that whatever's happening next, is happening there." Garterbelt stated, the teenagers tilting their heads, then Brief clapped his hands.

"I just remembered! My dad has a friend, well, business partner there. I've actually been to Dakuma a couple of times myself. Garter isn't lying, it's a _crazy _nice place. I mean, Daten has it's nice places but Dakuma… well, I'll just show you!" Brief whipped out his laptop and started typing, the five from Heaven clamoring around as he put the device onto the coffee table and started bringing up images, turning it around to show them.

The images were of a city that _immediately _could be seen as one far bigger and far more filled than Daten, the urban expanse marked by even more massive sky scrapers practically landmarking the city, bridges connecting more areas across a main island while some buildings themselves were on artificial ones, the five from Heaven all with wide eyes.

"Holy _shit, _that's a cool city!" Cammie awed, the others nodding in agreement, enough being said from there.

"I know right? It's crazy, especially the corporation buildings! But, why would the demons head there next? What're they up to?" Brief hummed, Bracer sitting back.

"Probably has to do with the now in pieces Hell's Monkey. That Sleeve guy was saying things about experimentation and such… I mean, c'mon Brief, you saw those freaky ass Ghost monsters he sent out." Bracer added, Brief nodding, shuddering a bit.

"Yeah. Whatever those things were… I don't want to see more." Brief muttered, the three who _hadn't _seen the failures lifting a brow.

"Freaky ass ghost things the demon bastard made by merging lower demons with Ghosts or something." Panty quickly explained, hums going around the room. "So, this place is where things are gonna go down eh? Heh, guess we're moving base then eh?"

"That would be the best action. As for accommodations, well…" Ring hummed, and almost as if on cue, _two _lightning bolts fell down and struck Chuck and Zappy, the two animals spitting up notes, Ring and Garterbelt picking them up and shaking them off, "Oh, it's Azrael again."

"What's that rowdy punk want now?" Garterbelt muttered, the two putting the notes together to read them, the teenagers craning over as the priests read the message, the zipper animals twitching heaps on the ground in the meanwhile, both then nodding, "Well punk angels and Nephilim, we've got a new assignment already!"

"**That was fast!"** The six teens yelped.

"Azrael works quickly. Put simply, we're too head to Dakuma and find out what Hell has in store for the Hell's Monkey pieces that were gathered, and why Sparda herself has shown up. I'm sure you two won't mind, Bracer, Clip? I'm sure you have plenty of questions for your mother."

"She did mention seeing us there… guess she knew we'd end up there." Bracer muttered, folding his arms, Clip nodding.

"Yeah. Tch, now we only got _more _questions about all this shit! Aaahhh, mixed parentage like this sucks ass!" Clip complained, holding his temples, kicking both Chuck and Zappy to boot, the two smoldering heaps bouncing around for a little while.

"Ahh c'mon Clippy, let's not worry about all of that now! Sure we didn't _win _the fight, but not like we lost either! We should all celebrate! That, and getting to move to a big busy city! Oh, it'll be fun!" Cammie cheered, jumping onto Clip's back, nearly yanking him backwards as she did.

"Yeah but… how?" Bracer asked, Cammie already pulling Clip off towards the bedrooms, "Well, that answers _that _question."

"Ring and I will make something. It's not every day you see one of the biggest Ghost nuisances go up in flames!" Garter chuckled, sauntering off to the kitchen.

"Definitely! Truly a _manly _sight to behold! All you must simply wait, a feast fit for kings will be prepared!" Ring declared, the remaining four humming as the priests vanished off to the kitchen.

"Those two do seem to enjoy cooking." Brief hummed, then yelping, "AGH! Man I totally forgot about all the crap that happened at the party! Hey, Bracer, I'll be back, I just gotta go make sure my dad is alright!"

"You do that. Probably for the best. But hey, you sure you wanna be in on this one? Not like we're just dealing with Ghosts anymore Brief." Bracer stated, Brief chuckling.

"Are you serious? And miss out on any of this? No way! Getting to go to Dakuma again is awesome, and besides, if I start learning, maybe I can help you guys fight! We'll talk more later, see ya tomorrow!" Brief's voice faded as he ran down the hallway, Bracer nodding, sighing then flopping down onto the couch, his face shoved into a pillow.

"Dammit I am tired… and not physically. I am mentally exhausted!" Bracer complained, his voice muffled but audible enough to hear, Panty shrugging.

"Not like I blame ya'. _Maaan _a lot of stuff happened! I'm nearly checked out myself." Panty hummed, glancing at the silent Stocking, "What's got you being so silent eh sis?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Stocking murmured, Panty chuckling.

"Heyyy Stockin'! Wanna help me with something?" Panty hummed, putting a bit of a sing song tone into it as she moved near her sister.

"Help with what? I was thinking of going to a cake shop… GAGH! I just realized, if we move to a new city I'm gonna have to list a bunch of new places! What if they aren't as good as the places I go to already?" Stocking yelped, Bracer poking his head up.

"Glad to see your priorities are as straight as ever Stockin'." Bracer mused, Stocking looking to the side with a tint on her face.

"Shut up."

"Hehehe… well, y'see sis, I'm thinking of celebrating in the same way Clip and Cammie are." Panty stated, a moment being taken as the telltale sounds could be heard from down the hallway, Bracer letting out a groan as he shoved his head back into the pillow. "Sooo, since I figured you might wanna destress too… how about double teaming Bracer with me huh?"

"WHAT?! You're seriously asking that after everything else that's happened?" Stocking yelped, Panty nodding.

"Hey, you two can't be bitter at each other forever over that… so I say, fuck and figure it out afterwards! I already got the credit of being Bracer's first… besides, you're my sis, I don't mind sharing a bit." Panty hummed, Stocking sighing.

"You are unbelievable… how has he not heard?" Stocking muttered, Bracer not showing any signs of noticing, though one _could _hear a light, muffled snore, "Oh…"

"Hey, I don't mind if ya' say more, only means I get more time getting shafted by Bracer. I'm givin' a one time offer so you can figure it out yourself, 'kay sis?" Panty mused, standing up and sauntering to Bracer to wake him up, glancing at Stocking as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Soooo?"

"You're unbelievable." Stocking sighed, "Peh, whatever! I'm ticked off at his dad anyway… it'll feel like some payback to me."

"That's the spirit! Bang the son to get back at the dad for tickin' ya' off. Though~, I wonder how long you're gonna last. I nearly passed out on the first round!" Panty chuckled, Stocking rolling her eyes.

"Try me!"

"Heheh… hey babe, wake up! No time to nap, we've got fun to have!" Panty spoke loudly as she shook Bracer awake, the white haired teen sitting up on his arms, his eyes tired as he blinked the sleep out, "I'll slap ya' awake if need be."

"Haha, very funny Panty." Bracer dryly said as he sat up, stretching a bit, "I fall asleep too fast sometimes."

"Heh, well, good thing you took a nap, cause you're gonna be up all night tonight ya' hear?" Panty snickered, Bracer raising a brow, glancing at her and Stocking, the latter looking to the side again.

"What are you getting at?" Bracer yawned, Panty snickering. "Panty?"

"You'll see! C'mon Stockin', help me drag him to the room!"

"Fine… this is just a one time thing, got it?" Stocking added, both sister's grabbing one of Bracer's arms, the young man blinking in the brief moment before he was pulled off.

"We'll see what you think _after _it's said and done!" Panty chuckled, Bracer registering what was happening after a moment.

"EHH?! Hold up, are you serious right now?!" Bracer shouted, Panty nodding, "WHAT?! You agreed Stocking?!"

"I said it was a one time thing. It's just so I can blow off stress. You've got no problem with a one nightery do you?" Stocking tried to keep it aloof, Bracer only yelping once more.

"Hehe, let's see how well you do in _this _situation Bracer." Panty sneered, Bracer giving her a glare.

"I'm frankly surprised you're okay with such an idea." Bracer muttered, "Gugh… I have no choice in the matter, don't I?"

"Nope!" Both sisters stated, Bracer sighing heavily.

"Geez…"

* * *

And just at the outer edge of the monastery, standing on the wall was Sparda herself, chuckling as she watched Panty and Stocking drag Bracer down the hallway to the living area, chuckling as she swung a leg back and forth.

"Boy, both my sons have shaped up quite interestingly." Sparda mused, reaching for her mask and removing it, revealing a face very akin to that of her children, the same pale blue eyes and all, a smile present as she stood up, "I'll be seeing you two in Dakuma… I'll answer all of your questions there. See you then boys."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ahhhhhh! I am so sorry this took forever to do everyone! I just got busy with other things and fell short on this one… then the idea came to me just the other day, resulting in what we've got now! The story is not over, as you can see… but the next place is gonna take a while to do. LOTS of planning in store! So I'll see ya'll next time, when the setting shifts, and questions are primed to be answered! Hopefully it doesn't take months… got any questions before then, feel free to PM me and ask. Till then, see ya' later, and thanks for sticking through!**


End file.
